Mornings After
by hye-kyo
Summary: CHAP 32 UP! Waking up next to a redhead meant problem. To Kaoru, it meant chaos.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No, Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. The redhead is Sony's and Watsuki-sama's.

**Author's Notes: **So this is my new story. I picked up the idea from a television series but I am not really planning on following the whole train of idea. This story would be a bit short, just like _The Catch_. I haven't been updating my other stories for a while but I promise to spend a little more time completing some chapters. I might actually have more time now because the semester's about to end. Anyway, please do read and review and thanks a lot.

* * *

**One: lucky streak**

---

Maybe today wasn't just her day. Kaoru took a swig from the bottle she was holding. She wasn't the drinking type, but due to all the unexpected circumstances she has met today, she was drinking. Hard. And she doesn't like the feeling. She knew that by morning she would be having a headache and would be throwing up, and would be smelling bad.

She was crying. No not crying, wailing. She was wailing and she was receiving much attention from the drinking couple at the table beside hers. She stood up, her knees weak and her sight blurred. Maybe that was the alcohol taking effect. She took the unfinished battle of sake in her arm and laid down few pieces of crisp bills on the table. She decided to have a walk.

She sniffed; she was already catching a cold. Maybe it wasn't good to be drinking at this time of the year. She wailed even harder.

Kaoru looked around and realized she doesn't have a car. She doesn't even have enough money to get herself a cab. She wailed even harder. How worse could this day get?

---

"Megumi, has she called?" Kenshin opened the door and beckoned to his secretary.

"Not yet Kenshin. She might still be out. No one answers at your house."

Kenshin nodded and closed the door. Remembering something he suddenly opened it again and said to the rather in-a-hurry Megumi, "Call her cell phone."

"Alright."

Kenshin closed the door again and slumped back on his seat. Maybe she was with Kaoru. And whenever she is with Kaoru bad things happen. He picked up his cell phone from the glass table and dialed Kaoru's number. It rang.

---

Kaoru sniffed hard, took a long drink and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. She couldn't tell the difference between the smell of the alcohol and her smell.

Maybe she just wasn't lucky today. Maybe tomorrow she'd get lucky. Maybe after today things would turn out okay.

She had asked Enishi to meet her earlier at the Shinjuku station. She was flushed when she got there, having stayed at her office's powder room for twenty minutes rehearsing the lines she wanted to tell Enishi.

Enishi was early as usual, a polite smile on his face. He escorted her to a restaurant and the rest, to say, is history. Well, not really the eureka kind of history, but something like a downgraded version of it. Extremely downgraded. Enishi, in other words, and in words much simpler than eureka, had dumped her. Not really dumped her because in the first place they aren't on a relationship.

Kaoru had harbored feelings for him ever since she could remember, and because she received news of him finally breaking up with his current girlfriend, Kaoru took the chance of telling him how she feels. But maybe it just wasn't the perfect timing, or maybe he just wasn't that ready yet, he said no to her.

Kaoru was devastated. But looking at it now from a retrograde perspective, it wasn't as bad as what happened when she came back to her office.

She knew she was faring miserably in her work. It wasn't the type of work she imagined she'd be doing after finishing a degree in college. It wasn't the type of work which would really put a spice in her life. But it was the type of work that provides her with the cash to pay her monthly rent, to pay her water and electric bills, and to buy her usually camping type of foods, which mind you consisted mostly of instant ramen and no cook curry.

It was a disaster. She had considered quitting the life of an insurance agent a long time ago but the fear of not quickly finding a replacement kept her going. But then she wasn't good at it and all she could do was endure the humiliation and the screeching voice of her boss. In other words she was fired that same day.

And that wasn't the end of the story. She had gathered all her useless stuff in a box, stuff which consisted mostly of photo frames, with pictures of her and Enishi and had gone down the elevator to drive herself out of that stupid building.

She went to where she parked her car. Hers was an old car. But it was reliable. But that moment it wasn't. It started smoking and all she could do was stare at it as it continued coughing black smoke. She had a tow deliver it to the nearest car repair shop. She couldn't believe she had spent a fortune paying for its repair. Maybe she should've bought a new one instead. She couldn't imagine commuting every morning just to go to her work.

But then again she was fired.

So she was wailing harder now, sitting at the sidewalk, her handbag in one hand and a box full of litter office stuff at her foot. She has no money to get home, and soon she knew she'd have no home to go to and she'd have no food to keep her alive. She knew today was the day the heavens had forsaken her.

---

He dialed again. Maybe Kaoru was really with his younger sister. Kaoru is really a hard nut to crack, she does what she wants and he is afraid that Misao would be following her rather clumsy and non-directional footsteps.

He frowned as the ringing kept on. He knew Kaoru ever since they were kids, growing up in the same area, their parents on a friendly basis. She was a year younger than he is, and five years older than Misao. Kenshin was about to end the call when it suddenly stopped ringing and Kaoru's drawling voice came through the receiver.

"Kaoru," he said, frowning. Now what is she doing?

"Who'ssss this?"

"Kenshin. Is Misao with you?"

There was a hiccup. And then another. And then there were some sniffs. And then there were sobs. Her voice sounded like it's going to break when she said, "No…"

Kenshin tried to listen more. She sounded like she was crying. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

She sobbed. "I don't…I dunno…"

"Kaoru—" the door suddenly opened and Megumi came in.

Kenshin turned to her and saw her holding a phone.

"Misao's already home." Megumi handed him the cordless phone.

He waved his hand for her to put it away. "Tell her I am on my way."

"Alright," Megumi turned around and disappeared through the open door. She closed it with a soft thud.

"Kaoru," he went back to the phone.

"Are you drunk?" he asked frowning again. He started walking around the carpeted floor when he realized he felt worried.

"K-Kenshin…" she started crying. She was hiccupping and was saying some incomprehensible words.

He hushed her and said, "Listen, Kaoru listen," he placed a hand on his hip when Kaoru still continued saying incoherent words, "Kaoru listen to me." He heaved out a sigh as she stopped, "Where are you?"

"I…I don't k-know…"

"Look for any sign," he said again. Kaoru easily gets in trouble and he had taken as his responsibility to always make sure that she doesn't get in any sticky situation. She really could be so helpless, "Are you drunk? Have you been drinking?"

And then she started saying incomprehensible words again.

"Kaoru, Kaoru. Now, tell me where are you? Look for any road sign or any street ad…just anything."

Kaoru was silent, but she was still hiccupping. Finally she started saying things.

He caught her say "train station" and he quickly told her to stop talking, "Are you near the train station?"

Kaoru started sobbing again.

"I'm coming over," Kenshin calmed her down, told her to just stay where she is. "Don't go anywhere. I'm coming over." He might just have an idea where she is.

---

Kaoru was sobbing uncontrollably, her bottle almost empty. She took another drink, emptying the contents in her mouth. She was feeling dizzy, feeling sleepy and feeling like throwing up. All she wanted now was to sleep, but even sleep wouldn't calm her down.

She doesn't really know who called her. It sounded like someone she knew. She doesn't really care who it was so she remained sitting on the sidewalk, wailing. She doesn't really care who it was as long as someone would come and fetch her.

She wailed again. Her world breaking apart.

---

Kenshin drove around. He soon found the train station near her work place, and finally a drinking tent near the station. He drove for over five kilometers when he finally found Kaoru's drunk form sitting unceremoniously on the sidewalk.

He quickly parked the car, got out and hurriedly ran towards her. He stopped as soon as she tilted her head to see who it was.

Kaoru was crying. Just as what he mused over the phone. She was holding a bottle on one hand.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting on the sidewalk beside her. He tried to get the bottle from her hand and was at first unsuccessful. He tried again and luck was on his side. He went over to a litter bin and dumped it hurriedly.

"What are…youuuu doing?" she asked, her eyes drowsy for sleep.

"Kaoru," he said, "What happened to you?"

She tried sitting up straight but ended up losing her balance and falling over her. "Enishi, you've…you've come for meeee?"

Kenshin frowned, "I am not Enishi. Who's Enishi?"

"Enishi…Enishiiii_…_" she started wailing, her hands clutching his shirt.

"Kaoru, Kaoru," he forced her to sit up, "Who's Enishi? Did he hurt you? Tell me where he is and I'd make him pay."

She cried again, words spilling from her mouth. Her words were uncontrollable, incomprehensible and incoherent.

"What happened tell me?" his eyes darted from her to the box beside her, "Why do you have your things with you?"

"I'm…I'm…" and then she wailed.

He wrapped his arms around her and tapped her back, "I'd get you home. We could talk about it tomorrow when you are feeling better." He suddenly felt her jerking and when Kenshin freed her from his arm hold she started throwing up. Kenshin frowned.

A wave of nausea claimed her and soon she was throwing up even more.

---

Misao rang his brother's phone. Megumi said he was on his way home but it was already eleven in the evening yet he was still nowhere in sight. Had something happened?

Even Kaoru's phone was just ringing. But Misao doubted that Kaoru and his brother would be together at this time of the night.

She rang his brother's phone again.

---

Kenshin carried Kaoru to his car. He was reluctant to do so, she smelled of vomit and her clothes were all dirty. Even his. But he could do nothing about it now and he has to take Kaoru home. He hauled her to the back seat where she continued sobbing and saying unintelligible words.

He looked for his phone, wanting to call Misao, wanting to tell her that something happened to her careless _sister_. But try as hard as he might, he couldn't find his phone and that's when realization struck him: he had left it, together with his wallet, in the office in his hurry to find Kaoru.

Kenshin shook his head and decided to take her home instead. But even still he doesn't want Misao to see Kaoru in such a state, after all, Misao thinks too highly of her, considering her an older sister.

He went to the back seat and grabbed her bag. "Where are your house keys?"

"I know…It wasn't my…I couldn't…How could he…they…how?" she continued sobbing. Her eyes were red and swollen now.

Kenshin shook his head and started spilling the contents of her bag. No, the keys weren't there. He started for the box and again he still couldn't find the keys. He stopped and stared at her. "Kaoru, what am I going to do with you?"

Kaoru started saying something, and slowly approached him, placing her hands on his chest. She started crying again.

"Oh, alright…" he thought for a while.

He shook his head as the only option hit him. He went back to the driver's seat and started the engine and maybe Kaoru's _luck_ was starting to affect him as well, the engine wouldn't even start. It ran out of gas.

He looked around and the place seemed deserted. So now the only option is to hail a cab and take her to a hotel, or a motel. Wherever cheaper. He has no phone, no gas and no money. He looked at the backseat and find Kaoru still sobbing.

---

Ten minutes later he got them a cab and instructed the driver to bring them to a motel. After a fifteen minute drive they entered a love hotel whose signs were blinking in the night. He doesn't even know that a love hotel exists at the juncture between the highway and the train station. Maybe the cab driver had brought a lot of people there.

He paid the fare and wrapped an arm around Kaoru's sobbing form. He paid for a room and where escorted to the second floor. It was a simple hotel, the walls painted in light pink. He couldn't believe that such a place existed.

---

"Now Kaoru," Kenshin consigned her on the bed. He looked around, "So this is what a love hotel looks from the inside."

He sat on the bed. It was a water bed; he faced her.

Kaoru started speaking, her words a bit lucid this time. She brought her hand on her chest, "I-I…I can't believe it…I am…I am…" and then she cried again, "Enishi…he said he didn't want me…"

That was the longest graspable sentence she had made that night. Kenshin sat in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. When he released her he said, "You are crying because of a guy?"

"Enishi…Enishi, why can't you?" she placed a hand on his face.

"Kaoru, if this Enishi guy caused you all this pain I promise I'm going to hunt him down and make him pay," he said. "Just please stop crying."

"No…no…I am not crying because of…of…"

Kenshin frowned, "Then why?"

"I was…I was fired…" and Kaoru started crying again, tears spilling anew.

Kenshin looked quizzically at her, "You were fired? And that Enishi guy?"

"Enishi…You said you don't feel the same way…" she wailed louder.

"Then why are you really crying?"

"My car…my car…I have no money!" and she wailed much louder. She was clutching the box in her arms even as she cries.

"Kaoru, I don't really understand you now."

"W-what am I doing to myself?" Kaoru said tapping her chest, "I am…I am so useless! Even my car doesn't want me anymore!"

"Kaoru, there must be—" Kenshin held her still. "What's in the box?"

Kaoru sobbed and held the box tight.

"Let me see," he pulled the box and rummaged through it. He had foraged through it earlier but wasn't able to look more closely at the heap of picture frames.

"No…no Enishi…you must not…" but her arms gave way and allowed Kenshin to keep the box to himself.

He frowned. These were all pictures of Kaoru and a guy. "Is this Enishi? You are crying because of this guy?" He frowned yet again. "I can't see any reason why you should cry over this guy. For one he isn't that good looking like me."

Kaoru placed a both hands on either of his cheeks, "Enishi…I…I like you a lot…"

Kenshin put the box away, "I actually do not know why you are crying. But Kaoru please stop calling me Enishi because I am not Enishi."

"No, no…I know," she murmured, inching closer to him.

"Kaoru?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, y-yes—" she suddenly closed the distance between them, her lips suddenly colliding with his in the most urgent of kisses.

It was brief, yet the effect was there. Kenshin was stunned as Kaoru pulled back, her eyes in a daze. "I know…I know you are Kenshin…Kenshin Himura…"

Kenshin was about to open his mouth to say something when Kaoru suddenly threw herself on him that caused both of them to lose their balance. She ended up on top of Kenshin.

"Kaoru," he said, disoriented. He tried to get up but Kaoru was too heavy for him to handle.

"Y-yes," she said, her mouth suddenly on his. Her hands on his chest, forcing him down on the bed, keeping him at the bottom.

He tried to stop her but the kiss was unexpectedly, not to say, addictively, heated that he couldn't find it in his will to stop her. To make the long story short, he succumbed to her lack of sobriety, returning the feral kiss in a sudden twist of sheets, leaving her underneath him.

---

Kaoru woke up with a pounding feeling in her head. This is what she doesn't like about drinking. She should remind herself not to go on a drinking spree ever again. She blinked her eyes, adjusting them to the warm light peering through the heavily draped windows. She rubbed her temples and sat up.

---

Kenshin bit his lower lip as he saw Kaoru finally awake. He timidly took a seat beside her on the bed, adjusting the quilt covering her. He wouldn't want her to find out now. He knew her temper, and he had been subject to it once in high school when he lost her diary. He looked down on his lap and slowly turned to her.

"I'm thirsty," she suddenly said, her voice hoarse from crying too much last night.

He quickly went to the small fridge and got a bottle of water. He nervously opened the cap and handed it to her. He prayed hard.

---

Kaoru took the bottle and took a long drink. She felt so exhausted, so drained. She couldn't remember ever drinking too much alcohol in her whole life. For the second time she reminded herself to not drink too much ever again.

She took a deep breath as she recapped the bottle, and slowly turning to the owner of the hand which gave her the bottle, she smiled. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled back nervously.

"Why are you here?" she asked, rather baffled to see him early in the morning. She shifted to more comfortable position.

Kenshin quickly adjusted the comforter so as to keep her unexposed.

Kaoru suddenly frowned, taking a quick scan of where she is. She turned back to Kenshin, "Where are we?"

"K-Kaoru…Give me time to e-explain…"

She looked at him baffled. She took another drink and started yawning. As soon as she yawned the blanket fell off her shoulders. She looked down and staring at her bare chest, her eyes widened.

Kenshin quickly pulled the quilt up to cover her. "Kaoru…Kaoru…I-I can explain—"

"What did you do?!" Kaoru suddenly shouted in a fit, her eyes glaring hard at him.

Kenshin defensively posed, readying himself lest Kaoru started attacking.

"What did you do?!" she asked again, "What did you do to me?!" she pulled the quilt with one hand and with the other hand holding a bottle she started slamming the bottle on Kenshin.

"Wait, wait…Let me—" he was taken off balance as Kaoru hit him with the water bottle, and to try to save himself he held on tight to the quilt and Kaoru came tumbling down the floor with him.

Kaoru screamed and pushed him off her. "Get off! Why did you do this to me?!"

"Kaoru…" he looked at her apologetically, nervously, in fact he couldn't even look at her.

"I'm going to kill you," she said, glaring hard at him.

Kenshin could only swallow hard. Now what did he really do? He is just a man. And a weak man at that.

---

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it? The takeoff point's not much but I hope you all liked it. Please do tell me what you feel about. Please do read and review. Thanks a lot!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **No, Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters do not belong to me. 'M merely borrowing them. 

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, so sorry for the late installment. I said I'd be updating faster, maybe I shouldn't make any promises that I couldn't keep. Sorry everyone. Anyway, last week was just hectic. I had passed my first and second drafts already so I have quite a lot of time to do some updating. But the again, I still have a lot of requirements. But I'd try (try, not promise) to update faster. Hope you'd all like this one. Thanks a lot! And read and review!

* * *

Chapter two: whose fault was it?

---

Kaoru was mad. Extremely mad. She stood silently at the bus stop, her bag tucked in one arm and the box she had been carrying since last night on her feet. She suddenly turned to glare at the redhead.

"I know," Kenshin said, not able to look back at her. "It was my fault."

"It's good that you know." She took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kaoru frowned at him. She turned around and faced him, "You shouldn't have done that! You-You…"

Kenshin looked disbelievingly at her, "For your information it was you who kissed me first!"

"But you know fairly well that I was drunk!"

"But you still shouldn't have kissed me!" Kenshin was feeling the pumping of his blood. Okay, so he had done something wrong, but was it fair to blame it all on him?

"But I do not know what I was doing. But you- you know what you are doing. You are conscious! You shouldn't have done that!" Kaoru was heatedly glaring at him.

"But I am just a man!"

That made her stop. Her blood came to a boil and all she could do was wave her hands in the air and suddenly hit him really hard, swift and unstopping. "Stupid! How can you say that? You all attribute it to your being a man! That's stupid! That's nonsense! That's a very cheap reason!"

"Ow," Kenshin brought his hands to cover his face in a defensive pose.

Kaoru stopped, her breathing ragged. She glared hard at him and turned back to the road. For some reason not a single bus has made its appearance yet. She was beginning to get really impatient.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said. He was pushing his luck to its limits. He knew what Kaoru could do when she gets mad. He had experienced it and knowing it makes him shiver more. But somehow he knew he has to talk to her. Especially with what had happened.

"What?!" she asked sharply. A bus came honking.

"Let's talk first."

"Don't have time," Kaoru said in vexation . The bus stopped and the doors swung open.

Kenshin took a hold of her arm, "You were fired remember?"

Kaoru stopped and turned to him. How could she forget? And how could he blatantly and unceremoniously remind her of that? She gritted her teeth and cursed him under her breath. "I know right. You don't have to remind me."

Kenshin took a step back, wary. "Then where are you planning to go?"

"Home." Kaoru removed his hand from her arm and turned back to the bus.

"Do you have money?" Kenshin asked as soon as Kaoru had one foot on the step.

That stopped her again. How could she have forgotten? She closed her eyes, irritation seeping through her. How could life be so miserable? She had been religious lately. She goes to the shrine every time she could. She contributed to the renovation of one antique shrine. How could Kami forget her now?

"Do you have money?" Kenshin repeated.

She stopped and tasting bile in her throat she said through gritted teeth, "I don't."

Kenshin smiled.

The bus honked and the driver shouted impatiently, "Are you coming in or not?"

Kaoru took in a deep breath as she responded yes and went back to look at Kenshin. She had her hand outstretched, "Now where is the money? I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Okay," Kenshin smiled again and he quickly took a hold of her hand and pulled her up the bus. He paid the fare and with his hand still on Kaoru's arm he guided her to a seat.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked him.

"With you," Kenshin simply answered.

"I said I am going home."

"I said we need to talk."

Kaoru glared at him, "Could we talk some other time? I feel so exhausted."

"I know," Kenshin said as a matter-of-factly, "But I don't have enough money for a cab ride back home, even if I didn't lend you money for the bus fare." (A/n: Cab fares in Japan are really expensive).

"I said I don't have money."

"But you could lend me some once when get to your apartment," Kenshin said as-a-matter-of-factly, again.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. She doesn't know if Kenshin was simply making up reasons. His reason was very unsophisticated. It was easy to see through it. "Just take a bus home."

"I couldn't," Kenshin, looking at the other window.

"And why not?"

Kenshin looked at her and sighed, "You've been going there ever since we were little and you still don't know that no single bus pass that way?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes in response. Kenshin could really get on her nerves. "Go borrow from somewhere else, I don't have money."

"Funny," Kenshin said.

---

Kaoru was thinking of the problems ahead. So she has to do some deterrent measures as soon as possible. She doesn't want this stuff leaking out, especially to Misao. She knew how possessive Misao was about her stupid brother.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his hands in his pocket.

Kaoru ignored him and looked at the other window. Seating at the back alone with him gives her the creeps. They used to take the bus together in junior high, such that this shouldn't be altogether different for her. But everything has changed since last night.

"Hey," Kenshin interrupted her thoughts.

"Shut up." She didn't even look at him. They usually fight, Kenshin being a stupid know-it-all. She doesn't like his very straight and boring lifestyle.

"Kaoru," Kenshin stood up.

"I said shut up."

"Kaoru."

She knew she was starting annoy him. And she liked that. She liked annoying him. She liked giving him problems. But now he had given her a problem that's too big and too hot for her to handle.

"Kaoru," Kenshin pulled her by the arm.

"What?" she suddenly asked, jerking her arm away from his hold. She noticed he was standing. The bus had halted and people were staring at her.

"We're here."

She looked around, through the window at her right and through the window at the far left. The driver expressed concern about they being not on time for the next stop. Kaoru quickly stood up and hurried to the door. She got out first before the redhead did.

---

"Hey," Kenshin murmured, trailing behind her.

"What?"

"I am sorry."

"It already happened."

"And I am sorry."

"I said it already happened."

"That's why I said I am sorry."

"Yes, and that's precisely why I said it already happened."

"But I am really sorry for what happened."

Kaoru turned sharply to him. "Just shut up!"

That kept his mouth shut.

Kaoru looked at him then stopped walking.

Kenshin shot her a quizzical look. "What?"

"Stay here. I'd get the money from the apartment."

"Why, couldn't I go in?"

"I don't want you going in."

"Why?" Kenshin rubbed his chin. There was no point in not bringing him to her house. He had been there, a lot of times before. If she were worried about the clutter and the mess present, he really wouldn't mind. He had seen them all before. In fact he had seen _i__t all._

"Just stay here."

Kenshin was about to argue when she suddenly ran. The apartment building was only a couple of meters away from her. It seemed so small from afar, but now that he is at a very close range, it seemed quite big, and Kaoru seemed to small for that big building. Kenshin watched Kaoru's running form and shifted his gaze to the sky.

---

Kaoru couldn't remember what happened exactly. She knew the first time would hurt, according to Megumi. But how could she know when it all happened when she was unconscious?

She dreamed of a very romantic first time. She shouldn't have dreamed. Maybe by not doing so she'd get a first time which would be worth remembering.

"Stupid," she said as she walked back to where she left Kenshin. She'd give him the money and shoo him away.

She saw him looking at the sky. She really thought he was stupid. She had known him since time immemorial, and that makes everything more absurd and more unacceptable.

---

"Here," she handed him the money, "Go home."

Kenshin smiled, "Okay."

"And…" Kaoru swallowed hard, "Let's just…let's just forget all about it."

Kenshin frowned, "Really?"

"Really."

He put the money in his pocket and turned back to her, "But that was supposed to be special for you."

Kaoru arched a brow, "What?"

"That was your first."

She took a step back. Her fist has a mind of its own and she doesn't want him going home with a bleeding nose. "So?"

"That was your first. And that was supposed to be special because you are a woman." Kenshin knew the dangerous look in her eyes, telling him to stop talking.

"Really? I don't care if that was the first. I'm not like most women. And not all women are the same." Kaoru looked disbelievingly at him and turned around and feeling annoyance creeping into her, she marched back to her apartment.

---

Misao opened the door for her brother. She shot him a frown, "Where were you?"

Kenshin grinned, "I slept at the office."

"Really?" Misao had her arms akimbo, she led him to the living room, "Megumi said you left early last night."

"I did, but I came back because I remembered something," Kenshin had been thinking of what excuses to say during the ride back.

Misao looked disbelievingly at him, "And what was that?"

"Some papers. And I started reading and I didn't know at what time I fell asleep."

Misao arched a brow and suddenly said, "I called Megumi earlier, she didn't see your car at the parking lot."

"Oh," Kenshin said, scratching the back of his head, "I didn't know I was running low on gas, I left it somewhere but I'd call the towing company. I' d have them pick it up."

"Okay," Misao said. She latched an arm around his brother's.

"Aren't you going to the university?"

"Later, I have a class at eleven."

Kenshin nodded.

"Are we going to eat out?"

"I need some sleep. You can ask Aoshi this time."

"Really?" Misao hugged him tight, "You're the greatest."

Kenshin frowned at her, "Of course I am Misao." He knew she was just waiting for him to allow her to go out with the stoic refrigerator vampire. It's not like he dislikes him, but it's not like he likes him either. But if he makes her happy then he would support them. He is the greatest brother after all.

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

Kenshin shook his head, "But I am not hungry. I just need some sleep. I'll go to my room. If you already need to go, just lock the door and leave me some note okay?"

"Okay," Misao said, "But don't forget to eat, you're getting much thinner. How can you be the hottest brother there is?"

Kenshin laughed, "I still am the hottest brother right?"

"Of course!" Misao giggled, "Now take some sleep."

Kenshin laughed again. He has the best sister but he was still able to lie.

---

Kaoru lay looking at the ceiling. She was trying to remember what happened. But she couldn't. She just couldn't remember anything. She closed her eyes. She wanted to have a special first time, but how could she now after this? If only she had known she should've just done it before with someone else, even if it wouldn't be special, at least she'll remember.

"Stupid," Kaoru mouthed. For the longest time she had never thought of Kenshin as being more than a friend. Well she has to admit, Kenshin does look good, really good. In fact she was jealous of his silky hair. How he could manage to keep his hair that good still remains a mystery to her.

She shifted to her side. She remembered getting drunk, receiving a call from him, seeing him and getting into the cab with him. But after that, she couldn't remember anything anymore. How stupid of her.

---

He tried sleeping but he couldn't.

Kenshin took a shower, put on a white shirt and khaki pants and decided to eat out. It was ten past eleven. Misao had already left and he had seen the note she left on the fridge.

He went to the tow company, picked up his car and drove to the Chinese restaurant he passed on the way. He knew Kaoru liked beef so he ordered beef and fried rice. Half an hour had already passed by the time he reached her apartment.

Kenshin took a deep breath as he parked the car and got into the elevator.

---

Kaoru was awakened by the sound of the doorbell. She stood up groggily, her head in a spin. She remembered she was hungry, but feeling very tired to get up she decided to just sleep.

She pressed the intercom. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Kenshin."

The last word sounded as an afterthought. As if the redhead didn't really intend to add his name.

"Why are you here?"

"I brought food."

"Okay. Wait a minute." She ran her fingers through her hair and went to the door.

A smiling Kenshin greeted her.

"Where's the food?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin frowned, "So it really is just about the food?"

"Of course," she grabbed the paper bag from him and went to the kitchen.

Kenshin followed suit.

---

"Where'd you buy this?" Kaoru asked, munching.

"Somewhere," Kenshin looked at her disbelievingly, "You eat like a pig."

"I'm hungry."

"As I could see."

"How'd you know I haven't eaten yet?" Kaoru looked at him before putting the chopsticks in her mouth.

"I felt it. And besides even if you have already eaten I know you couldn't say no to food."

"Haha. Funny."

"By the way," Kenshin said, becoming serious.

"What?" Kaoru noticed the seriousness in his voice and she brought her chopsticks down and looked intently at him.

"I've thought it over."

"What?"

Kenshin pursed his lips, "Don't pretend. I know you know what I am talking about."

"Really Kenshin, what is it about?"

"About last night."

"Oh…" Kaoru picked up her chopsticks again to pretend she doesn't care, "I told you to just forget about it, didn't I?"

"I decided. I'll take full responsibility of what happened."

"Stupid. Nothing happened."

"Kaoru."

"And there's nothing to be responsible about."

Kenshin caught her hand, forcing her to look, "What if you get pregnant?"

Kaoru looked at him, stunned and after digesting what he said, she laughed heartily, "Kenshin, as if I'm going to get pregnant with just…with just…" she couldn't help but laugh.

"I know of someone who got pregnant with just once…"

Kaoru forced herself to stop laughing, "Women are not all the same. I don't get pregnant easily."

"How'd you know? Last night was the first."

Kaoru swallowed hard. "I said I am not going to get pregnant."

"Simply by stating that you wouldn't get pregnant wouldn't ensure that you really wouldn't."

"Kenshin."

"There's a possibility that you'd get pregnant. I don't know when it's supposed to manifest. But I know I am responsible."

"Kenshin."

"So I am taking full responsibility, I'm not going to run away."

"Kenshin." Kaoru glared at him.

He looked at the table and said, "Let's get married."

Kaoru was dumbfounded.

Kenshin slowly looked up to meet her eyes and repeated, "Let's get married."

---

* * *

A/n: Okay, so what do you think? Sorry for the super late update...but hope this chapter will do...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Mornings After**

**by hye kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters are not mine...

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for the reviews you sent me. Just to answer a few: Regarding the question about Kenshin not having his wallet by the time he met Kaoru (first chap) and being able to pay the cab and the love hotel, he has enough money in his pocket. I do that actually, I put money in my wallet but keep some in my pocket in case of emergency. But well, Kenshin did not have enough to pay the cab fare the following morning…I hope I cleared that up. Actually, just so a disclaimer is present, I borrowed the premise from a cute Korean series. But don't worry things will get really different. I hope I am quite early this time…thanks a lot again to those who reviewed and to those who took the time to read. I am grateful.

Read and review!

* * *

Chapter three: tempting offer

---

"Let's get married." Kenshin repeated.

Kaoru stared dumbfounded at him. It was either she was able to grasped what he said and was shocked or she really wasn't able to grasp because she was shocked already. Either way, she was shocked.

"Kaoru—"

The alarm clock went off. It made her jump and she quickly stood up, her eyes wide. She was a bit out of herself the moment she turned the alarm off. She had set it before she went to sleep.

Kenshin gazed at her. She sure was stunned with his proposal. He watched her settled back on her seat. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru slowly turned to him and breathing in deep said in a low voice, "Are you crazy?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I think it's the right thing to do."

"Right?" she was trying to contain herself. Her shock gave way to anger and now Kenshin's about to see her wrath.

"Yes." Kenshin looked at the table and slowly looked back at her. Kaoru looked shaken.

"Right?" Her voice rose suddenly. "You are out of your mind!"

"Kaoru," he murmured, seeing Kaoru transform. This is what he had been fearing. He steadied himself, lest Kaoru start to hit him again.

"I don't want to get married!" she shouted, glaring at him. "And especially not to you!"

"But we don't have any choice," he said, still trying to be calm. He shouldn't match Kaoru's temper.

"Choice?" Kaoru said, standing up, "If you hadn't raped me then we could have a choice!"

Kenshin tried to look innocent, "I…I didn't rape you…"

Kaoru frowned, "Don't try to act like you don't know anything. I didn't ask you do it. I never wanted you to do it. So what do you call that?" She placed her hands on her hips, "That's what you call rape."

"It's my fault but please don't say that. It's not like I forced you or anything…"

Kaoru laughed dryly, feeling more and more agitated.

"Besides…even I…even I couldn't remember much…"

Kaoru's eyebrow arched suddenly, "Stop pretending." She knew that if she would continue talking to him she might end up clobbering him. She wouldn't like him going home with bruises. It might make Misao wonder.

---

Kaoru knew she had to start looking for a job. If she continues like this she might end up begging in the streets. She felt sorry for herself.

She had been scanning the newspaper ads for job openings and had been surfing the net for hours looking for any decent online jobs. She wasn't that old yet, but she wasn't young either. She was fighting against her age now, especially with a lot of fresh graduates coming in.

It had been a week since she last saw the redhead. She had been avoiding him. At first he was calling everyday but as she made him feel unwelcome he started calling her less and less. The very last time he tried to call was three days ago. And she was feeling much better now.

She knew she wouldn't get pregnant. She knew her body more than anyone. She had been praying more intensely than ever. Kami had forsaken her once and she believed that Kami wouldn't do it again.

---

Kenshin poured coffee into his cup. He went to the table and handed another cup to Misao. "Isn't the semester just starting?"

"Yes, but you know how it is when you are graduating," Misao said in between bites. "I actually have a class around ten."

"Really?" Kenshin took a sip. Maybe he should try calling Kaoru today. She hadn't been answering his calls and whenever she did she always seemed in a hurry. He knew she hasn't found work yet.

"By the way I hadn't been seeing much of Kaoru lately." Misao stood up and washed her hands on the sink.

"Are you done?" Kenshin asked her as he took another sip. "Don't you know?"

"What?" Misao turned around as she wiped her hands with paper towels.

"She got fired."

"From the insurance company?"

Kenshin nodded. Kaoru never told her to not tell Misao. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

"When?"

"A week ago," he drained his cup. "I think you should call her."

Misao nodded, "Yeah. I will. Are you going to work now?"

Kenshin nodded, "I could give you a ride."

"Good, I've been thinking about asking you."

---

Misao called Kaoru the moment her first class ended. Kaoru's voice sounded hoarse. She agreed to meet Misao at the university cafeteria for lunch.

Kaoru saw Misao sitting near the windows. Misao spotted her and she waved a hand.

"Long time no see," Misao said.

Kaoru smiled, "I think you've grown taller."

Misao frowned at her, "I'll treat you don't worry."

"That's good to know, especially after not seeing you for a long time…well two weeks is a long time isn't it?"

Misao laughed, "Two weeks did seem such a long time."

---

Kenshin knew Kaoru wouldn't want to see him. But he couldn't tolerate that, given what had happened. He drove past the U-turn and stopped as the traffic light turned red.

---

"Is it true?" Misao asked finishing her plate.

"What?" Kaoru frowned at her.

"Is it true that you got fired?"

Kaoru arched a brow. Misao was saying it like it's something very trivial. People get fired, as if she was the very first person to get fired. "Yes. Who told you that?"

"My brother."

Kaoru cringed at the name, "So your blabbermouth brother did? He's such a gossiper."

"He is," Misao laughed, "How did he know by the way? I forgot to ask him that. Besides why didn't you tell me first."

Kaoru was quite taken aback. She hadn't thought of it. What would she say? She took a sip from her lemonade and slowly looked back at Misao. She has to think of something to say or else Misao might wonder.

"So?" Misao urged.

"Misao." A voice came from behind Kaoru.

Kaoru looked behind as Misao suddenly stood up. It was the blabbermouth brother. She glared at him.

"Kaoru," Kenshin greeted him. He took a seat beside her sister.

"Why are you here?" she asked him sourly.

"I called him," Misao said cheerily. She looked at her watch and said, "Oh, I forgot I have a class. I have to go now." She stood up and kissed her brother's cheek.

"But I just got here." Kenshin pouted.

Misao grinned, "Don't worry Kaoru would entertain you." Misao winked at Kaoru and made Kaoru frown deeper. "I'd call you later when I get home."

Kaoru feigned a smile and waved as Misao disappeared into a hallway. Now she was left alone with the redhead. "You're such a gossiper."

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Why did you have to tell Misao I got fired?"

"What's wrong with that? Didn't that happen?"

"You could've told her I quitted."

"But that would be lying." Kenshin grinned.

Kaoru made a face and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kenshin stood up too and followed her as she got out of the cafeteria.

"Job hunting," she said curtly. She crossed the parking lot.

"I thought I could treat you dessert," he said as he followed her.

That made Kaoru halt. She turned around, "What dessert?"

"Whatever you want," Kenshin smiled to himself. Kaoru was very easy to lure.

"Okay, how about ice cream?" she asked, her face lightening up.

"Sure," Kenshin smiled. So now he could talk to her.

---

Kenshin smiled to himself. He watched as Kaoru put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Hmm," she giggled, "It's been a long time since I had ice cream."

"I could always treat you if you want," Kenshin suggested. He took a spoonful from his bowl.

"Good," she said as she looked at him. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Kenshin shook his head, "I'm not doing this for anything in return."

She arched a brow, "Really?"

"Really."

"Then that's really good."

Kenshin cleared his throat. Kaoru was suspicious. Nevertheless he took courage and asked, "How is your job hunting going?"

Kaoru took another spoonful and closed her eyes to savor the taste, "I'm still waiting for the reply mails. They'd be coming at the end of the week."

"What if by the end of the month you are still jobless?"

"Don't worry. I know how to take care of myself," she said. "Besides, I could still eat three times a day."

"Why don't you just work for the company? I could give you a job."

Kaoru opened her eyes, "You know me, I don't accept charity work."

"It's not charity."

"If I'm going to be hired I want it to be because I have the talent, the abilities…not just because I have connections."

"I know. But I know your talent and your abilities and I'll hire you because of those. Don't think like that. Your pride couldn't feed you." Kenshin took a gulp from his glass of water.

Kaoru rolled her eyes in annoyance, "You give me free food so you could insist on what you want? That's the reason why I don't want to talk to you anymore."

He shook his head, "I'm just worried about you."

She took another spoonful, "I'd find work either by the end of this month or the next."

"What if you don't?"

"You are such a pessimist." She glared at him. Kenshin was vexing her now.

"What if you don't?" He insisted the question, "Okay, I'll leave you to whatever you want to do but if by the end of next month you are still jobless you will accept my offer."

Kaoru stared at him, looked down at her bowl and thought for a while. The offer is tempting. He was actually right, in a few weeks time she wouldn't be able to survive. If she wouldn't have a job by the end of next month she would be literally begging the streets to live. Well actually right now she was living off charity.

"So?"

"Oh alright," she succumbed. She finished her bowl and said, "Okay. If I wouldn't find work by the end of next month I'd accept your offer."

Kenshin cheered inwardly. So the first step was a success. "Do you want another bowl? Let me order—"

"I am actually full," she said, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I still have places to go. I'm job hunting remember. I am doing an all day search," she said and went to the door.

Kenshin stood up too and followed her, "Do you have bus or cab fare? Do you have money?"

"I have, don't worry," she said. She felt so poor. "Thank you for the treat."

"Kaoru," he suddenly caught her arm.

Kaoru frowned at him. he really is very persistent, "What?"

"If you need anything…give me a call…"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Sure." She released her arm from his hold and continued walking.

---

So the foot in the door approach was effective. Kenshin grinned to himself. She had accepted his offer, maybe next time it is marriage she would be accepting.

---

Kaoru had actually tried forgetting about him after he went to the prom with somebody else in junior high. She knew it has nothing to do with love, nor any kind of affection for that matter. It was simply because she was always with him that she thought she had something for him.

Honestly, she felt it was good that he didn't accompany her to the dance. She had forgotten her weird feelings for him and had a good relationship with him in high school. Weird feelings could get in the way of their friendship, especially since she was best friends with his younger sister.

She felt that his kindness was rather weird lately. She found it annoying actually.

---

* * *

**A/n: **So how's that? It isn't much but the plot's thickening. More K&K moments for you guys next time. Kaoru's bound to have a dose of redhead. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Please continue supporting this fic and continue reading and reviewing! Thanks a lot!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Mornings After**

_By hye kyo_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Nope, RK is not mine...'m merely borrowing it. 

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so this was on time, I know this is…haha…nothing much happened last chap but we're moving a bit faster this time…this is because I wouldn't be uploading any chapter next week. I'd be continuing the story by the middle of November. Don't worry, I'd make it longer…I'm sorry if I haven't been answering reviews, I'm always on the run you know, graduating and stuff…well, I'm finally done with my thesis and passed it with flying colors…anyone of you who knows scholarships offered in Japan? Thanks a lot in advance. Anyway, I hope you like this chap and read and review!

* * *

Chapter Four: A beggar no more

---

It was two minutes past ten in the evening when she arrived home. Kaoru tossed her handbag on the couch, gave her apartment a passing look and stared at the calendar posted on the wall. The reply mails would be coming by the end of the week. She knew it was soon enough, but she couldn't wait that long.

She went to the bathroom, undressed herself, turned on the heater and the flipped the tap and somehow thought working at the insurance company wasn't that bad after all, especially since it provided her the money she needs.

Kenshin had posed an offer, a tempting one at that. But she wasn't the freeloader type, even if people would invariably tell her she's a fool for letting such an offer pass. She'd have a job after two months, no, she'd have a job by the end of this month. She need not accept Kenshin's tempting offer.

Kaoru knew Kenshin so well. He was the usual straight A type, the one you could always depend on, the one who could always defend you. She had known him since they were three and had grown up knowing him more. Somehow, she knew he would be offering her something like this. She just didn't know it would be this soon. He didn't even give her the time to be independent, or the time to beg.

Kaoru was an adopted daughter of Kenshin's entire family. Though not legally, she had deemed his entire family as her own. Her parents died in a car accident when she was five and she was taken in by Kenshin's aunt.

Kenshin's mother died of cancer when they were very young. His father was always away on trips and that left them to the care of their aunt.

Though not always getting along, she had grown fond of him and her sister. She was a year younger than he is but she started school a year early. She went to the same grade school Misao and Kenshin went to. They went to the same middle school and even to the same high school.

In junior high she decided to leave. She rented an apartment near Aunt Misako's house much to Kenshin's and Misao's interjections. She knew she had to be independent. She worked part time at a local diner while doing school work. Kenshin always ranked the quarterly examinations and had been number one in almost all inter-class rankings, except for one quarter. Kaoru wanted to show them that she could still do good in school while working. She ranked first for a quarter and usually ended up being second.

Even though she wasn't living with them, Aunt Misako still made her feel part of the family. She was always present in every party, Aunt Misako made sure of that. At times, especially in summer and winter breaks she sleeps over. She was still under her wing, and under the redhead's wing as well.

She quitted the diner when she her monthly earnings couldn't keep up anymore with her monthly spending in high school. Though in a scholarship grant, the load of high school was much more compared to that of junior high. She got a job in one of the local banks as a checker. It was a simple job but with better pay. It gave her enough time for studies and for more work. She got another job at a rather old magazine publishing house. She wrote articles, got paid several hundred yen for those articles that could make it to the circulation.

She had a good record in high school. Just like in junior high, she always aimed to beat the redhead. He was good in everything he does. And even still, he looks really good. He placed first in the overall rankings in graduation and being the student body president, it was very certain he'd get accepted in Tokyo University or in Keio or in Waseda.

But much to everyone's surprise, Kenshin left Japan after graduation, went to Germany and took a business degree. She doesn't know if it was because of his father or if it was because it was what he really wanted. Either way, she doesn't really care. Having no redhead around meant more freedom.

Kenshin usually spied her in middle school and it became unbearable in high school when a rumor spread saying she was going out with the good-for-nothing son of the principal.

But that was before he went to Germany to get a shining degree. She was a bit irritated by the fact that he hadn't told her beforehand. She only knew it two days before he actually left and her irritation caused her to tell herself to not see him.

Kaoru sank deep into the hot water. She settled her head on the nook of the tub and closed her eyes. Kenshin went back after four years but their relationship hadn't been like it was before he left. And it wouldn't be like before anymore, especially with what happened.

She hummed a tune, a tune she heard from the bus. She was having the last song syndrome and she doesn't even like the song she was singing.

---

Kenshin did a scan of the remaining papers. He jammed them into a brown envelope and carried to Megumi's desk. Megumi had gone home and had advised him to do the same thing. She even called Misao to tell him to leave all those papers for tomorrow.

He locked the door and trudged towards the elevator. He smiled to one of the staff as the he punched the down button.

"Going home sir?" Hitotsu from the HR said.

Kenshin nodded, "Going home?" he asked back. The elevator door swung open. He stepped in and so did the other.

"Yes sir. Do you think sir the fruit stands are still open at this time?"

He knew what he was referring to, "I think so. Why? A fruit shake for a midnight snack?" he joked.

"It's for my wife. She's pregnant and had been craving for persimmons."

He felt a tightening in his stomach, "Pregnant?"

"She's on the way actually. Just about a month more."

"Well, congratulations." The elevator door opened and a man in navy blue blazer stepped in. he nodded at the redhead. Kenshin went back to the expecting father, "How does it feel?"

"How?" he beamed, "I actually can't explain sir. But it really is a good feeling."

Kenshin smiled, remembering Kaoru. "Well, that's good to hear."

The elevator door swung again and came two delivery men in cargo pants and two women, which according to the pins on their blouses, were from the accounting department.

"Anyway," Kenshin asked, realizing first hand information is being laid out in front of him, "If you don't mind me asking, when did you know your wife's pregnant?"

Hitotsu laughed and looked at Kenshin, "About four months, my wife's a bit skinny so we hadn't noticed it until we went to her OB." He grinned and then added, like it was an afterthought, "Why sir, are you expecting?"

The question caught the ears of the two women from accounting. They turned to Kenshin and looked away quickly and then started muttering.

Kenshin tried to look innocent and grinned sheepishly, "No…not really…I was just a little curious." He laughed, dryly. He eyed the two women from the corner of his eye and hoped that that conversation wouldn't spark a rumor.

"Maybe you are thinking of settling down? Have anyone in mind?"

Kenshin smiled despite the stares he was receiving from the female employees, "Well…you could say that…" he was still smiling to himself when the elevator door swung open. They had reached the ground floor.

"Well, good night sir. And whoever it is you are eyeing, I'm sure she's more than willing."

Kenshin smiled at the irony, "Well yeah…I think more than willing is an understatement. Good night and good luck to your persimmon hunt."

---

She had received the reply mails a week after, as expected. Judging from the blandness of the mails she knew she was unlucky.

Kaoru went to the white board she had hung in her bedroom wall, picked up the marker, squeezed the cap open and crossed out the company names she had received reply mails from. There were two more to come, but she knew she shouldn't keep her hopes high.

"Megumi," Kenshin asked as he placed a bundle of papers on her desk one Friday morning.

"Yes Himura-san?" Megumi asked, without glancing at him. She was typing something which turned out to be the list of new employees they were to admit the following week.

"You are pregnant right?" he said, looking at the top of her head.

Megumi stopped typing and glanced up at him, "Why?"

"Nothing," he suddenly said looking away, "I just thought of how I would be lost during your maternity leave…"

Megumi laughed, "Kenshin," she said, dropping the business etiquette, "You're as a worrywart as your sister says."

He smiled and then said slowly, "Did you plan…your pregnancy?"

By now she was very much attentive to him. She had leaned on her seat and was looking up at him, "Even though Sano doesn't look like it, we actually planned having a baby."

"Hitotsu-san's wife is pregnant too," he said smiling. "A lot of women are getting pregnant recently."

"Maybe a lot of men are just active," she joked and then broke into a fit of laughter. She straightened up and started typing again, telling him joke time's over. It was just like her, to be joking and working at the same time.

"Maybe," he laughed and turned on his heel. He thought of asking something more but realized he'd save it for later. He went back to his office.

---

She had one more stop before having lunch. She had punched the elevator buttons and had been waiting for three minutes already. The lift was still on the seventh floor. Impatient, she decided the ran the flight of steps.

Kaoru was breathless by the time she reached the fifth floor. She went to the receptionist, told her she was applying for a job and that she has an appointment for an interview. The receptionist pointed her to a glass door.

She scurried, ran her hands through her hair and straightened her skirt. The strap of her heel was burning the skin of right ankle. But she had no right to complain, it was either she stop and live like a beggar or endure the pain and harvest the fruits of her labor later.

She took a deep breath and went in.

---

Kaoru had faith. She knew the interview went well. It was only a matter of days, or well weeks to be sure, and she'd be pumping her career again. She looked at her right ankle and saw the red marks. It would be very painful. She'd take a cab home, even if it'd cost her a fortune.

The elevator bell ringed once and she almost jumped. She took a deep breath and saw the elevator door open. She reached the lobby. It was almost one o'clock. She took a step out, thanked the elevator girl and turned left.

She knew she shouldn't be counting chickens as early as now. But she wouldn't want to work for Kenshin. Maybe, if he had posed that offer before that particular thing happened, well he actually had many times before but not as forcefully as recently, she might've accepted. But now just thinking that she would be seeing him five days a week irritates her.

She turned around, thought if she had left something. She mentally checked the contents of her envelope and when she realized she was just being a fusspot she whirled around, just in time to bump into a man holding a vintage camera.

It dropped and the man with brown hair, nice brown hair to be specific, was suddenly in a fuss, checking for damages.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she leaned forward, trying to get a good look of the camera. "Did something break?"

The man looked thoughtfully at his camera and then at her and smiled, "Er…I really don't know…I should have it checked first."

She mouthed apologies and bowed several times before finally saying, "I'd give you my number so that in any case…I'd pay for the repair." She fiddled around, looking for a paper but when she found her pockets empty she went to the receptionist and asked for a pen and a paper. She scribbled quickly but made sure her handwriting was legible.

"Don't worry," the man shyly grinned at her. "It's okay."

"No, no," she said, handing him the slip of paper, "I'd pay for the repair. I'm sorry, it was my fault I wasn't looking."

"Don't worry," the man said, still smiling, avoiding the slip of paper she was trying to give him, "I'd have it covered. Besides it's really very old. And I don't think there's too much to repair."

"No, please I insist." She said, finally slipping the paper into his hands. "Contact me for the damages. I really am sorry," she said and smiled. Kaoru hoped he'd contact her after she got a job because if he does immediately she'd be forced to make excuses.

"Oh, alright," he said grinning still, slipping the paper into his jeans' pocket.

Kaoru nodded and smiled apologetically as she waved a hand and decided that today is yet another not so lucky day. She slipped out of the building to get herself something to eat. She'd love to have some Chinese noodles.

---

Kenshin called her three weeks after. It had been more than a month and she had all the company names in her list crossed out. She was losing hope. Kenshin reminded her of their deal. He said there was an opening in HR, if she applied soon she'd be admitted without any hassles.

She simply said yes and made sure she sounded irritable with him. she hung up as soon as he finished talking and plopped herself on the couch. She turned the TV on and scanned the channels. Today was a Sunday and there's nothing much on TV. She knew she was doomed. She had to get over her pride and go to Kenshin. Kenshin is her only salvation now.

The telephone rang just as she turned the TV back off. She picked it up and hoped it wasn't the redhead.

"Hello," Kaoru said, clearing her throat.

"Yes hello, could I please speak with Kamiya-san?" the voice was that of a woman, it was clear and sharp. Kaoru liked the sound of it.

"This is Kamiya Kaoru speaking," she added her first name, lest the woman was referring to some other Kamiya-san.

"Yes, this is from . We have received your application and had reviewed your profile. If it isn't much to ask, we would like to invite you for another interview tomorrow at ten in the morning."

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. Just as she was giving up, here was hope shining down upon her. "Of course Ma'am, I'd be most grateful."

"Please bring a copy of you CV and a couple of IDs for verification."

"Of course, of course. Thank you."

"We'd be expecting you tomorrow morning. Thank you very much," the voice was pleasant and it was much more pleasant now that it had informed her that she passed the preliminary screening.

"You're welcome. I'd be there," Kaoru waited for the click until she finally hung up. She was psyched the moment she sent the phone back on its cradle and she was more psyched as she prepared her CV and her clothes for tomorrow. Kami must've noticed her now.

---

By the end of November, she got herself a job. The air was cool and damp. And every night it had been raining. November wasn't particularly her favorite month but since it was the month when she had gotten a job she realized it wasn't so bad.

Sekihara-san, she knew her caller's name as soon as she arrived, told her they were impressed by her interview and much more by her CV. She had graduated from Tokyo University, after passing the rigorous examination, got a degree in the social sciences and reapplied for a non-major, non-degree status that would allow her to attend courses interesting to her.

Kaoru had attended several courses, from philosophy and logic to a crash course in painting. She attended several accounting courses, got whipped up by the magic of math and was enticed to enrolled even in chemistry units. She liked the hard sciences and went on even to attend course lectures on quantum. All in all, she had a couple of units to boast of, all of which are unrelated to her real degree. Misao said she should've just applied for graduate school instead of spend time as a non-major. She also thought of it that way, thought she spent quite a lot of money and time doing nothing. But all those changed because of her new job.

Sekihara-san was impressed by her CV and all the crash courses she had attended served as the main reasons why she now has a new job.

"When do I start?" she remembered asking.

"You could start today if you want, but I'd rather have you start tomorrow," Sekihara-san was smiling when she said that, "I'd just introduce you to the rest of the creative team."

And so she spent the day knowing the staff.

---

She gave Misao a quick call to tell her she had a job. After seconds of hesitation, she also called Misao's brother, the answering machine got it, and said curtly that she won't be needing his assistance anymore.

She had started on a Friday and that was yesterday. She was free to celebrate for the rest of the day and she was just thinking of what she should do when the phone rang. She thought it was Kenshin and waited until it rang five times. When it persisted she finally picked it up.

"Hello," she said. She scratched nape.

"Kaoru," so she was right. It was Kenshin after all.

"Yes, what?"

"I got your call," he said. His voice was low.

"Good." She doesn't know what to say.

"Could I meet you now?"

She arched a brow, "I like my job now."

"I am not going to refer to that."

"Then what?" she thought of turning the TV on but she couldn't find the remote. She stood up and went over and pressed the power button. She kneeled down and punched the channel buttons. It was lifestyle network for today. She went back to sit on the couch.

"Could we meet?" he repeated, "Out or do you want me there in your apartment?"

She made a murmur and said, "Of course not. Okay, I'd meet you somewhere."

---

She jogged the blocks to the bus stop and huddled herself as she climbed an empty bus. It was cold outside even though the sun was rather bright.

She spotted Kenshin as soon as she entered the restaurant. Kenshin was a fan of fine dining. She sat across him and looked at him annoyed. "What? Make it quick."

Kenshin frowned, "You just got here and you already want to leave."

Kaoru looked at what he was eating, "I'm hungry."

"I preordered for you," he said as he motioned for the waiter.

She slumped back on her seat and examined Kenshin. He always looked neat. Even though he had decided to keep his hair long he still looked neat, and straight, and conservative. She looked around and sure women are looking at him. so his uptightness is attracting a lot of women. Thank Kami she wasn't easy to fall into the bait.

"How was your work?"

"I started yesterday."

He nodded, "So I guess…" he faltered. He had to look at Kaoru for some unknown reason. He cleared his throat and continued, "I guess you won't be joining the company then…"

She nodded, "Honestly, I don't think I could work well with you."

"Why not?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and leaned forward. She hated women ogling him like this. "I'm uncomfortable."

"Why?"

She narrowed her brows, "Don't play dumb Kenshin."

"Really Kaoru."

She looked away and caught the eye of one woman staring at Kenshin. The woman quickly looked away.

"Remember what I proposed," he said, now treading on dangerous grounds.

"About the job offer?" she asked, still not looking at him. The waiter came and placed a plate in front of her. It was the most scrumptious piece of chicken she had seen thus far.

"No, the other proposal," he hissed, looking straight into her eyes.

She reddened and looked away. "Kenshin we've talked about it."

"I am serious," he murmured. "I said I'd marry you."

"But I am not pregnant," she said irritated.

"But what if you are?"

"We are going through the same arguments again Kenshin."

"Because you keep on stalling Kaoru."

"I am not." She said, she put a piece of chicken in her mouth. This is what Kenshin is for, just for food and nothing more.

"You wouldn't know until we go to the doctor."

That took her aback. She dropped her fork and looked hard at Kenshin, "Doctor?" She had seen this scene before...

---

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it? Do read and review people okay? Thanks a lot!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Mornings After**

**by hye kyo****

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nope, Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine, as well as all its characters. 

**Author's Notes: **So this is the fifth chapter. I told most of you guys I'd be posting this by mid-November but I managed to finish it earlier so here it is. A lot would be happening here as well as hints as to what could happen in the future so do read between the lines. Anyway, thanks to all those who read and reviewed last time and I am very thankful to all of you. Hope to hear more from you guys.

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter Five: the tests and all that stuff

---

Somehow Kenshin was doubting what he was doing. He stared at Kaoru and then at the forgotten chicken dish. "I guess…I guess we just couldn't be sure. If you are not pregnant as you said then…then we need a way to prove it. Besides, we couldn't rely on pregnancy tests. And I doubt you know how to use one." He swallowed hard.

She arched a brow, "You're making all of this complicated."

He shook his head, "You are not getting my point."

"Like you're the one to talk Kenshin," Kaoru looked away. "I told you to drop it but here you are still so damn persistent about it."

"Because I should be persistent about it. It's about you, about me…us."

She frowned. So what got into him this time? "You're weird you know."

He shrugged, ignoring her comment. It was so like Kaoru to comment on his weirdness whenever she was losing an argument, "Kaoru try to understand."

"Honestly Kenshin," Kaoru said, leaning closer, "Why are you so persistent on getting married?"

He bit his lower lip and said, "Don't you want to get married?"

"Not with you that's for sure."

He ignored the answer again, "Aunt Misako's asking about it."

Alright, using Aunt Misako was a valid reason because she really was asking about it. About five months ago when she last saw her, Aunt Misako asked her about it. All she did was to shrug and to laugh.

"If we do this…If we do this we'd be doing Aunt Misako a favor."

"Kenshin—"

"She wanted me to get married. She wanted you to get married. But I couldn't find someone suitable and so do you." He looked directly at her before concluding, "So what's the next best thing to do? I suggest we get married."

Kaoru frowned and leaned back on her seat, "Kenshin don't play dumb with me. I know that it isn't just about Aunt Misako."

He gave her a shocked look and after realizing what she meant he quickly looked away.

"See, I am right," she smiled, felt a ridiculous amount of smugness as she hit his landmine this time.

"Kaoru…this is not about it."

"Kenshin, I've known you for like forever and you still dare lie to me," she laughed, and being determined to win this argument she said sharply "What if –" then she dropped it. She wouldn't want to get on his nerves _that_ way.

"What?" he arched a brow, suddenly having a feeling that _it_ was what she was talking about.

She shook her head and looked away.

He turned sharply to her. He was sure of it. She was talking about _it_. Maybe it could partly be counted as a reason, but it wasn't the real driving force behind his want…his need to marry her.

"Kenshin—" she started.

"I told you already."

"Kenshin."

"Kaoru I told you already."

She shrugged, realizing that it was a futile argument. She totally lost her appetite.

"Okay, the reason doesn't really matter now Kaoru. What matters is that we know whether you really are pregnant or not," he cleared his throat, putting the discussion back on track.

She looked at her clock, felt tired and craved for some sleep. She stood up and looking at him directly she said with finality, "Alright, we'll go to the doctor. If I am pregnant then we'll get married. But if I am not, which I sure am, we'll both forget this ever happened."

Kenshin looked at her as she turned and leave. So, always with the final say. He shrugged.

---

Kaoru forked pasta into her mouth. She turned to Megumi, "The place is quite fine."

"Really?" Megumi asked, sipping her iced tea. "Kenshin offered you a job didn't he? I guess you should've just accepted it."

"You know I don't go for charity, especially if its from him."

"Well…I don't know Kaoru."

Kaoru arched a brow, "Are you on the way?" she asked, changing the topic.

"A couple of months more then it's mommy time for me," Megumi laughed.

"Really?" she smiled. "Have you planned it?"

"This?" Megumi smiled and looked at her tummy. She affectionately ran a hand through it, "Of course. Sano and I had been wanting this child for so long."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile. Sano was lucky he found Megumi. "That's good to hear."

"Aren't you getting married?" she asked in response.

"Nope. That isn't on my mind yet."

Megumi laughed, "When would that be on your mind? When you're on your thirties?"

"I don't really care," she snickered at her. "Besides, I haven't find the right man yet."

"Maybe he's just around the corner," she took another sip and finished her plate.

Kaoru bit from her bread, thought of leaving a bite-size for the last forkful but reacted contrary to what she contemplated about. She finished her plate neatly. "Funny," she finally replied, her mouth full. "I'm still hungry."

"You are always hungry," Megumi snorted.

"You think so?" she pondered and asked, "I think I'm getting a bit fatter."

"Yeah," Megumi said, "You seem to be eating too much lately. Have you been working out? Or have you been tiring yourself at work?"

"Nope, hadn't time for a workout. And nope, work is a bit light actually, surprisingly."

"Then why are you always hungry?" Megumi asked and suddenly laughed and joked, "If I didn't know you I'd say you might be pregnant."

That caused bile to rise into her throat which she quickly coughed down and made her scramble for her drink. She downed the contents and felt sweat percolating down her forehead. It took her a while to finally regain her composure. "What?"

"I'm just joking," Megumi laughed heartily, "Or is there any reason why my joke should cease to be a joke?"

"Stop it," she nervously laughed, "Of course not. I am not pregnant." Her voice cracked a little and Kaoru ignored this. She knew Megumi was just joking, and it was just a coincidence that Megumi made mention of the pregnant thing.

Megumi wouldn't stop laughing. When finally she did there were tears on the corners of her eyes. She wiped them and remarked, "You're very gullible aren't you?"

Kaoru's face was red with nervousness and upon hearing Megumi's words she suddenly felt a bit relieved, "Yeah…maybe I'm just gullible." She forced herself to laugh and it sounded dry, and nervous.

---

Misao had a bad feeling about this. Her brother had allowed her on a late night date with Aoshi. Of course she was glad about it, but the lenience on her brother's part made her felt nervous, clammy, just like the feeling she has after watching Halloween specials on moonless nights. It was that feeling.

"Are you sure?" she asked again, just to ascertain that it wasn't at all a hallucination of some sort.

"Of course," Kenshin said with a smile on his face. He was typing something on his laptop and wouldn't even bother to look at her.

"There is something wrong with you," she bravely concluded.

Kenshin stopped typing and turned to her, "And what could that be?"

"I don't really know."

Kenshin smiled, "Now, now my dear sister don't worry about me. I've never felt this better in my whole life."

She stood up from having sat across him. She went to the door and turned the knob. "I'd kiss Aoshi alright?"

"Sure," he said, now skimming through a file folder.

She narrowed her brows. Something is really wrong with him. By now he would be telling her to not see the refrigerator iceman anymore. She took in a sharp intake of breath and dared him by saying, "I'd French him and do stuff with him."

That made him stop. He looked at her for a while and as Misao was suddenly feeling triumphant he suddenly smiled, "That would be fine as long as you promise me you'd still get home before one in the morning."

She frowned deeper, disbelieving what she was hearing. Of course her brother knew she wouldn't be doing things that would have negative repercussions in the future. That was what being Kenshin's little sister meant. His uptightness, his conservativeness, his straight perfect life taught her to do proper things.

"Don't forget to tell him to bring you here before one okay?"

She didn't respond, feeling vexed. She shot him a glare as she pulled the door open and stepped out and finally banged it close.

---

Kaoru had read Misao's e-mail last night and had agreed to meet her in a café two blocks from the university.

"I can't believe him," she said, ignoring her espresso.

"Maybe he was just realizing that he has to let you go," she said, not really wanting to talk about the redhead. She might spill out the beans unnecessarily and that would mean the death of her.

"Alright I'm a big girl now but that doesn't mean that he could…he could…" Misao look away and pouted, "Really I hate him."

"I don't quite get you. Before you complain about his being overprotective. Now that he's allowing you to do things you still complain." She looked at her watch. She has at least half an hour to finish this talk and her tuna turnover.

"I envy you," she said looking at Kaoru, "You are independent yet you get this sort of brother's protection from Enishi."

She cleared her throat. Last time Megumi almost choked her by hinting on her alleged pregnancy, now Misao brings Enishi back to the forefront. "I haven't told you something yet."

Misao's ear perked up. This was gossip. And to gossip she was all ears, "What?"

"Enishi…Actually…he," she cleared her throat again and said, "He left already."

"Left?" Misao's eyes widened, "What do you mean left?"

"Remember when I got fired," okay, saying that she was fired still hurt but hey she got a new job already and she has no reason to sulk about it.

"Yes so?"

"I told him before that that I like him," saying it now wasn't as hard as what she expected it to be.

"And?" Misao was getting impatient.

"And he dumped me. There." The last word sounded as an afterthought as if it was meant to signal the end of the story.

"Really?" Misao could only gasp.

"Yes. But don't worry. I'm over him now."

"But—"

"I'd find someone new soon." She forced a smile. Assuring Misao that she was alright was much more difficult that accepting Enishi was forever gone.

---

Kaoru had eaten the tart which Sekihara-san gave her. It was a mango tart and it made her feel full. But that was an hour ago. It was now eleven in the morning and she was still hungry and by lunchtime she went out to eat something European.

---

On Tuesday early morning she was called to Sekihara-san's office. Kaoru was feeling a bit sick, her stomach doing some somersaults. She began thinking what she had eaten.

"Are you okay Kaoru-san?" Sekihara-san asked, handing her a sheet of paper, "You're looking pale."

Kaoru forced a smile, felt a churning in the pit of her stomach. Her hands were a bit clammy so she wiped them unceremoniously on her skirt and accepted the sheet of paper, "Maybe I ate something bad." The milk she had used for her cereals might be the reason. But it didn't taste sour. So what was it?

"Do you want to go to the clinic?"

She shook her head, feeling something sour going up into her throat. She swallowed hard. "No, I'm fine Sekihara-san."

Sekihara-san looked worried but she accepted Kaoru's reassurance, "Alright, but if you feel something give me ring or go to the clinic. I'd tell Yamada-san to keep an eye on you."

She smiled weakly, "Yes, thank you so much though I wouldn't need Yamada-san's oversight." She laughed. And then she turned towards the door and felt her eyes blurring. Something must be wrong about her.

---

It was a Tuesday morning and he had just finished signing a couple of documents. He filed them back inside an envelope and went to the door to hand it to Megumi.

"Busy?" he asked Megumi as he opened the door.

Megumi smiled at him and nodded, "I am just cleaning out your schedule and listing several important things and reminders. I know how foolish you could get with such things."

He laughed, "I guess it can't be helped." He handed her the envelope. "Please call Misao later and tell her I'd be coming home late."

"Sure," she said as she listed it down.

Kenshin was about to go back when he remembered something. "Uhmm, Megumi…"

Megumi looked up at him, "Yes Himura-san?"

"I am just curious," right, the disclaimer first, "How did…how did you know you were pregnant?"

Megumi put a finger on her chin and thought for a while. "Let's see…"

Kenshin stared eagerly at her.

"Ah, okay," Megumi placed a hand on her cheek and had a dreamy look on her face as if she was recalling something special. "It wasn't until my baby was two months old when we knew I was pregnant."

He nodded and acted as if he was about to put all that in paper.

"I was nauseous every morning and was usually feeling dizzy."

"Okay, nausea and dizziness. Are those the usual symptoms?"

"Yes," Megumi said, still looking somewhere far, "One time I woke up feeling sick and went straight to the bathroom. I felt like I was going to vomit but every time I tried doing so nothing comes out."

He nodded.

"We knew I was pregnant because I went dizzy and collapsed one time. I just could remember Sano's face. He was in panic and hysterical while rushing me to the hospital." Megumi laughed.

"Really?"

Megumi opened her mouth to continue when upon realizing how queer the situation was she gave him a sheepish look and asked, "Why are you asking all of a sudden?"

Kenshin suddenly took a step back and waved his hands, "Nothing…nothing really…I am just curious…Didn't I tell you that I am just curious?" He faked a laugh.

Megumi smiled and said, "Okay…well then what I told you were general symptoms. Most women might experience some other things."

"I see," he said, now he knew something about it. He just needed to watch out for those symptoms on Kaoru.

"By the way, you have a meeting this afternoon at three."

He could only nod, his mind wandering already.

---

She had coffee that afternoon. Her mind was a bit hazy from her stomachache. She had been to the bathroom feeling like she was about to vomit. She was feeling nauseous and had been feeling drained ever since.

"Kaoru-san," it was Yamada-san, a part of the team, "Are you alright?"

She slowly looked up at him, her vision becoming blurred. She was getting dizzy and the coffee hadn't even helped a bit. She felt like she was about to fall.

"Kaoru-san?"

"Yes," she managed to say and in that instant felt herself collapsing on the table. She knew something is definitely wrong with her.

---

Kenshin had been trying to call Kaoru the whole afternoon but her mobile phone just kept on ringing. He was about to give up when finally someone picked it up.

"Kaoru," he said impatiently.

"This is Kamiya-san's phone," the voice said.

He was taken aback. Who was it? he panicked. Does Kaoru have the habit of getting drunk all the time and leaving her tuff to the care of others? He cleared his throat and said, "Ah yes, could I speak to Kaoru please?"

"She's in the clinic right now. I'd tell her you called, who is on the other line please?"

He narrowed his brows. Clinic? "Who is this?" he asked back.

"Sekihara Tae, Kamiya-san's immediate superior. She wasn't feeling well since morning. She suddenly collapsed this afternoon."

"I see. I am Kenshin Himura." His mind was racing. So Kaoru collapsed. What more? "Was she nauseous or something?"

"Her officemate Yamada-san said she vomited, other than that we don't know anything about her condition."

He nodded to himself. She vomited. She collapsed. What could that mean? He had that conversation with Megumi earlier…could it be?

"Do you have any message which you want me to relay to her Himura-san?"

He was jolted back, "Ah…ah yes, please. Kindly tell her to meet me at your building's lobby after office hours. Would that be okay?"

"Of course Himura-san."

"Thank you Sekihara-dono," he said and hanged up after hearing the tone. He was already looking at the possibilities. Could this be it? He was enthusiastic.

---

Kaoru woke up. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light and found Tae Sekihara a couple of feet from the bed. She was reading something from the file folder. "Sekihara-san," Kaoru said.

She looked at Kaoru and smiled, "Good you're awake. How are you?"

Kaoru managed to sat up though she was still feeling a bit drained. "I think I'm feeling much better."

"Good. Yamada-san said you vomited?"

She gave Tae a weak smile, "I went to the bathroom twice feeling nauseous, but every time nothing comes out."

"Really?" Tae pulled a near stool and sat down. "You're pale."

Kaoru smiled again, "But I feel much better now really."

"It must've been something you ate."

"Yeah, I was actually feeling nauseous since yesterday."

"You've been eating a lot." Tae told her and then laughed.

Kaoru reddened, "It must really be something I ate."

"Must be," Tae looked at her watch and suddenly remembered the message she was supposed to relay to Kaoru, "By the way someone called you."

"Who?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair. It was only three in the afternoon and she still have a couple of hours left for work.

"Kenshin…Himura? Kenshin Himura. Right?"

"Right," Kaoru said now starting to feel ill. She doesn't want to hear his name right now. "So what did he say?"

"Meet him at the lobby after office hours, that's what he said."

"Why? Didn't he say why?"

Tae shook his head, "Who is he? Your boyfriend?" Tae eyed her suspiciously. "He has such nice voice. How does he look?"

Kaoru frowned at her. So Tae was her immediate boss but right now she wasn't acting like it, though of course it is understandable since Tae told her already that outside of work they should be acting as friends and not as employees and employers which Kaoru really liked. But right now Tae was really getting nosy and they're still within the company premises.

"So?"

Kaoru frowned deeper, "He isn't my boyfriend. And he looks okay."

"Really?" Tae poked her in the ribs, "But he sounded so worried."

"He's always like that. I've known him since we were little that's why he was acting like that, besides he's like an older brother to me." She lied, she doesn't think of him as an older brother. He was way too grumpy to be just an older brother, a grandfather perhaps but not an older brother.

"I don't believe you," Tae laughed as she stood up from the stool.

Kaoru smirked as she stood up too and put on her shoes.

---

Kenshin was at the lobby of Kaoru's office building by seven. He had just spotted Kaoru, an entirely not pleased Kaoru. He cleared his throat. "How are you?"

"Why are you here?" she asked him coldly.

"I thought we should go see a doctor…especially…" he trailed off.

"Couldn't this wait?" she asked, okay so she promised him they'd see a doctor but it's quite late already and she was feeling tired. Besides, though she was certain the results would be favorable to her, she was still a bit nervous about it.

"It couldn't," Kenshin flipped open his mobile, "I scheduled an appointment at a general practice near the hospital a couple of blocks from here."

Kaoru frowned, so Kenshin was deciding on his own.

"Come on, it's almost eight."

There was nothing to lose, was there? She swallowed hard, "Alright, since I am very certain that I am not pregnant after all."

Kenshin smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked on the way to his car. He was starting to annoy her again.

"Nothing." He smiled again to himself, "What if you're wrong?"

"I couldn't be." She ignored. Okay, she wasn't wrong, was she?

---

Kaoru frowned. Kenshin was a bit talkative with the doctor. She let her eyes wander. It was a private general practice clinic right beside the hospital. Dr. Akai works at the hospital in shifting schedules, in the pediatrics in particular. Kaoru stared at her. She was probably in her middle fifties, a warm woman with round face and black hair, with streaks of gray every now and then. In other circumstances she might have liked the doctor.

"Yes Dr. Akai," Kenshin said, "I don't know but she had been nauseous early today."

"That could probably be a manifestation but we can't be sure. A lot of other sicknesses, both common and rare, manifest in this way," the doctor adjusted her glasses to look at Kaoru. She smiled when their eyes met and asked, "How long have you been together if I may ask?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and reddened.

Kenshin cleared his throat and said, "Actually…it's a bit complicated…"

"As I could see," the doctor laughed.

Kenshin laughed too, though awkwardly. He turned to look at Kaoru who was still blushing. "You did collapse this afternoon didn't you?"

Now Kenshin was telling her to talk to Dr. Akai. She turned to her and said, "Ah…yes…but I think it was just something from what I have eaten…"

Kenshin frowned at her, "But don't you think—"

"We'd do some general check up and some pregnancy tests. It'd take about an hour or so."

"When do we get the results?" Kenshin eagerly asked.

"It's as quick as the do-it-yourself pregnancy test," she winked at Kaoru and laughed.

"Okay," Kenshin smiled broadly and stood up, "It means I should wait outside right?"

The doctor smiled heartily at him and said, "Hopeful and eager, aren't we?"

Kaoru prayed hard for this day to end.

---

Kaoru watched as the Dr. Akai removed the cap of her pen, stared at the blank information sheet in front of her and frowned. She looked up and called her secretary, "Miki, come over here for a while."

Kaoru looked at the door as the person called Miki stepped in. She looked young probably straight out of college, with cropped black hair and eyeglasses. She glanced shyly at Kaoru and went straight to the doctor.

"Yes Dr. Akai?" Miki asked.

The doctor frowned at her and pointed to the sheet, "Didn't I tell you to discard these old ones? Please get me the other."

The girl bowed reddening. She darted out of the room quickly.

"Sorry for that," the doctor said as she smiled at Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded and smiled.

"She just started. You know how beginners are."

"She's a bit shy," Kaoru commented.

"Very. But she's an intelligent girl, just a bit sloppy sometimes."

Kaoru smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if one day a patient comes back complaining that the diagnoses I gave him or her are wrong." Then the doctor laughed.

Kaoru laughed too, sourly though.

---

"How about your monthly cycle?" the doctor asked.

Kaoru sat on the edge of the bed and thought for a while, "I'm irregular."

"It's hard to have irregular periods," she commented. She scribbled something and said, "Newly weds?"

Kaoru furrowed her brows, "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry, but I want to get to know my patients better," the doctor smiled, "You seem to be a bit hesitant about getting pregnant."

She looked away.

"It's alright, many women are. But once you see your baby all those hesitations disappear."

"I hope so."

"Your hubby seems so eager."

Kaoru frowned. She wanted to tell her she is in no way related to him but she kept that to herself, "Yeah."

"That's good actually. I think he'd make a good father."

Kaoru looked at her and the doctor winked, making Kaoru red. She and Kenshin? Quite impossible.

---

Kaoru met a young couple as she went out. They were probably consulting about the same thing. Her tests were all done and she was looking for Kenshin.

"Hey," he came suddenly just as Kaoru was about to ask the doctor's secretary.

She glared at him.

"Let's eat while we wait for the results."

"I don't have an appetite."

"Come on," he said, slipping a hand through hers.

It took her aback and her mind went blank so Kenshin managed to pull her into a 24-hour fast food chain.

---

The doctor sat there looking at a couple of papers when Kenshin and Kaoru walked back in. She looked up and beamed at them, "Good you're here."

Kaoru nodded and turned to Kenshin who was looking so excited and so nervous he quickly took a seat. Kaoru followed suit.

The doctor smiled and looked at him and then at Kaoru. Finally she said, "I have to congratulate you two."

Kenshin's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Huh?" Kaoru muttered. So what does that mean?

She turned to Kaoru, "Giving birth to a child is the fulfillment of most women's dreams. To bear a child and to carry it with you is both an obligation and a privilege."

"Wait," Kaoru panicked. What is happening? What the hell was that all bout? She swallowed hard and tried to calm herself. _Breathe Kaoru, breathe Kaoru_. So maybe after that litany she would be telling them that she was sorry but the tests said it was negative. And it would be a happy ever after for her.

Kenshin started to speak, "Dr. Akai you mean to say…"

The doctor smiled, turned to Kaoru and opened her mouth to speak, "Congratulations, you are pregnant."

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears. It was a bad dream. Just a bad dream. She wanted to make the doctor say it again, to prove that she had just misheard. But her throat apparently went dry and she felt it hard to speak.

Kenshin asked it for her, "Could you repeat that doctor?"

The doctor beamed at them and said, "You two are going to be parents in a matter of seven months, no six months and a week to be exact."

Kenshin's worried face brightened up as he shook hands with the doctor. He turned to Kaoru and smiled at her and gave her a look that meant to say "I told you so."

Kaoru, on the other hand, knew her world was now shattered. It meant she was two months and three weeks pregnant. Counting the days since _that_ happened, it would be exactly two months and three weeks since then. _So_ would this be the end of her?

---

**

* * *

A/n: **So how was it? It was a tad bit longer than usual ne? Actually I have thought of cropping it until the scene after Kenshin speaks with Tae, but I realized I should finish the chapter until the announcement since you guys have been really nice. Anyway, tell me what you think about it and please do read and review. Thanks a lot in advance.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Mornings After**

_By hye kyo_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters are not mine.

**Author's Notes: **So the fifth chapter came out earlier than what I had intended. And fortunately, this too came out earlier. I haevn't yet replied to most of your reviews…particularly because the semester has already started…my last semester specifically…

Anyway, thanks to those who read and reviewed! And please do continue supporting this story. On with it!

* * *

Chapter Six: Trying to be romantic

---

She knew it was just a dream sequence.

She stepped out of the tub, dried herself with a towel and finally slipped on a robe. Kaoru heard people laughing, tiny voices. She walked and realized that the laughing voices were near, were young, were tiny.

She walked towards the porch, realizing that the house she was in was a very unfamiliar house. Again, she knew this was just a dream sequence, but somehow it was very real.

"You're done?"

It was a voice. A painfully familiar voice. A voice who had been just hours ago cheering at the findings of her, well, pregnancy. But she wasn't sure herself about it, she needed a second opinion. Nevertheless she looked up to find him smiling.

"You should hurry up, it's almost lunchtime." Kenshin smiled, or the Kenshin of her dream sequence smile.

It made her frown and she ignored him.

"Come," Kenshin held her by the arm and led her to the family hall.

He looked at her cheerily and beckoned her to slide the doors.

"Why?" she asked, frowning. "I think I should dress up first."

"They are all very hungry."

She looked puzzled. All? She shrugged and ignored the redhead and started sliding the door. She had a bad feeling about this.

As soon as she had the doors open, she knew it was really bad. Little redheads came running towards her calling her mama.

---

Kaoru opened her eyes with such force she couldn't remember ever opening her eyes in such a way. The image of swarming redheads continue to clobber her mind to death such that she had quickly forgotten that the light directly above her was blinding. She blinked several times.

She blinked again and thought of her dream as the light above her made a hazy halo. She felt thirsty. Maybe because she had such a bad dream. Anyway, when did she have a fluorescent lamp directly above her bed? She must have transferred that before and had forgotten about it. She should be taking some brain vitamins, she's becoming a bit senile.

Kaoru sat up and frowned as the walls of her room, which she had painted beige where now all white. When had she changed it?

A woman in a nurse uniform came from the bathroom and smiled at her, "You're already awake Kaoru-san. How are you feeling?"

Kaoru frowned. What is happening?

The nurse was about to say something more when the door suddenly opened, revealing a very excited Aunt Misako and a psyched Misao.

"Kaoru dear!" Aunt Misako rushed to her. Misao followed suit. Soon Kaoru was feeling a bit breathless from all those hugs.

"Aunt Misako," she murmured, not really understanding what is happening.

"I'm so glad you're fine."

Misao held her hand which made Kaoru shot her a puzzled look. She then turned to Aunt Misako, "What happened to me?"

Misao laughed, "Kaoru, I didn't know people could have amnesia after laboring for five hours."

Now Kaoru was even more puzzled, "What?"

"Oh don't mind her," the aunt gave her another bone-cracking squeeze. "I've seen him. He is so adorable, with eyes like yours."

Again, for the umpteenth time that day Kaoru was baffled.

There was a commotion at the door and Aunt Misako went over to see it and when she came back she was grinning widely, "They're here!"

Kaoru waited, and soon realized that who Aunt Misako was referring to was none other than the maniac himself, Kenshin. She smirked.

"Kaoru," his voice beckoned her to look.

And when she did she found a small redhead in his arms, sleeping, wrapped in white blanket. Kaoru looked up at him to ask him but just as she was about to open her mouth to speak Kenshin quickly pressed his lips to her.

He pulled away quickly but Kaoru knew that it was nerve-racking.

"He's still asleep," he commented, looking at the sleeping child.

"Give him to Kaoru," Aunt Misako said and helped Kenshin place the baby in Kaoru's unwilling arms.

"Well, now that you've given birth," Kenshin whispered, "I guess it's time we get married."

Kaoru frowned. It was just last night when they found out about it. It was even a tentative finding, at least for her. And now she had already given birth? What is happening?

Aunt Misako moved in and said, "And maybe it's time for the second baby."

Her eyes widened.

"Yeah," Kenshin said grinning goofily, "I think it's time. When do we start?"

And all she could do was let out a scream.

---

Kaoru opened her eyes. She was screaming. She quickly realized she was awake and surveyed her surroundings. Was she awake this time now? Really awake now? She slapped her arm, pinched herself and shook her head. Okay, it hurt so maybe she really was awake.

She shouldn't be thinking hard about it. She got out of bed, went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. She would have to pray more often and longer before going to bed at night. Hopefully, she would be able to avoid all those nightmares.

---

Kenshin signed the last sheet, slid it back into it's expandable envelope and grinned. Somehow, even if it was all accidental, he was happy with the results.

Dr. Akai said Kaoru is pregnant. And that meant him becoming a father in a matter of seven months. It meant, finally, his own family.

He had wanted to have his own family since three years ago. He had thought it was finally going to come true when he was engaged. But even engagements are fragile such that by the end of July three years ago his wife-to-be left him.

He wasn't easily affected. Ever since he had been able to hide his feelings well. But with Kaoru he easily becomes transparent. Maybe it was because they've been with each other for so long that hiding something from each other was actually futile.

Kaoru was a year younger than him when it comes to age, but ten years older when it comes to experience. Somehow he envied her independence, he envied her ability to continue alone.

For the longest time he was with his family, attached, dependent, even the course he chose in college was very much dependent on the decisions of his father, including the university he attended. He knew that it was his duty as a son to continue the company, even if what he wanted was to pursue other things. He envied Kaoru for the reason that she could do anything.

---

Kaoru changed into a pair of fitted jeans, white shirt and slipped on her jacket. Today was casual Friday, and she didn't really want to get made up and dressed so flamboyantly. She checked herself on the mirror and grabbed the keys from her dresser.

She locked the door as she stepped out. Too bad her car wasn't fixed yet. It seems that it would take another couple of days before she could finally use it. In fact it may be that by the time the car was already fixed, she would be already on her crucial years and would be on leave.

Kaoru jogged, she had to catch the bus or she'll be late. And she doesn't want to be late today for finally they'd get to meet the executive officer of the company.

---

"You're early," Sekihara-san said as they met in the elevator.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be late today," Kaoru said punching for the fourth floor.

"How are you feeling? Better?"

She suddenly thought of Kenshin and her pregnancy. Okay so those were depressing but she had to live her life to the fullest. She had to make the most out of the remaining months of single-blessedness. "Better, I think."

"Good," Tae said. The elevator door swung open as they reached the third floor. "I'd be getting off here. I'd see you later."

"Alright." She said, waving at her. She wondered how she would tell them about her pregnancy, how she would ask for her pregnancy leave. She wondered if Sekihara-san would be mad at her—she said she wasn't involved with anyone and how could she be pregnant if she as single.

The elevator door swung open for the fourth floor. She stepped out, sighing. She knew there was no hope for her. Women dream of getting married and having children. Maybe after seeing the baby…

She rounded up the corner and just as she was about to turn her head to face the north a man appeared from the curb ending in a collision against her. Kaoru was pushed back as they made impact.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her hip. She landed on her butt. She looked up only to find the man rubbing his hip too.

"I'm sorry," the man said.

"Don't worry. We weren't both looking," Kaoru said. She stood up. Somehow the voice seemed familiar.

When the man looked up it was then that she realized why he and the incident were very familiar.

"You!" Kaoru said, beaming. She helped him up.

"Ah," the man broke into a grin, "Yes. And it is also you."

"I think we were meant to find each other."

The man laughed. He still has a camera dangling about his neck.

"How was it?" she asked, beckoning to the camera.

"Oh, this? Couple of scratches here and there and, well actually a part of the lens broke. But it's alright."

"Really?" she gasped, "I'd…I'd pay for the damages. I'm really sorry."

The man smiled, "Don't worry. Anyway, do you work here?"

Kaoru looked at the camera and tried to smile as he turned to him, "Ah…yes. Yes I work here. I know I have to pay for the repair but actually I'm quite broke myself. Could you, I mean, wait until…"

He laughed, "I told you it's okay."

"But it isn't."

"I'm Soujiro, Seta Soujiro," he said, suddenly extending his hand."

Kaoru looked at him and after realizing what he was doing she smiled rather awkwardly and started to say, "Kamiya—"

"Kaoru," he finished it for her, "You gave me your contact details before."

"Ah," Kaoru laughed at herself, "Yes, yes. I remember." She took his hand and shook it.

"By the way I'd—"

"I'd pay for the repair by the end of the month. Would that be okay?"

"I told you it is—"

"Seta-san!" a woman's voice beckoned him to look back.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Tae-san," Soujiro acknowledged, smiling at her.

Tae turned to Kaoru and confusion registered on her face. She gave her a questioning look.

"Sir," Tae said, looking back at Soujiro, "You have a meeting with the accounting department this afternoon. I came to deliver the reports to you but you were not in your office so I left them all there."

"Thank you," he said. And turning to Kaoru he said, "I'm so glad we met again. Don't worry for the repair. But if you insist I might think of something one of these days."

Kaoru wasn't able to answer.

"I'd call you." He grinned and then he looked back at Tae, nodded to her and went towards the elevator.

Kaoru could only stare.

"I didn't know you know him." Tae suddenly said, poking at her.

"Huh?"

"Him. The boss."

Kaoru's eyes widened slowly as realization hit her, "The boss?"

"Right." Tae looked at her watch, "I'd see you later. Right now I'd have to make sure he reads the reports."

Kaoru could only nod.

---

"I didn't know you knew him," Tae said as she came back carrying a stack of folders and envelopes.

"Him?"

"Seta-san."

Kaoru thought and said, "Is her really the boss?"

"Yes." Tae raised a brow, she suddenly took a seat next to hers and grinned, "Spill the details."

"What?" she frowned, "I only met him once before this morning."

"Really?"

"I broke his camera that's all."

Tae frowned, "Is that all?"

"Yes. And I have to get that monthly pay so I could have the damages repaired."

"I see," Tae said, dismayed, "I thought there was something."

"There's nothing," Kaoru said, shuffling the papers, "Don't be silly."

Kaoru decided to have lunch all by herself. She sighed. Kenshin gave her a call earlier, saying he'd want to see her this evening.

In a couple of months she'd be giving birth and that scares her. It meant responsibility. All these years she had been responsible for herself, and even then most of the times she hadn't be responsible enough. How could she be in charge of yet another life?

Kenshin should've known better than this. He should've not talked her into agreeing with marriage. In fact, the idea of him getting very psyched about it was so frustrating. How could she get married with a man she doesn't love, let alone like?

Even though she was sure she was different from most women, she still has her romantic dreams. Even if she doesn't really intend on getting married, she was sure that if ever she gets married she'd marry the man she loves. But the only man whom she had ever liked had dumped her and was now out of sight.

She took a gulp of water. She'd have to talk with Kenshin tonight. She'd have to get herself out of this mess, even if it meant carrying the responsibility of bringing up a child alone.

---

Kenshin came to pick her up after seven. He was waiting by the parking lot when she came.

"Hi," he said, grinning at her.

She ignored him and looked away, "Where are we going?"

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Have you had lunch?"

"Yes."

"You had dinner already?"

"No, not yet. But I don't have the appetite."

"I think you should eat. Especially now that—"

"Could we just please not talk about it?" she snapped.

Kenshin was stunned but nevertheless said, "Okay."

Kaoru suddenly felt bad but ignored the feeling and turned to the car and opened the door. She climbed in.

Kenshin only sighed as he followed suit.

---

"Could I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and opened the door.

Kenshin was a bit surprised at her for letting him in. Especially now that she was seething mad at him. He stepped in and invited himself to sit.

Kaoru sat in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."

Kenshin broke into a small smile, "It's okay actually…I'm used to it."

That made her smile. "Yeah…"

Kenshin remained silent, afraid that he might say the wrong things again.

"Kenshin…maybe…maybe I'm just a bit unsure of all that's happening. Well, a bit unsure is a very huge understatement actually. I feel that…that everything was so rushed, it happened all at once, without the two of us knowing it is actually happening."

"Yes. I know. I feel the same way."

"Then…then I think…I think we should not go deeper into more unsure stuff…like marriage."

Kenshin frowned and looked hard at her. "Haven't we talked about this?"

"We have. I know I promised but—"

"I'm being rational here Kaoru."

"You are not being rational. Why do you want to get married anyway?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kenshin looked away and smirked.

"Look here Kenshin…all I'm saying is," she swallowed, "I guess…I guess I'm still like most women."

That caught Kenshin's attention and he slowly turned to look at her.

Kaoru swallowed hard again, "Even if…even if I'm just like this…even if I'm just like this I still…I still want things like this to be…to be romantic."

Kenshin's eyes widened, "Romantic?"

"I still want it to be like…you know…me romantically inclined with…with whomever I am going to marry…" she blushed and looked away.

Kenshin waited for her to say more but when she didn't, he cleared his throat and said seriously, "Okay…so…let's try to make this romantic."

Kaoru suddenly looked at him and was puzzled.

He looked away and stood up, "I'd better get going."

"Kenshin," she called, following him as he went for the door.

"Hn?" he asked as he opened the door.

"I don't think you're getting what I'm trying to say."

"I get it," he said stepping out. He turned around to face her and looked hard at her. "I get it." And before closing the door he suddenly leaned nearer and gave her a quick and light kiss on the mouth. He looked away and closed the door.

Kaoru was left alone to wonder about it.

---

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it? It was rather long wasn't it? Anyway, I hoep you all liked the story. Please tell me what you think about it. Thank you in advance.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Mornings After**

**by hye kyo**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine. Sadly… 

**Author's Notes: **I want to thank everyone for the reviews for chapter six. I reread it and realized there were a lot of misspelled words and some grammatical errors. I actually didn't check it. Anyway, I'm actually on a roll so that expect to see chapters coming up regularly, maybe until the ninth chap.

This is shorter than the last one but I hope you'd all still like it. Things are starting to heat up between the two so I hope I satisfy those who wanted to see more KK interaction. Anyway, thanks a lot for those who spent the time reading and reviewing. I hope you all would continue extending your support. Thanks a lot.

Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter Seven: High school romance

---

It was a Saturday morning and Kaoru has the day to herself. She stepped out of the cab and inhaled deeply. The air was cool and the weather was nice so she thought she might shop a bit and indulge in things she had missed for so long.

She was having coffee and croissant and was watching people walk by when her phone rang. It was Kenshin and that probably meant having her nice day-off ruined. Nevertheless she answered the call.

"Yes?" she said, her voice gruff.

"Kaoru?" she could just imagine Kenshin's wary look. And it made her smile despite the irritation.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

Kaoru snickered. So she was right after all, her perfect day was bound to be ruined. Nothing is really perfect in this world. "Mall. I'm in the mall. Why?"

"I want to see you…" that sounded shy and timid, as if Kenshin was actually debating with himself whether he wanted to say those words or not.

"A-ah…" so she was unable to respond the way she normally would.

"Could I come and see you?" his hushed voice made her blush and she quickly shook her head as she realized how hot her cheeks were. It must be the coffee.

"S-sure…" she mouthed. As soon as the words were out of her mouth the call ended.

---

Kenshin was standing in front of her twenty two minutes after. He was wearing a shirt and jeans, a bit unusual for him since his wardrobe only consist of suits.

"Hey," he said and smiled.

Kaoru smiled and looked down on her coffee, "You want to have coffee?"

He shook his head, "I've already had a cup."

"You aren't busy?"

"Am not.

Kaoru looked away, picked up her cup and finished it. She was long done with her croissant and she was only waiting for him to tell her they should go.

"Come on?" Kenshin asked.

"Where?"

"To shop."

Kaoru frowned, "What do we shop for?"

Kenshin grinned and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Baby clothes. What do you think?"

She should have seen it coming. "It's still a long way from—"

"Still," he cut her short, "I think somehow we should prepare for it…for his or her…"

Kaoru couldn't still reconcile the idea that in a couple of months she'd be giving birth. And the more unacceptable thing is that the baby she'd be giving birth to is his. That made her look away and blush.

"So?" he asked, already standing up.

"O-okay…" she murmured, placing the cup back on the saucer. She took in a deep breath, so maybe this was bound to happen. She stood up as well.

---

Kenshin was grinning to himself as he picked up a pair of pajamas. "What do you think?"

She nodded. "Cute."

"Really?" he mused to himself.

"Kenshin, don't you think it's a bit early?" she turned to him while he looked at the pajamas, "Besides, why do you keep on picking out blue stuff when we actually do not know whether it'd be a boy or girl."

He suddenly looked like he had been hit. He turned to her suddenly and said, "Right. Maybe I should pick some pink things too."

Kaoru could only sigh. No, he wasn't getting her point. "No, pick green or yellow. It's safer that way."

"Really?" he asked, beaming. Somehow, Kaoru suggesting about this was making him more psyched.

She shrugged.

He went over to a green pair and picked it up from the rack and held it out for her to see, "So how's this?"

Kaoru smiled despite herself. Kenshin was amusing to watch, "It's pretty."

"Okay, I think we should get this one."

"We should just window shop for now, and buy stuff maybe next month or the month after that," she said, hoping he would listen.

"But—"

"Or maybe after we know the gender of the baby," she should just go along with him. Besides, it's a bit fun too.

"I think you are right…" he said and then looked at the green pajamas. "Couldn't we buy this one at least?"

Kaoru looked at his pleading face and smiled again. Kenshin looked utterly cute and that was disconcerting her, "Alright…"

Kenshin grinned and suddenly slipped his hand through hers as he made his way towards the counter.

---

He was wondering why he was having such a good time.

Kaoru had been making her laugh, even though she wasn't intentionally doing it. At times she really could be irritating but even that was okay for him.

He had given the pajamas to Kaoru for her to keep until the time comes. He would love to keep it himself, but knowing that she must be coaxed to be excited about the pregnancy he decided to give it to her instead.

He thought Kaoru would be annoyed with shopping and looking for baby stuff but on the contrary she had seemed happy. He knew it was something he should look forward to. So maybe deciding to get married wasn't a bad decision after all.

The door opened suddenly. He stood up from having sprawled on the bed unceremoniously. He narrowed his focus and found that it was Misao.

"Let's eat. I'm hungry," Misao called as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay, I'm down in a minute," Kenshin said as he watched Misao close the door. He still couldn't stop himself from grinning.

---

Misao dropped by at around eleven in the morning. Her brother was out and she found herself chatting with Megumi.

"I don't know," Megumi said as Misao asked her about any weird things his brother had been doing.

"I see…He's been so cheery lately," Misao murmured. She rested her chin on her palms and crossed her leg.

"You want to have coffee?" Megumi asked, "I also noticed his unusual cheeriness. But don't you think it's rather good, since he's been always stiff and overworked."

"Yeah but—"

"Your brother also needs to relax, maybe something good had happened."

Misao frowned, "Don't you really know anything? Did he close a deal or something like that?"

"We have the business in good shape, but if I remember accurately, his aura never really changes that much even if we experience booms."

"He's really acting weird."

Megumi stood up, "Join me for coffee. I don't have anything to do for now."

Misao stood up too and smiled, "Sure. Anyway, how are you?"

"About to give birth. I'm actually nervous about it but I'm psyched." Megumi was grinning to herself as she punched the elevator keys.

"Don't forget to make me a godmother okay?"

"Of course!" Megumi laughed. She never would. Megumi had known her for five years now, it began when she started working for the company. "And Kaoru too."

"Good," the elevator doors swung open. They both stepped in. Misao looked as if she had remembered something and said, "You've talked to Kaoru?"

"Not yet," Megumi said, "Haven't seen her for a while."

"The last time I saw her I thought she looked like she was hiding something."

"You're becoming suspicious aren't you?"

Misao snorted and then frowned, "Maybe…it's all because of my brother. He makes me worry."

"Ask him then."

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

Misao thought. She doesn't really know why she couldn't ask him. She knew there are things they couldn't talk about and somehow, whatever it was, this was one of those things.

"I'd call Kaoru and ask her when she's free. Then I'd call you."

"Lovely."

"And don't bring Aoshi."

Misao blushed, "I won't."

---

Kaoru stretched her arms and yawned. She felt tired. The day had been long and she felt so exhausted. She had always been this exhausted in the insurance company, but never this contented. She was happy with her current job and she wouldn't trade it with anything else.

"Going home?" Tae asked as she gathered her things.

Kaoru nodded.

"Let's eat somewhere. Yuka, Rui and Kumi are coming."

Kaoru wanted to go and almost said yes but suddenly realized the redhead would be waiting, she immediately declined the offer. "I'm sorry but I can't. I have something to do."

Tae eyed her suspiciously. "Really…I knew I was right all along."

Kaoru shot her a puzzled look, "What?"

"You actually have a boyfriend." And Tae laughed.

She reddened, "N-no…I don't have one…" She was saying the truth. Kenshin isn't technically her boyfriend. Actually they haven't any relationship. It just so happened that he got her pregnant. Well, that didn't sound good. She sighed to herself.

"Don't worry I wouldn't tell anyone if that was supposed to be a secret," she grinned sheepishly.

Tae could be really dangerous, "Tae-san, really I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then what about that Himura-san who's always with you?"

"I told you already—"

Tae frowned, "You're a bit showbiz-y aren't you?"

She stood up, nervous about this conversation. She might unnecessarily say something about the pregnancy. "It's late…I should get going…You too Tae-san, Yuka and the others might be waiting for you already."

Tae suddenly looked at her watch and said, "Right, right. I'm late, I'd see you tomorrow." She quickly grabbed her handbag and darted for the door. "Good night!" she called.

Kaoru could only heave a sigh of relief.

---

Kenshin was standing by his car when she came. He eagerly waved at her, "How was your day?"

"Okay," she said. She took a seat as he opened the door and said, "I'm hungry. I think I'm going to die if I don't eat something right now."

He grinned, "I know you are." And he revved up the engine and sped away.

---

Dinner was okay actually. They were talking like normal people and surprisingly Kenshin hadn't made mention of anything about the pregnancy. It was rather comforting, to be able to chat with him without actually bickering with him.

She stepped out and looked at the dark building. It was only nine in the evening and she was already feeling sleepy. She turned to Kenshin.

"Good night," he said and looked down on his feet.

"Good night. Thanks for dinner," she said and started for her apartment. She was looking forward to sprawling on the bed and taking a long sleep. Just the thought of it makes her sleepy.

"Wait," he suddenly said as he slipped a hand around her arm.

Kaoru halted, looked at his hand on her arm and turned to face him. She mused about bickering with him for delaying her sleep but turned down the idea as she saw his blushing face. "W-what?" she croaked. She frowned at her own voice.

"I just…I just thought that…" he faltered as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

Kaoru blushed and hoped that her blush would be undetected in the dark.

"That…that to make this romantic…I think…I think I should…" he faltered as he slowly closed the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on her mouth.

It lasted for a couple of seconds but to Kaoru it seemed to have lasted for an hour. She was wide-eyed as he pulled back and smiled at her.

He cleared his throat and whispered, "Like what I said before…let's try to make it romantic."

Kaoru knew that in high school terminology, this should be the time when she should giggle and kiss him back. But she wasn't in high school, and even if she was she would never do such a thing. But somehow, she wanted to do just that.

He swallowed hard, "Good night." He slowly turned towards the car and opened the door.

"Kenshin," she called as he was about to slip in.

He stopped and asked without turning to face her, "Hn?"

"Good night…and take care…" her head felt a little heavy and her cheeks were burning. Somehow, she wanted to call him and make him stay. But she shouldn't because she doesn't feel anything for him. Or at least she thinks she doesn't.

He broke into a smile as he nodded and slipped into the car. Tonight he'd be going home light-headed. He wondered if he'd have a hard time sleeping. Actually, he may not want to sleep at all tonight.

---

**

* * *

A/n: **So how was it? Please tell me what you think about it. Thanks a lot!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Mornings After

By hye-kyo

---

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine, nor all its characters…

**Author's Notes: **Okay, for those who cheered because Kenshin and Kaoru are starting to warm up a bit, I warn you now…things will get a bit more complicated than they should be. This is a bit longer than the usual, probably because it's almost Christmas. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate them all.

---

Chapter eight: the return

---

To say that Kaoru was having a hard time sleeping was an understatement.

She tossed and turned. She was feeling restless. She knew fairly well why she was feeling that way and that made annoyed her. This was Kenshin's fault. If only he hadn't…

She sat up, looked around the dark room and took in a deep breath. She couldn't sleep. She needed something to do. And to think that she was feeling sleepy moments ago before he kissed her.

She needed to do something. She looked around still and her eyes settled on the telephone. She pulled it towards her and thought of calling Misao but decided against doing so as she realized how haggard a graduating student like Misao is. She thought for a while and just as she considered calling Tae the phone suddenly rang.

She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kaoru."

She narrowed her eyes and despite the alleged annoyance she felt, her cheeks felt hot. "Kenshin."

---

He had decided to call her. He had been debating with himself whether he should call her or not. And even though he told himself that he shouldn't, here he was dialing her number.

After a ring, Kaoru's voice came from the other end. "Hello?"

"Kaoru." He was nervous. What would he say.

"Kenshin." She sounded annoyed.

"Yes." He murmured. Now what?

"Why did you call?" she must be about to sleep.

"I just…" why did he really call in the first place? "I just…I just want to know…to know if you're still awake." Yeah right. Very lame. He was dismayed at himself.

---

Kaoru smiled disbelievingly. "Really? How…how irrelevant."

She could sense him smiling sheepishly. "Yeah…I think so too."

She cleared her throat and asked, "You can't sleep?"

There was a deep intake of breath, "Actually yes."

"Me too." She shifted the phone to her other ear and nestled her head on her pillow. Somehow she knew she was glad she was now hearing his voice. It sounded good over the telephone.

"Really?" he murmured. His voice was low and deep and that made Kaoru blush. She closed her eyes and suddenly remembered the feeling of his lips on hers. It made her blush even more and she quickly shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about it.

"Yes."

"Kaoru," he said. There was a rustle of sheets, "I'd see you tomorrow morning."

She frowned and wondered. It was normal for him to fetch her from work every evening but to see her in the morning was weird, especially since he usually brings Misao to the university every morning. "Aren't you going to drive Misao to the university?"

"No…I could opt not to…" he whispered.

"Would that be okay for Misao?"

"Yes. I'd tell her I have something to do."

Kaoru laughed, "We are both lying to her."

There was a pause and then finally, "I really want to tell her now."

To which she quickly said, "Don't." She was surprised at the intensity of her word and she cleared her throat and said, "Don't…don't tell her…at least yet…"

"Why?"

"Because…" she faltered. She simply doesn't want to. Besides Kaoru knew how Misao had hated the fact that Kenshin had spent so much time with his ex. Misao didn't really hate his ex, it was just that she became annoyed at her brother's lack of time for her. She doesn't want Misao hating her too. Though actually she doesn't really know how Misao would react.

"Kaoru."

She doesn't know what to say. Maybe she just doesn't want to get married and that's why she doesn't want people to know about it. Panicking, she said, "I have to go to sleep. Good night."

"Kaoru," his voice came a bit higher and louder.

"Good night," and she quickly placed the phone back on it cradle.

---

Kenshin knew he had said the wrong thing. He was treading about it warily and he didn't know that no matter how wary he'd try to be he still wouldn't avoid stepping on the landmines. Kaoru sure was pretty fidgety about the pregnancy.

He settled on the bed, thought about her and realized he was looking forward to seeing her the next day. Maybe he should kiss her again, except that this time it'd be much longer, much harder, much more romantic. He giggled despite himself.

---

"You're up early," Misao placed a plate of fried egg and toast in front of him.

He scratched his head. Now he would lie. Again. "I have something to do."

"What?" Misao sat across him and took a sip from her cup of hot chocolate. "I made you coffee."

"Thanks," he lifted the mug to his lips, "I couldn't drive you to the university today."

Misao smiled, "That's okay. Why?"

"I have to do some early paperwork. I have a couple of bundles left last night."

"You shouldn't overdo it." Misao stood up from the table, waited by the kitchen counter until her sandwich was done. The oven rang softly.

"Yes ma'am."

"By the way," she came back biting her toasted sandwich, "Aunt Misako called last night before you came home."

"Really?" he finished his egg and toast and drank the remaining contents of his mug. He stood up and washed his hands on the sink. He should be going by now. He doesn't want to make Kaoru wait. "What did she say?"

"She wanted to see us this weekend."

That surprised him. He knew it was natural for Aunt Misako to want to see them but it wasn't natural for her to want to see them during the middle of the month.

"Weird eh? She knew how busy we are both but Aunt Misako was insisting. She told me to tell Kaoru."

He thought. Did she knew something? How then? No one knew about it except him and Kaoru. No one except the two of them.

"Hey aren't you going yet?" Misao said breaking into his thoughts, "It's almost eight."

"Ah…" he said, regaining his senses back, "Yeah…yeah. I'd call you later."

"Alright."

Kenshin hurried to the living room, grabbed his file cases and his car keys, hurried to the car, tossed the file cases at the back seat and got in. He was feeling excited.

---

Kaoru opened the door. It was Kenshin. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I almost forgot that you would be coming," she said candidly. She laughed to herself and started putting on her shoes.

Kenshin pouted. He was certain she almost forgot. He watched her and swallowed hard.

"How was Misao?" she asked. She had finally both feet in. She straightened her skirt and went to the door. Turning to face him she quickly motioned for him with his hands.

"She's fine. She told me about a call last night."

"Call?" she asked, feeling interested. There was something horrifying about it.

"Yeah. A call."

"Who?"

"You won't believe it."

Kaoru frowned, "So who called?"

Kenshin stepped out and waited until Kaoru had the door locked when finally he said, "Aunt Misako. It was Aunt Misako."

She slipped the keys inside her bag and sent him a puzzled look, "Why? This time of the month? Did something happen?"

"I don't know. I hadn't the time to call her. She wanted you there too." He led her to the elevator, punched the keys and turned to face her. "What do you think?"

She drummed her fingers on the wall, "I don't know. I hope it's not about…" she trailed off.

Kenshin knew exactly what she was going to say. "I know it's not about that."

Kaoru brightened up and looked at him, "I think so too. I hope it's not really about…it."

The doors of the elevator opened and Kenshin quickly dismissed the topic as he led her inside. They were both quiet on the way down.

---

She slipped the shoe off her feet. It was an hour after lunch and she was feeling sleepy. Her legs were getting numb. She slipped it on and stood up.

"Do you like some coffee Tae-san?" she asked as she went to the counter. She needed a cup herself.

"Sure." Tae looked up from her table.

She started pouring from the brewer onto two white cups. It was still hot.

"Say," Tae said, "Are you free tonight?"

Kaoru turned to her as she added milk and sugar. "Why?"

"Last time was a riot and so we wanted to go out again. It would be a lot better if you're there." Tae stood up, went to the counter and picked up her cup as she mouthed thanks.

"I don't know…" Kaoru turned the cup, stirred a bit more and finally looked deep into the creamy liquid as she contemplated.

"Is it because of you're boyfriend?" Tae teased.

"No. I told you already I don't—"

"Then come with us. At least just this once. I promise you it would be really good." She sipped from her cup, "This is good."

"Really? It's rare that I am able to make good coffee." She grinned and then said, "About tonight…I'll see…"

"At least decide early, so we could call the restaurant Yuka had in mind for reservations."

"Okay," she said. So she wanted to go with them but first things first she has to ask Kenshin about it.

---

His mobile phone rang just as he was going to the cafeteria. It was Kaoru. Somehow, he knew he was excited about it.

"Yes?" he asked softly. The elevator door opened. Three women from the procurement entered. They nodded at him and he smiled.

"Kenshin." Her voice was a bit hushed, yet there was an echo.

"Kaoru." He said and smiled to himself. And then he asked, "Are you in the washroom?"

"Eh?" her voice was flustered. "Y-yeah…how did you know?"

He laughed and that caught the attention of the three women. They turned to him and he quickly slipped towards the corner of the elevator.

"Anyway," she said, "I can't see you tonight."

He arched a brow, "Why?"

"I…I have…I am going out with the girls…" her voice was a bit more hushed.

"Really?" was what he could only ask.

"Yeah…so, so you don't need to pick me up tonight."

"I see." He thought for a while and then continued, "Where will you be going?"

"I am not sure."

Kenshin scratched his nape, "Okay…just, just don't drink." He knew alcohol's bad for pregnant women.

Kaoru was silent for a while until she finally said, "Okay."

Kenshin smiled. Does that mean Kaoru's asking permission?

"By the way, just so you know, I am not asking permission," she quickly said as if on cue.

Kenshin grinned to himself. At least they have the same wavelengths. "I know. Just don't drink and don't stay up late."

"Okay."

"Call me when you get home."

There was a huff and then, "You're a bit bossy aren't you?"

He leaned back as the elevator doors opened. The three women disappeared. "I just…I just—"

"Oh alright…" and then there was a sigh. After a moment of silence she finally said, "That's all…see you…" and then there was a click.

---

Kaoru came home at two in the morning. She was tired and so she quickly washed her face, changed her clothes and got ready for bed.

Kenshin told her she'd call, but it was already two in the morning. She was wondering if she still should call, thinking that he might be asleep by now.

Nevertheless, she picked up the phone, propped her pillow behind her and settled comfortably. She'd make this quick. If no one answers, at least she had tried calling. She dialed and waited.

"Hn?" Kaoru quickly knew it was his voice. He sounded like he had been sleeping.

"Kenshin," she cleared her throat.

"Kaoru?" there was a rustle of sheets. And a yawn.

"I'm sorry to wake you up." She smiled apologetically, though she knew he wouldn't be seeing her.

"What time is it?"

"Two A.M."

There was silence and then, "What? Don't tell me you just got home! I told you not to stay up late."

She laughed, "Don't overreact."

"I'm not overreacting," Kaoru could just imagine his frown.

"At least I called."

"At least I called," Kenshin mimicked her tauntingly and then, "Go to bed now. You need a lot of sleep."

"Yes, yes," Kaoru felt her cheeks getting hot. Somehow having someone tell you what to do was actually making her feel mushy.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Kaoru blushed even more and pulled the pillow closer. She snuggled down and looked up at the ceiling. "Alright…"

---

"So I'll see you tonight." It wasn't a question. By now, Kenshin should have the guts. He had picked her up on his way to his work. It was only seven thirty in the morning and here he found himself having a normal chat with her.

"Let's see…" she placed a finger thoughtfully on her chin and said, "I have to do some overtime."

Kenshin frowned, "Why?"

"Things started piling up."

He pouted and said, "But you shouldn't be overworking…especially, especially since you're…" he stopped, he knew Kaoru wouldn't like talking about it that much.

"Don't worry," she said, looking away. She looked at her watch and turned around. With her back to him she said, "I'll…just…I'll just call you when I get home."

Kenshin's face oscillated between worry and relief. "Don't call me at two in the morning." He smiled, disbelieving she actually said she'll call him. Maybe now they're actually getting somewhere.

Kaoru grinned, "I'd call you at three." And then she walked away quickly.

---

Kenshin drove to his office with a happy face. He greeted Megumi with such a wide grin that Megumi responded with a puzzled look.

He couldn't wait until tonight. Kaoru said she'd call him and that's making him excited, fidgety and extremely cheery. He sat on his leather chair, leaned deep and took in a deep breath. Why was he feeling this way?

He had known her for so long and had never felt like this around her. Sure he thought she was rather pretty and attractive but had dismissed all thoughts when Aunt Misako took her in, though there were no legal papers signed. Why now? Why does he feel this way now? Was it all because of the pregnancy?

He smiled to himself. Maybe getting married isn't all that bad. He remembered her asking him to the prom. He refused and went with someone else. Why did he refuse then? Why did he say he doesn't want to go to the dance but ended up going there with someone else? Why not her?

Ah, he smiled to himself, because he was mad at her. She went out with someone else the week before she asked her. That made him mad. Why had he been mad anyway? That he couldn't understand. Maybe because he thought she lied to him, about not being interested in boys and stuff.

He laughed to himself. She said she wasn't interested in boys but went out with someone a week before she asked him to go to the prom. And that made him mad? He laughed again. Yeah, he had been mad because she lied to him. That's all. That's all there was to it.

Or so he thought.

---

Megumi picked up the phone. It was almost time for her to go home. It was from the lobby. "Yes?"

"Please tell Himura-san someone wants to meet him."

"Does he have an appointment with Himura-san?" she asked, quickly flipping through her organizer.

"She said she didn't schedule an appointment."

Megumi arched a brow. So it was a woman, "I'd ask Himura-san. What's her name?"

"Ah, Yukishiro-san, Yukishiro Tomoe-san."

Megumi closed her organizer and said, "I'd put you on hold okay?" and she pressed a button and Kenshin's local.

"You could just knock you know," Kenshin laughed. And he dropped the call.

Megumi sighed and wondered at his cheery voice. She looked up as the door opened.

"Do I have an appointment?" he asked, standing with his arms akimbo.

"There's someone at the lobby wanting to see you."

Kenshin frowned, "I don't remember having scheduled something for today, especially at this time. It's kind of late."

"Yukishiro…Yukishiro Tomoe. She's waiting for you at the lobby."

He was stunned. He looked hard at Megumi and asked, "Who?"

"Yukishiro Tomoe-san. Do you know her? Do I tell them to bring her in?"

He looked away, trying to regain his composure. He took a step back and said, the cheery tone in his voice gone, "Tell them…tell them I'll meet her at the lobby." And he took another step back and finally turned, towards the elevator.

Megumi wondered but nevertheless pressed a button and said, "Please tell Yukishiro-san to wait at the lobby, Himura-san is on his way." And the call ended. Megumi wanted to know.

---

Kenshin caught sight of the digital clock as he dashed out of the elevator. It was already eight thirty in the evening. He was wondering why she was here, after…after everything.

He stopped as he saw her standing by the counter. She had her long hair pinned at the nape of her neck. She walked towards the couch and turned as she was about to sit down.

He took a step towards her and then another until he felt so close. "Tomoe," he murmured.

She looked up as she sensed him. Her eyes widened and softened slowly as she stood up to greet him, "Kenshin…it has been a long time." Her voice was soft and mellow amid the noise.

Kenshin still couldn't believe his eyes. Tomoe was here, in front of him, just when he thought she would be gone forever.

She looked away and murmured, "I just came back…and was around the vicinity and thought I might invite you…for a dinner."

---

---

**A/n: **So that was it, I'd be posting the ninth chapter early next week…please tell me what you think about it. Okay?

---


	9. Chapter 9

Mornings After

By hye kyo

---

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. There.

**Author's Notes: **So this is the ninth chapter. This is a bit longer than the longest chapter by far which is the fifth one. Well I think a lot of things happened here. Anyway, school's taken most of my time but I'll try to update faster and better. To those who reviewed thanks a lot. Please do keep reading and reviewing okay? Thanks again!

Read and Review!

---

Chapter nine: everyone's coming back

---

It was awkward. It was so unreal yet here she was really in front of him. "How are you?" he managed to say.

She smiled. She tucked a stray hair behind her ears and said, "You? How are you?"

"I…I am fine…" he swallowed hard. This is hard. He had never imagined her coming back. He should've known this could happen so that he could've have at least prepared himself.

"How's Misao?" she asked again.

He gazed at her. She was still so fragile-looking, so graceful, so beautiful. He was about to respond when his phone started ringing. It took him aback. He tried ignoring it. "She's fine," he said.

Tomoe smiled, "That's—" the phone kept ringing. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

Kenshin swallowed again, "Ah…no, it's nothing important." And he cancelled the call. He took in a deep breath, "Where…where are you staying?"

"At a hotel near your building." She took a sip from her glass and continued, "I was a bit homesick. I had missed Japan so much."

"Really—" his phone started ringing again.

"I think it's an important call." Tomoe's face showed an expression of concern.

"Not really," he grinned and cancelled the call. Again.

"I see."

"It must be hard to be away for so long," he commented. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt his heart palpitating and felt something he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Yes. Especially whenever I think of all my friends here," she reached out and touched his hand, "I miss you a lot."

Kenshin broke into a wide smile, "Y-yes…I…I miss you a lot too…"

Tomoe smiled and as if suddenly remembering something, her smile faded.

"What is it?" he asked and was about to stand up when his phone rang again. He looked at it and cursed. "Excuse me," he said and flipped it open.

---

Kaoru was getting furious. She told him she'd call him and here he was canceling her calls. He couldn't be in some damn meeting because it was already late. So what the heck is he doing?

She had tried calling him twice and each time he cancelled the call. He would get some beating. She'd make sure about that. She speed dialed him and waited.

Finally there was a click. Next there was voice. It was Kenshin's. "Hello?" his voice sounded agitated.

Kaoru frowned and impatiently said, "Well about time you answered."

There was a pause and finally, "Kaoru?"

"Surprise," she said lamely, "Of course. I told you I'd call."

"Yeah…yeah…" he said.

"I'm home."

There was another pause, a couple of wordless mumbles and then, "G-good…eh…let's see…I'd see you tomorrow…okay?"

She frowned. Is this all? "Where are you?"

"I'm…I'm—I'd see you tomorrow evening then. Bye." And then there was a click and the call ended.

"Kenshin? Kenshin? Hey!" she frowned as she realized that he wasn't there anymore. She slowly brought the phone in front of her, stared at the screen and murmured, "Stupid…"

---

Aunt Misako called him the same night to remind him. She said it is imperative that he should come and would forever hate him if he'd miss it out. He assured her and ended the call immediately. He need to do some thinking.

Tomoe had returned and what was he supposed to do? It wasn't as if Tomoe was expecting him to do something. But he knew he should do something.

Why was she back anyway? Wasn't she getting married? He knew he was becoming pathetic by hoping that she cancelled the ceremony because she wanted him back. He sighed, he was becoming desperate.

---

"Could you take these cases to the inventory in the tenth floor?" Tae-san asked Kaoru the next morning. It was only nine in the morning.

"Sure," Kaoru stood up, walked over to the cart and said, "What are these?"

"Couple of old files Seta-san asked me to look at yesterday."

Kaoru rested her hands on the handle bars. "I'll take them now. Don't you want me to do anything else?"

"Ah, good you ask." Tae went over to her table and foraged through her drawer. She picked something up and went over to her. She handed her a serial bus.

She accepted it and placed it inside her pocket.

"Bring that to Seta-san on the seventh floor. He asked me to go over the files stored there last night. He was becoming picky about certain things."

"What things?"

"Inventory."

Kaoru looked thoughtfully at the cart, "He didn't seem that kind of guy to me."

"He actually is a bit of a perfectionist. But he's very kind and funny."

She smiled, "I'm going now. These cases for the tenth floor and the USB for the seventh floor. Right?"

"Right." Tae gave her a pat and walked her to the glass door.

---

She had brought the cart to the tenth floor just as Tae-san had instructed her to and was now in front of Seta-san's office.

A woman sporting a bob do beckoned her to enter. "Yes?"

She smiled and greeted her, "Ah, yes…I'm Kamiya Kaoru from the general affairs—"

"Ah yes, Tae called me and told me you'd be coming." She said smiling back. "You could go in, Seta-san is expecting you."

She bowed, "Thanks." And she quietly went to the door and turned the knob. She was greeted by a huge photograph of the Tokyo skyline.

"Kaoru-san. I was waiting for you."

She quickly turned. It was him, the same man from last time, only he was wearing a suit. He looked different. She closed the door softly and bowed, "Good morning Seta-san."

He grinned and led her to a chair.

"Ah," she said, slipping her hand inside her pocket to get the serial bus, "Sekihara-san told me to hand you this."

He extended his hand and accepted it, "Thank you."

She smiled and slowly stood up, "Well I think I should be going now sir."

He frowned, "But you just came."

"I think you have a lot of work to do sir and I don't want to bother—"

"Anyway," he interjected, turning towards the photograph, "You still owe me."

She was taken aback, "Y-yes…but…could you at least give me until the end of this month?"

He slowly turned and laughed, "I was just joking. Don't worry about it."

She forced herself to smile, "A-ah…I wasn't planning on running away…really…"

"Forget about it," he stepped closer, "I'd make some coffee so stay over for a while."

She was about to protest when he quickly walked over to the coffeemaker.

"I make good coffee don't worry."

"Sir," she said, realizing the differences in status. She quickly walked over to him and said, "Let me do it."

Seta-san smiled and brushed her hand away gently, "Don't call me sir okay? Simply Soujiro would be a lot better. Call me sir if there are other people around."

"B-but…" she stammered.

"It's fine. I actually don't like it when people call me sir." He winked at her and laughed as he poured steaming hot coffee onto two mugs. "Here," he handed her one as he finished.

"Thanks…" she murmured as she accepted.

"I'd talk to Tae-san. She should always get you to bring me the stuff I need from your department." He sipped from her mug.

She didn't know how to respond. She sipped from her cup.

---

Kaoru crossed the parking lot and found Kenshin leaning against the car. She decided against calling him and walked quietly behind him instead. As she neared him she brought her hands to slowly and quietly pat against his back. "Boo!" she suddenly said and started laughing.

Kenshin turned and frowned, "That isn't funny at all."

She smiled watching him look uneasy, "You're so uptight. I wanted you to loosen up a bit."

He simply nodded and opened the door.

Kaoru removed the straps of her bag from her shoulder and slipped inside. As soon as Kenshin was inside she said, "Tomorrow…are you going?"

It took him a moment to understand what she was talking about. "Ah…y-yes…"

Kaoru gave a weird expression. Somehow, Kenshin was acting so not himself today. Sure he was really weird but not as weird as now.

He made a quick turn. Tonight he needs some time alone. He wanted to go home and be alone. He wanted to think.

"Hey," Kaoru said, suddenly straightening up and looking through the windows, "Where are we going?"

Kenshin shot her a puzzled look, "To your apartment?"

Kaoru frowned, "I mean…aren't we going to have dinner? I-I actually hadn't had anything for lunch."

Kenshin almost stopped the car, timidly he said, "Ah? Ah…I see, where do you want to eat then?"

Kaoru looked out the window, "Forget it, I'm not hungry actually. And you seem tired."

He slowly looked at her and when he found her still staring away he turned back to the wheel. "S-sorry…"

She felt dismayed.

---

"Tomorrow…what time would you be going?" Kaoru knew they were almost at her apartment.

"I…I don't know yet," he murmured.

She wanted to ask him if he could pick her up on the way. But right now she just couldn't say it. Whatever it was Kenshin was extremely not himself. He was bothered by something.

"Maybe, maybe I'd be there by ten…"

Okay, so he still didn't tell her to wait for him tomorrow. It was a bad feeling. "Did something happen?" she whispered. The building was in sight.

"Hn?" he suddenly looked at her.

"Nothing." She looked down. She didn't like this feeling. She knew Kenshin doesn't really need to say anything to her about him but somehow it felt that he was being unfair. She needed to forget about this feeling. It was becoming dangerous.

"We're here," he said. The engine died. He quietly opened the door.

Kaoru did so too and from where she was she could see his downcast expression. Now she was getting mad.

"Good…night…" he said as he turned back to the car.

She nodded and turned around. But as soon as she was about to take her first step she felt like something was really amiss. She wouldn't be able to sleep with this feeling. She was mad, and was getting madder. She quickly turned around and faced him. "Wait."

He stopped and turned on his heel. "W-what Kaoru?"

She felt fury seething as she quickly wrapped her fingers around the lapels of his jacket, pulled him close and gave him an angry kiss. She quickly pulled away and stepped back and found him utterly bewildered. She was satisfied, at least she was able to get his attention.

Without any word she turned around and picked up her pace. She doesn't give a damn as to how they'd talk tomorrow.

---

Kenshin could still taste the vanilla gloss she had on her lips.

She was mad, he was able to feel it. He could sense the anger in her sudden kiss and he could really tell why.

Should he call her now? Tell her what happened? Tell her about Tomoe? Kaoru really wouldn't care, she told him that before. She told she wouldn't care about the girls he goes out with. She told him she doesn't really care about him anyway. So Kenshin knew he shouldn't tell her about it.

But shouldn't he call her now? And tell her he'd pick her up on the way tomorrow? Wasn't that what she was hinting about when she asked about it twice? Why was he so slow? Now Kaoru was really mad at him.

---

Kaoru was exhausted by the time she arrived. She was hungry and cold. She needed some sleep. She walked the dirt path leading to the house and smiled to herself as she caught sight of the very familiar pointed tiled roofs.

She stopped at the front gate. From here on nothing much has changed. The well-polished wooden gates spoke of warmth. She couldn't wait to see the entirety. She pressed the buzzer.

The gates creaked softly as they swung open. It was Kojima-san, the caretaker. Kaoru bowed and grinned at her. "It's been a long time Kojima-san." Her hair had gone gray.

"Yes it's been Kaoru-san. Come in, they are all inside."

---

A female attendant announced the arrival of Kaoru. Kenshin quickly stood up and turned to Aunt Misako.

"I'd go see her," he said as he took leave.

Misao shot him a puzzled look.

Kenshin quickly traversed around the family hall, got to the shortcut through the kitchen and arrived at the front porch just as Kaoru was removing her shoes. He felt nervous just as Kaoru looked up.

"Ah…Kojima-san," he said, turning to the older woman, "I'd…I'd take care from here on…"

The older woman nodded and bowed at him then to Kaoru and took leave.

Kaoru slipped on the fluffy slippers, "Where's Misao?"

"S-she's inside…" he was finding it hard to talk. What now?

She started for the kitchen. She was intending to go through the shortcut to the family hall.

Kenshin quickly placed his hand on her arm, "That way is blocked…" He needed all the tie he could get.

She frowned and then turned to the right wing. It was a longer way though.

---

Kenshin felt anxious. Somehow Kaoru still seemed mad. She wasn't talking to him. Well, she normally doesn't talk to him but at least they bicker. She was awfully silent today.

"About yesterday," he started but faltered.

"Forget it," she said as she took a turn.

"Did you…take the train?" he asked warily. 

"Of course. What would I ride if not the train?"

He looked down on his feet, "I'm sorry."

She stopped and turned to him, "What for?"

"For not being able to—"

"—Shut up." She knew what he was about to say. She wasn't mad because he didn't offer her a ride, she was mad because he was not himself last night, because he was completely ignoring her.

He sighed. Now, Kaoru really was mad.

She turned again and said, "I didn't really want to kiss you." She quickly started walking, leaving him behind.

---

Aunt Misako's face brightened up as Kaoru entered the family hall. Kaoru smiled back, bowed and quickly rushed to her to give her a hug. She sure missed her aunt a lot.

Kenshin came a few seconds after she did. Misao shot him another weird look as he took a seat beside her. "What took you so long?" she asked him.

"We had to walk the long way because the shortcut was blocked."

"Really?" Misao frowned and dismissed the idea.

Kaoru took a seat beside Misao, grinned at her and gave her a squeeze. "How are you?"

"Fine," Misao cheerily responded and then dropping her voice low she whispered, "Except that my brother's been acting weird lately."

Kaoru didn't know why. Was it because of her or was it because of some other reason? The same reason why he was so not himself last night. Nevertheless she didn't want Misao to worry so she quickly grinned and said, "Maybe there are things at work that's been bothering him." Yeah, maybe, maybe that's why he was like that last night.

"Maybe," Misao's voice was full of suspicion, "If you know anything, don't hesitate to tell me. You have my full trust."

"S-sure…" lying felt bad.

Aunt Misako quickly stood up, "I had called Omasu and Shiro so they could join us but they were too busy, so it seems that it'd just be the four of us."

"What is it about Auntie?" Misao looked like a child.

"I just wanted to give everyone a surprise."

Kaoru looked puzzled, "What surprise?"

"I'm thinking of saying it after we have lunch but it seems that the time of his flight was scheduled earlier than expected so—"

"His?" Kenshin asked, standing up.

Aunt Misako laughed, "You're a bit impatient aren't you?"

Kaoru stood up as well, "So…he's here? Whoever he is…"

"Yes, he's actually waiting at the other end of this room."

Misao finally stood up and clapped her hands, "Let me guess…Uncle Masaru?"

"Nope, but close enough." Aunt Misako started for the sliding doors.

Kenshin has that nagging feeling. He crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. Somehow he knew who Aunt Misako was referring to and he wasn't really liking it.

---

Aunt Misako opened the doors. "You can come out now."

"I told you there's no need for such flamboyant surprises." A huge figure emerged from the doors.

Kenshin knew it. He frowned.

"Daddy!" Misao squealed like a little kid. She quickly rushed to the tall man and gave him a hug.

No matter how many times she sees him, he never fails to awe her. Hiko Himura never fails to captivate people with his presence. (I made Hiko his first name, he is more familiar that way)

"My little princess."

"Why are you here?" Kenshin's voice was cold and distant.

Hiko looked up from Misao to Kensin, "Why not? I still live here." And he laughed, a low deep laugh that made Kenshin smirk.

Kaoru sensed the tension so she quickly said, "Welcome back Uncle."

Hiko looked at her and smiled, "It's nice to see you Kaoru. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said unable to look at him directly, "Thank you for your concern."

"Hmm," he said rubbing his chin, "You look more experienced and smarter than Stupid here," he glared at Kenshin.

Kaoru tried to calm them both, "Not really Uncle. By the way how was your flight?"

"Tiring," he said. "I am hungry actually. Could we have lunch now?"

"Of course!" Aunt Misako beamed. She called for the female attendant and Kojima-san.

Kaoru smiled, relieved that finally the tension has gone down. But she sure doesn't want to be caught up in such a tension. She could still sense Kenshin's irritation.

---

Surprisingly lunch was bearable. And the afternoon spent on talking, walking around the big house and eating sweets was bearable too. Kenshin had been nowhere in sight and Kaoru was getting worried. She knew of his feelings towards his father. She knew them perfectly well to understand them.

"There you are," Kaoru said as she finally spotted him.

"Why?" he asked, his voice deep.

Kaoru approached, sat beside him and looked at him, "Don't act like it's the end of the world."

"It is." He smirked and then looked away.

"Don't be so arrogant. He still is your father."

He didn't respond.

"Stupid," she murmured and slowly touched his hand, "Uncle wouldn't stop calling you Stupid unless you tell him to, unless you show him that you shouldn't be called that way."

"Haven't I done that?" he asked, anger flaring in his eyes as he suddenly turned to her.

She kept silent, her hand still on his.

"Haven't I done that?"

"Have you?"

He looked down, finding no answer. He wondered if he had done so. Had he make him proud? Had he? What does he want him to do?

"Maybe you're mistaken."

That caught his attention and Kenshin slowly looked up, "What?"

"I don't know…" she murmured. In fact the things going on in her head are actually so unsure that she didn't know if she had to say them. She might get things complicated if she'd do so.

He slipped his hand away from hers and stood up. "I am going to take a nap."

"Good," she said as she stood up too, "You really need some rest."

---

"Are you really sure you wouldn't want to stay for the night?" Aunt Misako asked as she walked them to the parking lot.

"Yeah, I wanted to get home as soon as possible." Hiko said as he took Misao by the hand and led her to a black car.

"Well then I guess I have to let you all go," Aunt Misako said smiling still.

"Kenshin," Hiko called Kenshin, "Drive Kaoru home."

Kenshin glared.

Kaoru felt like she shouldn't be meddling and felt that she should distance from Kenshin so she quickly said, "Don't worry Uncle, I can still take a train home."

Hiko walked over to her, had an arm around her shoulder and said, "It's late and pretty girls like you shouldn't be traveling at night alone. Though Kenshin's so stupid, he's still a man."

Kaoru forced a grin. Somehow she was getting what Kenshin's father had been trying to tell Kenshin. She wished she could simply tell it to the redhead so that things between them would get a lot better. "Yes, thanks Uncle," she said as she bowed.

"Well then," Hiko yawned and then turned to Aunt Misako, "I'll see you before I go."

Aunt Misako smiled and nodded.

"Bye," Kaoru said as she entered Kenshin's vehicle. She waved a hand at Aunt Misako as she lowered the window and then at Misao.

---

She noticed the way he tightened his grip on the wheel. Slowly she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're so tense."

The car came to an abrupt stop.

She didn't know how to respond. Somehow having an irritating blabbering Kenshin was much easier than this kind of Kenshin.

Slowly he looked at her, "I feel so stupid."

She laughed and the removed the hand from his shoulder.

"I…I don't want to go home."

"Go home. It's best to face your fears."

He took a sharp intake of breath, "I don't know…"

She smiled, "You know what to do. I believe in you."

"Kaoru," he started but faltered. He scratched the back of his neck as he slowly turned to her, "I really feel so stupid."

"At least you acknowledge it," she joked and realizing that the timing was bad she quickly looked away.

"Yeah," he forced a laugh, "Well…he won't be around for too long…"

She could only nod.

---

Kaoru spent her Sunday sprawling on the bed. She wanted some sleep, she needed some sleep yet thinking about Kenshin made sleeping so hard.

She stood up, walked over to the telephone, picked up the receiver and dialed his number. She would ask him to come over. Maybe by talking to him she would feel less restless. She has to know how he was.

Maybe she was worried.

---

Kenshin had locked the door to his room, secluded himself in his work and ignored Misao's voice coming through the door announcing it's lunch time. No, he doesn't want to see his father now. Maybe he was really righteous, or plain arrogant. But whatever he really is he still doesn't want to see him.

The phone rang just as he was about to lie down. Reluctantly he picked it up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Kenshin."

He felt a sudden spasm in his chest which made him sit up. Could it be? "Tomoe?"

"Y-yes," he heard a sigh.

"You called…" he had stated the obvious. Now he would look so stupid.

"Yes," there was a soft laugh, "I was just wondering…are you busy?"

"Busy?" he asked, "Not really. Why?"

"Good," she murmured. "I was thinking of having lunch…when I suddenly thought of you…"

"Really?" that made him smile. "Where are you?"

"I'm still in the hotel. Would you come for me?"

Kenshin smiled, "Of course. I'm there in thirty."

"Sure," another soft laugh.

"By the way," he asked as he stood up and went to gather the papers and folders scattered on the bed, "It's glad you still know my home number."

"Of course, why would I forget about—" She stopped and then, "You still have the same mobile number?"

Kenshin grinned, "Yes. You could call me anytime."

"Thanks."

And he replaced the receiver back on the cradle, feeling it was the happiest moment of his time. Now he couldn't sleep even more.

---

Kaoru looked disappointedly at her mobile phone. So his phone was busy and his cell phone was off. So maybe he's in hibernation. And what does she care anyway?

---

---

**A/n: **So how was it? It's longer ne? I hope you find this chapter worthwhile. Do send me what you think about this chapter. I'd be glad to read. Anyway, thanks a lot minna-san!

---


	10. Chapter 10

Mornings After

by hye-kyo

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine... 

**Author's Notes: **So this is the tenth chapter. A little delayed yes, but it's a bit long...so maybe I think it's fine. Anyway, I lost my cell phone and I feel so down...It;s okay to lose A cellphone, but not The cellphone...I guess I've grown fond of it...

sighs

* * *

Chapter ten: the stalking

---

Monday morning wasn't as enthusiastic. Kaoru knew that the day would be gloomy, from the time she woke up to the time she left the apartment. The sky was dark with impending rain. She wanted to simply stay at home and sleep.

"Kaoru," Tae's voice broke into her thoughts.

She quickly looked at her, alert. "Yes?"

"Do you mind bringing this to Seta-san?" Tae placed a yellow transparent folder on her table.

"This is?"

Tae sighed, "I wasn't able to sleep last night because of that. It was the inventory and accounting for this month's supplies."

Kaoru smiled. Tae really looked worn down. "Okay, I'm going now."

"Thanks," and Tae slumped on her swivel chair.

---

Kaoru became a bit hesitant as she neared the door. Slowly she pushed it open and was surprised to hear no creaking sounds. The secretary greeted her and directed her inside. Softly she knocked and Seta's low cool voice came from inside telling her to come in.

He was talking over the phone when she came and was wearing an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes, yes. I'd call you," and the call ended. He turned his chair, stood up and walked over to her.

"Sekihara-san asked me to bring you—"

"I'm stressed!" he suddenly said out of nowhere.

To which Kaoru became dumbstruck. "Huh?"

He laughed, "Let's have something to eat at the cafeteria." He went to the door.

"It isn't yet my break," she said rather sadly, for she was getting hungry herself.

"Don't worry, it's fine," he grinned, walked back to her and beckoned her to the door.

"O-okay," she murmured as she allowed herself to be led to the door. The secretary winked at her as she made her way out. It actually baffled her.

---

"Megumi," Kenshin had the door ajar.

"Yes?" Megumi looked up.

"Aren't there any calls for me?" he scratched the back of his neck, picked on his necktie and then at his cuffs.

Megumi shook her head and gave him a weird look, "Why? Are you expecting a call?"

He looked like he was caught redhanded. And that puzzled Megumi. Kenshin laughed nervously and said, "N-no…not really, I was just thinking…you know…I can't sit still without doing anything…"

"I see," Megumi had averted her gaze and was looking down on her planner. No, there really wasn't anything scheduled for today. Who was he expecting to call anyway?

---

Kaoru finished her cream puffs, finished her glass and murmured, "Thank you."

"Thank you?" he asked with a wicked grin, "You have to return the favor soon."

"Favor?" she frowned, "I didn't—"

"I treated you to a snack right?" he popped his last piece of bread into his mouth and said in between bites, "You'd treat me next time."

Kaoru should've seen this coming. Nothing in this world is free. It would be too good, sinfully good. And Kami doesn't allow that.

"Okay?" he asked, leaning over to reach towards her.

Kaoru was taken aback and she blushed as she managed to say a "Y-yes" but contrary t what she had been expecting Soujiro wiped the cream off the side of her mouth.

"Ah…thanks…" she pounded herself inwardly. What was she thinking?

Soujiro smiled, stood up and said, "I want to take your picture."

"Eh?" she looked up at him.

He simply smiled, pushed his chair so he could get out, returned it back and started leaving. "Tae-san would be looking for you by now," he called back.

Again, Kaoru was left dumbfounded. Seta-san is an extremely weird character. And peculiarly, she found herself smiling.

---

Misao smiled at the receptionist, hurried to the elevator and punched the buttons to her brother's floor. Megumi called earlier, saying Kenshin left after receiving a call from a woman. Who could that woman be? Her senses tell her this is going to be one hell of a gossip. If she could only contact Kaoru.

She stepped in as soon as the elevator doors swung open. It was empty. Megumi would be waiting for her now. Soon she would know why her brother has been acting weird.

"Misao," Megumi was leaning against the glass door, looking at her watch when she heard the bell of the elevator. When she looked up she saw Misao coming.

"Hey," Misao gave her a serious look.

"Let's better talk outside," she said, "Kenshin might come back soon."

"Okay," Misao looked around. No one was there. "You should've just told me to wait outside the building."

"I received a call from your brother right after I called you, he said he's going to be back soon. And I really want to know how she looks."

"She?" Misao frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon."

"Do you know where to find my brother? Would it be okay if you leave this time?"

Megumi nodded, glanced behind her and then leaned closer to whisper, "I'd make some interesting excuses."

"Good," Misao smiled sheepishly. "We'd better hurry now."

"Right. I should've called Kaoru."

Misao thought for a while, slipped her hand into her jeans' pocket and debated against not doing so, "She's probably busy."

"Right again. You could tell her as soon as I tell you."

"Come on now, I'm dying to know."

And the two of them crept slowly to the elevator.

---

Kenshin looked at his watch. The pitchy voice of the violin was making her nervous. He looked at his watch again and sighed. Maybe she has decided against meeting him.

A waiter approached him.

"I'm still waiting for someone," he quickly said and dismissed the waiter away. Tomoe asked him if they could meet now, but where is she? He dipped his head low, bit his lower lip and thought of giving him a call. He straightened up and when he looked up he saw Tomoe coming.

"I'm sorry I was late," she mouthed apologies as she walked towards him.

Kenshin stood up, pulled her chair like a gentleman and assisted her as she sat down.

"Thank you," she smiled, tucked a few stray strands behind her ear and looked at her watch. "I made you wait."

To Kenshin it seemed like an unintended pun. "Not really, I was late myself," so a little lie wouldn't hurt, especially if it's for his ego.

"Did you order already?"

He shook his head, turned to where the waiter is and beckoned him to their table. He was actually getting nervous. He was the one who suggested they meet in this restaurant. Why was he nervous in the first place? He was much more nervous now than when they finally met again after a long while. Why?

---

Megumi had slipped her arm through Misao's left to support her weight. She was in her last months and she was gaining more weight.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to eat. And you're going to pay for it," she said as she steered Misao inside a fine dining restaurant.

"Here?" Misao panicked, "It's very expensive here. If you want something Italian I could treat you a spaghetti meal at McDonald's."

"We're here because you're brother's here," Megumi said as they peeked through the glass windows.

"How'd you know?"

Megumi smiled slyly, "He's inside already. And the woman's there too," she said. She slowly opened the door, trying to hide from Kenshin's view. "Come quickly."

Misao followed and they were soon led to a table a couple of feet away from Kenshin's. "How'd you know he'd be here?" she asked as they took a seat, and covered their faces with the menu.

"He asked me if this place serves good Italian food after receiving that call," she whispered. Megumi had her eyes trained on Kenshin.

"I see," Misao glanced at Kenshin and then at the woman. "So it's about a woman."

"I want to know how she looks," Megumi said.

"What's her name?" Misao asked as she slightly lowered the menu, trying to have a good look at the woman. Somehow she seemed familiar.

Megumi glanced at her, cleared her throat and said, "Yukishiro, Yukishiro Tomoe-san."

Misao's eyes widened involuntarily, dropped the menu and turned to Megumi, "Tomoe Yukishiro?"

Megumi frowned, puzzled, "Yes. Do you know her?" she quickly propped Misao's menu to cover her. "If you let it fall down Kenshin would see us."

Misao stared plainly at Megumi and then to the woman. That's why she seemed familiar. "Tomoe's back?"

The waiter said something which Megumi dismissed. "Who is she?"

It took Misao to answer it. She swallowed, turned to Megumi and said, "My brother's ex-fiancé."

"Ex?" this time it was Megumi's turn to involuntarily widen her eyes.

"She's returned."

"Why?"

"I'd better tell this to Kaoru."

"Does Kaoru know her?"

Misao nodded, glanced at the waiter as she heard him say incomprehensible words. She waved her hand and told him to just wait. "How could this be? I thought she got married already."

Megumi looked at the woman and then at Kenshin. Now she wanted to know even more.

---

Tae shot her a questioning look as Kaoru slipped through the door, trying hard to be left unnoticed.

She should have not listened to Seta-san about skipping work. She has completely forgotten about the meeting, she might not even get her first monthly pay today because of that.

"That's all for today," Tae said, dismissing the rest. "The payroll officer would be waiting until four."

There were some claps and cheers. Sure, everybody was waiting for it. Kaoru gathered her things and stood up sneakily. Tae might probably give her a beating or two.

"Where have you been?" Tae's voice came loud, clear and threatening.

Kaoru slowly turned her head, gave a weak smile and said, "I'm sorry."

Tae arched a brow, "You've been gone for three hours after delivering the reports to Seta-san."

Kaoru looked down on her toes. She couldn't see them because of her pointed strappy heels, "I'm sorry. I forgot there was a meeting today."

Tae shot her a deadly look and then suddenly broke into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Kaoru asked, baffled by the sudden expression.

"Nothing," she said, "Actually Seta-san called me. He said he abducted you to the cafeteria."

Abducted? Such an apt word. Kaoru forced a smile, "Yeah…but I tried going back early, just so you know…"

Tae grinned, "Don't worry. I just have this weird feeling…"

"Weird feeling?"

"Yeah…maybe I'd be seeing more of Seta-san in this department," she said, laughing as she went out of the room.

Kaoru wondered at the words.

---

Kaoru found him standing by the door of his car. She waved at him to which he nodded curtly. "Hi," she said as she neared him.

"Hi," he murmured, opened the door and slipped in.

Kaoru did the same and secured her seatbelt. She was wondering if Kenshin was feeling much better now compared to yesterday. "Ah…How is your day?"

Kenshin suddenly turned to her as he revved the engine, "F-fine. You?"

Kaoru frowned but nevertheless ignored his weirdness, "I just got my first salary!" she tried to make it sound so enthusiastic.

"Good," he said as he trained his eyes on the road.

"Good?" she asked. So it was good. And then?

Kenshin nodded, turned left at the nearest curb and kept silent.

"I was wondering…"

"Hn?"

"Do you want to eat out? It's my treat this time." She smiled, leaned forward and waited eagerly.

Kenshin shook his head, "Maybe some other time. I'm tired myself."

Kaoru felt disappointed, dismayed and frowned at him. "I see…" she looked away, out into the window and cursed inwardly.

Then his phone rang. He pressed the handsfree button and picked up the speaker, tucked the ear phones into his ear and said, "Yes, who is this?"

Kaoru looked as his expression became much more serious.

---

"Yes, who is this?" Kenshin asked. His eyes were still on the road.

"This is Dr. Akai," the voice from the other end said.

"Ah, yes doctor," he mouthed. "What is it?"

"You're wife's first monthly check up would be on Friday," she said. Kenshin heard the sound of pen against paper.

He was taken aback. Had he forgotten about Kaoru's pregnancy. He turned to see Kaoru staring expectantly at him and quickly went back to watch the road. "This Friday?"

"It is important, especially since this is your first time. We would want to keep track of your wife's pregnancy."

"I…I see…" he almost choked. He had been too occupied with Tomoe such that he had forgotten about Kaoru almost immediately.

"Well then, see you Friday," the doctor's gleeful voice came from the other end of the line. Finally there was a click and the call ended.

Kenshin wanted to halt the car, but he didn't.

---

Kaoru looked at him intently, not being able to contain her curiosity about the caller, she asked, "Kenshin, who is it?"

Kenshin stood silent for a long time, and suddenly turned to her stunned, "W-what?"

Kaoru frowned, "You're acting weird again." She smiled, hoping it would ease him up. So was it still about his father. "Who called? But if you want to keep it a secret…" she smiled again.

He took in a deep breath, shifted gears as he neared her building. "It was Dr. Akai."

"Dr. Akai?"

"Yes," he murmured as he brought the car to a stop. They were finally here.

Kaoru forced a laugh, "Well it seems okay if she calls right? Especially since—" she stopped. What was she doing? She doesn't want to talk about it but now she was the one initiating the talk about it.

Kenshin nodded. "Your first monthly check-up is scheduled on Friday."

That took her aback. The fake smile she was about to plaster on her face diminished suddenly. "Really?"

He nodded again. He opened the door, slipped out and went to her side. He opened the door for her and beckoned her to step out. He reached out a hand.

She didn't know if she should be happy he was such a gentleman or if she should be offended for it seems like he was rushing to get rid of her. Nevertheless she took his hand and stepped out.

He sighed, looked away and said, "So…see you tomorrow night."

Kaoru nodded.

"I'll see what time I'd be free for Friday."

Kaoru said yes. She wondered what he was looking at.

Slowly he turned back to her, smiled and said, "I'd be going then."

Kaoru watched as he turned his back, walked over to the driver's door and opened it. Involuntarily she called him, "Kenshin."

Kenshin glanced at her.

"Uh," she swallowed hard. Why was she getting these weird feelings anyway? "If there's something bothering you…" and then she failed to complete her thoughts.

He smiled. "Yes, thank you." And then he slipped inside.

Kaoru almost literally spanked herself as she heard those stupid comments. She watched as the engine was brought to life and as the car disappeared into the distance.

---

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it? I can't say anythign anymore...too tired...

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Mornings after**

**by hye kyo

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nope, RK isn't mine… 

**Author's Notes: **Oh well, things have started to pile up. I haven't had the time to update When She Cries but I will certainly, if not this week next week it is. So I'm sorry, the last chapter was short. I haven't replied to most reviewers yet, I promise I would. I promise really. I didn't have the energy to respond last time because I lost my cell phone. But I've gotten over it. Anyway, there isn't much in this chapter. But I do hope you'll like it still. Anyway, many commented that this story is turning a bit angsty and dramatic. Maybe it's quite getting off-hand, you know, the story taking a tun on its own. But don't worry, things will strat to cool down by chapter 15...or 16...and then a really funny scene (at least for me) in chapter 17...hahaha...

Read and Review! Thanks!

* * *

---

Chapter eleven: finding out

---

"Have you tried?" Megumi whispered. Kenshin was just behind the door, it requires utmost care and vigilance.

"I've called her many times but her phone's always off," it was Misao at the other end.

"But you should—" Megumi heard the sound of the doorknob turning, "Hey, got to go…he's here." And then without even letting Misao speak, she returned the phone back to its cradle just as Kenshin appeared in the doorway.

"Any call for me?" his eyes were trained on the phone.

Megumi shook her head, hoping he didn't catch the scene earlier. "Are you expecting a call?"

He shook his head. To Megumi the shake of his head seemed forced, which made it all the more suspicious. Why were they hiding anyway?

"I'll be out for lunch okay?" she said as she continued scrutinizing his expressions.

"Okay," he said and turned towards the door, "Just don't take too long."

"Okay," she said, her hands itching to get hold of the phone.

---

Kenshin was weird last Friday night and was much weirder Monday night. She wanted to ask him how he was, how was breakfast with his father, how his work was. She wanted to be able to comfort him.

She stood up from her swivel, walked over to the paper shredder. There were too many unnecessary papers in her bin. She fed them to the shredder. It's voice was shrill.

"There's a call for you," Ayu walked over to her and said.

She mouthed thanks and hurried to the side table. She picked it up, "Yes, this is Kaoru."

"Thank goodness Kaoru!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. She knew who it was, "Misao?" To Misao, overacting was a norm.

"Yes, the one and only."

Kaoru leaned on one foot and thought of all the remaining papers in her bin. The cordless phone she stuck in between her chin and her shoulder blade. "Is there anything new?"

She heard Misao giggle. "I have new stuff to share."

"Really?" she rolled her eyes again. What was it this time? The very last time Misao had called like this was when she talked endlessly about her date with the refrigerator Aoshi. She wouldn't want to hear any of it.

"Really Kaoru," Misao snorted, as if realizing what Kaoru has in mind, "This is not about Aoshi don't worry."

"Oh," Kaoru muttered. A couple of sheets stuck in the shredder. She pulled the cord off and managed the papers out of the shredder. She quickly returned the cord. It came shrilling back to life.

"If you have time let's meet with Megumi."

Kaoru slipped another batch into the shredder, shifted her weight on her other foot, shifted the phone on her other shoulder blade and looked at her nails. She needed some manicure. "Nope, I can't. Tuesday's hell day for me."

"But I have great news!" Misao was really enthusiastic.

"Save it for tomorrow," she said. "Or better yet tell it to me now."

"No," Misao squealed. "Megumi's presence is needed."

"Then tomorrow, what do you say?" she asked, finally on the last batch of papers. After this she'd be going to the stockroom to do the inventory. She should've just applied in the advertising department instead.

Misao was quiet for a while and then said, "Wait, I'd have you on hold. I'd talk to Megumi."

"Just get back to me," she said and ended the phone. She has no time for such gossips now. She has to concentrate on her job and on her pregnancy.

---

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she spotted Kenshin looking at his watch. He was already at the parking lot, standing by the open door of his car.

"Do you have an appointment elsewhere?" she suddenly asked as she came into hearing range.

Kenshin immediately turned, embarrassment registering in his face. "Uh…I was just…checking the time…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes again. Last night he was absurd. And tonight's just like last night. She would have none of these.

Kenshin walked over to her side, opened the door for her and said, "Let's go."

She doesn't want to. She felt like Kenshin's mind was on somewhere far.

"Come on," Kenshin said, glancing at his watch again. "It's getting late."

Late? She frowned. So here he goes again. She watched as Kenshin walked back to his side of the car, slipped inside and closed the door. From where she was, with the opened door of her side of the car she could see him glancing discretely at his watch.

"Kaoru?" he turned and looked at her.

"You go ahead," she said, feeling annoyed.

"What?" he asked, suddenly getting out. He stood face to face with her with the body of the car getting in between them.

"You seem to be in a hurry," she said, imitating his act of glancing at his watch. "And it's getting late."

"Kaoru," Kenshin's voice was hushed.

"It seems that you still have something to do. You should've just told me." She pushed the door close, tightened her hold on the strap of her bag and sighed.

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak but eventually decided to keep quiet.

"Well then, see you tomorrow," she said, turning around to go to the other direction.

"Then at least let me drive you to the bus stop," he stuttered.

She shook her head and forced a smile as she glanced back at him, "I'm going back to the office, I just remembered I still have tons to do."

"Kaoru…" he murmured.

And she walked away. It was a bad feeling.

---

She didn't return to the office. She lied to him. She hailed a cab, got in and decided to go home. She wouldn't need dinner anyway. She was actually full from Tae-san's onigiri.

---

Kenshin knew Kaoru must be really upset. She said she still had lots of things to do at the office but he has this feeling that she was lying. Maybe he looked so disinterested these past days. His mind had been occupied lately.

He received a call from Tomoe that night as he went home. Because Kaoru refused to have him drive her home he arrived on time. However, Tomoe wasn't there. Eventually he received a call saying she couldn't make it because she got caught up in something. Kenshin simply had to accept it with a smile.

And that fact made him feel so guilty. Kaoru noticed him glancing at his watch and that started her foul mood. Maybe tomorrow night he just has to make it up to her.

---

"I haven't been seeing Kenshin," Hiko noted as he poured coffee from the brewer into his cup.

Misao shifted through the channels. She glanced at him and said, "He's busy at work."

"Really?" Hiko mused. Kenshin should be. He took a seat on one of the stools facing the television at the breakfast counter.

"I'm going out for lunch daddy," Misao mumbled as she scooped cereals into her mouth. "Yuck, it's stale." She went to the sink to rinse her mouth.

"Why?" Hiko arched a brow.

"I'm going to see Kaoru," she said as the aftertaste made her nauseous.

Hiko thought. "How's Kaoru?"

"She got a new job. And she seemed happy with her new job."

"Your brother should've just offered her one at the company," he took a sip from his coffee cup and cringed as he realized it was still too hot.

"He did but Kaoru declined," Misao went back to her stool.

Hiko changed the channel. "Kaoru's such an independent girl."

"She really is," Misao beamed. Okay, so maybe she idolizes Kaoru a bit too much.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

Misao's beaming face suddenly darkened. She narrowed her gaze, "Don't tell me you're going to set her up into one of your matchmaking schemes?"

"Why not?" Hiko laughed.

"She already has a person in mind." Misao crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who? Your stupid brother?" and then Hiko laughed.

Misao frowned. Her brother? And Kaoru? So not possible! "Of course not."

"Why not? At least Kenshin would learn a lot from her."

Misao's frown went deeper, "I don't think so. They get irritated with each other very quickly."

Hiko shot her a challenging look, "Who knows? Opposites attract you know."

"Yeah right," Misao dismissed him, "Just like your vulgar self and pristine mommy."

Hiko rolled her eyes, "I am not vulgar. Your mommy liked me the way I am."

Misao laughed, "Yeah right." And then she stood up from her stool and went to the kitchen door. Before turning the knob she said, "I'm leaving. I'll see you when I get home. There's some cold soup in the ref. Just reheat it okay?"

Hiko felt sorry for himself, "I am the daddy here and my little princess's treating me like this? Poor me."

Misao only laughed him off as she disappeared.

---

Kaoru saw Misao and Megumi waving as she opened the glass door. She smiled at the maitre' d and then hurried to their table.

"So," Megumi said, "It's been a long time."

"Is it really okay for you to still go out?" Kaoru expressed concern as she sat down.

"Of course," Megumi said, feeling proud, "I am a healthy mom."

"Don't worry about Megumi, we have more important things to discuss."

Kaoru furrowed her brows as Misao beckoned for the waiter.

---

"Seta-san!" Tae squeaked as she was surprised by his sudden appearance. She had just closed the door and was about to turn when Seta-san appeared from nowhere.

"Did I scare you?" he asked grinning.

Tae could only laugh, "You've seen the records I showed you?"

He nodded, and then after a bit of hesitation, he asked, "Why didn't you ask Kamiya-san to deliver those in my office?"

Tae sent him a sly look, "She told me she's going out early for lunch."

"So she isn't here?" a look of dismay crossed his face.

"Soujiro," Tae said dropping business ethics. She grinned at him.

He quickly shook his head, "You're getting the wrong idea."

Tae laughed and beckoned him to come closer, "She'd be back at one and then I'd ask her to bring you some stuff upstairs."

Seta grinned and then looked away, his face looking so boyish and young, "You can ask someone else."

Tae assured him with a nod, "Don't worry."

He couldn't contain himself, "Well…thank you…"

Tae knew she wasn't getting the wrong idea.

---

"So, would you tell me now?" Kaoru finished her plate. She daubed at her mouth with the table napkin and turned to Misao who was emptying her glass and then at Megumi who was checking her cell phone.

Misao placed her glass back with such seriousness and then turned to her, "Okay."

"Be ready," Megumi said. "I actually didn't believe it myself."

"So?" Kaoru asked, growing impatient. "I wanted to know now. Who is this about?"

Misao swallowed, looked intensely at her and said, "Guess who!" she broke into a fit of laughter.

Megumi quickly chimed in.

Kaoru frowned, punched Misao lightly and said, "Now's not the time for jokes. I'm serious. Who are we talking about?"

Megumi cleared her throat and after receiving a go signal from Misao she said, "Okay…this is about Kenshin."

As if simply telling who it was about was a revelation in itself, Kaoru felt her eyes widened. "Kenshin?"

Misao grinned, loving the effects on Kaoru. "Yeah, it's about my brother."

And then Kaoru hesitated to ask. Do they know? Of course not. They wouldn't include her like this if they knew about it. She swallowed hard and tried to sustain her expression lest Misao become suspicious, "What is it about?"

Misao leaned closer, just as what Megumi did and after a while whispered, "She came back."

Kaoru frowned. Another riddle. "Who?"

Misao turned to Megumi who leaned closer, nodded at Megumi and mumbled, "Yukishiro."

Kaoru frowned again. Who was Yukishiro? She couldn't remember anyone with that name. "Who is Yukishiro?"

Misao and Megumi exchanged puzzled looks and then Misao said, "Kaoru…what are you talking about? Don't tell me you don't know Yukishiro?"

"No really," she stammered, "Who is Yukishiro?"

Megumi leaned back on her seat. The excitement gone.

"Kaoru really now. You couldn't possibly forget Yukishiro Tomoe, Kenshin's fiancé." Misao had also leaned back on her chair.

And that sparked something. Kaoru's eyes widened as realization hit her. Tomoe was back and what does that mean?

Misao slowly smiled, acknowledging Kaoru's surprise. She slowly leaned closer. "So?"

"So?" Kaoru asked back, not really knowing what to say.

"Now, tell me about this Tomoe," Megumi interrupted, "You told me Misao you'd be telling me about her once we tell Kaoru."

"Right," Misao said, straightening up and placed both hands on her lap. She then looked at Megumi, "She was my brother's ex. Three years ago she left for some 'personal' reasons."

Megumi's eyes narrowed, "Personal…" and then she beckoned Misao to continue.

"They met back when my brother was still studying in Germany. You know, the usual love story. She came from a well to do family. She was the right-out-of-romance-novels-heroine type. You know what I mean right?"

Megumi nodded, now leaning forward.

"So they eventually got together and eventually got engaged five years ago. And because I know you're good in math Megumi that means they were engaged for at least two years."

"Two years." Megumi nodded and then said, "Well, that's more than enough time for engagement I guess."

"Well, to some yes," Misao commented and then said, "Eventually they got separated. It took my brother a long time to get over her and I think the reason why he hadn't actually, seriously, looked for someone was because he still couldn't get over her."

"Oh," Megumi gasped. She turned to Kaoru and realized she was still staring in space. She turned back to Misao, "Until now?"

"Maybe, we both saw how they were right?"

Kaoru grasped what Misao said. So maybe Kenshin wasn't over her yet. And what does that mean for her?

"Why did they break up anyway?" Megumi asked as she took a sip from her water glass.

Misao leaned closer, "I heard she went away to marry someone else."

Megumi's eyes widened, she suddenly pulled back and cried out, "To marry someone else?!"

"Sshh," Misao quickly pulled her, "Don't be so loud. Anyway, we only knew she was engaged a year ago. The personal reasons she gave when they broke up…those I do not know."

"So you mean she might be married already? I mean by now?"

Misao shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't say for sure. Why would she want to see my brother if she's married already?"

Kaoru turned to Misao, her heart palpitating, her stomach doing some odd somersaults, "They were seeing each other?"

"Yes," it was Megumi who answered. "We've followed them once actually."

Kaoru thought. So that must be the reason why he was always disinterested, "When did they start seeing each other?"

"Last week…that was on a…on a Thursday," Megumi nodded as she said.

Thursday? "What time Thursday?"

"Kaoru," Misao suddenly interjected, "Why? Were you with my brother last Thursday?"

"Ah…no," she lied, "I just wanted to know the time."

"Well, it was in the evening…somewhere around eight to eight thirty…Couldn't remember exactly."

Thursday evening. That was when he was canceling all her calls. So that must be the reason why he was so weird. And maybe that was also the reason why Kenshin was acting strange the following Friday night.

"And then they met again this week. If I remember correctly that was last Monday. And then I happened to answer a call for him from Tomoe about a date on Tuesday night."

Tuesday night? That was last night. She felt her heart pound more loudly. She knew it, something was up. So he was actually hurrying to go wherever they were supposed to meet. That's why he had been continuously checking his watch. What to do?

"So what do you think?" Misao asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Kaoru looked down on her palms. She doesn't know what to think. What now? This means that Kenshin's will to marry her was downed by more than a half. Maybe by now he has no determination and intention whatsoever of marrying her. She understands, she's trying to understand.

"I think a reconciliation is bound to happen," Megumi commented.

Reconciliation? Kaoru had wanted so much to talk him out of marrying her and now that an opportunity presents itself, why doesn't she want to acknowledge it? Has she grown fond of him? No, maybe she just actually got used to the idea of getting married to him.

"So Kaoru?" Misao asked again.

"Well…" Kaoru murmured, "I guess…I guess it's alright…"

Misao frowned, "Alright? What do you mean alright?"

"Tomoe's a very nice girl, very pretty, intelligent and very lady-like. I think it's okay…if the two of them decided to get back that is…"

Megumi laughed and then nodded, "Really? You think so?"

Well, she guesses it would be alright. It may be hard to understand but at least she knew it would be alright. She'd make herself understand that it's all right.

---

* * *

**A/n: **So the scene with the three stalkers was very long. But I guess this chapter revealed much about the relationship between our redhead and the villainess. Haha, I'm so cruel to Tomoe. She's quite fine actually, I just don't like her that much. Anyway, I'll try to update faster and better. There's a lot more heading our hero's and heroine's way! Yuck, so corny…the way I said it

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Mornings After**

**by hye kyo**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **Okay, people please read this! It was my wrong not to have stated in the first place that Tomoe and Enishi aren't related, so I am sorry. For those hoping to have a more thickened plot by making them related I apologize. That's precisely the reason why I didn't give Enishi any surname. Anyway, I have a new phone now and my life's back to normal. I just finished doing my letter of intent and my resume and I hope that things will work out fine for me as I try to seek a field placement in this world. Okay, so there.

Anyway, before I forget, I remember saying last A/n that humor would be coming back come chapter 15, no I was wrong. Make that 16, and especially 17 and yeah 18. had I done those chapters? Yea…and nay…hahaha…

Thanks a lot and go press that review button okay?

* * *

---

Chapter 12: false alarm

---

Kenshin smiled at her as she came. He waved a hand, opened the car door and said, "How was your day?"

Kaoru looked at him, puzzled. He was extremely happy today. "Did anything happen to you?"

Kenshin shook his head, "You're asking weird questions. Let's go, I'm starving."

Kaoru stared at him. Maybe something good happened today. Maybe he had seen Tomoe again, got back with her and is pulling through the plans of engagement. Maybe that's why. She couldn't think of any other reason.

"Let's go," Kenshin repeated as she didn't move from her spot.

Kaoru forced a smile. The meeting with Megumi and Misao earlier hadn't sunk in soon. Now it's making its appearance. She's beginning to feel weird talking with him like this.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said, beckoning to the car, "Let's go."

"Y-yes," she finally said.

---

"She seemed weird," Misao commented. She turned to Aoshi.

Aoshi looked back at her and said, "How? How can you say so?"

Misao pondered for a while and then scratched her head, "I don't know. There was something."

"Something?" Aoshi brushed a stray hair from her face, tucked it neatly behind her ears and said, "Maybe you're just being too observant."

Misao shrugged, "Maybe. I just couldn't help but notice."

"Does your brother know you already knew about it?"

She shook her head. "He'll know eventually."

Aoshi turned to the counter, and took a drink from his glass, "It's getting late. I'll bring you home."

Misao smiled, "Okay. Sometimes let's eat out with Kaoru, maybe you can tell me what you think about her."

"I know her already."

"No, I mean, what you think about her becoming weird about my brother."

Aoshi smiled, "I know her. I can tell she doesn't have any of that towards your brother. You're overreacting."

Misao laughed, "Maybe. I guess I'm just stressed with school."

"Yeah, yeah. So now we have to get you home. You need some sleep."

Misao hugged him, "You're the best."

---

He adjusted the rearview mirror. He knew something was up with Kaoru, the way she was silent tonight. He turned to her as the traffic light turned red, "Are you feeling well?"

Kaoru took a sharp turn towards him and asked, asked in a way as if something had just dawned on her, "Say, do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Kenshin frowned. He shook his head.

Kaoru looked at the window.

He glanced at her. Was something wrong with her? Or with him? He knew he was rather silent these past days, due to Tomoe's return. But he had told himself he'll try to act normally with Kaoru. And now that he's trying here was Kaoru asking him what is happening with him.

"If you have anything you want to tell me," she murmured, her face turned towards the window, "You can always tell me you know."

Kenshin thought of smiling and of saying something but realized that indeed there were things left unsaid between the two of them, things he thought should be left unknown. He was now wondering if he was doing the right thing.

---

"You don't have to fetch me Thursday night," Kaoru said as Kenshin pulled the car into a stop. Dinner had been fine, though a bit awkward. Kaoru couldn't say anything. She wanted him to open up, but no matter how much she tries he just clams up. Well, she really has no right whatsoever to know about it.

"Why?" Kenshin asked, he was becoming worried. There was no hint of her knowing anything about Tomoe. There was no need really to tell her about it. He had decided he'd marry Kaoru. And no matter what happens, he would keep his promise. Even if it might hurt.

"I'd be doing some overtime…you know, I'd been late for several mornings." She forced a smile. Okay, she needs to tell him there is nothing really.

"How is your car?" Kenshin asked, he looked straight at the empty road leading to her apartment.

"I've been at the repair shop the other day. They say it might take some time. It's rather old."

"Why don't you have it changed?"

She shrugged, "I still have to save some more."

Kenshin turned to her and was about to say something when Kaoru quickly unlocked the door, pushed it open and slipped out. Kenshin followed.

She closed the door and looked at him, the car forming a small but great distance between them, "I think I can manage to free some time before lunch this coming Friday."

He remembered and nodded.

"I think around eleven, it wouldn't take that much time would it?"

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled. "Call me when you get home tomorrow night."

Kaoru just smiled. She probably wouldn't call. She turned towards the building.

"Kaoru," he called. Now he's beginning to feel guilty.

"Hn?" she asked, without turning to see him.

"Good night."

She nodded and continued walking. Something was starting to hurt in her chest. Maybe she was just feeling tired.

---

Kaoru sighed. How long had she been sighing? She picked up the papers, looked into the tray and started recording the file numbers of the compact discs.

"Kaoru-san," Tae knocked at her cubicle wall.

She looked up, "Yes?"

"I have a favor to ask you," she said. She sat on one of the leather chairs propped in front of Kaoru's desk.

"Yes Sekihara-san." She looked at her attentively, placing the papers back in a folder.

"Could you go upstairs and make sure Seta-san has read the reports?"

"Reports?" Kaoru asked, "The reports yesterday?"

"Yes," Tae smiled.

Kaoru stood up, gathered the cluttered trays on her desk on one side and asked, "What do I do particularly?"

"Make sure he knows the details. He'd be making a presentation this afternoon."

"Really? What presentation?"

"A monthly report. It's a collated report on all the departments."

Kaoru nodded, and said, "Sure. I'd be going now."

Tae couldn't help but grin.

---

"Is Seta-san—"

The secretary, who Kaoru now knew is called Matsuda-san, grinned and walked her to the door.

"T-thanks," Kaoru looked at her puzzled. She pushed the door open and found him walking back and forth rehearsing something.

He turned and his serious face suddenly brightened up, "Kaoru-san!"

"Good morning Seta-san," she bowed. "I just came to make sure you—"

"Really, Tae-san is such a worrywart." He brought his hand to the back of his neck and looked at his watch.

Kaoru smiled, "She's just worried about you sir."

"Soujiro," he said, "Didn't I tell you to call me Soujiro if it's just the two of us?"

Kaoru forced a smile.

"Anyway, what time is it?" he looked at his watch again, "I haven't had anything this morning and I'm beginning to feel hungry."

"Should I go call the cafeteria and ask them to bring you something to eat?" Kaoru gazed at him and for the first time noticed how tall he was. He was probably just the same height as the redhead.

"No, there's no need. I've already called, their pancakes are really good but they don't have them today," he noted.

"Too bad."

"I have an idea," he said turning to her, "Why don't you just accompany me outside. I'm craving for some blueberry pancakes."

"But," here it goes again. "Sekihara-san might—"

"Tae-san asked you to make sure I read the reports right? It doesn't make a difference if you do that here or outside."

Kaoru could only look tentatively at him.

---

Kenshin hurried. He thanked Kami for finding a parking space quickly. He killed the engine, slipped the keys in his pocket and unceremoniously went out. He hurried to the café.

He found Tomoe sipping coffee at a table near the counter, it was almost hidden. Her hands poised as she brought the cup to her lips. He waved at her as she saw him.

"I'm sorry, I was caught up in traffic."

Tomoe smiled, beckoned him to sit and said, "It's okay. Have you had breakfast?"

He shook his head. He gestured to the waiter and asked for a cup of café Americana and a bagel.

"I'm sorry to have called you early," Tomoe said as she toyed with the spoon.

"It's alright," he said. Why was he fidgety? He shouldn't have asked for a black coffee, he might get more fidgety.

"Aren't you busy?"

"It's fine I'm telling you," he assured her. Actually there were paperwork needed to be done. But they could wait. Tomoe can't. And besides he's hungry.

"Really," she murmured, looking down on her lap, "You just don't know how this means to me."

Kenshin smiled. He tried to calm himself but to no avail.

---

Soujiro opened the glass door for her. "They have good pancakes here," he murmured which made Kaoru smile.

Kaoru walked in and turned to Soujiro as he entered too. "Where do we sit?"

"Upstairs, it's quieter upstairs," he said and led her upstairs.

Kaoru looked around. It was a cute place. She didn't know Seta-san has a flair for cute things. She liked the homey feel and the smell of freshly brewed coffee was soothing. She followed with her eyes a waiter carrying a wooden tray. He stopped in front of a couple at the far end. There was something familiar with the man.

"Kaoru," Soujiro motioned for her to follow.

She kept her eyes trained at the man. From where she was she could only see his back, his hair, his long red hair. Red? Something in her chest cringed.

"Here," Soujiro took a seat in one of the tables at the balcony.

Kaoru turned to him and smiled, took a seat too and stared the man below. She could still see his back.

"What will you have?" Soujiro had gestured for a waiter who was now waiting.

She shook her head, "Ah…don't worry, I had breakfast."

He frowned, "Go ahead."

"It's okay," she said, trying hard to smile.

"Well then," Soujiro turned to the waiter, "We'd both have blueberry pancakes."

Kaoru turned to him, "I can't—"

"And cappuccino. Make that two." He grinned at her, "At least try it."

Kaoru nodded meekly and smiled again. Her jaws are beginning to hurt from smiling. Soujiro was giving extra instructions to the waiter so she turned back to the man and thought hard.

Red hair. Where had she seen that red hair before? She strained her neck to catch a glimpse of his face. And when she did the thought finally struck her. Kenshin.

Kaoru felt her heart beat faster. So Kenshin is here, who is he with? She turned to the woman across him. Kaoru could perfectly see her face, and just seeing the way she moves her hand she quickly knew who she was. So Kenshin was with Tomoe.

Funny to be at the same place at the same time. Kaoru felt the cringing in her chest once again. It was the same feeling she had last night. She was overworked. She needed some rest.

"Kaoru-san," Soujiro's voice came through her thoughts, "Are you okay? You paled suddenly."

Kaoru quickly shot him a surprised look. The feeling in her chest was becoming more prominent. "H-ha?"

Soujiro stood up, walked over to her and asked, "Is there something wrong? How do you feel?"

She slowly turned to the couple below. Kenshin was laughing and so was Tomoe. He was happy. She turned back to Soujiro and felt her chest hurting, like it's going to explode.

"Kaoru—"

"Could we," she swallowed hard, not really understanding what she was feeling, "Could we go somewhere else?" She couldn't understand her reaction.

Soujiro was puzzled but nevertheless said, "Okay, let's go." And the he asked nothing and helped her on her feet.

---

"Are you okay?" Soujiro asked her. They were sitting at a bench near the building. He looked at her, concern registering on his face.

"Y-yes," Kaoru forced a smile. She was wondering why such reaction came from her. the cringing in her chest was still there but barely noticeable. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Soujiro smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay."

"A-ah…" she tried to laugh but her throat was dry.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She suddenly look at him, and it took her a while before finally saying, "It was nothing…really."

Soujiro nodded, accepting her demise of the subject. He took a deep breath, stood up and looked at the building, "It's nice to look at it…from here."

Kaoru turned to him and then to what he was talking about. She nodded. "There's nothing really, I just…I don't know why…"

Soujiro turned back to her, held out his hand and said, "Alright, but if there's anything you want to talk about, I'd be willing to listen. You know where to find me right?"

Kaoru was relieved. Finally she nodded and smiled, this time it was real.

---

Kenshin looked at his mobile phone. It was eleven in the evening and Kaoru still hadn't called. He dialed her number, not wanting to wait anymore.

After a couple of rings she finally answered, "Hello?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin said. He leaned deeper into his pillow.

"K-Kenshin?" there was a pause and then, "Why did you call?"

He frowned, "I told you to call me right?"

There was a long stretch of silence. "I forgot about it."

He nodded to himself. Something was wrong. Something definitely was wrong. "How was your day?"

"You, how was your day?" she didn't mean it to sound accusing, but it went out of her mouth that way.

Kenshin was taken aback by the sudden sharpness in her voice, "I-it…It was fine…"

She cleared her throat, "Good."

"I see…" now he doesn't know anything to say.

"Good night," she suddenly said, "I'm sleepy."

"Okay." And he heard the click. There was something wrong.

---

Kaoru was already at the lobby by the time Kenshin arrived. It was Friday and it was eleven in the morning already. Kaoru walked over to him.

"Come on," Kenshin said, trying hard to smile.

Kaoru nodded. What does she have to feel?

---

"Good morning," Dr. Akai greeted them as they both took a seat. She offered them coffee to which they both declined.

"How are you?" the doctor asked Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded and smiled, "I'm fine." She turned to Kenshin.

Kenshin has a subdued face. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Kaoru frowned to herself. Maybe he was hoping there had been miscalculations. Maybe she was hoping for that too. But she doesn't like the look on his face.

"Well," the doctor stood up, went over to a metal drawer and draw out a brown envelope. She unwound the cover and slipped out a couple of papers, "Well Shimoto-san, the last time you were here—"

That caught Kaoru's ears. "Wait, Shimoto-san?"

That caught Kenshin's ears too. "What do you mean Shimoto-san?"

There was confusion in the doctor's face. She looked at the label of the envelope and then spilled the contents on the table.

Kaoru saw the form she had filled out the last time she was here. It was correct. That form was the exact form. The other forms were hers and Kenshin's too.

"Himura-san and Kamiya-san?" the doctor shot them a puzzled look.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"I was the one who called you right?" the doctor asked Kenshin. She was beginning to get baffled herself.

"Yes," Kenshin said.

"Well," the doctor sighed, "I think there had been a mix-up."

Kaoru smiled, "It seems."

The doctor looked at the other sheet of paper, it was the result of the pregnancy examination. She looked at the end and found the signatory. "So you are not Shimoto-san?"

Kaoru shook her head. She turned to Kenshin who was gazing expectantly at the doctor.

"I…I think we need to do another pregnancy check," she suggested.

"Why?" Kenshin asked. What was he feeling right now? Why does he feel like he was beginning to hope that the findings were wrong?

"The records were all mixed up and I couldn't tell exactly—" she went back to the drawer, pulled out another envelope, the one labeled Shimoto, and foraged through the contents. She picked out a sheet, the results of the pregnancy check and looked at the signatory. She sighed, "As I've thought."

"It'll take just a couple of minutes. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," she said as she gestured for Kaoru to follow her in another room.

Kenshin nodded and smiled, "Don't worry."

---

Kenshin fidgeted in his seat. So what was he feeling? He looked at his watch and then at his phone. There was a message. It was from Tomoe. He shouldn't read it, at a time like this. He shouldn't. Would that be like infidelity?

Nevertheless he read it.

---

Kaoru stared expectantly at the doctor who continued staring at the screen. Several tests were administered, including the use of the commercial pregnancy test pack. She didn't know what came out, only the doctor knew. Now they were having the ultrasound. Kaoru was beginning to worry. She turned to the doctor's assistant who was nervously waiting by the door holding a file folder, which she assumed was hers.

"Miki," Dr. Akai beckoned to her assistant, "Bring me the folder."

Miki meekly handed her the folder and quickly took a step back.

Kaoru was puzzled with the way Dr. Akai and her assistant acted. She felt the tension and the irritation in the doctor's voice.

"Doctor?" she murmured.

The doctor turned to her, "Let's see Himura-san now."

Kaoru frowned, the doctor's face was indescribable.

---

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, asking her what had happened. Kaoru only shrugged then turned to the doctor as she sat in her swivel chair.

"So?" Kenshin asked. It had taken them a really long time.

Kaoru noticed Miki standing by the door. She was looking down on her feet. Kaoru had the feeling that they were bound for a surprise.

"I apologize," the doctor suddenly said. She looked at Kenshin and then at Kaoru.

"What do you mean?" it was Kenshin who spoke first.

"I'm sorry for keeping your hopes up," the doctor said, "I made a wrong diagnosis."

Kaoru's eyes widened. She had been expecting this, from the moment she knew that the files were mixed up to the moment they were doing the tests. But even though she had been expecting it, she was still surprised after hearing it.

"Excuse me?" Kenshin who was now glancing at Kaoru asked.

"Kamiya-san is not pregnant unfortunately, I was wrong in saying that she was," the doctor spread a couple of sheets on the desk, "The results were accurate but we got Kamiya-san's and another patient's files mixed up."

Kenshin only looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"I apologize Himura-san—"

"—Don't worry." Kaoru had said it before she even thought of saying it.

Kenshin turned to her, "Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled. And smiling was the hardest thing for her to do, "It's okay. Doctor, remember when you told me about a patient's files getting mixed up with another? I was kind of thinking something like this is bound to happen…" She laughed.

The doctor tried to smile, "Ah…don't worry, Kamiya-san is healthy and is of the childbearing age…she wouldn't have any problem with it…"

Kenshin leaned back on his seat. What was he feeling?

"I apologize," the doctor said.

Kaoru smiled at the doctor, shook her head and turned towards the assistant who was now glancing at them. She smiled at her when their eyes met.

"Well…" Kenshin stammered, "I guess…"

"We'll took our leave," Kaoru finished it for him. She stood up and smiled at Dr. Akai once again. The doctor shot her an apologetic look to which she quickly shook her head and smiled.

Kenshin nodded and bowed as he followed Kaoru.

---

**

* * *

A/n: **So that was a hard chapter to write…Anyway, what do you think of it? I haven't replied to most reviews yet but I'd finish them as soon as I'm done with my deadlines. By the way, I've come across the Girl's Guide to Fishing and Hunting by Melissa Bank. It was a good read, light yet weighted…hmm…anyway, it has nothing to do with my fic… 

Go ahead, what are you waiting for? Go press that button! Thanks so much!

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Mornings After**

**by hye-kyo****

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nope, RK isn't mine… 

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so the last chapter was a sudden turn. I hope you were all surprised. Nothing happened much here. But I hope you will all like it.

Read and Review!

* * *

**---**

Chapter thirteen: start again

---

Kaoru was staring at the sky, her hands tightening their hold on the steel ropes. Her shoes were dusty from the sand but nevertheless she dug deeper into the sand with the toes of her shoes and pushed herself up higher.

The swing was pushed backwards until it reached its momentum and came swinging. Kaoru continued staring into the afternoon sky.

Kaoru sighed, she doesn't know how to feel. Beside her sat the redhead and she doesn't know what to say to him. The swinging motion slowed down, "Kenshin," she murmured, turning towards him.

"Hn?" he asked, disinterested.

She forced a smile, keeping her feet steadied on the ground. "I think…I think it's okay."

"Hn?" he asked, now turning to face her.

She looked at her feet and then back to him, "I guess, I guess this is what both of us really want."

"Kaoru…"

"You should be happy about it," the words rolled off smoothly, surprisingly. She wondered how well she could say it.

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

Kaoru laughed, "You know what I mean…with Tomoe back and all…" and then she stopped laughing. Feeling stupid.

Kenshin stammered, then halted and held his breath. After a long pause he released it with a sigh.

Kaoru looked up again, the sky was pale. "I'm happy for you." And she meant it.

"How'd you know?" he stood up, and placed his hands on the metal ropes of her swing.

That made Kaoru looked up at him, "It doesn't matter. Was it supposed to be a secret?"

He looked away. Now he was feeling guilty.

"You should've told me," she murmured. She knew she doesn't really need to know, nor does she have the right to know.

He didn't speak.

Kaoru waited, waited for him to speak but he didn't. She watched as he removed his hands from the ropes.

"I'm going," he said, looking away.

Kaoru felt the cringing again. She ignored it, "Okay," she said as she stood up.

Kenshin turned around and started walking.

Kaoru knew that after this they'd be back to normal, to the indifferent normalcy they once had. She knew after this he would no longer care whether she was already home or not, nor would he care if she had eaten or not. She knew she shouldn't care about him anymore. After all, nothing really happened.

---

"Where are you?" Misao asked as he picked up the phone.

"I'll be home before twelve," he said and ignored the rest of Misao's litany. He flipped his phone close and tossed it aside. He wouldn't want to talk to anyone now.

Why does he feel guilty? He didn't mean to hide the fact that Tomoe has returned, he didn't mean to hide it from Kaoru. He just thought that there really was no point in telling her.

But the way she mentioned about it earlier, he knew he had done the wrong thing. Now there's no restitution, there are no second chances. Whatever had occurred between the two of them had already ended.

What was he feeling?

---

Kaoru stared at herself in the mirror. She had stripped herself off of any clothing, gazing at herself. She was a fool for having believed that she was pregnant. She doesn't look pregnant, how can she be so easily deceived?

She turned around, stepped into the tub and turned the shower on. It was hot.

---

Kaoru woke up feeling refreshed. She had never felt so relieved in her entire life. It must have been because something was lifted off her shoulder. She stepped out of the cab. Aunt Misako was already at the gate waiting for her.

"Kaoru dear!" Aunt Misako hugged her, "You should've told me beforehand that you were coming."

Kaoru smiled, "I just thought I wanted to see you. The last time we were here we didn't get to talk much."

"Yes, yes," Aunt Misako slipped a hand around Kaoru's arm, "Let's talk all about it inside."

Kaoru inhaled deeply. She was having some peace of mind.

---

"Uncle?" Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw Hiko sitting at the porch drinking tea.

Hiko gave her a curt smile and tossed a piece of sweet cake into his mouth.

"He's been here almost everyday," Aunt Misako said as she gestured Kaoru to sit down. "I'll get you some tea."

She nodded, "Thanks."

"So," Hiko started, "How are you?"

Kaoru smiled. She would've liked it more if her uncle isn't here. She wouldn't want to see any remnants of the redhead, well Aunt Misako is different. "I'm fine. I'm doing well with my job."

"Good," he said, "That's good to hear."

"Thanks for the concern." She looked up at the bright sky and remembered how she looked at the same sky yesterday.

"Do you know how my stupid son is?"

Kaoru abruptly turned to him, "W-what?"

Hiko narrowed his eyes, "I haven't been seeing my stupid son for days. Do you know how he is?"

Kaoru was dumbfounded. She was certain Uncle Hiko doesn't know anything, "Uh…I'm not sure…I haven't been seeing him too…"

"Well," Hiko frowned, "Misao doesn't even know. He was becoming more stupid each day."

"Aren't you being harsh on him Uncle?" she asked, not really thinking of asking it out loud.

"Harsh?" he laughed, then placed the cup of tea on the tray. He turned to her, "That's not being harsh."

"Then?" Kaoru grew bolder, "What do you call that? Fatherly love?"

Hiko laughed again, "You do have some sense of humor Kaoru. I love that!" and he laughed even more.

Kaoru frowned, "Why do you call him stupid?"

"Because he doesn't know what he really wants," Hiko said, suddenly becoming serious.

She shot him a puzzled look.

"He's very obedient. And I hate that."

"Is that why you always bully him? To make him disobey you?"

Hiko shrugged, "I don't really know."

Kaoru laughed, turning towards the pond, "That's ingenious. But don't you think you're making it hard for him? Why don't you just tell him he can do whatever he wants?"

Hiko stood up, walked towards the pond and said, "Maybe I just can't. I'm not that kind of father."

Kaoru smiled and stood up too, following him, "As I could very well see…"

"It seems that you two had been having some serious talks here," Aunt Misako came from the kitchen carrying a wooden tray. She sat on the porch, "Kaoru here's your tea, drink it before it cools."

Kaoru smiled. Maybe she would have a refreshing weekend after all.

---

"Have you gone to a blind date?" Hiko asked. They were having lunch at the family hall.

Kaoru frowned. She knew about his uncle's habit of matchmaking, Misao warned her of it. "I haven't. And I'm not intending to."

"Too bad," he almost choked on his rice, "I was thinking of setting you up with this guy I know. Very good-looking, too bad…too bad…" he repeatedly said as he rubbed his chin.

"Kaoru dear why don't you try?" Misako said as she sipped tea from her cup, "It's not a bad idea, besides you're not getting any younger—"

Kaoru frowned, "Auntie, I don't need a man to survive."

"Actually I believe you," Misako said, "But at least why don't you consider it?"

"Then how about going at it with my stupid son?" Hiko interjected.

Kaoru almost choked, this is the reason why she doesn't want to be with anyone who'd remind her of Kenshin. "Uncle!"

And Hiko laughed, "What do you think?" he asked, turning to Misako, "Not a bad idea eh?"

Misako laughed and then said, "I think that's funny. You know how those two are when they see each other…" and the she trailed off as she laughed.

Hiko continued laughing.

Kaoru frowned at him.

---

Kenshin sat idly at his swivel, looking at the blank screen of his mobile phone. He was debating with himself whether he should go call Kaoru or not. Apparently, he still couldn't decide.

He picked it up, looked her name up in his phonebook but eventually put his phone down. He had made himself a cup of coffee but his cup was left untouched and full due to this feat. He knew drinking coffee would make him much more fidgety.

Just then Megumi entered, "Phone call."

Kenshin sat up eagerly, attentive, "Who is it from?"

Megumi eyed him suspiciously, "Misao."

His shoulders drooped, "I'll take it here."

Megumi shook her head as she went out.

---

Monday morning was nice. To Kaoru it had never been this nice. She had done a navy skirt and a navy jacket, looking corporate. She was feeling good, feeling light.

"Kaoru," Tae came, carrying a box.

Kaoru stood up, greeted her and asked, "Yes Sekihara-san?"

Tae smiled, "You're a bit cheerful today eh? Something good happened?" she sat on the edge of Kaoru's table and arched a brow, "You're boyfriend proposed or what?"

Kaoru laughed, waved a hand and said, "Nothing like that. Maybe I just woke up on the right side of the bed."

"Really?"

Kaoru laughed again, she indeed was feeling good. So staying over at Aunt Misako's was a good thing. She was back on track. She was feeling normal. She would try to forget everything. It was a nightmare. "Really. Anyway, you want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Tonight? Isn't your boyfriend coming over to pick you up?"

Kaoru shook her head, "First, I don't have anyone picking me up tonight. Second, I don't have a boyfriend."

Tae laughed, stood up and placed the box in front of her, "Well that's good to hear. There's some one I know who might very well feel good about what you said."

Kaoru frowned, puzzled, "What?"

"Never mind what I said. Anyway," Tae said pointing to the box, "Inside are a couple of compact discs. Take a look at them and make some statistics."

"Okay," she knew what these discs are for. "How many copies should I print out?"

"Five. One I'd send to Seta-san and the rest I'd send to the other concerned departments."

Kaoru nodded, "Okay."

"I'll ask the rest if they could go to the movies with us," Tae said eagerly as she started to leave.

"That'd be better," Kaoru said, taking a seat. Now she has something to do, something to occupy her mind.

---

Kaoru rounded up the corner, carrying some stacks of folders when she met Seta-san.

"Seta-san," she greeted, puzzled that he was here on their floor.

"Kaoru-san," he grinned.

"Should I call Sekihara-san?" she asked, starting for the hallway.

"N-no," he grinned again and scratched the back of his neck.

Kaoru narrowed her eyebrows as she kept on walking. Seta-san was walking beside her, "Is there anything you want me to do sir?"

"Ah…" he swallowed, stopping.

Kaoru stopped too, "Seta-san?"

He smiled, glanced at his back and looked around. Finally he asked, "How are you?"

Kaoru was puzzled but eventually laughed, "What do you mean how am I?"

He pouted, as if telling her this is something both of them should understand, "I mean how are you…how are you after…after…"

"Ah," Kaoru sighed, finally getting what he was trying to say, "I am fine."

"Really?" his eyes widened.

She nodded and then said as she started walking, "If you'll excuse me sir, I still have to—"

"Don't mind me," he started following her, "I'm doing my rounds actually."

"I didn't know you—"

"I actually do," he cleared his throat. He straightened his suit and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am going back to my post to finish these," she said beckoning to the folders.

Soujiro smiled, "I could help you if you want," he offered.

Kaoru glanced at him, "I appreciate the offer but it's my job. Thank you though."

"Why are you acting so distant today?" he suddenly asked.

And that hit Kaoru. She stopped, looked at him and said, "Am I?"

He looked away and nodded, "Cool and distant."

"I'm sorry."

"No problem," he smiled as he faced her once again, "I guess I should—"

"Didn't I promise to make it up for the damages to your camera?"

"Hn?"

Kaoru smiled, looked at her watch and said, "I'll treat you to lunch. Meet me at the lobby," and then leaning she added, "Okay, _Soujiro_?"

He could only nod.

---

Kaoru was already at the lobby when Soujiro came. He smiled instantly and hurried to her just as several employees passed by an greeted him. He merely nodded at them and waved a hand at Kaoru.

"It's my treat, so what do you want for lunch?" Kaoru asked as they walked through the glass doors.

Soujiro suggested French and told her about a fine dining restaurant a couple of blocks from the building.

Kaoru was surprised, "Ah…I have another idea. I know of a place which serves good spaghetti," she grinned. She wanted to treat him to lunch, but she still has to consider her budget constraints.

Soujiro laughed, "Don't worry, I'll treat you today, you can treat me next time. I wanted you to try French today."

Kaoru sighed. Of course she doesn't want him to treat her but he insisted on having French. It was not a moot point.

---

"Thanks," she said as she got out of the elevator.

"Next time I'd like to try that spaghetti place you're talking about," he said just as the doors started closing.

"Count on it," she smiled. It was good, nice, much better than what she had expected. At least she didn't have to spend her lunchtime thinking about that stupid redhead.

---

* * *

**A/n: **So what do you think? I haven't replied to most reviews yet but I will try to in no time.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Mornings After**

**by hye kyo

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nope, RK isn't mine… 

**Author's Notes: **OKay so this is chap fourteen. I know I have so many grammatical errors, don't worry I'd be editing them soon, sorry if you feel distracted with it...Anyway, this is such a short chap. Hope you all like it...

* * *

**---**

Chapter fourteen: not to

---

It's been a whole week since she last saw Kenshin. Misao called her the other day told her his brother's been acting weird. To Kaoru not acting weird would make Kenshin weird, because he really was weird. But well she doesn't have to tell that to Misao and she ended up listening to her from eleven to three in the morning.

"Couldn't you do something?" that was Misao's exact plea. She wanted her to do something about his brother. Misao speculated that he was starting to fall for ice princess, that's what Misao calls Tomoe, again.

"What do you want me to do?" she had asked, just wanting to sleep. If she had just known she shouldn't have asked.

"Anything, dine with him, bring him to places, just to get his mind off ice princess." Misao had started referring to Tomoe as the ice princess. She used to do so five years ago.

And Kaoru ended the call there and then. She hadn't promised her anything but she told her she'd do whatever she could. And then she went to sleep.

And so now here she was dialing his number. There were a couple of rings and finally his voice.

"Hello? Himura Kenshin speaking."

Kaoru cleared her throat and then said, "Hey, this is Kaoru." Kaoru stared at the digital watch on her desk.

"Kaoru," his voice became low, "What made you call?"

"I was just wondering…" she swallowed, she wouldn't want to sound eager, "Misao told me you might be needing some company…"

"Misao?" there was a pause and then, "You know how much of a worrywart she is. I'm fine."

"That's exactly what I've told her," she said, not getting into something resembling a normal conversation. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"I've told her the same thing."

"Really?" she asked, still looking at the digital clock, "Hey, what do you say I pick you up for lunch, I'll be there in your building in twenty."

There was a long pause. Kaoru thought he would hung up. But finally he said, "I can't. I have something to do."

Kaoru was unable to speak. She knew what it meant. He was probably going out with Tomoe for lunch and she was interfering. She took a long pause and when Kenshin said her name she quickly came back to her senses and said, "I see…maybe some other day."

"Ah…some other day perhaps." And then there was another pause which made Kaoru uncomfortable.

"Kenshin," she said, breaking the silence, "I'm happy for you," and she knew she meant it. She just doesn't know if she feels the same way for herself.

There was no reply.

Kaoru frowned at this, and felt mad. But nevertheless she said, "I guess…I guess you're happy now that you've gotten back with her."

"Gotten back?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded as if he could see and said, "By the way…I saw you at a café near here more than a week ago." And then she swallowed hard before adding, "You were with her."

Again, there was no answer.

"You look good together…You and Tomoe…" she fidgeted in her seat and turned the digital clock on its face. She wouldn't want to see it.

"You were there?" he asked, his voice quivered a bit.

She shrugged and then took a deep breath before trying to make her voice sound cheerful when she replied, "I _happened_ to be there…and I _happened_ to see you…"

"I see…" and then he added, "I didn't tell you about it."

Kaoru broke into a nervous laugh. Was he saying it wasn't any of her business and that he wasn't obliged to tell her about it? "You didn't have to, really." But she wanted him to tell her.

There was another long pause, a pause which made Kaoru fidget more. Finally he said, "Well then…I'll call you sometime soon…I have a lot of things to do now…"

"Yeah," she laughed, to her it sounded dry. And then there was click. And the call ended. And by the time it ended, there was something cringing in her chest. She needed a rest.

---

Kaoru had to admit it. She missed him. For the first time in her life she had admitted something so dumb. Well, admitting that she was incapable of producing something edible was dumb alright but this was the dumbest, lamest most shameful admission she had to do.

And now that the office hours were over she was hoping she'd see him in the parking lot just like before.

"Hey," it was Ayu from her team.

She turned abruptly. "You going home?"

"Not really," she grinned, "We're going to have dinner somewhere, want to join?"

Kaoru thought. She needed company, well this could probably occupy her mind, "Sure. I'm hungry myself."

---

For many days she had been spending her free time with her office mates, definitely a change from what she been used to. Well, even before it happened she had been spending most of her time with Misao, Megumi and her former officemates. It was only recently that her routine had changed.

At first that change was irritating, always seeing him after work, enduring his weirdness. But eventually it became okay, until she realized she had grown fond of their routine. But now she had reverted back to her old ways.

---

"So?" Kaoru asked, suddenly looking at Misao.

"I'm saying that maybe we need to do something about ice princess," Misao continued. She had invited Kaoru for dinner. They were at a local restaurant.

"Why?"

Misao rolled her eyes like her question had the most obvious answer, "I don't like her."

Kaoru frowned, "She seemed nice."

"Nice?" Misao exclaimed, "He left my brother remember?"

Kaoru sighed, "Even so, I think we have no right whatsoever to interfere with them."

"What if he decides to reconcile with her?" Misao asked unblinking.

"Then…" she thought, somehow she doesn't really want to think of it. "Then…we can't do anything. Kenshin is old enough, even though he may be so stupid sometimes…he is still capable of deciding things on his own."

"Yeah he's so stupid he's capable of making the wrong decisions. Do you know how he was when ice princess left him? He's so pathetic. As his sister do you think I'll let him be like that again?"

Kaoru sighed again. Misao was hard to convince. Well, she was Kenshin's sister after all, it was understandable. "I get it."

"Good," and Misao started devising evil ways.

---

"Is it okay?" Tomoe asked as she turned to look through the window.

"I told you it is," Kenshin replied. He turned towards the station, "I don't have much to do."

"Isn't it—"

"Don't worry," he said, reaching the parking lot. He killed the engine and turned to her, "I have a lot of free time. Besides I want to go see Nagoya."

Tomoe smiled, "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

Kenshin frowned, "It's not trouble at all."

"I'm glad you could come with me," Tomoe looked down on her lap.

Kenshin forced a smile. Somehow, knowing what the trip was for was hurting him, "I'm always here for you."

Tomoe turned to him, "Thanks a lot."

---

After three days Kaoru decided to call him again. After a couple of rings he finally picked it up.

"Hey," she said, now looking at the time in her computer screen.

"Kaoru?" his voice was hoarse.

"Right!" she laughed but realized how dry it seemed so she stopped. "Listen, do you have time?"

"Time?" there was a long pause, "Why?"

Kaoru swallowed hard, "Could you meet me somewhere?"

There was a longer pause.

Kaoru was certain the next reply would be like 'I'm sorry, I can't' or 'Maybe next time, I'd call you'.

"Sure."

That was unexpected. Kaoru cleared her throat and asked, "What?" she wanted to make sure.

"I said sure," he said.

Kaoru smiled to herself. She toyed with a lock of her hair, "Do you remember the Chinese restaurant you told me about?"

"Eh?"

She rolled her eyes, "The one you told me about, when you brought me chicken fried rice, wait, was it pork or beef?" she shook her head, "Anyway, meet me there tonight."

Kenshin was silent. She assumed he was trying to remember, "Okay then."

"Really?" she was getting excited. This has nothing to do with Misao's plans. She had listened to her and nodded to her arguments, but there's no way she'd do what she wants her to do.

"Yeah," and then he said, "I have to go."

"Sure," she said brightly. And then she heard the click. The call has ended.

---

She was waiting at a table near the entrance when he came. She took in a deep breath. How long has it been? It was only a couple of weeks ago but why does it seem like it had been a really long time ago?

"Am I late?" he asked as he took a seat.

"Nope," she shook her head, "I'm just early."

He nodded, then looked at his watch. "What do you want to have?"

"You are in a hurry?" she asked, her brows twitching.

He abruptly turned to her, "No…sorry."

Kaoru knew it suddenly became tense so she faked a laugh, "Well, let's see…" she said, beckoning to a waiter. She flipped through the menu while glancing every now and then at Kenshin. "What do you want to have Kenshin?"

"Hn?" he asked.

Kaoru frowned. It was clear that he wasn't paying attention.

"What did you say?" he asked, not even turning to her.

"Did I say anything?" she asked, eyeing him strangely, "I said nothing."

"Really?" he looked at her, "I thought you said something…"

She looked down on the menu and glared hard.

---

Just as Kaoru was telling the waiter what they would have his mobile phone rang. Kenshin glanced at Kaoru before pulling it out from his pocket.

"Yes?" his voice faded as soon as he stood up from the table and went out.

Kaoru told the waiter she'd just call him back. The waiter in a Chinese get-up walked briskly away, leaving the menu with her. She stared at the empty seat in front of her. It was the same even with Kenshin sitting there. It was empty. It was even emptier when Kenshin was there, his mind trailing away.

Kenshin came back after a few minutes. He sat on the empty chair, looked hesitant for a while and then finally said, "I've got to go."

Kaoru frowned, "What?"

He pushed his chair backwards, starting to get up, "Something came up. I'll make it up next time."

She forced a smile, "Is it Tomoe?"

Kenshin was taken aback, he ignored the question and said, "I've got to go now."

She sighed as she nodded. Of course it was about Tomoe. Who could compete with that? By the way, was she competing? "Of course not…" she murmured as she watched him disappear through the doors and into the parking lot where her line of vision could not reach anymore.

---

Kenshin watched Tomoe as she talked with the planner. Everything will go well, the planner said. It made Tomoe smile, a sad small smile which puzzled him.

Why was he here anyway? In this place, in this kind of situation. Maybe he was just being nice, no too nice bordering on stupidity. So maybe he really was stupid.

"Hey," Tomoe said as she tugged at his sleeve.

"Hey," he said, "How was it?"

"It's getting along very well," she replied, looking around, "I'm glad you were able to come with me."

"I had nothing to do actually." _Liar_, he told himself. He had left Kaoru in that Chinese restaurant just for this. He was a fool. Now he was thinking about what Kaoru could be thinking.

"Is there anything bothering you?" Tomoe's face twisted into worry.

Kenshin shook his head quickly. He turned around and surveyed the surroundings. "Why not hold the reception in Tokyo?"

Tomoe was silent for a while until finally she said, "He likes the suburbs. He grew up here."

He nodded half-heartedly. No, he doesn't like the suburbs, with its lazy kind of life, its melancholic air and light. No he doesn't like it at all. He wanted to know if she likes it. But he didn't ask.

"Would you be living here after…" he trailed off. Somehow he still couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Maybe not. He said he wanted to stay at a farm he bought in France," she murmured.

"France is a nice country," Kenshin commented, "I'm sure you'll like it there."

There was no reply. He turned around and faced her and saw she had a sad expression. Her eyes were downcast and her face had that same melancholy aura as that of the surrounding light.

"Are you all right?"

She looked up at him and forced a smile. It was evident that it was strained, "I guess…I guess I'll like it there eventually."

He nodded then turned towards the car, "I'm thirsty," he said, changing the topic.

"Me too," she said, breaking into a smile.

He walked her to the car and remembered that he had not eaten anything. He was craving for Chinese now and he realized how much of a fool he was for letting the opportunity to eat with Kaoru pass.

---

* * *

A/n: so how was it? I'm reading Pope JOhn Paul's Fides et Ratio now...It's hard to grasp them all...

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Mornings After**

**by hye-kyo**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nope, RK isn't mine… 

**Author's Notes:** OKay, so it took me a really long time. So sorry for the dealy. I totally forgot about it since haeps and heaps of requirements were being demanded. So here, I don't know if this would be okay. I hope so. Sorry for being super senile... Love you guys!

Read and REview!

* * *

**---**

Chapter fifteen: unfair

---

Kaoru awoke in the middle of the night with a cold sweat on her brow. She had a dream, a bad dream. But whatever that dream was she couldn't remember.

She made her way through the dark to the refrigerator. She opened the door and poured herself a glass of milk. She sat on the sofa, studying the dark living room. Her eyes grew accustomed to the dark and she lifted her feet off the floor and tucked them close to her chest as she huddled in one corner of the sofa.

She closed her eyes and suddenly remembered the dream, as if a surge of memories came flooding through her. She was running, she was running from something she could not see. Whenever it comes closer she would feel like she was drowning but after bobbing her head up and down in the water she'd finally be able to swim away from the danger and she'd be able to see the reflection of whoever it was running after her.

And the figure of that person or thing was something she couldn't remember.

---

"How long would it take?" she asked worriedly as she stared at her car. She misses it so.

The man with the spikes grinned at her, "I'm telling you Jou-chan you should just have it towed and buy a new one."

She frowned, "It's been with me for a very long time. How can I let it go?"

"There are things that you should let go of," he said seriously.

His words were weighted with meaning, "I'll think about it Sano. Anyway, how's Megumi? She's due in a month?"

"I told her to quit her job for a couple of months until she's fully recovered," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Just then a man with long hair with hands covered in grease approached them, "I'll be out for lunch boss. Do you want me to buy something for you?"

"Sure Tsunan, the same thing." And he handed him some rolls and turning to Kaoru, "What would you like Jou-chan?"

"Nothing," she said with a wave of a hand, "I'm heading back to the office anyway."

"Okay," and he shooed Tsunan away. "Anyway, I heard Tomoe's back."

"Yeah." So everybody knows about it now. "News really spread so fast."

"Gossip." He laughed.

"I'm going back now. I'll come visit again. Call me if anything's come up."

"Sure, and next time I'll show you a catalog."

"I'll take that to mind," and she frowned.

---

"I'm going," he said as he straightened his jacket. His father was sitting on the couch watching nonsense in the boob tube.

There was no answer. A wordless gruff sounded just as Kenshin was pushing the door open.

"I heard Tomoe's back," his words caused him to falter.

"Who told you?" he asked, turning to glare at him.

"None of your business," was the sarcastic remark.

Kenshin shrugged it off and endured the pelting of his father. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"You finally getting married?"

He sighed and without even turning back he left.

---

Tomoe nodded, as if the person on the other line could see her. "Yes, I will." She nodded again, sadly.

"When," she stammered but nevertheless continued, "When are you coming to see me?"

She looked down on her feet as she listened. She knew it, she shouldn't have hoped. It was wrong.

"Alright," she whispered. And then there was a click. She wanted to say more, to tell him more. But the conversation ended abruptly and she was left to stare at her own feet. Maybe she was becoming pathetic. She was starting to regret the decisions she had made.

---

Misao accompanied Megumi to the clinic. Megumi was on the family way.

"I haven't talked to her yet," Misao said as they waited. There was a long queue. "We should've come earlier."

"Yes," Megumi nodded, holding the mound, "It's really heavy now."

"Where's Sano?"

"At work," she said absent-mindedly, "Is Kenshin still seeing her?"

"Maybe, I really don't know."

Megumi stood up and looked around. "I haven't seen Kaoru."

Misao clucked her tongue, "I talked to her, but she hadn't said anything. I think she'd not be of any help."

"Why interfere anyway?" Megumi sat down again and began gently stroking the mound.

Misao thought for a while and then pouted, "I don't like her. She hurt my brother before. It's nothing to her if she'd hurt him again."

"Who knows? Maybe this time it's going to be alright."

Misao rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

---

The curtains opened. She was wearing a white wedding gown. Her hair was in a neat bun. She was holding her skirt in one hand.

She looked at him shyly and asked, "So…how does it look?"

He was bewitched. He couldn't answer.

"You look good ma'am," the attendant answered for him.

"Really?" she asked the attendant and turned towards the mirror. She twirled her skirt. "I thought it wouldn't look good." She then gestured towards Kenshin, "Right?"

"It…it does look good," he finally said.

She smiled and slowly made her way towards him. When she was close enough she said, "I'm glad you came here with me. I wouldn't know what do without you."

Kenshin wasn't able to say anything. He simply nodded and smiled. Tomoe was beautiful and she was taking his breath away.

"I'm sure you'd have a happy wedding ma'am," the attendant broke into the conversation.

"Thanks," Tomoe murmured, looking down at the embroidery on her skirt.

"Your future husband was bewitched," the attendant continued. She turned to Kenshin.

Tomoe simply looked away, not being able to say that it wasn't Kenshin. She waited until Kenshin would say something but he didn't. She turned to Kenshin and smiled a weak smile.

Kenshin returned the smile. But though he is smiling, the pain was great.

---

Kenshin turned to the brunette who was glancing at him. When their eyes met the girl instantly looked away. They were now walking along the paved streets, overlooking the sea. He decided to ignore the girl.

"Are you hungry?" Tomoe finally asked. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ah, no…not really," he said. His hunger had long gone.

Tomoe smiled apologetically at him, "I took a lot of your time."

He was about to answer when she suddenly leaned closer.

"Here," she said, smiling, "There was something on your collar." She brushed his collar with her fingers.

"Ah," he said awkwardly, the brunette was now looking at them, "Thanks." He wondered who could that be.

---

The telephone rang. Eri, one of Kaoru's co-workers, picked it up.

Kaoru stared at the clock. It was only three in the afternoon. She buried her face back in the papers.

After a while, Eri's voice came from the so many noises in the background, "Kaoru."

Kaoru bobbed her head up from the stacks of papers, "Me?"

"Yes," Eri beckoned to the phone, "It's Ayu, she said she wanted to tell you something."

"Ayu?" Kaoru wondered. Yes, she hadn't seen Ayu this morning. Sekihara-san told her Ayu suddenly went on a trip. Kaoru doesn't know the details.

"Hey," Ayu's voice came through.

Kaoru stared at Eri's back as the latter walked back to her cubicle. "Where are you?"

"Hey," Ayu said, "I hadn't the chance to tell everyone…I had to see my mother here in Nagoya."

"You're in Nagoya?" Kaoru glanced at the watch again.

"Yes, I arrived this morning," there was a sound of a car honking in the background.

"You wanted to tell me something? Eri said so," she wanted to make this conversation quick. She had to finish a lot. She doesn't want to go on overtime again.

"Ah yes," there was hesitation in her voice.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Ah…Himura-san…Sekihara-san told me about him—"

Kaoru frowned.

"—I've seen him a couple of times already since he always comes to fetch you…so I doubt that I could be mistaken—"

"What?" she asked, getting confused.

"I saw him…earlier…I'm sure that it's him, though I could be mistaken. But I'm sure it's him. I mean, he has peculiar features, very good looking…so I mean there's no way I could mistake him for someone else right? I looked many times and every time I become more certain that it's him—"

"Ayu, Ayu, so? What are you trying to tell me?" Kaoru's brows furrowed.

"He's with a woman, a very pretty woman." Then there was a long pause. "Here, in Kobe."

Kaoru thought for a while. In Nagoya? It is possible. "With a woman?"

"Y-yes…"

"With long hair? Pretty?"

"Yes."

Kaoru frowned. It is possible. Kenshin was with Tomoe.

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru felt something cringe. Not now, she doesn't want to know about it. "Why are you telling me anyway?"

There was a long pause, much longer than the first and then finally, "Because…because Sekihara-san told me he is…he is your boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend?" Kaoru clucked her tongue.

"Yes, so I thought I should tell you because he might be cheating on you. Actually, they are so sweet Kaoru." Ayu continued rambling on.

"Ayu," Kaoru stopped her, "I…I don't really care about them."

"Eh?"

Kaoru swallowed hard. So they were together? "He isn't my boyfriend. We don't have any relationship whatsoever."

"Really? But Sekihara-san said—"

"Forget about what she told you." She was getting irritated. Kenshin was going out with Tomoe again. Were they back together?

"Oh, alright…" there was hesitation in her voice. To Kaoru, Ayu apparently didn't believe her.

"Anyway, I still have to finish a lot of things. Do you want to talk to Eri?"

There was a deep intake of breath, "No, not really. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay." Kaoru hesitated and then said, "Ayu?"

"Yes?"

She sighed, "Thanks…for the concern." The last phrase sounded like an afterthought.

"Yes, don't mention it," and then there was a laugh. "Bye, see you tomorrow," and the call ended.

---

It was eleven in the evening. The phone rang and Kaoru, on her overtime, computed the statistics. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

It was Kenshin. Kenshin's voice was hushed yet solid. "Are you busy?"

"Why?" she asked, it is better with caution.

"Are you busy?"

She debated on saying yes. But she said no because she wanted to see him. "Nope…not really…"

"Come over here." Kenshin's voice was groggy.

She thought for a while. "Where is that?"

"I'll tell you the address."

"Alright," she fiddled with the pen on her desk.

---

Kaoru paid the fare, got on her heels and looked around. She saw the signage Kenshin told her about. She hurried towards it.

She was wondering if it was alright to come. After everything. After what happened earlier. He didn't even ask her if it was alright, if it was okay for her to come. He said it like following him was the most natural thing for her to do.

But she had come. Nevertheless she had come. No, not that she wanted to see him. She just wanted to scold him.

She pushed the glass door open and found him at a lonesome corner. He was drinking. Kenshin wasn't the type who'd drink. But here he was drinking. She walked over to him. "Hey," she said, taking a seat across him.

He looked up, his eyes were red.

She frowned at him and took a bottle from the table. She took a swig and then forked whatever it was on the plate in the middle of the table and popped it into her mouth. "You should've told me you're going to drink, I could've come earlier."

He stood up as she started speaking.

Kaoru abruptly turned to him who was now on his way to the door.

"Hey," Kenshin called, one hand already on the handle.

She frowned at him.

He eventually walked to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to return the fork she was holding, "I thought we were going to drink."

"Drive me home," he said, his voice was hoarse.

"What?" she asked, being dragged to the lot. She saw Kenshin's all too familiar car in the distance.

He relieved her arm just as they stood in front of the car. He tossed her the keys then slid into the passenger's seat.

"Hey," Kaoru stammered, staring at the keys.

"I'm too drunk to drive," Kenshin called out, now putting on his seatbelt. "Come on," he called again.

Kaoru stammered and frowned, nevertheless she entered the driver's side and started the engine. She glared at Kenshin.

---

"We're here," she said, killing the engine.

"For a while," he replied, "Let's stay for a while." He closed his eyes and leaned against the seat. He took in a deep breath.

Kaoru looked down on her lap. "You…you should thank me…and apologize to me…"

Kenshin opened one eye and glanced at him, "Hn?"

"Thank me because…because I drove you home even if it's very late…and…and apologize to me because you left me the other day…and because…and because I drove you home even if I know that…" she trailed off. She looked away. The cringing in her chest came back and her eyes felt stung.

Kenshin turned to her and smiled, "Come on." He unlocked the door and stepped out. He looked at Kaoru and beckoned her to get out.

Kaoru sighed and stepped out nonetheless. She pushed the door close.

He walked over to her and said, "It's late, you'd better get going."

Kaoru felt her tears welling in her eyes. She simply nodded and then turned around. She looked down on her feet and stopped. She was waiting for Kenshin to say something, to tell her he doesn't want her to go away yet, to tell to stay, to tell her he was sorry. But there was nothing.

"I'll call you," that was all.

And Kaoru walked away. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them unceremoniously with the back of her hand and broke off into a run.

---

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it? I'm in a rush...can't say anything. My classmates' written reports are misisng. I don't know what we will pass tomorrow...

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Mornings After

by hye-kyo

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so this is the first time I've uploaded two chapters in a week. It's a treat because people have been very kind to send me reviews. Don't worry about the reports guys, I had them sorted out…Hahaha!

* * *

**---**

Chapter sixteen: pivot

---

She hadn't a sleep last night. And the night before that. It had been three days since she last saw Kenshin, since she drove him home, since he drove her away without even thanking and apologizing to her. She didn't know why she hadn't been sleeping for three days. But the reason why she did so was unfathomable even to herself. Her eyes were still puffy from last night's and she thought that Tae and the others might get the wrong idea.

She dumped a tray on her table just as Sekihara-san was calling her.

"Kaoru," Tae beckoned to her. She was about to say something but Kaoru's puffy eyes caught her, "What happened to your eyes? Have you been crying?"

Kaoru instantly shook her head, "I just had soap in my eyes when I showered this morning." That was a lie. Kaoru was becoming good at lying.

"Anyway," Tae said dismissively, "There's someone looking for you at the lobby."

Kaoru's brows furrowed, "Who?"

"Enishi…Enishi something…can't remember." Tae looked at her wristwatch, "I have to get going, see me later in my cubicle okay?"

Kaoru nodded, apparently taken aback. Enishi? She looked at her own watch and sped to the elevator.

---

Kenshin looked at the watch and remembered Kaoru. She looked so sullen last night. She was a bit comedic as he tried pulling her out of the drinking bar last night. He smiled to himself. He hadn't been treating her right. He had been unfair.

"Megumi," he picked up the phone, "Call Kaoru please."

"Alright," Megumi replied.

He would make it up to her. Maybe a dinner or something. It wasn't really right of him to hide the fact that Tomoe had returned. Besides, thinking about it now, Kaoru and him had some sort of relationship, even if it lasted for barely a month. It was brief, yet it was nice.

He remembered and realized that it wasn't that bad at all.

---

Her heart was palpitating as she stood behind him. His back was as she remembered it was. She took in a deep breath and murmured, "Enishi?"

He turned. He broke into a smile. "Kaoru." He looked around, apparently searching for something to say.

"Why…why—"

Then he pulled her into a tight hug.

Kaoru was surprised. She was taken aback. She swallowed hard as she took in the scent of Enishi's cologne, his aftershave, his shampoo. Everything was exactly as how she remembered them. "E-Enishi…" she tried to break free from his arm hold.

He started laughing awkwardly as he realized what he had done. He released her and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, maybe…maybe I just missed you a lot…"

Kaoru smiled uncomfortably. She looked away.

"Could we…could we talk somewhere else?" he was flushing.

Kaoru turned to him and saw a part of her reflection in the lenses of his eyeglasses. "Ah…I couldn't. I have to work…you know."

Enishi laughed, and the scratched the back of his head, "Yeah…you've got a new job, Osamu told me."

Osamu? Ah, Osamu. One of her former co-workers. Yes, Kaoru remembered telling her where she presently works just in case she would want to see her, or contact her.

"How about…how about tonight? Tonight after your work?" Enishi's eyes brightened up.

"Ah," Kaoru flushed. She was flustered, "S-sure. See me tonight." Her heart was palpitating. Why now? Does it mean something? Maybe. Maybe it was some sign from above, telling her to quit her unfathomable feelings for the equally unfathomable redhead and go find someone else. Well, anyway, she doesn't have any feelings for the redhead.

---

"Megumi," Kenshin picked up the phone, "So did you contact her?'

"I couldn't. Her cell phone's off and I can't connect with her office number."

"I see," Kenshin was thinking.

"By the way," Megumi said, "Yukishiro-san called."

His heart skipped a beat, "Yes, what about?"

"She asked if you could give her a call."

"I see." And Kenshin hung up. He thought of calling Tomoe but realized he wanted to know why she wanted him to call. And so he did.

"Hey," Tomoe's voice sounded clear. It was nice to hear.

"Hey," he replied, "Why did you call earlier?"

"I was just wondering if you have some free time today," she said.

"Why?" he looked at the clock.

"I thought of preparing dinner at home," she said, she sounded shy.

Kenshin thought and nodded, "Sure."

"And uh…bring Misao, I would like to see her too."

Kenshin smiled. They weren't on good terms. Maybe it was time to make them meet again, that is if Misao doesn't know yet that Tomoe has returned. "Sure."

"So tonight, seven at my place," Tomoe said and the added, "You do know where it is right?"

"Of course," Kenshin replied, "And I'll bring Misao."

"Yes, see you."

Then he hung up.

---

She was looking down on her plate, toying with her fork as Enishi gazed at her.

"How are you?" he finally said something.

She looked up at him and forced a smile, "I'm good…You?"

He smiled back, his eyes wandering off, "Not so…since…since…" he trailed off.

Her brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Enishi was hesitant but Kaoru urged him on. He dropped his fork on his plate and leaned closer. Kaoru had to lean backwards. "When I left, I realized a lot of things…"

Kaoru waited. But when it became apparent that Enishi wouldn't continue she said, "Like?"

"Like…" he swallowed hard, staring deep into her eyes, "Like…I miss you…so much…"

Kaoru smiled awkwardly and tried to avoid his eyes. "Yeah…yeah…" and then she forced a laugh.

"And I have been thinking," Enishi continued, the intensity of his eyes forcing her to look back to him, "About what…about what I feel for you…"

"E-eh?" Kaoru was taken aback, for the second time that day.

"And I realized that…that I…that I wouldn't…that I wouldn't know what to do without you…" he then released a deep breath.

Kaoru's eyes widened. Her heart palpitated. He was confessing. The man she likes was confessing. What was she feeling?

"I do hope that you still feel the same way…" he looked down and leaned back.

Kaoru swallowed and when she realized her mouth felt dry she grabbed her glass and took a long drink.

Enishi tentatively looked at her and when he recognized how uncomfortable the situation is, he forced a laugh. "But…But I'm not forcing you or anything…I just…I just…" when he couldn't continue, he abandoned his original thought and said instead, "I'll wait…I'll be waiting."

"Enishi…" his name came rolling off her tongue. What does she feel?

"It was…It was my fault anyway…" he bit his lower lip, "I left you."

Kaoru looked down on her plate which was full. She doesn't have any appetite at all. "I'll…I'll think about it…"

"Really?" he suddenly beamed.

"A-ah…" she smiled. This time it was genuine.

"Good," he said, smiling brightly. "Thank you…and I'm sorry."

She smiled but as she realized what he said, she remembered what she wanted Kenshin to tell her three days ago when she drove him home. She wanted to tell him the same things Enishi told her. But Kenshin didn't.

---

Kaoru dialed Kenshin's number. She wanted to tell him Enishi came back. But as soon as she had the number dialed, she quickly decided to call Misao instead.

"Who is this?" Misao's voice came. Kaoru rolled her eyes. Misao doesn't look at the screen to check who was calling her. She had a habit of doing so, well of not doing so.

"Kaoru." Kaoru said curtly, "Where are you? I'd treat you dinner, come and see me."

"Hn?" Misao asked. "I can't, I already had dinner. And I'm not home."

"Why?" Kaoru was dismayed. She picked at a small stone and started kicking it. Maybe calling Misao wasn't the right thing to do. She should've just called the redhead.

---

"I'm with onii," Misao replied. She adjusted the mirror and checked her reflection. She then returned it back. She leaned back on the passenger's seat. "Why did you call? Did something happen?"

Kaoru's voice was hesitant, "Where did you go with Kenshin?"

"We had dinner with Tomoe," Misao rolled her eyes.

Kaoru stopped walking when she reached the shed. She sat down and realized how strange it was to talk about Kenshin and Tomoe. "You're still on the road?"

"Yep, onii doesn't want to leave yet. I only persuaded him." Misao turned to his brother. Kenshin was giving the who-are-you-talking-to look. She ignored him.

There was a sudden strange feeling in her chest. Three days ago he had drove her away without so much as a good bye or a take care. He said he'll call her but he never did so. Why was she feeling this way?

"So?" Misao asked, "What happened to you?"

Kaoru cleared her throat and hoped that Kenshin will hear what she'll say, "I met with Enishi."

"Enishi?" Misao exclaimed. She turned to his brother just as Kenshin turned to her. "He's back? Since when? I thought he left for good—"

"He said he came back because…because he…he realized he couldn't do anything without me…that were his words…" she then stopped. It was hard to say it. It was hard to say anything.

---

"Enishi?" Misao's voice disturbed him. The name was familiar. Where? Where had he encountered it? And then he realized. It was the name of the guy Kaoru cried over many months ago. The guy who dumped her.

"He's back? Since when? I thought he left for good—" Misao's voice was quickly cut off, apparently because Kaoru started speaking.

"Really? Good for you! I told you he likes you a lot!"

That's when Kenshin automatically stopped the car and grabbed Misao's mobile. Misao shot him a puzzled and an angry look. He turned and tried to shield the phone from Misao's grabbing arm.

"Kaoru," he said aloud.

"Kenshin?" her voice was a bit garbled.

"Don't go out with that Enishi guy. He fooled you once, he wouldn't have any second thoughts on fooling you again."

"What?" Kaoru's voice sounded clear this time.

"I am telling you," he glared at Misao who was now punching his back, "Don't believe that Enishi."

"He didn't do anything to me—"

"Kaoru—" Misao grabbed the phone and glared at him.

---

Kaoru heard Misao and Kenshin bickering. Misao spoke, "Stop it!" Kaoru couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey," a voice shouted over the phone.

"Mi-Misao?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"This is Kenshin," the voice said. "Listen…Misao stop it! Okay, listen Kaoru—stop it Misao! It hurts!—that Enishi guy, whoever he is, don't go out with him, he'll only make a fool out of you—Misao!"

"Kaoru," now it was Misao.

"Misao," Kaoru affirmed. She was getting baffled.

"Don't listen to onii, he's an old man," Misao was apparently trying to hide the phone from Kenshin's grasp.

"Yes, I know that," Kaoru glared at the approaching bus. Kenshin came from a dinner with Tomoe, and here he was telling her to not go out with Enishi. Who does he think he is? "Misao?"

"Yes? Onii!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I want to talk with Kenshin."

---

Misao blinked back. "Ah…Onii?"

"Yes," Kaoru said, serious.

"O-okay," Misao slowly turned to his brother, whose arms she had trapped with her right. She released him and handed him the phone, "She wants to say something to you."

Kenshin shot him a disbelieving look but nevertheless accepted the phone. He turned to the farthest corner possible and said, "Kaoru do you get—"

"Who do you think you are?" she suddenly burst.

Kenshin was taken aback, unable to say anything.

"You are not my father nor my brother so don't act like one." If only she could clobber him.

"Eh? I just wanted you to—You don't get my point!" Kenshin said, starting to get irritated.

"I can date whomever I want to date," she said, frowning, "You do the same thing don't you?"

Now she's accusing, "But it's different. Actually—"

"Different? How so?" and with that Kaoru ended the call. She was fuming mad.

Kenshin suddenly heard a continuous beeping, "Kaoru? Oi! Kaoru!"

Misao started laughing, "Now that's what you get for being so nosy." She 'hmmped' and grabbed her phone.

---

Misao stretched on the couch, "By the way, how did you know about Enishi?"

Kenshin didn't turn to her. He was mad, he was mad at what Kaoru did. How could she ignore him? His warnings. He was only worried about her.

"Hey," Misao poked at him.

"Kaoru told me about him."

Misao arched a brow, sitting up. She leaned to her side to have a better look at her brother's face, "I never knew you were _that_ conversational."

Kenshin suddenly pulled back and stared at her, "H-ha?"

Misao laughed, "So maybe you're closer than I thought!" and she giggled.

"Stop it," Kenshin said, looking away, "Me? You know how…how hard it is for us to get along…"

Misao stood up and wiped the corners of her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower now."

Kenshin was flushing and sweating as Misao left him.

---

Kaoru stared at her mobile phone for hours. Her feet was aching from all the walking she was doing. She wanted to clobber Kenshin. Who does he think he is? Who is he to tell her what to do?

Somehow she wanted to show him what he was now missing. He seemed very happy about the result of the second pregnancy test. Just right after knowing that she wasn't really pregnant he started dating Tomoe again. No, she wasn't jealous. She was just…just…

_Never mind,_ she told herself. She'll show the redhead what he could possibly have if he hadn't been so stupid. She would show him.

Revenge it is. Bring it on.

---

* * *

A/n: So how was it? Anyway, some reviewers do not have email ads where I can reply to them. I hope you'll all put in your ads. I would like to thank you all.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Mornings After**

**by hye kyo **

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, RK isn't mine… 

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I wanted to post this earlier but documents section was done so I had to delay this. Anyway, I was about to post it yesterday as some you are probably bewildered by the message from saying chapter 17 is now available but find the link empty. So this is what happened, I thought the chap17 in the uploaded documents was the chap17 I had revised. I uploaded it and when I read it I realized my mistake so I had to delete it. Don't worry, here is the real chap17, the first one had a less brutal ending and I didn't want that. So here it is. Anyway, for hose expecting a more brutal revenge I doubt if I'd meet your expectations here. Kaoru would be gliding and not running, she'd be taking the revenge thing smoothly, or at least I think she will. 

Anyway, please do read and review and thanks a lot for the loads of review I received for the last two chapters. I promise to reply to them as soon as I can. 

* * *

**---**

Chapter seventeen: the makeover and the sturm und drang for Kenshin (initial phase)

---

The following Saturday Kaoru thought of giving herself a makeover. She could afford to do so, having received her salary a couple of weeks ago. She hadn't spend it all, particularly because Seta-san, well Soujiro, have been treating her to lunch.

She walked the streets of Ginza, and decided that first of all she'd have to change her hairstyle.

---

"Yeah? Misao," Kaoru giggled over the phone. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Where am I?" 

She smiled appreciatively at her reflection. _Now that's what I call a makeover,_ she told herself. "I'm in the salon." And the she laughed.

"Help me do some shopping," she told Misao and instructed her to come.

---

"Whoa!" Misao exclaimed. She was scrutinizing Kaoru's new hairstyle. 

"So?" Kaoru said with a wave of her hand, "What do you think? I've always thought of having it curled." She looked once again at her reflection, it was the I've-just-gotten-out-bed look. It was a bit messy, but totally sexy. 

Misao grinned and gave her a thumbs-up. "Is it for Enishi?"

Kaoru smiled. _No, not really but since your stupid brother is just so plain irritating then why not?_ She smiled slyly and said, "Who do you think this is for?" and then she laughed.

"I can't imagine you could change overnight."

Kaoru looked at her watch, "We've got no time to waste. Come on, help me overhaul my wardrobe." And she marched towards the congested streets of Ginza. She smiled to herself, it's time to bring the real Kaoru back.

---

She had been thinking last night. Kenshin had been making such a ruckus about Enishi coming back. So what? She hadn't made a scene when she learnt Tomoe had come back. He acted like he was so concerned about her. She gritted her teeth. Misao was right, no matter how weird Kaoru may seem to be sometimes, and no matter how disorienting her quests in the past have been, an overnight overhauling was still surprising. Okay, so she'd show the redhead. 

"Why don't we have lunch with your gossiping brother? It's Saturday, he must have some free time," she said nonchalantly. She was looking through a couple of dresses made out of flimsy material.

"Good idea," Misao said, dialing immediately her brother's number. 

---

Kaoru went out of the dressing room. "So?" she asked Misao. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a skimpy top.

"Isn't it showing too much skin?" Misao said with a frown.

Kaoru looked at herself. Yeah, Misao was right. Not that it doesn't look good. Actually, she never thought her body would look that good in skimpy clothing. But Misao was right, it does show too much skin. She turned back to Misao, "How about a dress?"

"I think so too," Misao noted, "By the way, onii agreed."

"Good," Kaoru smiled to herself. She changed into a sundress. "So?"

"Nice, but doesn't it match the weather?" 

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, maybe something sexy but comfortable."

"Right," Misao ushered her back in the dressing room. "Here," Misao threw in a pair of black shorts and a shorter version of that shorts.

"Okay, I got just the right top to match it," she said. She got out of the dressing room and was wearing the shorter version and a wine-colored satin almost-looking-formal Victorian top. It was perfect, not showing too much skin on her top but showing her perfect legs. "So?"

Misao smiled, "Wow. That's some nice top."

She grinned to herself. Okay, she'll show Kenshin. 

---

Then they bought a nice pair of peek-a-boo heels to complement the outfit. Kaoru was happy with the result. The nightly ritual of soaking her legs in hot water had paid off. She was liking what she was seeing. 

They were walking towards the restaurant when Kaoru realized she was becoming a head turner. She smiled to herself. _Wait, Himura Kenshin._ And she almost laughed out loud.

---

"Onii!" Misao suddenly pranced towards his brother. Kaoru smiled slyly, now doing the smile she had been practicing all night. 

Kenshin turned. He saw Misao but what really struck her was Kaoru. 

"Hi," she said, her voice different from the usual. She took a seat and smiled at him. Cattily. She laughed inwardly, liking the reaction on Kenshin's face.

"What happened to you?" he said suddenly.

Kaoru arched a brow. No, that wasn't the response she was hoping to hear from him.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, leaning forward. 

Kenshin gazed at her. "What did you do to your hair?"

Kaoru furrowed her brows and then brought her hands to beckon to her messy bun. "This? Why don't you like it?" She turned to Misao, "Doesn't it look good?" Kaoru was getting irritated.

"Yeah," Misao nodded and the turned to her brother, "Don't you know what's fashion and what's not?" She then turned back to Kaoru, "It does look good. You know onii, so old-fashioned and so out of style."

Kaoru laughed. _Yeah, so true._ She gazed at Kenshin, trying hard to imitate the gaze from the women on men's magazine. Was she doing it? 

Kenshin looked queerly at her, "Is there something in your eyes?" He leaned forward to try to have a good look at her eyes.

"What?" Kaoru quickly pulled away. She was getting really irritated.

Then suddenly Misao's phone rang. She picked it up. Kaoru stared at her. "Aoshi?" Misao nodded, "Hn? Me? About to have lunch with onii and Kaoru." She nodded again. "Now? Sure. I haven't started yet."

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin who was still looking at her. She ignored him and looked back at Misao.

"I'll ask him," and then Misao nodded again and ended the call. She flipped her mobile phone close and turned to Kenshin, "Hey."

Kenshin slowly turned his head towards her but his eyes were trained on Kaoru. 

"Aoshi was asking if we could meet. You don't mind do you? Besides Kaoru's here to keep you company."

Kenshin looked at her, "Why?"

Misao grinned at him and gave him a hug, "You're the best brother in the whole wide world. I'm going," and then she stood up and before Kenshin could even protest she turned to Kaoru, "You don't mind do you?"

Kaoru was already laughing inwardly, "Of course not. Have fun!" she called out as Misao sped through the door. She turned back to Kenshin.

Kenshin was frowning at the image of the running Misao. "She'll see when she gets home."

Kaoru clucked her tongue, "Don't be so harsh on her."

He turned back to her, eyeing her once again, "What have you done to yourself." 

Kaoru's brows furrowed, "Doesn't it look good?" she transferred seats and took the seat Misao once occupied beside him.

Kenshin was taken aback with the sudden closeness. "Kaoru."

"So? Doesn't it?"

He swallowed. "It…it does…"

Kaoru was pleased with herself so she stood up again and grabbed her purse from the table. She looked at her watch, "I forgot, I have some place to go."

Kenshin suddenly stood up, "What?"

She started walking towards the door. She slowly glanced at him to see if he was following. When she realized that he was she quickened her pace.

---

"Don't tell me you're meeting with Enishi," Kenshin said as he followed her. He glared at a guy who was ogling Kaoru.

"So?" she asked, loving the attention. Though her legs were starting to ache from the heels, she was really loving the moment.

"Don't go out with him," he said with resolution.

Kaoru stopped and faced him, "Why not? I can do whatever I want."

"Fine," Kenshin said, realizing it was the same argument again, "But change your clothes if you want to go out with him."

She sensed it. Could the redhead be jealous? "Why would I do so?"

Kenshin swallowed. Kaoru was irritating him. "Because…because…because you don't know what he might do to you!"

"Why, Enishi isn't like someone I know who'd take advantage of a drunk woman," she said bitterly.

Kenshin quickly reacted, "I-I…I didn't take advantage of you…you were—"

"Enough," Kaoru said with a roll of her eyes. She then smiled, "Besides, you know I am not the wham-bam-I-am-now-pregnant type. You've proven that already."

"Don't tell me…" Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Why not?" Kaoru laughed, turning on her heels.

"Kaoru!"

"Besides I've done it before, it wouldn't hurt to do it again…would it?" and she laughed again. This was a complete 180 degree turn of her personality. It was hard to sustain it, but she was liking the effect on him.

"K-Kaoru…" he stopped walking.

Kaoru glanced back at him and when she realized he had stopped, she turned around and walked back to him, "Don't act like it's a big deal."

Kenshin was frowning, "If…If you really want to do it again…then…then come," and he grabbed her hand and flagged down a taxi.

---

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked. The cab parked in front of a hotel.

Kenshin paid the fare and dragged her out. They were in one of the biggest hotels in Tokyo. He held her hand as they walked to the front desk. "A room please."

"Yes sir," the receptionist replied swiftly. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru was starting to get the feeling everything wasn't going to turn out the way she had planned it. It was starting to backfire, and this early!

"Room 406 sir," the receptionist finally said, "Do you have some baggage sir?"

"No we don't," and Kenshin accepted the card and followed a busboy who led them to the marbled elevator. 

_Think Kaoru. Think._ Kaoru clamed herself and took in a deep breath. Okay, she'd go along with the redhead then she'd escape just as things start heating up. Okay, she'd make him pay.

They were led to Room 406. He slid on the magnetic card and the door opened.

---

"What are you thinking?" she asked Kenshin. She sat on the edge of the bed, warily glancing at him.

"Enishi…he might just fool you again," he said, he was standing up, his back to her, his hands on his hips.

Kaoru frowned, "He never fooled me."

"So what do you call what he did to you?" he turned and glared back.

"Whatever, we never had any romantic relationship," she said with a roll of her eyes, "Besides, you don't have any right whatsoever to interfere with me."

Kenshin remained silent. He swallowed hard. "I…I tried calling you yesterday."

Her eyebrow twitched, "You have?"

He took in a deep breath and sighed, "Yes."

"So?" she stood up and took a step towards him.

"But I couldn't contact you."

"Ah," she said, "W-why?" she wanted to know. She took another step.

Kenshin slowly brought up his eyes to meet hers, "I wanted to…to say thank you…and I'm sorry."

Kaoru's voice caught in her throat. She coughed. 

"T-thank you…and I'm sorry," he said sincerely. And then he forced a laugh, "Maybe I should call for something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Yeah," she said, finally able to speak, "Me too."

He smiled and then, "By the way, where were you supposed to go?"

She bit her lower lip and then she turned around, "I…I was supposed to meet with Enishi, remember?"

Kenshin frowned, "Then did you tell him you aren't going to meet him anymore?"

"H-huh?" she suddenly turned to face him, "What?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, not looking at her. He was getting vexed just with the thought of Kaoru meeting with that Enishi guy, especially with her makeover. "You are staying with me…"

"E-eh?" Kaoru suddenly took a step back, shielding herself.

He sat on the bed and dialed for food service.

Kaoru felt her heart palpitating. What was Kenshin going to do to her? She couldn't remember the first time it happened…so does it mean…

---

They ate in silence as Kaoru slowly inched away. 

"Have you called him yet?" Kenshin asked again, referring to Enishi.

"I…I had," she lied. She didn't call him for in the first place she wasn't going to meet with him.

"Good…" he murmured. He finished his club sandwich and walked over to the small refrigerator to fish for a mineral water. He tossed one at her.

"Don't you have any work to do?" Kaoru asked warily. Now she felt so naked. Why had she decided to wear such things in the first place?

"It's Saturday."

"Well, don't you have a date with Tomoe?" she asked, slowly glancing at him.

"Are you jealous?" he suddenly asked.

The corners of her mouth twitched, "Jealous? Me? Of course not!"

Kenshin looked downcast. Maybe he was hoping that she'd say she is. But she didn't. 

"If…" she started, glancing at him, "If I was really…pregnant…what would you have done?"

Kenshin turned to her.

"Knowing of course that…Tomoe has returned…" she murmured. She waited for a reply but when after some time nothing came she began to regret what she had asked.

"I'd still marry you…" he suddenly said just as Kaoru was about to say something to change the topic.

She looked down on her lap. Was she happy that he had say that? "But…but you wouldn't be…" she trailed off.

Kenshin forced a laugh, "Why? Are you hoping that you are pregnant?"

Kaoru suddenly reddened and with a smirk replied, "Of course not! Especially not with you!" She had her arms akimbo. 

Kenshin walked over to her and stood in front of her, "Really?"

"Of course," she said with resolve. She glared at him.

Kenshin laughed again, "Then let's see." And he slowly leaned towards her.

"What are you going to do?" she said, panic rising in her voice.

"What do you think?" he whispered, inching closer. He had his hands on either side of her.

Kaoru panicked. She was slowly being pushed back on the bed as Kenshin started leaning towards her. "I'll scream…I'll scream rape!"

Kenshin laughed again huskily, "I'm just going to kiss you."

She frowned. Nope, she wasn't dismayed. But the way he was doing it like it was some natural thing to do was making her grit with annoyance. "You're a bit arrogant aren't you?"

"Me?" Kenshin asked, grinning. He was an inch away. He leaned closer.

Kaoru quickly brought a hand to cover her mouth. "Get away!" she said, flinging her other arm.

"Why you…" Kenshin said, trying to stop her other arm with one hand and trying to pull her hand away from her mouth with the other. The tumble sent them down on the bed.

---

Kaoru froze. They were in a very compromising position. She had read scenes like this in some cheap novels she bought for hundred to five hundred yen in book sales. No, she shook her head, maybe she had been reading too many of those.

Kenshin grinned to himself. He was hovering above her. He had one arm around her and the other trying hard to remove the hand she had used to cover her mouth. It was a bit indecent. He laughed to himself.

"Get off," she whispered. Her heart was palpitating. This was making her angry, this, his ease about it, like there was something between them but there actually were not. He was treating her like she was someone who wouldn't care. When in fact she would. She cares. She cares about what he feels for her. And she doesn't like the spontaneity of this situation. Nothing romantic. Nothing. She was mad.

"Why would I?" Kenshin teased.

"Get off or I'll scream…" she gritted her teeth.

Kenshin grinned and tried removing her hand again.

"Get off, you're heavy!" she screamed. She quickly and suddenly pushed him, sending him off balance. He landed on the floor. 

He groaned. "Oww," Kenshin whimpered. He rubbed his backside and then glared at Kaoru, "You're so barbaric."

She was panting. It took all of her energy just to have him get off her, "So now I'm the barbaric one." She glared back at him as she closed the distance between them and in one swooping motion she had landed a clean punch on his beautiful face.

---

* * *

A/n: So how was it? Sorry for the little trouble by that fake chap17 url. anyway, please do read and review! this is the start of Kaoru's revenge! I hope you all liked it...

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Mornings After

by hye kyo

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **Okay so this is chapter eighteen. A bit serious, with a bit of lemon at the end. Haha, spoilers! Anyway, hope you'd like this one.

* * *

Chapter eighteen: the urge

* * *

She glanced at him as she pulled the pillow closer.

She tensed. Her clenched fist tensed even more. She glared hard.

Kenshin was taken aback. He was struck by the sheer force of the punch but he was even more stunned because she had done it. He slowly brought a hand to touch his nose. He felt something damp and as he stared back at his hand he realized his nose was bleeding.

She looked away.

"You punched me," he murmured in a low voice. He slowly looked at her and tried to point at the blood from his nose.

"You deserve it," she hissed, "It's just a punch."

"It _is_ a punch," he said with a deep intake of breath. "I think I'm going to faint."

"Crybaby!" she said quickly turning back to him, "You whine as if I'd done something so horrible. Compare to what you did it's nothing!" she pushed him.

"Ow," he cringed, "What's your problem?"

"Problem?" she tried to calm herself. Her hand's itching for another punch. "Whatever!" she stood up, straightened her clothes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you a man?" he said with sarcasm, "No woman hits like that."

"I don't care," she murmured as she looked at her fist. "I'm not like other woman." And whispered to herself, "I'm not like her."

She glanced at him as she pulled the pillow closer. The television was left turned on, a weekday sitcom rerun was on the boob tube. Kaoru didn't like it, but nevertheless watched it. At least they do not need to talk.

He glanced at her. He moved closer. He wanted to take a nap, but he was thinking she might get away and date that Enishi guy once he lets his guard down. Besides his nose was throbbing still. No, he just couldn't be so easygoing with her, especially since she's become more barbaric.

She glanced at him again and when she did, their eyes met.

"What are you thinking?" Kenshin asked all of a sudden. He invited himself to sit closer to her.

Kaoru pulled the pillow closer. Nevertheless she didn't move away and only breathed in deep when she felt Kenshin's arm lean against her arm. She tensed. "What?"

He turned to her and asked in a drawling voice, "What are you thinking?"

Kaoru looked away, noticing the closeness. But she didn't move still. "Nothing. I'm watching T.V."

He laughed and suddenly lay down on the bed. He propped his arms behind his head to serve as his pillow, "My nose hurts".

"It's serves you right," she said without even turning to him.

"What if it gets an infection or something?"

She turned to him and rolled her eyes, "Don't overreact Kenshin. It's just a punch."

"But it's one hell of a punch," he said with admonishment. "What did you do that for anyway?"

"Because I want to."

"Out of your caprice you hurt innocent people?"

She clucked her tongue, "I don't hurt innocent people."

"What am I guilty of?" he insisted, sitting up and turning to her.

"A lot," she said and she looked away. "If I enumerate everything it'd take us a hundred years."

"Now who's overreacting?" Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up." They both fell silent. With a deep breath she slowly asked, "Does it really hurt?"

"Yeah…" he scratched his nape, "I guess you could protect yourself from Enishi if anything happens." And then he laughed.

She puffed her cheeks.

He lay down and had his arms behind his head.

She turned her hip to stare at him. "You're sleepy?"

He closed her eyes, "Yes."

"Then go ahead. Sleep." She then turned back to the T.V.

"But I shouldn't. Otherwise you'd ran away and meet up with that guy," he replied with eyes closed.

'You told me I could very well protect myself," Kaoru smiled. She wanted to ask him if he was jealous but that would be a bit too stupid. No, she doesn't care if he was jealous. And in the first place there's really no possibility of him becoming jealous. Over Enishi. And because of her. That would be funny.

"So?" Kenshin asked, opening one eye.

She slowly turned her head to glance at him. "Don't worry, I won't."

He smiled. "Okay." And then he closed his eyes again.

"I'm sleepy too," she told herself. She didn't realize she had said it aloud.

"Maybe punching people had tired you already. Come here," Kenshin said, as if he himself was just thinking about it but had said it aloud.

Kaoru sharply turned to him. When she saw his closed eyes, she leaned closer to know if he was already sleeping. She smiled to herself and touched his forehead when he didn't stir. He was asleep. Kaoru was sure about that.

"What are you doing?" his voice suddenly came.

Kaoru was stunned, she quickly pulled away and stammered, "There was a mosquito…"

Kenshin laughed, turned to his side and faced her and suddenly reached out to her with one hand. He pulled her down.

"Kenshin," she said, panicking.

"You said you're sleepy," he said, his eyes sleepy yet smiling.

"I…I am but—"

"Come here," he said and scooted over to make room for her.

Kaoru had brushed his hand away and had been glancing at the space he left for her. It looked so inviting, so amid all issues about propriety, she slipped in and took the space beside the sleeping redhead.

* * *

Kenshin didn't know what time it was. He opened his eyes, let out a soft yawn and turned to his side. Kaoru was there, sleeping, her back turned to him. He smiled.

Kaoru murmured something in her sleep as she stirred. And then she fell silent again and she was once again sleeping soundly.

He reached over to wrap his arms around her waist and to pull her close. She was on the edge of the bed and he feared that she might fall. Because Kaoru was, in nature, a messy sleeper. That's why Kaoru told him one time she doesn't like sleeping on beds. She preferred futon than beds. She said beds give her black and blues. She lands on the floor every time she sleeps on the bed.

Kaoru stirred again and then shifted to her side. She was now facing him.

He smiled, faced the ceiling and looked at his watch. It was already six in the evening. He didn't know they had been together for so long. He glanced at her and found her stirring, until finally she was awake. He smiled at her as she opened her eyes.

Kaoru smiled back and then closed her eyes. But upon realizing who it was who smiled back at her, she quickly opened her eyes and stared at him, covering herself.

"Kaoru," Kenshin rolled his eyes, turning to one side. He now wasn't facing her.

Kaoru frowned and stared at his back. Suddenly she felt a nagging need to press herself closer to his back.

And a mobile phone suddenly rang. Kenshin reached on top of the dresser beside the table and got the ringing phone.

"Hello." Kenshin suppressed a yawn. Kaoru was still staring at his back.

"Kaoru?" the voice on the other end said.

"Who's this?" he asked again, turning around to face Kaoru. He shot Kaoru a someone's-looking-for-you look and the did-you-give-my-number-as-yours look.

Kaoru frowned and said, "I don't know." And she leaned closer to listen over.

"Onii," now it was clear who it was.

"Misao?" Kenshin furrowed her brows.

"Why did you call me if you're looking for Kaoru?" okay, so they will conceal to everybody that they were together.

"Call you? I called Kaoru."

Kenshin turned to Kaoru and shrugged.

"This is—"

"You're still with her? You're still together?" Misao's voice hold so much suspicion.

Kenshin frowned. How did she know about this? And so he suddenly pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it. Duh, it wasn't his.

Kaoru smirked at him and grabbed the phone. "Misao."

"You're still with onii?" Misao's voice was clear, and suspicious.

Kaoru stood up, straightened her clothes and went to the dresser to fix her hair. She glanced back at Kenshin and then rolled her eyes at him. "Not really, why?"

"Not really?" There was a pause and then, "Do you mind helping me out with something? I'm coming over to your house."

Kaoru panicked, "Sure." And she glanced back at her reflection before grabbing her bag from the table. She marched out.

"Hey," Kenshin called.

Kaoru stepped in the elevator and said, "I'm going."

"Where are you going?" he asked, placing a hand on the door to prevent it from closing.

Kaoru cursed and pressed the button for the doors to close. She pushed his hands away, "Misao would be coming over. I have to go home now."

"You're not going out with Enishi okay?"

Kaoru frowned. Now all her facial muscles are tired. "Shut up." And the doors closed.

* * *

Tomoe smiled. There's no use in putting forth an argument. She was tired and he looked tired too. She didn't want to get on his nerves right now, especially that the wedding preparations are in progress.

"I couldn't," he said.

She simply nodded. She knew that it was what he'd say. She asked anyway and got the answer she was expecting and hoping not to get. "I see," that was her only response.

"It's getting late," he stood up as he glanced at his watch. "I can't take you home, you just have to call a cab."

She looked away as he left. She took in a deep breath then asked, "Aren't you even going to call me a cab?"

He stopped and without turning to her he said, "I'm tired. You must be too. Go get a rest."

She felt something caught in her throat as she tried to comprehend the situation. Some 80's love song was playing in the background. She wondered how she ended up like this.

* * *

Kaoru woke up. She felt like she just wanted to lie down, feel her soft covers and not do anything. She wasn't tired, she just simply wanted to think things over.

Misao had been suspicious last night. She came to ask her about her econometrics. Kaoru had forgotten most stuff being out of school for a long time but nevertheless had been able to prod her brain for any econometrically-relevant thing left.

She told Misao Kenshin asked her to accompany him to do some book-shopping, which they didn't actually do. Kaoru had called Kenshin right after Misao left and told him to consummate the lying process, just so the story would be fit and secure. Kaoru breathed out a sigh. Kenshin didn't particularly said yes but he didn't say no, so it was most probably that he wouldn't say anything to Misao. Besides he would never want Misao to know about what happened to the two of them since Tomoe had come back already.

Speaking of which she had never actually met Tomoe since she came back. They met many years ago, when Tomoe and Misao's stupid brother were still together. She was introduced to her and Kaoru had to admit that Kenshin's taste in women are superb. And that's when she had totally forgotten about her stupid thing for him way back in high school. Not that there was something really, she realized she had just imagined liking him all along.

She would never like him. He was arrogant, all at once stupid, too dependable, too formal, too logical, too good-looking. No, she would never like him. She could never describe her relief when the pregnancy tests came out saying that the first tests were a bunch of wrongs. Yes, she was relieved. Actually.

But yesterday when she woke up beside him she had that nagging, irritating feeling that she might just like waking up beside him every morning of every day. But maybe it was just because he looked so cute when he was lying beside her. Maybe it was just because of that. Maybe if she had woken up beside an equally good-looking man maybe she'd be feeling the same way too.

She shook her head and headed to the shower. She would be late.

* * *

Soujiro was just rounding up the corner when he spotted Kaoru emerging from the elevator. He put on a bright smile and called her.

She turned and bowed low as she met him, "Seta-san."

"Soujiro," he corrected her. It was then that he noticed the changes. "You look different…"

"Ah…" Kaoru said, looking unsure, "Isn't…isn't it okay?"

"Okay?" Soujiro frowned, "It is not just okay, it's totally gorgeous!"

Kaoru broke into a smile, "Really? Well, thank you so much. I thought I look funny…"

"I think I would want to flaunt you out for lunch. How does that sound?" Soujiro hoped.

Kaoru suddenly had this thought that Soujiro was asking her on a date. She shook her head inwardly and realized that he could possibly asking her just because they are friends. She nodded and said, "Sure. Maybe it should be my treat this time."

He laughed, "Let me see…I want to eat in , I heard they serve good gourmet food."

Kaoru frowned. as she knew was a fine-dining restaurant. He was always asking for something fine-dining whenever she volunteers to pay. She quickly said, "I thought…I thought we could have some Chinese noodles for lunch. I know of a place that serves them good with rice."

Soujiro laughed, "Don't worry," he leaned forward, "It's my treat." And then he waved a hand as he walked away.

Kaoru was left befuddled.

* * *

Kenshin was calling her. He was starting to get irritated. He stood up from his swivel and opened the door.

He heard Megumi's voice calling him but all he could think of was the possibility that she might be out with that guy. He hurried to his car.

* * *

Soujiro was already at the lobby when Kaoru came.

"I'm sorry," she said, catching her breath, "I had to finish some stuff."

"It's alright," he said. And the he offered his arm, "Shall we?"

Kaoru glanced at his arm and then motioned him to look around. Business ethics.

He grinned, "Don't mind them." And he got her arm and slid it into his.

And it was then that a very irritated voice came calling Kaoru's name.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned. And was all at once surprised and vexed at finding the redhead coming towards her. She saw him glanced menacingly at Soujiro's direction and then back at her.

"Kenshin," she murmured, suddenly removing her arms from his.

"I was calling you," he said, his eyes darting from her to her companion.

"Oh, I left my cell phone," she said, suddenly remembering.

"You have a cell phone so people could contact you. Don't leave it again." He said rather arrogantly. He turned an arrogant chin to the man beside Kaoru and then back at her and gave her a who-the-heck-is-that look.

Kaoru frowned, not liking his sudden arrogance, "By the way this is Seta-san, my boss."

Kenshin nodded slowly, "I'm—"

"He's Kenshin," Kaoru interjected. She smiled apologetically at Soujiro and then turning back to the redhead she hissed, "What are you doing here?" she clenched her fist.

"Well," he said, making sure the guy named Seta would hear, "I wanted you to know that I told Misao."

"What?" Kaoru exclaimed and then she cleared her throat, "You didn't actually—"

Kenshin turned to her, "I did."

Kaoru frowned, and glanced at Soujiro and nodded apologetically. She grabbed Kenshin's sleeved arm and then dragged her to one corner, "What did you tell her?"

"What happened. I told her what happened."

She punched him, "I told you not to."

"But you told me to tell her we went book-shopping yesterday," he said, breaking into laughter.

She glared. So he came only to first antagonize her, then to make her nervous and then finally to laugh at her. How stupid. And how childish. She pushed him, "You came here just to do that."

"Yeah," he said, smiling, "I was bored."

"Then why didn't you just call Tomoe?" there was accusation in her voice. It was unintended but it came out. She then looked away.

Kenshin stopped smiling and then stared seriously at her.

"Anyway," she said clearing her throat, "I'd be going."

"Who's the guy?"

"My boss. Haven't I told you already?"

"In case you don't know," he said glaring at her, "There's what we call business ethics."

"Your mind is so dirty. If you won't stop I'd be tempted to give you a punch or two," she snapped. She then turned on her heel and left him.

* * *

"You seem to be so close," Soujiro murmured. He peered at her bowed face.

She lifted her face up to look at him, "He's a jerk."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't badmouth him." Kaoru grinned.

He smiled back.

"He's always irritating me."

"Maybe he likes you." He said without reserve.

Kaoru's eyes widened. And then with a frown she said, "Of course not. I've known him all my life and never had I felt anything resembling that. I know his tastes in women. It's just that…that I don't fit."

"Let me guess," Soujiro said, sipping from his glass, "You like him?" He looked at her eyes.

Kaoru wondered at the weirdness of his stares. There was something she couldn't describe. Nevertheless she focused on the issue at hand, "No. No way."

He smiled, "If that's true…I'm glad about it."

"Eh?" she asked, baffled.

He shook his head and then looked away, "I didn't say anything."

She leaned back on her chair, trying to know if he really said anything or not.

* * *

Kenshin was irritated when he came back to the office. He actually came because he wanted to know if she was free for lunch. It turned out someone had already planned that ahead of him.

"A certain Ueda-san called," Megumi greeted him.

"Ueda?" he frowned. No, it doesn't ring a bell.

"She's a friend of Yukishiro-san," Megumi continued, looking at her scribbled messages, "She said YUkishiro-san is in the hospital right now."

He suddenly felt worried, "Hospital?"

* * *

He sighed. He touched her hand. Tomoe was still sleeping.

"You do not mind if I leave her to you now Himura-san?" it was that Ueda-san.

Kenshin nodded without glancing at the woman. He heard the door open and close. In a few seconds Ueda-san was gone.

"I'm sorry," Tomoe said, smiling weakly.

"Don't worry."

"You must be very busy at work," she continued, looking at their entwined hands.

"I am not." He lied. He was always busy at work. It's just that he doesn't rush himself.

"I had to cause this so much trouble—"

He admonished her with a look, "Don't say such words. I am happy I could help."

Tomoe looked away and felt tears coming into her eyes. She closed them and before she even had time to realize it, she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

_She was pressed against the wall. Her heart beating faster than usual, heat creeping from her hands to her face down to her thighs. Even the soles of her feet were getting hot. Is this what he can do?_

"_Sshh," he whispered. He smiled sheepishly before tentatively pressing his mouth on hers. It was quick, sudden yet highly anticipated. She caught her breath in his as she was about to speak. That kept her silent._

_She clenched her fists as she felt his hands on her thighs, then on her stomach, then somewhere she couldn't remember for her mind was already hazy by the time she realized he was touching her and caressing her. She could only gasp. _

_He grinned as he pulled back. He whispered something in her ear but she didn't understand whatever he had said. He caught her legs in his arms, carried her to the couch in the living room and planted her there securely, before settling over her. _

_She didn't know how she lost her shirt, and her skirt and even the thin wire headband she has been wearing. She doesn't even know why she had noticed it missing. She took a sharp intake of breath as she whispered his name, "Kenshin…" and then she was breathless again. Her knees weakening with every kiss, every caress, every whisper, every touch. _

"_What?" he whispered into her mouth. He trailed nibbling kisses on her chin and then on her neck, collarbone, and even at the lacy trimmings of her brassiere. _

"_We mustn't…" her words left her as she felt him unbuckle her underwear._

"_Hmm…it comes out in the front," he grinned like a schoolboy. _

"_N-no…" she swallowed hard, suddenly feeling hot and melting._

"_Funny," he murmured, his mouth on her stomach. _

_She felt the need to push him away and to make this stop but the feel of his hot mouth all over was weakening her. How could she stop him when she couldn't even get herself up?_

She woke up with a start. The alarm clock was hysterical. She glared at it, slammed her palm against the bell and shut it up completely.

Now if only she could go back to where she left off…

And the phone started ringing.

She cursed loudly, scratched through her disheveled hair and inched closer to the side table to pick up her phone.

"Kaoru."

She frowned, "Who is this?" she asked in a drawling voice.

"You just woke up?" it was a female. Definitely familiar. "For God's sake it's ten thirty. Have you forgotten than it's a weekday?"

She scratched her nape. Weekday? And then it dawned on her. "Tae?"

"You're absent for the day Kaoru."

"Oh," she gasped in horror. She quickly stood up, almost tripping through her blankets, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm coming now."

* * *

A/n: so...that's it...

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Mornings After

by hye kyo

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Rk isn't mine. I'm merely borrowing it.

**Author's NOtes: **Hey, so there. I'd re-posted (if there's such a word) chapter 18. The divisions were gone and it has become confusing really. Anyway, here is chapter 19. I hope that it's not as confusing as chap18.

* * *

Chapter nineteen: starting again

--

She hasn't forgotten the dream

She hasn't forgotten the dream. It was the reason why she had been late. And it was also the reason why she's feeling a little queer today.

"See you," she told Eri as she walked to the vehicle stop. She looked at her watch, thought of calling the redhead but decided against it.

She doesn't know why she had that dream. She was a bit dismayed because she hadn't finished it. Maybe it would've been better come that part of…wait, what is she thinking? She scolded herself and was stomping her foot when she felt her cell phone vibrate.

It was him. The redhead. The maniac of her dreams.

She thought that if he would ask, he could maniac her in real life too…she shook her head. There it goes again. She let it ring for several seconds until she finally picked it up. Kenshin had been making his appearances lately. Maybe it was because of her hitting him. Okay, now she was feeling hot. "Kenshin?"

"I'm on the way," he said. "Meet me at your building lobby."

"I'm at the bus stop waiting for a cab."

"I'm almost there," and then the call ended.

Now why does he have to show up when she's feeling like this?

--

Kenshin came a good fifteen minutes after he called. She was scratching her arm.

"What happened?" he asked looking at the red marks on her arm.

"Mosquito bites. It took you a really long time." She continued scratching.

He grabbed her arm and then examined the scratch. "Come on," he said.

"Where?"

"To your apartment."

Her cheeks reddened and she immediately grabbed her arm back, "What?"

"I'm hungry. I'll fix us something to eat."

"Why the heck in my place?"

Kenshin arched a brow. "Why not?" he then opened the car door and said, "Hop in."

--

Kaoru was sitting on the couch sniffing the buttery smell coming from the kitchen. Kenshin was really good at it. She never was. It was the first time he'd cook her something after many years. The last time was in high school. And that was a very long time ago.

She crept to the bar to watch him. She made herself comfortable on a stool and said, "What are you making?"

"You'll see," he said.

She gazed at his back, from the back of his head, down to his nape, to his strong back. She sighed.

"Are you hungry already?"

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked. She looked away.

He laughed.

"Maybe something bad has happened to you. You'd been like that the last time you cooked for me."

"Huh?" he turned slightly to meet her eyes.

"In high school," she whispered, "A girl you liked danced with someone in the graduation ball."

He laughed again, "You remember silly stuff?"

"Yeah," and then she stared at him again.

"Well…" he turned the stove off and went towards her, "Maybe." He leaned against the bar and stared deeply into her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, her knees weakening all of a sudden. This was still the dream troubling her. Not that she'd mind the dream getting replayed in real life…what the! She shook her head and stood up from the stool and went to the couch.

He followed her. "It's done I'm, hungry."

--

They finished eating. Kaoru didn't know she was _that_ hungry. She read from somewhere that people derive pleasure from eating, the same pleasure they derive from…well…sex. So she was frustrated. Megumi once told her, when she was still working for that old and stupid company, that she was overworked, underpaid, over fatigued and undersexed. God, she is an inexperienced virgin. She simply laughed it off, telling Megumi she never needed sex really. But now that she was looking at his beautiful face, she was beginning to think that maybe Megumi was right.

"I think I am undersexed…" she whispered unknowingly, her gaze locked on his mouth.

He furrowed her brows, "What?"

As if jolting from a reverie, she quickly shook her head and nervously said, "Nothing…I said nothing…"

"Really?" he pouted, "I thought I heard you say you are under…underwhat?"

"Nothing," she laughed stupidly. She was feeling really stupid.

He smiled awkwardly, "Isn't the food good?"

"It is," she said, jamming a chunk of meat into her mouth, "It is really."

He frowned, stood up and went to the sink, "How is that Enishi guy?"

Kaoru clucked her tongue and then leaned forward and in a mocking tone she said, "Tell me, are you jealous?"

He abruptly turned and then with a laugh said, "Of course not! Why would I be?"

She stood up went over to him and with her arms akimbo she murmured, "Then why are you asking?"

"I told you already…I just don't trust that guy."

She frowned.

"Whatever," he said dismissively. "What time is it anyway?" He looked at the clock. Then at his wrist watch.

"You'd better go," she said, glancing at the clock too.

"Yeah," he grinned.

She stuck out her tongue as he picked his coat from the couch.

--

Enishi gave her a quick call the following morning, asking her if they could meet for lunch. Since there's nothing on her schedule and she felt like going out for that time she agreed.

"Do you like the food?" he asked, staring at her.

"Yeah," she nodded. It wasn't that good actually and the way he was staring at her was making her uneasy.

"Good," he said brightly. "Maybe I could pick you up tonight. Do you want to go to the movies?"

She thought for a while and thinking that it's a good way to rid herself of her green fantasies about the redhead she agreed.

--

"There is something going on," Misao said. Megumi had recently taken her maternity leave. They were at Megumi's home.

"Always. You always sense something Misao," Megumi said sipping tea.

"No this time there really is something."

Megumi arched a brow, "Who is it about this time?"

"Kaoru."

"Kaoru?" Megumi laughed, "Of course. Enishi came back didn't he?"

Misao shoo her head intensely, "He did yeah. But Kaoru wasn't that excited about it."

"So that's the reason why Kaoru is acting weird?"

"One of the reasons," she said, without even breathing.

Megumi handed her a glass of water which Misao ignored.

"There are other reasons."

"Other reasons why she is acting weird."

Misao nodded and finally noticed the glass. She took a long drink and then said, "I think my brother knows something about it."

"Kenshin?" Megumi almost choked, "No way!"

"He knew about Enishi. And the other day they were together for like, a whole day!"

"So?" Megumi frowned, "I think it's normal. They've known each other since they were children."

"But they never got along very well."

"Hmmm," Megumi rubbed her chin. "Don't be so suspicious Misao. Don't you like it that they're getting along?"

"It's just that…it's weird."

And Megumi only laughed.

--

Kenshin received her call. Tomoe was at the bus station when he arrived. She was crying.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he said as he let her slip into his arms and cry.

And they stood there. Kenshin doesn't know why the heck he was there, comforting the woman to whom he had lost his heart to, helping the woman who had broken what he had given and who had caused him so much pain. Maybe he was just too heroic, martyr or maybe he was just plain dumb.

--

The movie was boring. She suppressed a yawn and reached out for her drink. And she touched Enishi's hand accidentally. She quickly jerked it back. "Sorry," she murmured.

He smiled and then slowly wrapped his hand around hers and pulled it closer.

"Enishi," she said trying hard to hide her vexation. She pulled it back.

"Kaoru," he whispered, leaning closer.

Oh of course Enishi smells really good but Kaoru felt a little allergic at his cologne that she quickly leaned away.

"Kaoru," he said, searching for her face in the darkness of the movie house.

"Enishi," she said with admonishment, she leant farther.

"Could I…" he swallowed hard. Kaoru could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Please…" she murmured, "It's improper…"

"Could I kiss you?" and he said it. He stared at her eyes intently and slowly leaned closer to kiss her.

She quickly stood up and heaving she said, "Stop." And she walked away.

--

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically as he followed her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that," she said without even turning to face her.

He took a hold of her hand, "Tell me…is there someone else?"

She frowned. He was making it sound like they were already together, like she was already his girlfriend. She shook her head, "Enishi—"

"I guess…I guess I shouldn't have rushed you…"

She slipped her arm from his arm hold and rubbing it she said, "I'd better get home. You too. It's late." And she turned on her heel and flagged down a cab.

--

Kaoru lay on the bed looking at her ceiling. She has done the right thing. Okay so one thing was clear, she doesn't like Enishi anymore. It was clear. However one thing remains unsolved: Why doesn't she like him anymore?

_Is there someone else?_ It weighted down on her. Probably. Probably there was someone else. She just doesn't know yet. She closed her eyes and felt sleep coming to her.

--

She was woken up by the sound of her mobile phone ringing. She felt for it on her bedside table and almost dropped it on the floor. She picked it up and with her face buried on the blankets she said, "Yes?"

"Kaoru."

She blinked her eyes, "Who's this?"

"Who else?" and then a laugh, "Kenshin."

"Kenshin?"

"Open up," he said.

"Huh?"

There was a pause and then, "I'm just outside."

"Outside? You mean outside my door?" and she quickly stood up straightened her sheer sleeping gown and slipped on a pair of fluffy slippers. "At this time?"

"Hurry." And then there was a click.

--

She was rubbing her eyes as she let him in.

"I'm sleepy," he said.

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't want to go home," he said, removing his coat and setting it on the table.

"Your father?" she asked, locking the door.

"Partly. But no, some other reason."

She had her arms akimbo as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Then what?"

He paused for a long time and then finally said, "Am I stupid?"

Kaoru stared at him dumbfounded until she began to laugh, "Yeah. Utterly. Why ask?"

He laughed. "Well…It just dawned on me this evening."

She stopped laughing and then frowned, "How?"

He ignored the question, waved a hand as if telling her to drop it and that the matter was not worth it, and murmured, "You don't mind me here do you?"

"What if Misao asks?"

"I'd tell her I checked in somewhere."

She walked to her bedroom about to get some spare blankets and a couple of pillows when she noticed him following her. "Where are you going?"

"Sleeping."

"You're not sleeping in my room."

"Why not? The couch's too cold."

"I'd bring you blankets don't worry."

"Do you have a heating pad?"

She shook her head.

"Then I'm staying at your room," he said determinedly and he marched to her room.

--

She looked at the ceiling. She was sleepy but now she couldn't sleep anymore.

"Hey," he said.

"What?"

He scooted closer, "Come here," he patted on the space between them, "It's cold."

"It is not."

"Come here," and he stretched an arm towards her and anchored it on her waist.

She rolled her eyes but nevertheless allowed him to pull her closer. She could feel the warmth of his chest against her back.

"Hmmm," he sniffed her hair, "What's your shampoo?"

"Why?"

"It doesn't smell good," he joked. And he earned an elbow on his ribs. "Ow…" he whimpered, "You're so barbaric. Really."

"Say nasty stuff again and I'll make sure you'd have more than a bleeding nose," she threatened.

Kenshin pouted and then said "Do you have dreams?"

Kaoru reddened, remembering her dream about him, about them…doing…she shook her head inwardly. She cleared her throat and asked, "Why?"

"I had a dream," he whispered, "We got married."

"We did?" she whispered back, her left hand resting against the arm around her waist. Maybe it was because it was evening. Maybe why she felt a bit mushy, a bit warm and a bit full of emotions she couldn't name was because it was evening. She read somewhere that the night, and the moon allows people to be more sensitive about certain things, like fear, excitement, sensuality…love. Love? She shook her head. It was just the heat. The heat from being huddled close to someone. No such emotion.

"Yeah…it was weird."

She frowned and pinched him, "Getting married to me is weird?"

He laughed, "Yeah…well like that really."

She rolled her eyes again, "I had a dream too."

"What dream?" he leaned closer.

"It's a secret," she grinned and blushed. Yeah, lunatic. There's such a term as lunatic. Coming from the word Luna which means the moon. This was just the moon playing with her emotions.

"Maybe it's something green," he poked at her ribs which made Kaoru squeal.

She quickly squirmed away from him. She laughed now facing him.

He pointed his two index fingers at her ribs ready to launch and when she squealed again he quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. He laughed.

"Dummy," she said, breathless.

"So what did you dream about? Something green?"

She laughed, "How did you know?"

His eyes widened, "Really?"

She suppressed a laugh as she said, "You're so gullible."

"Maybe it was something about me. And you…doing something…" he grinned at her like a naughty schoolboy.

"Now who's dreaming?" she arched a brow, "That would be a nightmare."

"Really? Then why don't we try and see for ourselves."

"Dummy!" and she slapped him across his arm. Oh how she would love to!

--

Kaoru didn't know when she had fallen asleep. She felt the warm rays of sunlight on her face as she opened one eye, let out a yawn and buried her face in the covers. She extended one arm to pat the space where he was but surprisingly it was empty. She jerked up. He had left already.

"Kenshin," she called. She rubbed her eyes, scratched through her wild hair and stood up.

She let out another yawn as she made her way to the kitchen. She thought he would be making breakfast at this time but he wasn't there. She was about to check the bathroom when she saw a note posted on the fridge. She picked it up and read. It was for her. From him.

She frowned. So he went away early because of some meeting. Good, at least she would be left at peace. She hurried back to bed.

And that's when she realized it was a weekday.

--

"You seem happy," Tae arched a brow.

"Happy?" she laughed, "Me? Happy?"

"You look blooming. Are you in love?" Tae asked again, smiling slyly at her.

She shook her head, laughed again and turned back to her computer. "Of course not. To whom would I be in love with?"

"I have three whom I can name," Tae suddenly jolted a hand up in the air. She stood up, walked over to Kaoru's cubicle and sat on her table. "First, the Enishi guy a couple of days ago. Second, the hot redhead who used to fetch you every night."

"Tae," she frowned, "Why are you making up stories? And the third is?"

"Okay, so here's the third," she stopped and then smiled meaningfully, "The one upstairs. The one a couple of floors above us."

She was puzzled. "Who?"

"Duh Kaoru," Tae slapped her arm, "Are you trying to act like you don't know?"

She was about to retort back when her mobile phone rang. She sneered at Tae and then excused herself. She looked at the caller ID. It was Kenshin. So maybe she really was happy today. And would be much happier.

--

"Kenshin?" she asked, looking behind her to see if Tae is listening somewhere.

"Of course," he said with a laugh, "You read my note?"

"On the fridge?"

"Yeah, you read it?"

She nodded as if he could see, "Sure."

"Good."

"Good? There's nothing important on the note anyway." she frowned.

"Ah I mean…nothing…I…" he cut himself, "Anyway, I'm coming over for dinner later."

She smiled to herself, fell silent while musing to herself. After hearing Kenshin clear his throat she asked in a voice barely a whisper, "Will you be staying over?" she glanced behind. No Tae. Good. It was safe.

There was a rustle of papers. And then, "Would you like me to?"

She blushed, "I mean…I was just wondering…" she faltered.

"Sure. Would it be okay?"

"I guess so," Kaoru was feeling flushed. Okay, so she would allow the moon to let her feel things again.

--

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it? Confusing. I'm sorry for the problems with my tenses. I have this tendency to drift off. Don't worry I'd do some major revisions after graduation. There.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Mornings After

by hye kyo

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine...

**Author's Notes: **So this is chapter 20. I know I have problems with tenses and sometimes I tend to confuse you with my pronouns. But don't worry, I'll be doing some editing as soon as I'm done with this. And then like chapter 16 I'd be reposting this whole thing. Anyway, I haven't yet replied to most of you. I'd be also doing that soon. Don't worry. Anyway, thanks for thsoe who reviewed. many thanks to those who reminded me to edit. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter twenty: falling out

--

Tomoe looked across the table. He wasn't looking at her. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry?" she asked. She gritted her teeth.

"It was not right. Since the beginning."

She fought the urge to cry. "Since the beginning. You know what I have given up for you."

"It wasn't my fault."

She looked away. She was mad. She was pained. "Now you're telling me this."

"I've told your parents about it."

She didn't respond. There was no point in arguing.

"I understand if you are angry at me."

"Angry?" she stood up, "You don't know what you are doing to me."

"Don't make a scene."

"I am not making a scene!"

He stood up, walked over to her and made her settle down on the chair. "I am sorry. Don't call me again." And he stood up and walked away.

She glared at his retreating form from the corner of her eyes and started to cry. Now it's all over.

--

Kaoru was already sitting on the couch watching TV. She kept on looking at the clock and then glancing at her door. Kenshin told her he'd be coming and she was becoming nervous about it.

She tried calming herself by drinking tea. But it didn't work.

Why the heck was she excited about it anyway? She was used to seeing him. There should be nothing special about it. Or should there be? Or was there?

--

"You hungry?" he asked as he removed his shoes.

"Yeah. You're late."

"Had to finish some stuff," he grinned at her and dropped his coat on the couch.

She followed him to the kitchen and as he put on an apron she said, "Did Misao ask you where you are going?"

"I told her I need to do some late night work at the office."

"Really?" she laughed.

"Anyway," Kenshin said as he turned the stove on, "Why are we lying to her?"

She looked at him in a can't-you-see-the-obvious manner. "Of course."

"Of course what?" he asked, putting oil on the pan. He was waiting to hear something. Something he couldn't pinpoint right now. "We aren't doing anything wrong."

She furrowed her brows and dismissed the topic. "I'm going to watch TV. Call me when you're done."

He only laughed.

--

They were watching TV. Kaoru made coffee for the two of them. Kenshin had already put the dishes in the dishwasher. Kaoru placed her hands around the warm cup and brought one hand to her cheek. She took a deep breath.

"Are you cold?"

She abruptly turned to him. "What?"

"Come here," he said and pulled her closer.

Kaoru looked away as he was making her more comfortable beside him.

"You know why," he started, looking at the TV.

"What why?"

"Why she came back."

She fell silent. So now they were going to talk about it. She cleared her throat and though something tells her she doesn't want to listen she said nevertheless, "You tell me."

"She's…she's getting married."

And at that instant she turned to him and studied his face. He was pokerfaced, his eyes devoid of any expression. She looked down on her cup and foraged her mind for something to say.

"Don't worry about me." He said, smiling, turning to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said and laughed.

"It sounded forced."

He frowned, "It did?"

"Yeah. Details if you don't mind."

He swallowed hard, looked at the screen again and said, "She was going to get married three months from now. She had been asking me to help her prepare."

"Why?" somehow she was vexed at that fact. How naïve could Tomoe get? After hurting him, why could she be so cruel? "Why you?"

He smiled but did not turn to her, "Because her fiancé isn't here. I'm the closest person she knows here in Japan."

She didn't speak. She was afraid she might say something bad about her.

He fell silent.

"You are stupid," she mouthed. She turned slowly to him, only to find him smiling.

"I am." He laughed but it sounded dry.

She hesitated but nevertheless asked, "Are you sad?"

"Sad?"

"Yes."

"Why would I be sad?"

She looked down on her cup, placed it on the table and turned back to him, "Because you still love her."

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Maybe I am sad."

She knew. So now she knew. He still loves her.

"I am sad maybe because I am so stupid."

"You are." She took in a deep breath and then asked, "Does Misao know about this?"

"I don't know. I never mentioned anything. We never even talked about it when we had dinner with Tomoe."

Kaoru knew Misao doesn't know about it. Otherwise Kaoru would've known since then. She turned to him, "You are stupid."

He laughed and stopped laughing abruptly. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "I guess…I guess I should've said no to her. I guess I shouldn't be helping her with her wedding."

"Yeah…but it's against your nature not to be stupid…to be so kind…" the last words were said like an endearment as Kaoru realized it she quickly shook her head.

He turned to her and smiled. "And it's against your nature not to be so cruel with me." And he stood up, turned off the TV and said, "I'm sleepy. Come on."

--

They were lying on the futon. Kaoru was facing the wall. He was looking up at the ceiling.

"Kenshin," she whispered.

"Hn?"

"Are you…are you still sad?"

He looked at her and then went back to gazing at the ceiling, "Yeah…"

She scratched the back of her head as she sat up. She slowly turned to him. He sat up too and leaned against the wall.

He frowned, "What?"

She looked down, inched closer and slowly slid her arms around him, pulling him tight into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

He broke into a smile as he scratched his forehead.

"Are you still sad?" she asked softly after a while.

He placed a hand on her back, on her hair and stroked it softly. "Maybe not that so…"

Kaoru woke up. The space beside her was empty. She was already expecting to find a note on her fridge. And it turned out to be true. She was becoming better at fortune telling. And at acting like a shock-absorber. Or a voltage regulator. Or something similar.

He visited for a certain reason. And it was becoming concrete. It had a pattern. Kaoru now knew.

She called Enishi that afternoon, realizing how unfair she had been to him, how ill she had treated him. But he wasn't home, or so she assumed, for no one ever answered the phone. She also called him on his mobile phone, but he was out of coverage area. Or maybe his phone was just turned off.

"Hello," Tae said as she joined her in the cafeteria that lunch.

She smiled.

"You look…weird," Tae remarked.

"Yeah?" she frowned.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

She took in a deep breath, thought for a while and said, "Nothing really."

She laughed, sipped from her Diet Coke and asked, "Yesterday you were very happy. Now look at you."

"Why?"

"You look…sad."

She furrowed her brows. Okay, so maybe she was sad. The coat on her couch, the smell of cooking food in her kitchen, the warm space on her bedding, the note on the fridge, the realization that his coming over was for a reason other than what she had hoped for. Yeah, she was sad.

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath and for the first time in her life she had admitted to someone how weak she was. She spilled her story, his story, their story, and possibly the future of everything.

--

Tae said, "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, I guess you don't have to say anything either." She smiled. She hadn't cried. She was beyond that. She knew there was nothing to cry about. But last night, when she consoled him she felt like crying. Maybe she was not merely sympathizing with him. She was sympathizing with herself. After all, compassion is one of the most basic natural feelings. And compassion for oneself is even much more basic. It is amour de soi. She loves herself. And she pities herself.

"Do you…do you mean…" Tae ran out of words.

She laughed, "Don't think I'm depressed. I'm just a bit…lost…lost within my feelings…"

"As if there's a difference," Tae joined laughing.

--

She went to Enishi's flat that evening. She told Kenshin, even before he could think of calling, that she wouldn't be free this evening. She didn't tell him what she was going to do. She wouldn't want him to know.

She pressed the buzzer for the nth time. How come there was no one? Maybe she should just go home, eat and have a good night's rest instead. Maybe she was wasting her time. Just wasting her time.

And then the door opened. It was Enishi wearing a shirt and a pair of khakis. She smiled at him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said with the same dullness coming from her greeting.

"I just…I just came over to tell you something…" she cleared her throat. "Do you mind if I take the liberty of inviting myself inside?" she took a step but stopped when she heard a female voice. A very female one at that.

"Enishi," a woman called. She was inside. That told Kaoru to stay where she was.

"In a minute," Enishi called back. And then he turned to Kaoru.

"I guess," she cleared her throat, "I guess you have moved on quite fast…"

He looked down on his feet.

"Well…I think whatever I was about to say would not matter anymore, would it?" she smiled. And then slowly, with palms outstretched, she hit his face. "That's not because I felt cheated. That's because I allowed myself to be almost cheated." And she turned around and stomped to the elevator.

--

It was in this park. It was in this park where she watched Kenshin asked that girl out for the prom. It was in this swing where she spent the whole night thinking why she had felt bad seeing them, hearing him ask the girl and hearing the girl say yes. It was here. It was here where she felt so foolish.

She looked up at the sky and remembered the time she found out she got pregnant and the time she found out that the tests got mixed up and that she wasn't pregnant after all. She was wondering if she'd rather be pregnant by now.

Her mobile phone rang. She ought not to answer it because it was only Kenshin. But the ringing insisted and she doesn't want to break the silence and the tranquility of the night so that in the end she picked it up.

"Hey," Kenshin's voice came loud and clear.

"What?"

"Sano was trying to call you earlier," he said.

"He was?"

"But your phone was off."

"Yeah…I turned it off."

There was a pause. She wondered if he was expecting to hear, 'Yeah…it ran out of battery' or 'Yeah, there was no signal'.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Where are you?"

She paused, thought and then kicked sand until her shoes had gone dirty. "At the park."

--

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she said casually. She turned to him, "Did you see her today?"

He looked down, felt it necessary to lie but nevertheless said, "Yeah…I saw her today."

"So that's why," she murmured. He hadn't called. There was nothing on the note except thanks and I'll call you. There was no specific time, no mention of meeting that lunch or that evening. So that was why. It was because they were going to see each other. She felt mad.

"What happened?"

She stood up, walked over to him and said, "Could you give me a hug?"

He stood up and flashed her a puzzled look, "Are you sad?"

"Not really."

And without a word he pulled her close, until her face was buried in his chest.

Kaoru began to cry.

He didn't say anything.

"I'm crying not because he has someone else already," she murmured, "I'm crying because I almost let myself get fooled again."

He smiled, "Good then…"

She pulled back. "Am I stupid?"

"Yeah…I think much more foolish than I am," he joked, trying to make her laugh.

She rubbed her eyes, drying them.

Kenshin quickly got his kerchief, dabbed at her wet eyes and pulled her close.

She smiled at the concern. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad we're here." And he smiled.

--

* * *

**A/n: **OKay, so no cliffies here. Anyway, aout The Floating, some may think I'm not actually pro KK, it's just that I wanted to try my hand at exploring the possibilities of an unrequited love. Besides thsoe one shots are open ended. Anyway, please do check out that one too and I hope you'll like them just as much. Thanks!

REad and Review please...

P.S. I haven't thoroughly edited this one too...

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Mornings After

By hye-kyo

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I don't own Ruroken…

**Author's Notes: **So this took a longer time than necessary. I haven't replied to most of your reviews just yet but I will. Don't worry. Well, this is rather short but I'd try to post the next chap as soon as possible. Anyway, thanks for those who read and reviewed! Thanks a lot!

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: dating

--

"I'm looking for a pad," he told Kaoru as he drove.

"You're moving?" she asked, checking her red eyes on the rearview mirror.

"Yes."

She turned to him, "Does Misao know?"

"I'll tell her when I've found one."

"Why?"

They stopped as the lights went red. "What why?"

"Why are you moving out?" Kaoru wondered.

"I wanted to be independent."

"Independence doesn't equate to being alone."

He looked out into the window, "A part of it does. I'm starting to be independent."

She rolled her eyes.

"Aren't there any vacancy in your building?"

She shook her head, "And if there's any, that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?"

She paused for a while and then, "You'd probably be at my apartment everyday. And that's what I do not want."

He frowned and then grinned, "Really? Why?"

"I hate seeing notes on the fridge," and she said it even before she thought of saying it. She then looked away.

He looked at her and was about to say something when the light went green.

--

He kicked a stone.

"Okay, good night," she said as she turned around and headed for the entrance to her building.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"It's late."

"I won't leave a note on the fridge again," he said and he quickly took her arm and hurried to her apartment.

--

"Go home," she said with admonishment. She looked hard at him as he removed his shoes.

"I'll just call Misao," he grinned.

--

He was massaging her tired feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Mmm…" she had her eyes closed, "You can have a second career as a masseuse."

"Yeah?" he frowned. He stopped and took the space beside her. "I'm sleepy."

"My feet still ache." She complained and she blinked one eye open and when he didn't budge she punched him playfully.

He caught her hand and smiled.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm sleepy. And tired. And my feet ache."

"Don't sleep yet," he said as he inched closer.

"I…can't…" and she dozed off.

So she hated seeing notes on the fridge. At least now he knew.

--

Kaoru had to admit it, she was baffled. She was confused with their situation, with their relationship, with her feelings, with his feelings, with him. If that night didn't happen maybe she wouldn't be feeling so lost this moment. She stretched, felt a warm body beside her and realized that indeed there would be no notes on the fridge anymore.

"Good morning," Kenshin murmured as he inched closer to her.

She smiled. Okay, so maybe she was in love. Tae was right. "Good morning."

"As I told you, no notes on the fridge," he drawled, burying his face in her hair.

"Yeah…" she smiled. What was wrong with it? With this?

"What time is it?"

She knew what was wrong. He was in love with someone else. "Quarter to seven."

"Hmm…" he slipped an arm around her waist. "What are we doing Kaoru?"

"Hn?" she furrowed her brows. The way he said it, it was as if he was trying to mean something.

"What are we doing?"

"What?" she asked back. She doesn't know either. What are they doing anyway? "I don't know." And she was truthful.

He smiled, "It feels good though. Even if we both doesn't know."

"Yeah?" she frowned. So this was it? He wasn't going to pursue this any further?

"Yeah." And he tightened his embrace.

"Anyway," she said, realizing she wanted to simply irritate him, "I'm liking someone."

He jerked and sat up, "Who?"

She smiled, getting his attention. "Why would I tell you?"

"Because…" he looked worried, "Because you have to."

She frowned at him and laughed, "Okay, because you want to know I will tell you. It's Soujiro. Remember him?"

It took him a while and then, "Really?"

She smiled and nodded, "He's nice and kind. A real gentleman. I guess he's what I have been really looking for all this time."

"Looking for? All this time? What do you mean? You're thinking of settling down?"

"If he asks me why not?" and she laughed.

"Is he your boyfriend already?" he looked serious.

She sat up too, faced him, tamed his hair with her fingers and with a grin said, "Nope, not yet. But soon." And she stood up, walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

--

So maybe she has to fall in love with someone else. Tae said that someone a couple of floors above them would be happy to know that she was still single. It was only now that she realized who Tae was referring to. She smiled. To think that Soujiro likes her was weird. He of all people!

She was happy with the way Kenshin had reacted. But she doesn't care. She knew he was in love with someone else. Maybe she just has to make herself fall for someone else. Someone who wouldn't ask her what they were doing because he would be sure that they were doing whatever they were doing because they were in love, because that someone was in love with her.

"Good morning," Tae said.

She smiled. "Good morning."

"How are you?" Tae asked, setting a cup of coffee down on her table.

"Better. Much better. I realized a lot of things."

"Like?" she sipped from her own cup.

She tapped her fingers against the table, "Like how to stop torturing myself."

Tae laughed. "I see. Very good then."

"Yeah." And she smiled to herself. Falling in love with someone else wouldn't be any harder than finding a job, would it?

--

It was a weekend and Kaoru arrived at the family house later than most of them. Misao had called her to check up on her. She was caught in traffic she said.

"You are late," it was Kenshin who welcomed her at the front door.

"I had to commute," she said.

"I told you I could've picked you up."

She patted him, "And I told you that I had things to finish."

"Like what? Flirt with your boss?"

That struck her but nevertheless she mockingly said, "Yeah. Why? Are you jealous?"

He frowned but didn't answer.

--

They were eating with the shoji leading to the porch held wide open.

"How old are you now Kaoru?" Hiko suddenly asked.

Kaoru frowned, "Why?"

"I was thinking that you're not getting any younger," he said as he sipped tea.

Kaoru sneered.

Kenshin turned to her and smiled. He almost laughed but since it was his father who said it he tried to remain calm.

Kaoru sneered at him too.

"Remember my offer? I could put you up in a blind date if you want."

"Blind date?" Misao joined, "Sounds fun!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and was about to speak when Kenshin cut her and said, "It's so cheap. Kaoru's not desperate."

Kaoru suddenly turned to him with wide eyes. Misao did so too.

"Blind dating is not an act of desperation my stupid son," his father said with a finger at his face, "I'm merely showing her the many options that lie ahead."

Kenshin looked away.

Kaoru smiled. So Kenshin doesn't want her to date other people. She turned to Hiko and said, "Why not? I guess I would like to try it."

Kenshin stared at her disbelievingly.

"You would like this guy I'd set you up with," Hiko said reassuringly.

"I would like to try too," Misao volunteered.

Okay, even though Kaoru agreed to try it doesn't mean that she was actually approving of it. "No Misao. You have Aoshi. I'll tell him if you'd go on a blind date."

Misao pouted and then murmured, "Okay."

"How about you Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, mocking him.

"I don't do silly stuff," and he stood up and excused himself.

Hiko leaned towards Kaoru and said in a sly voice, "I smell something."

Kaoru immediately reddened and looked away, "It's just your imagination Uncle. Stop watching too many fantasy soaps."

--

A week from now. Hiko had scheduled her blind date a week from now. Kaoru was now regretting it. But then again she was already here why not take a look and see what she could find? Maybe she would find someone better looking, someone not stupid, someone who could be in love with her. Someone other than Kenshin.

She stared at the ceiling. She should've just opted to share Misao's room. Maybe she could've fallen asleep faster if she was with someone. But she wanted some time alone so she opted to use her old room.

And then there was a knock.

"Who is it?" she asked, sitting up. It was dark but she could make out the silhouette of a man through the paper-paneled doors. It was probably Kenshin.

"It's me," he said. From his voice she knew it was Kenshin.

"Come in," she said and the shoji opened slightly. Kenshin came and sat beside her.

"I'm mad at you," he murmured.

Kaoru frowned, "Yeah? Why?"

He didn't answer.

"You disturbed me just to tell me that?" she scowled and pushed him.

"Yeah." And he looked away.

"Is this about the blind dating thing?"

"I thought you like your boss."

"So?" she arched a brow. She could make out his beautiful features through the dark.

"Why did you agree to go on a blind date?"

"Just for fun," she said and laughed softly. She doesn't want to wake the people up. This may arise confusion.

"Fun?" he frowned.

"You know me," she said, "I love fun."

"Yeah. Yeah." And he stood up and went to the shoji.

"Do I irritate you?" Kaoru laughed mockingly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he rolled his eyes.

"It's my life. Don't meddle with the things I do."

He glared at her and stood up. He walked to the shoji. "Fine. Just don't come to me crying when something happens to you again," he said sarcastically.

"Much better. And don't come to me either when you feel so stupid running after your ex," she spat back and quickly covered herself with the blanket.

--

Her week had been silent without Kenshin coming over to make her life more confusing. She knew it was the way things should be. For one reason or another she had that feeling that she doesn't like it. Kenshin had been, in some weird sort of way, a semi-permanent fixture in her life. And now that he was missing, she was feeling a bit empty. Maybe she needed to see him.

But no, she must not give in first. Besides it was he who started this. So no matter what she would not give in.

"Hey," Soujiro broke into her thoughts.

She turned and realized that she was having lunch with the supposedly man of her dreams. She smiled apologetically at him.

"You're zoning out."

"Ah…I'm just thinking," she said as she took a sip from her glass water.

"What about?"

"Nothing in particular."

He smiled, "Okay, if you don't want to tell me then…" he smiled again.

Kaoru gazed at him. He is really good-looking. But he wasn't just Kenshin. She shook her head inwardly. He is Soujiro for Kami's sake. And she should like him for being Soujiro. Besides, it would be really easy to fall for this kind of man. If only she hadn't fallen for someone else, for someone stupid. Stupid enough to ask them what they were doing and saying that it doesn't matter anyway since it felt good. If he was not so dumb he should've known that woman are turned off by non-committal phrases, or words pertaining to having fun without getting committed at all. Well, she thought, he assumed she wasn't like most women.

"You're zoning out again," Soujiro broke into her thoughts.

"Sorry," she apologized and smiled.

He laughed and then cleared his throat, "Do you like matchmaking online? I mean online dating?"

She frowned. Why ask? Soujiro wasn't the type who'd do such things. "No. I haven't done it actually."

"Yeah me too. How about speed dating?"

She laughed, "Not that one either."

He nodded, "Then how about blind dating?"

Kaoru frowned, "Haven't done before. Why are you asking anyway?"

"Someone was asking me to go to a blind date."

"Really?" she smiled at the sameness of situation, "Me too."

"Really? When?"

"Some time next week."

"I see. I'd have mine this week."

"I see." She said.

"I don't know if I should come."

"Why not?" she asked, leaning forward.

He played with his fork, "I'm not the type who goes to such things."

"Me neither but I accepted it because an uncle requested me to."

"A friend, well more of a mentor, asked me to do it," he laughed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I think you should go. Maybe you'll meet the woman of your dreams."

In a low voice he murmured, "I already met her."

"What?" she asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing," he grinned and then said, "I guess…I guess there's no harm in going right? Besides it's not as if I am obliged to like whomever I'd be blind dating with, right?"

"Right." She said, feeling good at counseling. Maybe she should've taken a career in school counseling. She would advise students to do whatever they want, provided that they still finish school. She laughed.

--

* * *

**A/n: **So that was chap 21...hope you like...

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Mornings After**

by hye-kyo

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK ins't mine.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so here's chap 21. People asked me what sturm und drang is. Literally it means storm and stress. It was the storm and stress movement in the 18th or 19th century as a response to the enlightenment movement. But enough of that, I hope you get what I mean when I said sturm and drang for Kenshin. He has to get it, sooner or later. He'd be too lucky if he would get away with his stupidity. Which by the way he has a lot of. Anyway, I've got great news, I've finally managed to finish chap15 of my other fic. I guess writing something lemony was really hard huh? Since it took me a coupld of year before I could finally work on it again. Huh!

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I've yet to reply to most of them. I've been too lazy to do stuff lately…

Please do read and review and thanks!

* * *

Chapter twenty-two: sturm und drang the second phase

--

Kenshin knew that he had no right whatsoever to interfere with her, to meddle with her life. She was right actually, it was just that it's too…well, he just wanted to protect her. Of course he cares for her, growing up with her and all. That's the reason why he was so damn protective about her.

But she was being so narrow-minded.

Or maybe he's just being a worrywart. He needed a break. He'd go out and have lunch.

--

Kaoru put on a black dress falling just an inch above the knee, did her hair and put on a little make-up and was all set. The blind date was somewhere high-end. She wasn't actually psyched about the idea but at least she'll get a free meal.

She flagged down a cab, instructed the driver and in fifteen minutes or so arrived at the scheduled place. She approached the maitre' d and asked for reservation.

"Himura Hiko?" the late forties-looking woman said, "Of course Ma'am. Please follow me." And she was led to a table near the glass windows, stretching from floor to ceiling. And she saw him, well the back of her date which was actually familiar to her as she stared at him more.

She glanced at the maitre 'd and smiled, thanking her. When she had gone, she cleared her throat and staring at the back of her date she said, "E-excuse me?"

--

Soujiro knew he should've never said yes. It was done out of courtesy, out of being grateful. He should've told his mentor he likes somebody already. But he knew that even if he would tell him, he would still force him.

So here he was waiting at the table reserved for him, and his date. He thought it was going to be next week and he was thinking of canceling it when his mentor called and told him that it was actually this week.

He sighed. Okay, he'd be polite but he wouldn't flirt. He was liking somebody already and he would be faithful.

He came ten minutes early and was waiting when he heard a woman cleared her throat and asked, "E-excuse me?"

He straightened up, stood up and turned around. And things really happen when you least expect them to.

--

Kaoru's eyes widened. Of all people! "Soujiro!"

He broke into a wide smile, "I…I didn't…Kaoru!"

"I didn't know it was you!"

"I didn't know either," he said and broke into a huge grin. He quickly took her hand and offered her a seat which she took. "This is…" he foraged his mind for the right word, "I don't know…unexplainable?"

"Maybe it was fated." And Kaoru laughed. "I was actually thinking of not coming. Good thing I felt the need to be courteous."

He smiled, "Serendipity". This would be an interesting night.

--

"So you know Hiko?" Kaoru asked as she sipped wine from her glass.

"He was my mentor, way back in college days. I met him while I was still in Germany."

"Germany?"

"I studied there."

"I see, by the way," she said, leaning closer, "I introduced you to his son. Kenshin Himura, do you remember? He also studied in Germany."

"The 'jerk' as you called him?" he smiled.

She pouted, "Well…I didn't mean it that much when I said it. He's a bit of a jerk. But yeah that's Kenshin."

"It was the first time I met him. I knew Hiko-san has a daughter but I never met her either."

"Oh Misao. Her name's Misao. She's a very funny girl, very likeable, and very different from his touchy brother." And she laughed.

"Such a small world isn't it?"

"Yeah," and she flashed a smile. Soujiro does look good tonight, she noticed and she couldn't help but feel that something good was bound to happen.

--

"How was the date?" Misao asked. They were in the bookstore. She had called Kaoru earlier and had asked her to accompany her.

"It was fun."

"Fun?"

Kaoru laughed, "Okay, I'll tell you." She took a deep breath and said, "I still couldn't believe it until now."

"What?" Misao arched a brow. They had stopped in front of a shelf.

"Maybe it was destined, or something…whatever they call it." and she laughed.

"Kaoru?"

She grinned and said, "Can you believe it? I actually know the person your father set me up with."

"Really?" Misao said suddenly amused, "Who was it?"

"My boss. Soujiro Seta."

"Soujiro Seta? How did he know my father?"

And she told her and by the time they finished Misao had already a couple of books in hand, a rim of A4 white paper, some glossy sheets and a couple of markers. They went to the counter.

"How does he look like?"

Kaoru smiled. "He's actually…good-looking."

"Really?" Misao's eyes looked eager, "I've got to see him. Anyway, were you close even before the date?"

"Close? Define close." Kaoru furrowed her brows.

"Well," Misao started, "Close as in…friends? Right?"

"Oh…well, I think so. We work together and chat and he treats me to lunch…"

"Really?" Misao shook Kaoru's shoulders, "I feel it now. This is the just the beginning of a romantic event Kaoru!"

"You think so?" Kaoru never actually thought of Soujiro in that way, save when she, for just a while, decided to use his name to irritate Kenshin. She had only thought like that when she was thinking of solving her dilemma about the stupid redhead. So now that Misao was talking about it, it felt quite weird. Could it be?

--

"Hey," he dialed her number. It has been a week and a half and he couldn't take it any longer. Okay, so he admitted defeat, so what?

"Who is this?" Kaoru rummaged through the papers piled on her desk as she picked up the phone.

He rolled his eyes, "It's Santa Claus."

"Funny," Kaoru replied with a frown, "Who is this seriously?"

"Why do you pretend you don't recognize my voice?"

She glared at nothing in particular, "Listen mister if you don't want to tell me who you are, then fine. I don't have time for stupid things like this."

"I am not a prank caller."

"Whatever, I am hanging up," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Kaoru!" he quickly said.

And she hang up.

--

She knew for a fact that it was Kenshin. She was just irritated by the way he seemed too familiar with her, at least even for once she wanted him to treat her like other women. She wanted him to be polite, to be a gentleman. She knew that he really is a gentleman but with her he never was. He'd even go as far as admitting that even though they do not both understand what they are doing, it still felt good. At least she wanted him to have the courtesy of asking her whether she wanted to take things to the next level. To the extend that if he wanted her to say no then she would gladly do so, even if she would really want to say yes.

The phone rang again and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kaoru," it was him again.

"Who is this?"

There was a pause and then a long intake of breath. He sounded irritated. "Kenshin."

"Oh," she feigned surprise. "Why did you call?"

There was another long pause and it seemed like he was trying hard not to shout, "I have to see you."

"Why?" she asked sarcastically, "You feel stupid? Tomoe made you feel so block-headed again?"

"Kaoru."

"I told you I won't listen to your whining about Tomoe and your stupidity again."

"Okay, I give up. I lose."

"Good." She smiled to herself, feeling triumphant, "But even so I don't want to see you, lest hear your voice. I don't want to listen to your ramblings about how stupid you are."

"I thought you will always listen to me whenever I am sad?" he sounded like a kindergarten.

"I lied," and she laughed evilly, "I have to go now." and she hang up. Okay, she took a deep breath, that felt good. Really good.

--

Perhaps he had underestimated her. Perhaps he had underestimated the attachment he had developed towards her.

He grunted, felt dismayed at himself. He needed to see her, even if it meant having a row with her. He wouldn't mind. He wouldn't as long as he would see her.

It was already evening. It was almost nine thirty in the evening. He should've known she would get mad simply because of what happened at the family house a couple of weeks ago. He thought it was just a little banter, a banter which turned into an irritating exchange of words. He should've known. Now she doesn't even want to speak to him.

He simply wanted to know how her blind date went. He wanted to know what her date looks like, the way he speaks, whether he has a sense of humor or not. He simply wanted to know. Why? He scratched his head, he simply just wants to. There's no other reason.

He picked up his coat, got out and gave the temporary secretary—who is doing some overtime tonight—some pointers and then sped to see Kaoru.

--

"I'll bring you home," Soujiro offered.

She blushed which was surprising because as far as she could remember, she never actually blushed at the things he said or at the things he do.

"So?" he asked as he opened the door for her.

"Well," she murmured, "Thanks a lot…"

He smiled, chuckled to himself and said as he slipped into the car, "I wish I could've known you earlier."

--

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, not knowing what to say or ask exactly. There was something about him these past few days, right after the blind date, that made her uneasy. Uneasy in a cute weird sort of way. Or maybe it has nothing to do with her. Maybe it was something about her, or something about seeing him suddenly in a new light.

He smiled, looking away sheepishly, "You don't mind?"

"Of course," she smiled and almost laughed at the boyish look on his face, "Of course I would mind."

He furrowed his brows and then suddenly laughed, "I guess…I guess I have no choice then?"

"Yeah, no choice but to go home now." And Kaoru chuckled. "Come in," she said, "I would mind if you decline my invitation."

"Well," he said, scratching the back of his head, "I'm happy to accept then."

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked, as she flicked on the lights.

"Sure. Thanks." He surveyed and found the apartment cute and colorful. He sat down on the couch. "Nice place."

"Don't bother with the niceties," she said with a roll of her eyes, "I know I am not a good housekeeper."

He laughed and watched her back. He wouldn't mind having a bad housekeeping job if she would be his housekeeper. He laughed at himself.

"By the way," she said, poking her head through the divider, "Don't tell Tae you've been here. She's been egging me to bring her here ever since."

He nodded, motioned his hand as if he was zipping his mouth close and said, "Don't you worry."

"Good," she said with a laugh.

--

Kenshin knew that by this time Kaoru must be at home. He parked his car, slipped his car keys into his pocket and hurriedly punched the elevator buttons to her floor. It took him about seven minutes to finally get on the lift and he was feeling a bit more nervous as he rode the next forty seconds to her flat.

By the time he was standing on her doorway his stomach was doing all kinds of somersaults. He pressed the buzzer.

--

"Someone's at the door," Soujiro said.

"I wonder," Kaoru said as she stood up. She pressed the intercom, "Who is it?"

There was a pause and then, "Kenshin."

She rolled her eyes.

Soujiro looked at her.

"I'll get it," she said with a smile. And as she turned towards the door, she smirked.

--

"Hey," Kenshin said, rather too gleefully.

She arched a brow, "What are you doing here?"

He took in a deep breath, "I was just wondering…"

She tapped her fingers against the door.

"I was just wondering what you are doing…"

"Oh yeah?" she rolled her eyes. After a long uncomfortable pause she finally said, "Go home."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I have a visitor so just go home," and as she was about to close the door, Kenshin quickly slipped a foot to prevent her from closing the door.

"Who is it?"

She smiled slyly and then, "Guess who?"

"Kaoru!"

And she laughed, "Go home Kenshin." And she pushed him back.

But he quickly got a hold of her hand and had managed to slip through the door. He trudged towards the living room as Kaoru had her arms around his waist pulling him back, trying to thrash him out the door.

--

Soujiro was already wondering what's keeping her so long and was about to stand up and go to the entryway when he heard footsteps and finally saw a red haired man standing in front of him with Kaoru apparently trying to pull him away.

"Kenshin, go home!" it was Kaoru.

"So…" the red head who, as he remembers correctly was called Himura Kenshin, son of his mentor, was now standing in front of him with his arms akimbo.

"Good evening," Soujiro stood up, extending his hand.

Kaoru finally released Kenshin and went over to Soujiro's side. She cleared her throat, "Anyway," she glared at Kenshin, "This is Soujiro Seta, remember? And Soujiro this is Kenshin."

He smiled.

Kenshin finally took his hand in a firm handshake. "You're Kaoru's boss." He placed a stress on the last word.

"Yeah…" Soujiro looked at Kaoru tentatively.

"Actually," Kaoru said, stepping in between them, "He knows your father Kenshin."

"Yeah?" Kenshin was still boring a hole through Soujiro's face.

"Right. He was like a mentor to me. A very good mentor."

He looked away, finally. He took a seat and then turned to glare at Kaoru.

"Haven't Kaoru told you yet?" Soujiro asked as he sat down too. Is he up for the challenge? Oh, yes definitely.

"What?" he asked, well, he snapped.

"Hiko-san has arranged a blind date for me and Kaoru, without actually knowing we already knew each other."

That caused Kenshin to turn abruptly to him. "What?"

Kaoru shot him a shut-up-or-I'll-take-you-out-cold look. "Yes," she then turned to Soujiro, "Is this serendipity or what?"

There was a long uncomfortable, hostile silence. Kaoru stood up and said, "The coffee must be ready by now. Do you want to have a cup Kenshin?"

He slowly turned to her and with a glare combined with a hurt look he stood up, "I'd better get going. It's late. I just dropped by to see how you are." And he walked over to the door, "Nice meeting you Seta-san."

--

Kaoru noticed the look on his face so she hurried to the door. "Kenshin…"

"Good night," he said, his face downcast, "I'm sorry for the bother." And he walked away.

--

* * *

A/n: So chap 22 took a longer time than I promised. But well, I hope you'll like it. I haven't reviewed to some of my reviews anyway...

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Mornings After**

**by hye kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **So this is chapter twenty-three. I wanted to combine it with chapter twenty four but I wanted to keep the little cliffies I planned so there, sorry. Anyway, just to make it up to everyone, since this chap is pretty short as well as the next one, I'd be uploading them quicker. Especially this one since it's just been a couple of days since I last updated. Haha…

I still need to reply to most reviews. But here it is, read and review okay?

Thanks!

* * *

Chapter twenty three: in denial

--

The look on his face was something she could not forget. If she was some objective third party observer who has no relation or connection with the scene or the participants, she'd say with utmost certainty that he looked jealous. But she was no third party observer and he was in no way jealous.

Maybe she ought to call him. Maybe.

--

Kenshin knew there was no point in getting so worked up about Kaoru going to a blind date. It was what some single people do. Some often go to the extent of doing speed dating or ad posting.

What was truly, exceptionally, and outstandingly irritating was the fact that it was her boss whom she actually dated with. And to make matters worse Kaoru had admitted having a crush on that Seta guy. And to make matters even worse than worse, that Seta guy seems to fancy Kaoru as well.

Okay so what? He should be happy Kaoru was going out with someone whom his family, well his father, knew. He should be happy Kaoru was going out with someone who has a stable job, an interesting and successful career and with someone who actually looks good. Kenshin should be happy for her, because for once she seemed to have made a right decision by having a right job, having a right income, and by meeting a right man. He should be happy. But no he was not. He was even more irritated now that that man she was fancying was right for her.

So why? He was getting exhausted just thinking about why the heck he was damn so possessive when it comes to her. Why? Maybe because she was his childhood friend, maybe because he had known her all his life, maybe because they went to the same kindergarten, to the same elementary, to the same junior high and senior high schools. Maybe because she knew whom he invited to the prom and to the graduation ball. Maybe because she knew who his first girlfriend was or whom he actually got serious with for the first time. Maybe because she knew the real reason why Tomoe came back and maybe because he could tell her how stupid he feels now that Tomoe's back. Maybe. Maybe those were the reasons.

Or maybe because he was thinking of her as a younger sister.

No, he told himself. He never thought of her as a younger sister.

Perhaps he was possessive because they had been friends for a long time.

No, he shook his head. A friend can never be this possessive.

He exhaled, felt exhausted. He knew there was no use in thinking about this. He felt tired, maybe he should take some rest. Maybe tomorrow he'd have a clear head and he could think about this in a different perspective.

No! He sat up. Perhaps he was like this because something happened between the two of them. Yeah, that could probably be it. It was just that and nothing more. If nothing happened he wouldn't be feeling like this. Or would he?

--

Kaoru let out a yawn as she passed through the guard, got a red plastic basket and started her shopping. She only needed some toiletries, cups of ramen and udon, loaves of bread, oyster sauce and she was all set.

As she gingerly scanned the shelves for the perfect (most affordable) instant ramen she caught sight of someone utterly familiar. Determined to say hi and to know who she was, she hurried.

"Hey," she called to the woman with long ebony hair. The woman turned, and gave her a puzzled look. As she was allowed a better view of the woman in question, it was then Kaoru realized who she was.

"Do I…do I know you?" the woman was polite, putting a stray strand timidly behind her ear.

Kaoru took in her features. Okay, so Tomoe really seemed a woman out of a fairytale. She seemed so ethereal. No wonder the stupid redhead can not get over her. Kaoru cleared her throat, "I am Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru. We've been introduced before. I doubt if you'll still remember me since it's been…like…a long time ago?"

She furrowed her brows, thinking hard. And as if something suddenly occurred to her, she lifted her head up and smiled at her, "Ah…Kamiya Kaoru. You're Kenshin's friend. I remember."

Somehow, Kaoru didn't like the way she said Kenshin's name, as if he was someone very familiar to Tomoe. And the way she connected Kaoru's name with the stupid. It was as if there really was no connection at all.

"Hi, nice to meet you again." She bowed.

"Ah…yes, me too…" and she bowed too. To say that she felt weird was an understatement.

"I'm almost done with my grocery. If you don't have anything to do, we might as well have a little chat over coffee?" Tomoe offered.

Kaoru wanted to say she couldn't but she wanted to get to know her better. Her ideas about her were limited to Misao's and Kenshin's stories and a little bit from Hiko's gossips. So she said, "Great idea."

--

Kaoru sat uncomfortably on her seat. She stared at her cup. Maybe accepting Tomoe's invitation was not a right decision.

"I remember your name. But not clearly the face of the name," she said, "I've only seen you once and that was a long time ago."

"Ah…yes," she nodded. Does she need to say anything more?

"Kenshin told me a lot about you."

That made her twitch her brow, "Y-yeah?"

"You know," Tomoe said, flipping her hair, "You're like a little sister to him. If he is not talking about Misao then he is talking about you." And she laughed, "You must be happy you have an older brother like him."

Kaoru managed to smile. So Tomoe was pointing out something that had once crossed Kaoru's mind. Maybe Kenshin really was just thinking of her as a little sister. She cleared her throat, she doesn't want to talk about how Kenshin thought of her. She wanted to know what Tomoe's plans are, what she was planning to do with Kenshin or the wedding. She cleared her throat, "Anyway…Kenshin told me you are getting married…"

That made her lean back in her seat, "Kenshin tells you a lot I see." And she smiled, like she had just remembered something in the past but was now gone, and she said, "Kenshin's been a great help."

Kaoru nodded, "Yes. He has been. I think he had done a lot to help you. That's why…"

"That's why?" she arched a brow.

"That's why I think maybe you should stop." Kaoru swallowed hard.

"Stop?" Tomoe leaned forward.

"Yes. I know you know how hard it is for him. He was your ex-fiancé and to ask him to help you in your wedding was just…immature."

"You don't know what you're saying," she said in a low voice.

"Of course I know," Kaoru bravely said, "I know because…but anyway, don't you think you should be allowing him to move on? Because with what you are doing he can't!"

Tomoe smiled amused at her, "Yes, of course. But you don't know anything. He could not move on because he doesn't want to. Who knows, in the end maybe he really wouldn't need to move on."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, apparently annoyed at how omniscient she was trying to pose herself as. She hated it when she was the only one who doesn't know about certain things.

"Kenshin loves me." She said and Kaoru knew she had to agree. Because it was true, even though it was causing a slight weird uncomfortable sensation in her chest. "I love him too," she smiled at her, just like how an older sister would smile to the younger sister of the man she's going to take away and marry.

Kaoru rolled the words back in her head. It was in the present tense, not in the past. Maybe it slipped her to add a –d in the verb. Kaoru was confused.

"You don't know anything Kaoru-san," she said in a polite voice, "I understand that you care so much about him. But this is beyond you. This is about us. Me and Kenshin. And you don't have to interfere. In fact you shouldn't."

Right. She was so right about it. There was never a Kaoru and Kenshin. There was only Tomoe and Kenshin. And coming in as a third party made her look like an antagonist in their aside-from-the-break-up-and-the-fact-that-Tomoe's-getting-married perfect love story. Remembering why theirs is not an entirely perfect love story Kaoru said, "But you are getting married Tomoe. Isn't it selfish of you?"

"Isn't it selfish of you?" she returned the question. When Kaoru didn't reply, she said, "I'll get married to the person I love." And she stood up, left a couple of bills on the table and said, "It was nice talking to you. I'd better get going."

Kaoru stared at her retreating figure, hearing her last words echoing in her mind. _Isn't it selfish of you?_ So she had no right to interfere whatsoever. It was their story, she wasn't included. It was their life.

--

That weekend she went to the family house. Hiko told her to invite Soujiro over which she did. She wanted Soujiro to stay over until Sunday but seeing that he was busy even in weekends she insisted no further.

She stopped as she saw Kenshin sitting at the porch. He waved a hand, smiled to himself and beckoned her to sit down.

"Hey," he said, not even bothering to look at her.

She cleared her throat, wanting to say something but unfortunately couldn't find the right words to say.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He looked out into the sky and sighed, "I was wrong."

She looked at his face and moving closer she said, "Yeah…me too…"

He laughed, and then he stood up. "I'm going."

"Where?" she was hesitant to let him go. She wanted to tell him not to go yet but he had already stood up.

"Sleep," he said nonchalantly and still without bothering to look at her he left.

--

Soujiro arrived for tea time. He had brought cakes and was welcomed into the Himura household warmly. Kaoru ushered him into the family hall and introduced him.

"So how long have you known Kaoru?" It was Misao who asked. She was drinking tea while looking at Soujiro from the corner of her eye.

"Well, not that long…but long enough to know what annoys her and what not," he smiled.

"Good," Misao shot Kaoru a _Finally! _look.

"Well," it was Hiko this time, "I guess I'm good at matchmaking then." And he laughed.

Kaoru reddened and looked away.

"Tell your father I might drop by some time soon," Hiko told Soujiro.

"Why don't you stay until tomorrow?" Aunt Misako asked, handing him his cup of tea.

Soujiro thanked her, smiled and said, "I would love to, if not for the things I have to do."

Kenshin came abruptly in the family hall. He stared at Soujiro, acknowledged him when the latter smiled and glanced at Kaoru. He then excused himself.

"Where are you going Kenshin?" Aunt Misako asked.

"Some place," and he left.

Kaoru was puzzled at the look her gave her. And somehow she felt weird. Why was it always that Kenshin leaves and leaves her with things she can't understand?

--

It was late and as she ushers Soujiro outside she felt Kenshin's eyes trained on her. She glanced at him. After two hours he returned, with some greens in his arms. He said he went to the market, and realizing that it was harvest time he decided to do some shopping. He wanted Aunt Misako to prepare a vegetable soup for dinner.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Kaoru asked Soujiro as he opened the door of his car.

"Of course," he said. He slipped inside but let the door open.

"Then, send me a message when you get home. It's fairly late."

Soujiro smiled, "I like it when you worry like that." And he nodded at her like a little boy and started the engine.

"Okay then," she closed the door, took a step back and watched as he revved the engine, and sped off. She waved.

--

"Are you still awake?" it was Kenshin.

She stood up from her futon, went to the door and slid it open. The house was so dark.

"I'm sorry, have I bothered you?" he wasn't looking at her.

"No, not at all," she wanted him to come inside. Actually she wanted to talk. So much. To him. But it seemed like he doesn't want to.

"I won't be staying," he said, leaning against the door frame, "I just wanted to know…are you happy?"

She frowned, "Happy? About what?"

"About him…"

She couldn't figure out what he means. She can't see his expression. "It's not what you think—"

"Good night then," he straightened and before she could even speak, he had disappeared.

--

The following Monday morning Kenshin stopped by to see how Sano was doing.

"Yo," he said, beckoning to Sano.

The rooster-head looked at him, grinned and then turned to the man in overalls beside him. He said some instructions and then turned back to Kenshin and approached him, "What brings you here?"

"Nothing," he said. He lied. "Anyway, how's Megumi?"

"She's due anytime this week. Anyway, I'm still working on Jou-chan's car," he said, pointing at some random car behind his back, "If I'd be able to fix it, it'll probably last for only two or three weeks. And then it'd be the end of it."

"You told Kaoru about it?" he asked. No, this is not what he really wanted to ask. There are things he wanted to ask him, being a man. He needed some advice from a man.

"Not yet, but I told her she needed to start looking for a new one," Sano wiped his hands on his overalls, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Nothing really," he lied again. But clearing his throat, "Have you had breakfast? I need coffee right now."

"I'll ask someone to make you a cup but well, I don't know if we still have instant coffee mixes," Sano offered.

"No, no," he declined, "That wouldn't be necessary. I just thought I'd drop by and talk. Want to have coffee? I mean, brewed coffee? It's my treat."

Sano eyed him suspiciously. "Okay, give me a sec."

--

"Okay," Kenshin cleared his throat as he downed his croissant with a gulp of his coffee, "There is something I want to ask you about."

Sano laughed, "As I thought so. Okay, spill."

"This is not about me mind you," his eyes darted from Sano to the door, "This is about a male friend."

"Okay…"

"So there was this certain woman who I…no, I mean my friend knows since he was young. This female friend started going out with someone and this annoys me…no, my friend. This annoys my friend. So…so what do you think is happening to my friend?" Kenshin heaved out a sigh.

Sano rubbed his chin, narrowed his eyes and said in a detective voice, "So you're saying that you are in love with Kaoru and you are jealous because she is going out with someone else."

"Yeah, apparently—What?"

Sano laughed, "It was obvious."

"What?" Kenshin was now nervous.

"You should've just told me in the beginning that this was about you and Kaoru."

"No, I told you it was my friend and his female friend…I didn't tell you names," in denial, he was in denial.

Sano laughed again, "I knew it. Did you tell Kaoru you feel that way?"

Kenshin stopped. He wanted to tell Sano that he was not referring to himself but to someone else. But that would be futile. "Well…I actually do not know what to tell her in the first place."

Sano tried hard to stop himself from laughing, "You are jealous."

"Am I? Isn't this maybe…some sort of brotherly love…like I simply just want to protect her?"

Sano furrowed his brows, "Have you thought of her as your little sister?"

"Okay, point taken. I never did." He bit his lower lip.

"So you are in love."

"You think so?" Kenshin was unsure still.

Sano leaned forward and in a whisper said, "I won't tell anybody, pray tell me, have you kissed her yet?"

Kenshin frowned, "Shut up."

Sano grinned, "Well, so you have." And then he leaned back on his seat, "I never thought…" and he laughed to himself, "Well…it's surprising, but possible…" and he laughed again.

"Stop laughing Sano, I feel stupid." He admitted. He was already flushing too much.

"Don't blush Kenshin." And he laughed again, "You really are in love. You should tell Kaoru right away if you don't want someone to take her away."

And that made Kenshin think.

--

* * *

**A/n: **Anyway, we are nearing the end of this story, I promise a bit of a lemon and lime by chap28 or 29...hahaha...spoilers...

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Mornings After**

**By hye kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **So this came out later than what I originally planned. Anyway, this is a bit short and if you think this is just another phase of fluff-and-then-something-wrong-happens then you are…probably wrong. Since we are nearing the end I am putting in more KK moments, leading to the lemony lime in chap 28 or 29…hahaha

Anyway, please do read and review.

P.S. To thos who want to read something humor ( and not humor-ish angsty) try my other story, The Consequences…it would have something I haven't done before…but well, don't expect too much. I will be posting it in three parts. So there, so much for plugging…

On with the story!

* * *

--

Chapter twenty four: crashing

--

Megumi gave birth the following Friday. As Kaoru rushed to the room, she met Kenshin in the elevator.

"Hi," he said.

She smiled. The elevator doors opened. They both stepped in.

"You just got off from work?" he asked as he pressed the button.

"Yeah. You?" she asked. He looked so sullen.

He nodded.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat, "I've been meaning to…"

"Don't worry," he smiled at her.

She shook her head, "Let me apologize, at least properly, I have…I have been very rude."

He looked at her and said, "It was nothing. I think I deserved it."

And the elevator doors opened.

--

"You are late," Misao pouted as Kenshin came through the door.

"Oh Kaoru, you're here too!" Megumi exclaimed.

"But you're still late," Misao shook her head. She was sitting at the edge of Megumi's bed.

Sano came from the bathroom. He looked at Kenshin, smiled at him and then at Kaoru.

"Sano," Kaoru nodded.

"Well, the nurse just took away Ryo-chan," Sano said, scratching his nape.

"Ryo-chan?" Kenshin asked quizzically.

"Ryosuke," Megumi said as she shifted, Misao assisted her. "Cute name eh?" and she laughed.

Kaoru smiled. Megumi looked so happy.

"Why don't you two visit the nursery?" Megumi suggested. "And then tell me whether Ryo-chan looks more like me than the rooster."

Kaoru laughed.

Sano turned to Kenshin, smiling goofily he said, "Yeah, sounds good. And don't forget to bring coffee. I'm dying to have one."

Kenshin looked hesitant for a moment but when Kaoru said, "Sure", he turned to Sano and nodded tentatively.

"Come on Kenshin," Kaoru said, glancing at him.

"We'll bring coffee," Kenshin said as Kaoru held the door for him.

Sano turned to Megumi, "Oh, I think our boy's finally growing up." And Megumi gave him a puzzled look.

--

The nurse brought the crib closer to the window and as Kaoru watched the sleeping Ryosuke, she thought of the green pjs they bought months ago.

"Does he look like Sano?" Kenshin asked, leaning closer to the window.

"Yeah, they have the same nose. I want to see his eyes, I think they resemble Megumi's more than Sano's."

He smiled. He was thinking of the same thing. "If we had…" and then he trailed off.

She turned to him, looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Probably something closer to your name."

"E-eh?" Kenshin shot her a puzzled look.

"You were going to ask me what name would I give if we had a baby. Right?" she said without blinking.

He looked down on his feet, "Y-yeah…"

She looked back at the sleeping baby. Perhaps their baby would have Kenshin's hair color and his nose and his mouth and perhaps their baby would get her eyes. Perhaps their baby would be a little boy who would resemble Kenshin so much, aside from his eyes which, as she said, would come from her. He would have Kenshin's habits and manners, would talk like him and sit and stand like him. He would be a little Kenshin. But then again, she sighed, that would never come true.

"By the way," Kenshin cleared his throat, "I already found an apartment."

She stood straight, "So you were serious."

He nodded, "It's close to where I work."

"Really?" she gazed at his face. He wasn't looking at her, nor at the baby. He was looking through the glass of the window and through the sleeping baby like he was seeing something other than what Kaoru could see. "So where is it?"

And he told her.

She tapped a finger at the window, "It's practically closer to my apartment than to your workplace."

He laughed, "Really? That's a coincidence."

She frowned but found his comment funny nevertheless.

"Are you formally…on a relationship with that Seta guy?" he asked out of the blue.

She said a wordless answer that actually didn't mean anything.

"So?"

She shrugged. "Why?"

"Nothing…" and he took a deep breath, "I just thought that if you are really happy…I guess…I guess there's really no reason for me to worry."

"Yeah." She wanted to say it as a question but it sounded like a declarative.

"He's a good guy, I think." And he turned around. "Well, I'd better get coffee." And he turned around the corner and down the cafeteria.

--

It's been eight days since she last saw Kenshin. She thought Kenshin was deliberately avoiding her. She hadn't told him about her meeting with Tomoe. She knew it would probably not affect him. And if it would, it would probably only be negative. And so she didn't tell him.

She was almost tempted to call him and tell him about it, just so she would have an excuse to call him. But she didn't, wanting to protect him, and her, because she thought that if she would tell him Tomoe still loves him, he would immediately go back to her and would forget about her. Not that she was hoping. Because she wasn't.

--

Soujiro sat beside her, looked at her and said, "We've known each other for only a short period of time…"

She smiled quizzically. After the blind date, they seemed to have been dating more often than she thought.

"But I feel like I've known you for a long time," Soujiro murmured. He took her hand, held it and said, "I wish we couldbe together more often…"

"Y-yeah…" and she faked a grin.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Y-yeah…" and she tried to smile back. She would consider Soujiro and probably accept him in the end if he asks, because she knew now that there was no possibility of her ending up with the stupid redhead. Not that she was hoping.

"Good," he said and suddenly pulled her into a hug.

--

Misao had asked him where he had been staying. He told her he finally found an apartment and that he had been meaning to show it to her as soon as the furnishings were done. Actually the apartment was complete. Only, he didn't want to show it to Misao yet. He doesn't want to actually.

He in fact never told anyone, except for Kaoru whom he doubted remembered the address he told her ten days ago when they saw each other at the hospital. So he was quite surprised when he drove through the gate that night with the guard telling him someone was expecting him. He thought it was Kaoru but shooed the idea away. She would never come, even if he asked her to.

--

And even though he thought it could probably be Kaoru he was still surprised to see her sitting on the floor in front of his door. She was shaking, with nothing but a large blanket draped across her shoulders.

"Kaoru?" he asked, and as soon as he said it he regretted ever coming home late that night. He wished he had been there earlier, he wished he had been there when she came so that she might've gotten better quicker and that he might've not had to suffer from this feeling that he had abandoned her.

--

She was trying hard not to cry. But she was still shaking. He looked at her bare arms and found bruises on her. He ran his fingers on them and she winced.

"I just need some sleep," she said, covering her arms with the blanket.

"Kaoru," he looked at her intently.

She looked away, "Can I use your bathroom? And maybe a spare shirt if you don't mind?"

"Kaoru," he insisted. He held her.

"I'm sorry," she was still shaking, "But this is only for tonight—"

"Stay here for as long as…" he pulled her abandoning what he was thinking of saying, "I won't ask now. But promise to tell me tomorrow."

She meekly nodded.

He stood up, "I'd just prepare your bath."

--

He lay wide awake on his bed when a knock came. He had sent Kaoru to the guest room and he thought she was probably having a hard time sleeping. He stood up, opened the door and found Kaoru, dressed in just an oversized shirt and holding a pillow, looking timidly at him.

"Why?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep," she murmured, "Could I sleep here?"

He smiled, "Of course." And he ushered her inside.

--

He placed a tentative arm on her waist. When she didn't stir he pulled her closer.

She turned around, buried her face in his chest and suddenly began crying.

He closed his eyes, at least crying would help bring her to sleep.

--

He woke up, felt for her beside him. When he realized the space beside him was empty he quickly stood up.

He found her in the kitchen, looking through his cupboards.

"Good morning," she greeted, trying to be cheerful, "I'm sorry I was trying to make breakfast. But it seemed as if I can't get past boiling water. I'm simply not that talented" and she laughed.

Kenshin frowned. He walked over to her, touched her arm and said, "I need to know."

She looked hesitant, "Could I stay here for just a couple of days? After which I'd go."

"Kaoru," he said trying to sound stern but couldn't. He was so worried about her that he couldn't find it in him to sound stern, "You could stay here for as long as you like. But at least I have to know."

She became silent. She took a step back from him and with a reluctant voice said, "I…I just needed a place to stay…until…until someone moves in at the apartment beside mine."

He frowned. He was still not getting anything from her. He inched closer, placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her to sit on the stool at the bar. "Tell me, please."

She looked away, shame crossing her face. "I had just been…been a little…careless."

He waited.

"I knew I locked the doors. I came home late last night, I was tired. All I was thinking of was getting some sleep. I knew I locked the doors."

He rubbed her shoulders. She was getting shaky.

"After I finished my bath I heard noises at the door. The units beside mine had been recently vacated so I thought those were just my ex-neighbors gathering some stuff they left…when the noises grew louder I was terrified and then…" she started heaving, "And then out of nowhere there was this man…he was trying to…" and she cried, "I don't know maybe he was just trying to steal but I was there and I was…"

Kenshin had now pulled her into his chest.

"But I managed to hurt him and threw him out the apartment. I quickly locked it, alerted the guards and just grabbing a blanket I hurried down the fire escape…and then I went here."

"Did he—" he was trying to ask the inevitable but couldn't.

"No…no…it actually seemed like he wasn't trying to do that…he just wanted me to shut up because I was screaming…"

Kenshin wanted to hurt himself, because he had tried to avoid her and because he had tried to forget about her, because he had tried not to think about her. He wanted to hurt himself because he had neglected her.

"I think…I think the man just…just felt a little brave into breaking in because the units beside my apartment were empty…It never happened before."

"You'll stay here," he said seriously.

"Just until someone moves in," she took a deep breath.

"No, I'm not letting you live alone like that anymore," he buried his nose on her hair.

"Kenshin," she said, "I had just been a bit careless."

"Maybe but still—"

She had pulled herself from his embrace, "I appreciate your concern but I had just been careless. I won't be from now on."

He knew that by the look on her face any argument on his part would be futile. Perhaps he would just talk to her into moving in with him some other time.

"Kenshin," she slowly said his name.

"Hn?" he asked, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Could you accompany me later? I had to get some clothes…"

"Of course," and he smiled for the first time since she arrived.

--

He didn't go to work. He phoned in and told his temporary secretary he'd be taking a leave probably for a couple of days and that whatever papers he had to sign she'd just have to leave them on his desk. He said he'd finish his work at home and his secretary duly complied and asked for no further instructions.

"Aren't you going to work today?" Kaoru asked as she slipped on the couch beside him.

"Nope, you aren't too," he said, making space for her.

"I told Tae. She was asking where I was staying."

"What did you tell her?"

She shrugged and then looked at him, "She was just concerned about me."

"You told Seta?" he asked, he just couldn't stop himself from asking.

I nodded, "I told him some other excuse. I didn't want him to get worried. I told Tae not to tell him anything."

He nodded. At least there were still things that Seta guy doesn't know. He somehow felt a little proud of himself. At least he was still accorded a special place.

She leaned on his arm, "Thanks Kenshin."

He laughed, "Where do you want to go today?"

"Just here. I just want to stay here."

He pinched her nose, "Good then."

--

"I'm sorry about wearing them," she said as she placed a bowl of popcorn on the table. She took her seat beside him.

"It's okay," actually he liked seeing her in his shirts.

"It's just that it's comfortable to be in them." And she laughed.

"Come here," he murmured and she inched closer. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Something period." She said, "Something historical."

He frowned, "That's boring."

"I know," she laughed, "I wanted to sleep. That's why."

And he laughed at her too.

"You've told Misao?" she asked all of a sudden.

"About what? The apartment? Or you staying here?"

"Both."

"Yes, no and no, no."

She looked up at him. Her back was pressed against his chest, her arms resting on his knees.

"I've told her about the apartment but I didn't tell her the address. I also didn't tell her about you staying here and about what happened to you."

She smiled. "Good. I don't want her to worry about me. I don't want her to find me here either."

He looked at her slyly, "Why?"

"Because…" she swallowed hard, "That would cause a lot of problems."

"Like?"

She shook her head, refusing to explain further.

He only laughed.

--

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it? Chap 25 will be uploaded soon…

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Mornings After**

**By hye kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **So I was planning on combining chap25 and 26 but that would ruin my plan so instead I cut it at the part where I knew it would get frustrating, Kaoru, Kenshin and Tomoe…all of them would be very frustrating. But don't worry, next chap Kenshin would be doing some admitting…

* * *

Chapter twenty-five: fluff and bluff

--

They went to the movies the day after. Kenshin held her hand as they tried to find their way through the dark.

"Here," he said and allowed her to sit down.

"I told you I don't like this film," she frowned. She glanced at Kenshin.

"There's no other movie showing," he told her. She looked at the screen, watching the trailers.

"Hey," he whispered. He realized they were alone in the cinema.

"Hn?"

"This film is quite unpopular," he murmured.

"I told you so," she hissed. She looked around and found the seats empty. "We should've just done something else."

"Like?"

"Like…something else."

He laughed. "I feel like this is a date."

And she laughed too. "Shut up." And the movie started.

--

Kaoru was pushing him as they made their way to the grocery. She said they'd play monopoly when they get home, but that they should fill his cupboards first.

"Kaoru, don't push me," he said smiling.

"You're lazy," and she pushed him again.

She almost tripped when he abruptly stopped. She frowned, looked at him and said, "Kenshin what the—" and that was when she saw Tomoe. Kaoru quickly took a step back and brought her hands to rest at her sides.

"Tomoe," Kenshin murmured.

Kaoru glanced at Tomoe. She was smiling at Kenshin as she approached.

"Hi," she said. She turned to Kaoru, "Hi Kaoru-san."

"Hi," she smiled, trying to avoid her eyes.

"I was trying to contact you," she said, suddenly ignoring Kaoru.

"Yes, I left my phone somewhere. I have yet to search for it," he glanced at Kaoru who smiled slightly. Kaoru knew he turned his phone off. He said he wanted to give her all his time.

"I called your sister, she told me she doesn't know where you are," and Tomoe gave Kaoru a look. "Well, it seems that you're a bit busy."

He smiled, scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah."

"There's something I would want to talk to you about," she murmured.

And it was then that Kaoru panicked. She doesn't know what Tomoe would tell Kenshin. She thought maybe that Tomoe would finally tell him she is still in love with him. Kaoru knew that by telling him that, Kenshin would…

Kaoru held his sleeve, "Hey."

He managed to look at her.

"Let's go home," she whispered.

"Ah…" he glanced at Tomoe. "I don't have much time—"

"Please Kenshin," Tomoe inched closer.

Kaoru tugged at his sleeve once again. When he didn't glance at her she knew it was a lost cause. She released him.

"Well," he thought hard.

"Please," Tomoe urged.

He turned to Kaoru, "I'll be back by seven." He smiled, when she didn't return the smile he said, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Don't worry," Kaoru said, avoiding his eyes. She knew that it wasn't right to be jealous because as far as she was concerned she and Kenshin do not have any relationship whatsoever.

"Kaoru."

"I'll have pizza delivered," she said and she turned to Tomoe, bowed and then at Kenshin. She simply nodded at him and she hurried to the exit.

Somehow it hurt. She closed her eyes as she felt pain.

--

Kaoru had spread the monopoly board, had been playing alone for two hours when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock, found that it was already seven in the evening. Kenshin said he'd be home by seven and she hurried to door only to find a delivery boy at the doorstep.

She opened the pizza box, left it at the coffee table and picked a slice. She lay on the couch, popping pepperoni into her mouth. Maybe she ought to go home now. She called yesterday and the owner said the unit beside hers would be occupied in two weeks or maybe even less. The guards were increased and alarms were put up. CCTVs were also installed. She knew it was safe to go home. So she'd probably do so.

She turned the TV on only to turn it off again. She was bored. She missed him already. Maybe she should call him but that would be unethical and pathetic of her. But then again, he left his phone at home. She wiped her fingers with a napkin and went to his bedroom.

She lay on the bed, extended her arms and legs, rolled and ended lying face down on the bed. She could feel and smell Kenshin. She inhaled deeper, if only he was here.

Kaoru stood up and decided to take a bath. At least it will take some time. At least for a good half an hour she wouldn't be bored waiting for him.

--

Kenshin slowly opened the door. He knew Kaoru would get mad. He told her he'd be home by seven but it was now eleven in the evening. He locked the door as he entered, it was a good thing he brought a key with him. He had given Kaoru a duplicate.

He found a pizza box, only a fourth of the slices left on the coffee table. The couch was empty, aside from the pillows haphazardly thrown here and there. He smiled, so Kaoru was really bored. He picked up the pillows, arranged them on the couch and decided to look for her upstairs.

He found the guestroom empty. He knew she doesn't want to stay there. It was just a means to heighten his excitement at finding her. He knew where she was all along. He went to his bedroom.

And true enough she was on the bed, curled into a ball. Her hair was disheveled, probably from the tossing and turning she had been doing. Kaoru was wearing just an oversized shirt of his, the hem pushed up and showing the entirety of her lower limbs until the waist garter of her underwear. He smiled, her underwear was of a baby pink hue. He tugged at the hem of the shirt and pulled it down to cover her.

And that's when she stirred. Kaoru rubbed her eyes, opened them and stared at him. She furrowed her brows as she shook off the last remnants of sleep. "Kenshin?"

He nodded.

She sat up quickly, unaware of her lack of clothes, "You're late!"

Kenshin apologized.

Kaoru yawned, "What time is it?"

"Eleven, almost eleven thirty actually," he smiled apologetically.

She frowned, gave him a playful punch and said, "We didn't get to play monopoly."

"Let's play now if you want."

"I'm sleepy already."

"Yeah because you're full. You ate the whole box." He teased her.

"I didn't!" she pouted, "Don't turn me around Kenshin."

He laughed, "Hmm…" he sniffed, "Did you take a bath?"

"Yeah…so?"

"For the first time you smell good Kaoru," and he laughed out loud.

"Dummy!" and she pushed him. "Get out, I'm sleepy." And she went back to stretch on the bed.

"In case you have forgotten, this is my bed you are lying on."

"Mmm…" she yawned, "I'm sleepy."

He stood up, "I'll just take a bath."

"Make it quick," she murmured, "And come here."

Kenshin ruffled her hair. He could get used to this.

--

He slipped beside her. "Hey," he whispered into her ear.

She opened one sleepy eye. She turned around and said, "Hn?"

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked.

She had her eyes closed. She was drifting off to sleep again.

"Hey," he insisted, pulling her closer.

"Hmm…" she muttered and then, "Let's just…stay inside…"

He frowned, "Why?"

She buried her face in his chest, muffling a yawn.

"Kaoru," he smiled at her face. He could feel her bare legs against his under the quilt.

She mumbled wordless noises and then, "Keep you inside…no one…just me…and you…" and then there were wordless noises again.

It almost made him laugh. So she was getting possessive. He liked that. And he'd probably like it more if they would talk about it. Seriously this time.

--

She yawned. Kaoru opened her eyes and was surprised to see Kenshin in bed beside her. She really couldn't remember him coming home last night. She would have to scold him, he probably came late and she would lecture him about keeping his promises and about punctuality. A man like him needed to learn his manners.

She rested her head back on the pillow and stared at his sleeping face. Most probably this is love. She tried to deny it but it only made things difficult for her, letting it out without really articulating about it was much easier.

"Hello sleepy head," he murmured as he opened his eyes.

She quickly put on an irritated face, "What time did you come home last night?"

He smiled, closed his eyes and said, "Eleven thirty?"

"I won't believe you next time," she murmured as she sat up.

He smiled and wound an arm around her to pull her back on the bed. "It's still early."

--

Kaoru was waiting for the delivery and for Kenshin to emerge from the bath when her cell phone rang. She frowned, unfamiliar with the number on her screen. Nevertheless she picked it up and said, "Hello? Who is this?"

There was a hesitant pause and finally, "This is Tomoe."

Her eyes widened despite herself. She immediately stood up, walked over to the door and in a hushed voice asked, "How did you…" she trailed off. She knew how she got her number was not the matter here.

"I got it from Kenshin's sister."

So Misao would definitely ask her as to why Tomoe, who was entirely, save for the very brief introduction years ago, unfamiliar to and with her, asked for her number.

"Could we meet somewhere? I have something important to tell you?"

Kaoru looked at her watch. The Chinese delivery would be here anytime. "Could you wait after lunch?"

"Sure," there was a pause and then, "Are you with Kenshin?"

Kaoru didn't want to answer. "I am his friend." There. She doesn't know why she had to say it. But well, that saved her from needing to explain why she was with him in the first place.

"Of course," Tomoe's arrogant tone was in now in place.

"Where?" she cleared her throat. In as much as she doesn't want to talk to Tomoe she couldn't possibly not accept her invitation. Besides she wanted to know why Tomoe was still around Kenshin, even if Tomoe had told her before the reason was love. She still couldn't get it. In any case she was there as Kenshin's friend.

And Tomoe told her where. Her tone was even, a bit arrogant, demanding but nevertheless calm, despite the tiny, almost non-existent tone of excitement in her voice. Kaoru wondered.

"Okay," Kaoru said, "Around three."

"It's up to you if you want to tell Kenshin."

"Precisely," Kaoru tried to sound authoritative, "Why do I have to tell him anyway?"

"Do you think this is simply some female bonding?"

Kaoru smirked. Tomoe had bad humor. "Isn't it?" she retorted back.

Tomoe let out a dry laugh, "You could joke." And then a pause, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," and then there was a click. And the call ended.

--

They were eating Chinese when Kaoru said, "I've called the owner yesterday."

Kenshin wiped the side of Kaoru's mouth with a napkin, "Yeah? What did he or she say?"

"He," she corrected, "He said at least two weeks from now the unit beside mine would be occupied."

"Two weeks?" he seemed to frown, "That would probably take much longer."

"I guess so too," she nodded and then fished out a kung pao chicken from the foil.

"Besides even if they move in their stuff after two weeks do you think they intend to stay there right away?" he asked, eyeing her from the corner of his eyes.

"I did. I slept there right after transferring all my things at the apartment."

Kenshin frowned again, "Yeah but well…"

Kaoru smiled. "Okay, just spit it out. You don't want me to leave yet?"

Kenshin looked away. "I didn't say anything about that."

"Yeah right," and she laughed hard.

He sneered at her, concentrating on his dumplings. "Whatever Kaoru."

--

By the time they had collected the trash, Kaoru said, "I have to go out for an hour or so."

"Now?"

"What time is it?" she looked at Kenshin's wristwatch.

"Where are you going?" he was looking at her seriously.

"Just going to buy something."

"I'm coming with you."

She frowned at him, "No need. I'm going to come back quickly anyway."

"Kaoru," he admonished.

"Kenshin," she grinned. "I'll be out in twenty. I'll just get changed."

--

Tomoe was already there when she arrived. Kaoru nodded at her as she turned at her direction, walked over to her and bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry I was late," Kaoru said as she took a seat.

"I'm just early," Tomoe said. She beckoned to a waiter. She was already sipping tea.

Kaoru ordered the same and slowly looked back at her, "I can't stay long."

"What did you tell Kenshin?" she asked, one brow arching up.

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"Do you like him?" Tomoe asked, leaning forward.

Kaoru was taken aback. "What?"

"You are in love with him. You fear that I would take him away."

Kaoru frowned, not liking the arrogant tone in her voice, "You assume a lot Tomoe."

"Yeah?" she laughed softly, "I tell it the way I see it. You're very transparent Kaoru-san."

She looked away, fuming, "So what if I am in love with him?"

"You shouldn't be," Tomoe said, settling back on her seat.

"W-what?"

She smiled, "He still loves me."

And Kaoru couldn't retort back. Because she knew Tomoe was right. She hated the fact that Tomoe was still going through with this argument. Maybe she just simply wanted to irritate her. Maybe this is more than déjà vu of their earlier conversation.

"I have something to tell you."

She slowly looked back at her.

"I am not getting married anymore."

Kaoru's eyes widened, not believing what she heard. Perhaps she heard it wrong or Tomoe actually said something else but her mind was telling her Tomoe would be saying something like that that was why she actually thought she heard Tomoe say it. "Come again?"

Tomoe smiled, looked out in the window and said, "I couldn't believe it myself. In fact all those times that I was preparing for the wedding all I could ever think of was Kenshin."

"What?" Kaoru asked. Now she was feeling angry.

"I'm going back to him."

Kaoru stood up from her seat, "Aren't you selfish? If all those times you were thinking of Kenshin then why did you leave him in the first place?" Kaoru couldn't believe she would be asking her the same question again.

Tomoe lifted her eyes to meet hers and after a while crossed her arms across her chest. Leaning against her seat she said, "For a friend you care too much."

"Why don't you answer?" Kaoru knew people were looking at them. She doesn't care. She doesn't care what the heck those people think.

"Why don't you sit down and not make a scene?"

Kaoru took in a deep breath. Tomoe could really make a fool out of her. She looked away and slowly sat down.

"I never did really want to leave him."

"Then why did you?" Kaoru clenched her fists.

"Because I had to."

"You had to?"

Tomoe smiled, a sad small smile that seemed to say she was looking at something from somewhere far away. "My parents wanted me to."

"Why?" somehow Kaoru felt a pang of pity for her.

Tomoe shrugged, the sad small smile replaced by a frown. "They didn't want Kenshin."

"They didn't?" Kaoru never knew about this.

"But of course I didn't tell him. Nothing was wrong with him. It was my parents' mistake."

"But why didn't you fight for him?"

She shrugged again, the cool and composed façade already gone.

"Tomoe I—"

"I thought eventually I'd be happy. But well, I wasn't. I was always thinking if Kenshin was here he'd do this or that…if Kenshin was—" she stopped.

Kaoru felt bad.

"I should've fought for him," and Tomoe suddenly looked tired.

Kaoru couldn't speak. Somehow she felt as if all the things she had been doing were futile. She wanted to comfort Kenshin, she hated Tomoe after knowing she left him for someone else, she felt good about herself being his savior. But now as she listened to her, she realized she wasn't needed in the way she thought she was. This was their story. She was merely an episodic figment. She wasn't supposed to be there anymore.

"But now," Tomoe took in a deep breath, "I can do what I want."

Kaoru nodded.

"I want Kenshin back."

And Kaoru felt pain in her chest. She knew Tomoe would definitely get him back. "Why are you telling me this anyway?"

She smiled, "Because you are his friend."

Kaoru furrowed her brows.

"Because I wanted you to know. Before you fall harder."

So Kaoru should be grateful for her concern. She stood up, "I guess I heard enough."

"Are you going to tell him?" Tomoe asked.

"I won't. You should tell him," and she foraged for her wallet.

"I'll get it," Tomoe offered.

Kaoru nodded, "Thanks." And she turned on her heel.

"Kaoru," Tomoe called.

She stopped, her back turned to her.

"Thanks for taking care of him while I was gone," she was smiling.

Kaoru closed her eyes and felt tears. She waved a hand as if to say "Don't mention it" and she continued walking. She knew whatever hope she had in her heart had probably died by now.

--

* * *

**A/n: **So this is chap 35. How was it? Frustrating…I'd upload chap26 soon, as soon as three days from now…promise…

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**Mornings After**

**By hye kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **Okay, sure I said three days after but I'm quite surprised with the reviews I received so here's chapter twenty six. It will be still a bit frustrating since Kaoru would be really hard headed but anyway Kenshin will be doing something neat. By the way, someone asked me what a lemony lime is, actually I was thinking of a term that will describe chap28 which will be a bit lemon but not really a full blown lemon but will, I guess, be more than lime…so there lemony lime…hahaha

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

--

Chapter twenty six: admitting

--

Kaoru didn't go back quickly as she told Kenshin. She went to the grocery, bought whatever interested her and went to the park. When she turned her phone on she found a couple of voice messages from Kenshin. She simply smiled, thought that at least Kenshin's happy ending was on its way. She could make it reach him faster by telling him about Tomoe, only she didn't want to meddle.

She sighed, she felt like she was merely justifying her decision not to tell him. Truth be told, she was in love with him and knowing that in a couple of days, perhaps even tomorrow, all hopes of him falling for her would be gone was frightening.

She dialed Soujiro's number, asked him to meet her at a diner and then send Kenshin a message. She told him she'd come home late.

--

"Tae told me about your sick leave," he said, "But since I wasn't directly in charge with it I had no—"

"I'm sorry," she grinned. Kaoru offered to pour him a glass of water.

"It was alright. So are you better now?"

She nodded, "I stayed over at my aunt's. I just came back this afternoon."

"Good, I was worried," he said, concentrating on her face. "I tried calling you, you know."

Kaoru smiled apologetically, "My aunt said it would be better if I shut off from the world for a couple of days until I'm better. I can't do anything about it so I just let her decide for me."

Soujiro laughed, "It was good that you had someone who took care of you."

Kaoru laughed back. So she was good at lying.

"So you're coming back to work on Monday?"

She nodded, watched as the waiter came over to their table and brought down a platter of fries and burgers. "Yes. I'll be there early Monday morning." She gave him a salute which made him laugh.

"That's good to hear," he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll be working harder now," she laughed and dove into to get her fries.

--

Kenshin had his arms across his chest when Kaoru came in through the door.

Kaoru gave him an apologetic smile when she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

She replied by hauling her grocery bags. "I didn't notice it was already late." And she laughed.

He frowned and walked over to the kitchen counter, "Have you eaten?"

"Ah…yeah…" she nodded as she placed the grocery bags on the countertop, "I actually had fries and a burger."

He 'hmmp-ed' and turned the stove he had set a while ago trying to reheat the food.

"Have you?" she asked back, concern flooding through her.

"Not really, I was waiting for you." And he stomped his way back to the couch.

"Kenshin," she felt guilty. She wrapped her arms around his arm as he settled on the couch. "Let's have some ice cream."

"We don't have ice cream in the fridge," he turned the TV on. He surfed through the channels.

"Let's go out," she coaxed him, running small circles on his arm.

He swatted her hands and looked at her, with an exasperated sigh he said, "Okay. Let's go." And he stood up and laced his fingers with hers.

--

Kaoru found herself wondering why the heck she had brought herself in such a kind of situation. Telling him about Tomoe and moving on would be much easier. But she couldn't tell him nor move on. She doesn't want to actually.

She woke up, threw on a fresh pair of jeans and a plain shirt. She has to go back and see her apartment today and perhaps meditate on what she needed to do.

She left Kenshin a note on the fridge and remembering the notes he left for her before she smiled. Perhaps she should have left things as they were and not encourage any kind of relationship between them. It was unhealthy. It is to begin with.

--

Kenshin woke up without her in the house. He prepared breakfast after finding the note on the fridge. He was still sleepy, provided that they slept very late last night, having gone out for some ice cream and ended up staying at a jazz lounge drinking some fruity, yet spiked, concoction. Not that he was having a hangover.

He yawned, despite yesterday, despite his sleepiness, he was feeling refreshed. Maybe having Kaoru around made him a bit more unpredictable, and a bit different. For one thing she inspired him to get a place of his own, get a leave from work (which he actually encouraged because he was getting a bit too tired doing some things again and again), and to have casual sex (not that it really was casual, they were at the point of getting married…and well Kaoru didn't blatantly encourage him to do it with her in the first place).

He laughed. Maybe having Kaoru around wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe keeping her would be the best and the most intelligent thing he could do.

And so Sano was right. He was in love. And probably, he'd tell it to her tonight.

--

Kaoru had her hair straighten. Kenshin would be surprised when she gets back. Well she had made up her mind to leave tomorrow. Tomorrow morning to be exact. No matter what Kenshin would say, no matter what he would do she had decided to leave. Her staying would just complicate things.

--

"So?" Misao asked, one eyebrow twitching irritably.

Kaoru chanced by her at the university and knowing that Misao has not been hearing from either her and Kenshin, she decided to pick her up on the spot.

"What's up with you?" she rolled her eyes, "Well of course I know you tend to zone out from the rest of the world but it's just not so like you to zone out from me."

"Look, I am sorry. Things went wild the past weeks…you know…"

"I don't."

Kaoru smiled apologetically, "Have you heard from Kenshin?"

"That stupid jerk too!" she stomped her feet, "Do you know he was already living alone in some apartment I don't even know where!"

"Really?" Kaoru winced inside, of course she knew.

"And here I was wondering where all the people have gone…" Misao sulked.

"Misao," Kaoru ruffled her hair.

"Whatever Kaoru. Why the heck have you gone AWOL anyway?"

Kaoru's mouth twitched, "I was kinda feeling sick…"

"Oh so they say at your workplace," she said, her anger subsiding, "I went to your place but you weren't there."

"I was at some friend's house," so that was a half-lie. At least there was some truth in it.

"You could have called me you know…you could have stayed over at the house…"

Kaoru smiled, "Yeah…I'm sorry…I just thought that since it was your exam week I might actually hinder you from studying…"

"You're just like my brother," she pouted, "That's exactly what he said when he moved out."

"Really?" Kaoru laughed nervously. Of all the reasons that she could use, why did she use the reason Kenshin also used?

"Anyway," Misao said, finally becoming cheery, "I met Seta-san yesterday."

Kaoru's eyes widened. She knew the disparities in the lies she told Misao and Soujiro. "R-really?"

"He said he had been able to talk to you and that you are finally well."

"And?"

"That's it. I was kind of in a hurry. He was too. So we didn't get to say that much to each other."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"What?" Misao turned.

"Nothing. I said…I see…"

"Ah," Misao nodded, "I think Seta-san's a really good guy. Much much better looking than Enishi. He has this homey aura…very comfortable…very safe."

"Yeah…I have to agree."

Misao smiled, "And I think he likes you a lot."

Kaoru blushed, well Soujiro does take care of her and well, he actually had made some hints about it and well, they seem to be, actually, having a some sort of mutual understanding (if that also works for adults).

"If you're going to get married you probably should choose him."

"Huh?" Nope, she hasn't gone that far.

"I mean, look, Soujiro's good looking, has a stable job, well a really stable job. He is nice, friendly, and the family likes him."

Yeah, the family likes him. Except perhaps Kenshin. So Soujiro is a good pick. A fat fish she had accidentally fished out of the ocean. So she really was lucky.

"So?"

"I don't know yet…" she looked away. Yes, of course there was nothing wrong with Soujiro. It was just her stupid feelings were telling her something else. And that these stupid feelings were pointing to some stupid redhead who was still head over heels with his ex…who in the near future would cease to be his ex because she was planning on getting back with him. And Kaoru knew that Kenshin would of course say yes. He was that stupid. Or intelligent. Because who would let go of someone like the ice princess?

"Tomoe called me and asked for your number," Misao suddenly said, her tone becoming serious all of a sudden.

Yeah, Kaoru knew Tomoe got her number from Misao. She was planning on asking. "Really?" she lied. "Did you give her my number?"

"Well," Misao sheepishly grinned, "I couldn't get through you so I thought maybe she could because you know…you tend to be polite to unfamiliar people…"

Kaoru snickered. "I didn't receive any call from her…"

"Oh," Misao arched a brow.

"What did she say she wanted to talk to me about?"

"She said she chanced by you at the grocery. And not having too many friends, well of course how would she have friends if she's so herself," Misao frowned, and continued, "I guess she wanted to make friends…" and Misao laughed.

Kaoru frowned. Make friends? Perhaps if they weren't in this situation they could possibly be friends.

"Anyway, I heard Tomoe's getting married."

She snapped back to reality, "Where'd do you hear that?"

"Megumi…I am not so sure. Somewhere. I guess my brother knows this already. I wonder why he didn't tell me. Anyway, do you know about this?"

"Ah…n-no…" she lied again.

"Tomoe's such a weirdo. She starts flirting my brother as soon as she gets back here even if she's going to get married."

Kaoru felt bad for some unknown reason. Maybe she was sympathizing with Tomoe, "Don't say that. Maybe Tomoe has her reasons."

"Reasons like?" Misao frowned. "You're beginning to sound like my brother—always acting rationally, looking at the reasons behind things…so he always ended up doing stupid things. Who are you and where'd you bring Kaoru?"

Kaoru laughed. So Misao was right. Since Kenshin came, she had been more subdued. Of course her life had still been crazy but she wasn't as impulsive as before (save for having her hair curled and for the overhauling of her wardrobe). Sure she gets late for work but not as usual as in the past. Maybe Kenshin was one strong force to reckon with. But Kenshin, even though he had actually made a subdued self out of her crazy one had been driving her mind and…uhmm…libido…wild.

"I'm going to class now. When are you going back to work?"

"Tomorrow," she shook her head inwardly, "I'd also be back at my apartment tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then," Misao started marching back but stopped and turned to say, "If you happen to see Kenshin, tell him I'd clobber him when I see him."

"That probably would be enough to make him not want to see me too." And Kaoru laughed and Misao laughed too and resumed walking.

--

She pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?" Kenshin's voice was deep.

"It's me," she murmured and she turned to the door, found it slowly opening.

Kenshin was frowning. "Have you had dinner already?"

She shook her head. "I bought something on the way."

He looked at the paper bag she was holding, took it from her with one hand, closed the door with the other and led her to the kitchen. "I am starving."

"I've seen Misao. She was asking about you. Haven't you told her yet?"

"I just want a little privacy…" he said, pulling the cartons from the bag. "What's in it?"

"Chicken and beef," she said, taking the last carton. "I was thinking whether you'd like chicken rather than beef."

"I could eat whatever's in here," he said, opening the others.

"Okay, I'll take the beef," and she went over to the fridge. "Do we still have Coke?"

"Yep," he said.

Kaoru wondered at the naturalness of the _we._ She shook her head, knew that it was the last day anyway.

"So where did you go?"

She frowned, "Didn't you notice?"

"What?"

She frowned again, pointed at her hair and said, "It's straight now."

He laughed, "I'm sorry. I was too hungry to notice."

She slapped him, "Yeah right."

And then he smiled, stopped and looked at her, "It's because I like you either way."

That made her swallow hard. "Y-yeah?"

He nodded. And that made her feel stomach flipped.

--

Kaoru slipped into the couch beside him. She had changed into her pjs. "What's on TV?"

"Something suspense, or was this comedy?" he said nonchalantly.

"By the way," she warily said.

"Hn?" he stroked her hair. She was sitting in front of him, with her back to him.

"I went to the apartment," she said.

"And?" he asked, ignoring the weight of her tone.

"I'd be leaving tomorrow," she murmured, "Someone's going to move in a couple of days. I guess it's much safer now. They have heightened security, with the CCTVs and all—"

"I thought it'd take two weeks? Why are you in a hurry?" he snapped.

She frowned, turned to him and said, "Nope, I went there and there were some stuff already. Kenshin, I'm not in a hurry. I just don't want to bother you any—"

"Who told you you're a bother to me?" he smirked.

She remained quiet. So wrong reason, "Listen, I have to go to work, do some stuff that I have been doing for a long time. I can't do those things if I don't go back to my apartment?"

He shook his head, "I didn't get the logic in there."

"Whatever," she waved her hand, "I'm going home tomorrow."

He remained silent.

--

He glanced at her. If he wanted to tell her, he'd got to tell her now. Because if he wouldn't tell her she might leave tomorrow and that would actually break his heart. Because he is in love. Because he is crazy about her.

"Kaoru?"

"Hn?" she asked frowning. She had stopped talking after arguing about leaving the next day.

"Do you remember…"

She turned, "What?"

"How it happened…" how could he tell her when her lips were so distracting? He shook his head inwardly and tried to focus.

She wrinkled her nose, "What?"

"I think…" he said, gazing at her mouth, "I think it started with something like this…" and he had his own lips against hers. He had given in to instincts.

--

Kaoru swallowed hard. Sure, Kenshin had kissed her before, but it wasn't anything like this. This was…weakening.

He slowly pulled back, gazed at her face and said her name.

"Why did you do that?" she covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I just wanted to know if it would feel the same…" he said flushing.

She frowned, unable to comprehend.

"If it would be like when I first kissed you…when you were drunk…" he bit his lower lip. He had the impulse to lick his lips to savor the taste of hers in his but seeing her flushing made him stop.

"Stupid!" and she stood up.

"I've been wanting to kiss you," he confessed, "I want you…to stay here with me…"

And she felt something stir in her stomach which, if not for her knowledge about Tomoe, would've caused her to jump for joy. But she knew better and, glaring at him, she stomped to the guest room with a snappy, "I'm going to bed."

He cursed himself. Now what?

--

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it? Stupid Kaoru? Poor Kenshin? Don't worry, when chap28 comes something really good will happen…or well, at least for me. I hope I don't disappoint you with the lemony lime…I'm not really good at writing lemons…hahaha…

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**

* * *

**

Mornings After

**by hye kyo**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RuroKen isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **So sorry for the late update. Anyway, I was somewhere where I wasn't able to have computer access for three days so I wasn't able to upload this up quickly. I thank everyone who reviewed and I would really try to reply, though of course I really don't answer much of your questions in my replies right? But anyway, this chapter is short, a bit of an interlude before chap 28. This is a bit anticlimactic and I hope you'd still like it…I don't know why but I always write anticlimactic scenes after climactic episodes…

Anyway, on to the story…

* * *

--

Chapter twenty seven: one week

--

Kaoru plopped herself on the bed. It was three in the morning and it was the first time she'd sleep on her own bed after a couple of days being over at Kenshin's. So she lied about someone finally moving in at the apartment next to hers. She needed to get out, collect herself and realize that she has no role whatsoever on Tomoe's and Kenshin's once-upon-a-time.

She tossed. She turned. She couldn't sleep. Aunt Misako once told her that if you couldn't sleep it was probably because someone was thinking of you. She shook her head. Of course Kenshin would be thinking of her, of how ungrateful she was after having been welcomed in his home with open arms. She simply left him a note on the fridge that morning, told him her thanks in that stupid note and nothing more.

And there she was saying she hated those fridge notes.

Maybe she at least ought to call him, say hi and tell him her thanks personally. But that would be too awkward, after what happened.

So he kissed her. No big deal. It wasn't as if she hadn't been kissed before. And it wasn't as if he hadn't kissed her before. So there was nothing new, except…except that he looked intently into her eyes and told her he had wanted, and been wanting to kiss her. And that shook her entirety and then and there she wanted to tell him she wanted to kiss him just as bad.

But she remembered Tomoe. And her own self-pledged social obligation to make this place a better one, i.e., to not meddle into the already perfect love affairs of people. Specifically, Kenshin's. Because Tomoe's coming back for him and she told it to her. Because she wasn't getting married anymore.

And the hell she wanted Tomoe to get married to someone else. That would've made things easier, better. Tomoe gets married, Kenshin kisses Kaoru, Kenshin tells her he had been wanting to kiss her badly, Kaoru tells him she does too, Kenshin kisses her again, and happily every after. For everyone. Everyone deserves a happy ending. Even someone like her.

But well, maybe her happy ending was in someone else's hand.

--

Soujiro sneezed. He stood up, realized it was dawn and went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. He was having a dream, about Kaoru. And he wanted too bad to know what would happen but he ended up waking. And now he couldn't even remember the dream itself.

He would go back to bed, try to summon the dream and hope that in Monday morning Kaoru would come.

--

Kenshin looked at the ceiling, he bit his lower lip and tried to remember the feel of her lips against his. Why hadn't he realized it before? There was plenty of time. She was allowing him to move closer but he was so stupid as to ignore that. And when he started coming back again she was already far away.

He was so stupid. So he was in love. And damn it if he wouldn't be able to have her. After all those years. Who would've thought he would fall for her eventually? Or has this been here all along?

He thought hard. Probably. Probably he was just too afraid of the possibility that was why he never ever cared to think about what he really feels for her. Even when he got stark jealous when she went out with someone or came to some party with some random guy when they were still in high school. Or even when she agreed to go to that stupid blind date. Or even when she admitted having a crush on her forever-smiling boss.

That was why. He was always jealous. Because he was possessive. And he wanted her. Just her.

He sighed. It was too late to realize now.

--

On Monday morning Kaoru threw on a corporate skirt, a blouse and a pair of kitten heels. She had brushed her hair, made up her face and arrived early. She had gotten ample sleep just in time for a week of work.

"You're early," Tae said with an arched brow, "How was your redhead?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

Tae laughed, "What? Don't tell me…"

"No!" Kaoru reddened, "Nothing happened."

"Really? When a man and a woman stays together in one bed something happens."

"No Tae," she shook her head furiously, "Kenshin and I aren't that kind of man and woman."

"So you say," and she went to her desk. "Anyway, Seta-san wanted to see you upstairs. He told me to tell you as soon as you come in. And he sounded urgent."

"He's in now?"

"Yeah. Early. Eager to see you."

Kaoru looked away, "Then I'd be going."

--

Soujiro greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "How are you now?"

She blushed. "Good. Never better."

"I missed you so much."

She laughed nervously, "You're unusually not you today."

"I just realized something," he said.

"And that is?"

He smiled, walked his way towards the ceiling-to-floor windows and said, "I'm not much of a grab-the-opportunity-when-you-see-one kind of guy."

She arched a brow.

"But right now I just feel like that sort of guy." And he turned back to her.

"And you mean?"

"I don't know what kind of relationship we have now…" he said tentatively, "But I want you to know that I am serious about you. And that maybe we should give it a try and see where it leads us."

Kaoru held her breath.

"So?"

She managed a nervous laugh, "Ah…do you mind running that again?"

Soujiro laughed, he took a step closer until he was holding her hands in his, "You make me laugh Kaoru."

She cleared her throat, blinked her eyes and murmured, "E-eh?"

"I would like it very much if you would say yes." And he looked deep into her eyes.

She slowly looked away, felt a slight churning in the pit of her stomach.

"But I could wait," he suddenly said, noting the confusion in her eyes.

"A-ah," she quickly said, she doesn't want to screw this up, "Of course." She frowned, what did she say?

"Of course?" he furrowed his brows.

"I mean…I mean I would like to…except that…that I'm not really ready at the moment."

"Not ready?" he was starting to smile.

"You see…" she swallowed, blushing at the amused look on his face. "I need some time to think…"

He smiled, brought a hand to cup her face and said, "I'll give you time."

"T-thanks…" she almost sighed.

"But you already said you would like to…" he reminded her.

And she flushed.

He pulled her into a hug and smiled.

--

"What happened?" Misao asked her.

"I can't talk that much right now," she said. She was in her cubicle, whispering over the phone. People had been very speculative when she returned from her trip upstairs. There were talks that something was up between her and her boss. The girls at the other cubicles had thrown her giggling glances when she came back and she immediately reddened.

"So what happened?"

"Could I just call you later?"

"You started this Kaoru," Misao insisted.

She took in a deep breath, leaned closer to her computer to muffle her voice and said, "He asked me to be in a relationship with him."

"Like his girlfriend?"

"Yeah…he asked me to be his girlfriend…in a roundabout way yes…"

And then there was a loud "Girlfriend!" and everybody from the other cubicles started talking and giggling. So people were listening very closely.

Kaoru panicked. She reddened and told Misao, "Look I've got to hung up. Rumors spread easily over here. I'd call you later." And she returned the phone on its cradle and stood up and found that people were already looking at her and giggling.

--

So the day before it was a kiss from Kenshin and today was a proposal from Soujiro.

"So romantic," Eri told her.

"I told you so Seta-san has the hots for her," someone told someone.

Kaoru sighed. So the rumors will reach Seta and she will not bear it to see him because she'd be blushing hard that the blush would not come off her face anymore.

"So how did he ask you?" Tae asked as she joined her for lunch at the cafeteria.

"Tae!" she blushed again.

"Does that mean you're over your redhead now?"

Kaoru looked down on her food, "I actually told Soujiro that I need some time before I could decide."

Tae smiled knowingly, "Of course. Well, it is still up to you."

Kaoru smiled at her, relieved that at least someone understands her.

--

The following Thursday Kaoru received a call from Aunt Misako telling her that there would be a family reunion at an onsen somewhere South. Aunt Misako told her to be there because some members of the family from Kyushu would be coming and that it would be incomplete without her.

She agreed, trying already to think of ways on how to stay out of Kenshin's way. She should probably bring Soujiro but well, she still wasn't sure if she'd accept his proposal so she ruled the probability of inviting him out.

--

"Any more?" he asked the secretary. When the woman said none he ended the conversation and went inside the office. He couldn't work, couldn't eat and couldn't sleep. Is this how it is to be in love?

"So how was it?" Sano had asked him when he came yesterday seeking for advice.

"Not good," he said.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know," he exclaimed pathetically. "I kissed her and then I don't know what came next."

Sano gave him a grunt as a reply. "And what did you tell her?"

"That I have been wanting to kiss her ever since."

Sanosuke laughed and held on to his stomach as he exclaimed, "That was so lame!"

Kenshin had frowned at him, "Stop that Sano. I know that already."

After Sano had ceased to laugh he said, "What did she say?"

"She said she was going to bed."

"Maybe she was telling you to follow her to bed." Sano had winked sheepishly.

"No. It didn't sound that way. And we are talking about Kaoru here remember?" Kenshin had taken in a deep breath, "Though of course I wish she meant it that way."

Sano had taken a seat, clearly amused, "You know what you should've done?"

"What?"

"Tell her directly you love her."

Kenshin had looked down, "I was about to tell her that but she left quickly."

"Then you should've followed her."

It had taken him a moment before finally saying, "Why the hell hadn't I thought about that?"

"See?" Sano had said smugly. He rubbed his nape, as if he really said something extraordinary. Kenshin could really be stupid sometimes.

"Thanks," and there had been a fresh boost of energy running through his veins and he had sped off to her apartment only to realize she was in her office and would probably stay there cooped up the whole day.

--

He had received Aunt Misako's call. The reunion would be this coming weekend of which a week would have passed since the kissing incident. Probably a week was enough time for them to think and probably, if things will work out smoothly, he would've the time to tell her how he really feels.

He called Misao, asked her the details of the reunion and how they would get there.

--

"So the reunion will be on Saturday," Misao said.

"Right," Kaoru was in no mood to talk about reunions. But Misao came and over a cup of coffee and a dry film she continued discussing transportation and food.

"I have a class until ten on Saturday and had been working on how we could get there early. I would have wanted to pick you up on the way but if we do that we'd both be late. So here's what I planned. I already talked to my brother about it—"

"You brother?" she frowned. Oh no, this can't be happening.

Misao gave her a smirk, "Yeah." But she waved a hand and continued, "Anyway, as I was saying I have a class on Saturday. My brother has to go to the office to finish some stuff, so he says. But anyway, I'd be going to the train station as soon as I'm done with my class and my brother will come here to pick you up. By ten fifteen we'd all be at the train station just in time for our ten thirty schedule. Okay?"

Kaoru folded. Why was this happening?

--

--

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it? Short? I'd try to upload chap 28 (the lemony lime) in three days or four…

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**Mornings After**

**By hye kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **So this is the promised lemony lime. I don't know if all of you would be satisfied with it but then again, this is what I could come up with. It isn't really a full-blown lemon, but at least something happened. Anyway, read on and tell me what you think…

Thanks!

* * *

--

Chapter twenty-eight: sneaking

--

Kenshin had agreed to what Misao had planned and was anxious the whole week. He thought he should probably let the incident be forgotten for a while so that by Saturday he would be able to talk to her normally. And then that's when he would seize the day…and her of course.

And when Saturday came he finished the papers he had to sign immediately, thinking that the sushi he ordered yesterday would probably took time to be wrapped. Upon coming to the sushi bar at eight forty five he was greeted by the already done sushi wrapped neatly.

So he was a bit early. But well, Kaoru would probably be a bit early herself. It will save them both from a cursing Misao. Because Misao doesn't like waiting. And it's better to be early than late. Of course. Or was it, it's better to be late than early? Or to be late than never? Heck. He doesn't care.

He loosened the tie he was wearing. Misao made him wear this particular one for today saying that since it was her birthday gift to him he might as well wear it for the reunion. But he wanted to tell her he'd be taking it off anyway because they were going to the baths and he'd look like a fool if he'd go to the bath wearing nothing but a tie. But well he wanted to save himself from the trouble of having to deal with a pissed Misao and agreed to wear the necktie.

The fifteen minute drive to Kaoru's apartment would pass by quickly without him even sensing it.

--

He killed the engine, sensing the traffic up ahead if he insists on parking in front. The road leading to the other side was being repaired and since they'd be using a cab to get to the train station anyway he might as well leave the car at the back.

He smoothened his shirt. Well, here goes nothing. And he punched the elevator keys.

--

Kaoru had just emerged from the bath when the doorbell buzzed. She wondered who it was. She put on a terry cloth robe, thought that it was probably Soujiro bringing something over for her to take to the reunion. She called him last night to tell him where she would be going just in case he ask her out that Saturday. He said he was glad he told her and she had been cursing herself ever since for letting and leading him on.

Oh well, might as well open the door now. She went to the intercom. It wouldn't hurt to be a little more cautious. She pressed it and said, "Who is it?"

"It's me," and then as an afterthought, "Kenshin."

She frowned, glanced at the clock and wondered if her clock was not working properly. Nevertheless she opened the door and asked, "What time is it?"

He seemed to have reddened as he removed his shoes and stepped in, "Nine."

"Nine?" she frowned again, "You're a bit too early."

He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah."

She shrugged, "We still have an hour." And she went over to the fridge. "You had breakfast already?"

"Y-yeah…" he was looking at the floor.

"There's still coffee in the pot. I'd just go put some clothes on," and she walked over to her room. That was normal, she told herself, aside from his blushing and from his stuttering. They seemed to have gotten back to being normal.

--

Kenshin felt something incredibly weird as he saw her open the door. She was flushing, her skin was pinkish, probably because she had just emerged from her bath. Her hair was wet and her mouth looked really red. He knew it was probably because she had just finished brushing her teeth and the toothpaste really gives a cold/hot feeling which makes the lips really red. And he knew then that he wanted to kiss her.

He sat on the couch and felt so stupid stuttering answers to her simple questions. He was early and he was now regretting he came early because he was looking and acting so stupid. He cursed himself.

"I'd just go put some clothes on," she said as she entered her room.

And he caught the innuendo, even though he was fairly certain Kaoru didn't give him any hints whatsoever or that if she had suggested anything she was unconscious of it. But he caught the innuendo and made him stand up from having sat uncomfortably on the couch. Slowly, deliberately he went over to her door and knocked.

"Kenshin? Why?" she asked from within.

He swallowed hard and felt something he couldn't explain. It was just a door. A stupid door standing in between them. He knocked again.

--

She frowned. How many interruptions could a person take? She actually hadn't even a wink last night, and the night before that, thinking of what Kenshin really meant. And all those nights she had been hoping that it was all a dream and that in the morning she would either wake up to a free-Kenshin or free-Tomoe morning. But the free-Tomoe morning would be much more welcome. She opened the door slightly, only to reveal a bothered-looking Kenshin standing at her doorway, "What is it?"

His answer was to hold the edge of the door and slowly push it open.

"Hey," she said. "Are you sick? You look—"

"Kaoru," he started, looking at her mouth. He swallowed hard. He took a step closer and whispered, "I think I…I think I am going to kiss you…"

Her eyes widened just as he slipped in through the door to have her within half an arm's breadth. He quickly caught her, and just before he closed the distance between them he murmured, "I…I can't…anymore…" and he kissed her.

It took her a few seconds to finally realize that he was kissing her and that him kissing her felt so good. Why, how is it that today suddenly felt so…so…She automatically responded by slipping her hands around his nape to pull him closer, forgetting that underneath the robe she was wearing nothing. Heck, forget Tomoe, forget that she wasn't as evil as what Kaoru originally thought she was. Forget that she was pledging on making this world better by being a good matchmaker, forget that she had ever thought of leaving him with her, forget that she had ever sympathized with Tomoe. In fact, she justified, it was Tomoe's fault for not ending up with Kenshin, she should've stick with him, even with the me-and-you-against-the-world drama. Tomoe had her time with him, it was now Kaoru's chance. To heck with all of it.

And he managed to kick the door close as he kissed his way to the bed, landing her on it with a soft thud and claiming her mouth again lest she regain her senses and throw him out. But even as he pulled back to catch his breath and gaze at her face she didn't slap him nor made any effort to stop him. That made him continue.

She knew perhaps that what they were doing was wrong. She thought of stopping it but eventually couldn't find any energy to do so. She wasn't thinking anymore. But hey, as she gazed at his face to catch her breath she realized that she had been thinking about this for a long time now and that she doesn't want him to stop no matter what.

He trailed kisses on her chin and neck and the robe got loose while she fumbled with his necktie. "It goes like this," and he loosened the tie himself.

Kaoru grinned and tossed it. "Now I know." And she closed her eyes as she felt his hands everywhere. She couldn't really remember the first time it happened. But she would gladly remember this one even if something inside her tells her this is wrong.

Her robe got tossed somewhere and his neatly pressed shirt got discarded too, leaving him with the pants and his socks. Just as he was fumbling with the fly of his pants the phone rang.

"The phone's ringing," she whispered over his shoulders.

"Ignore it," and he pushed her back down and kissed her on the mouth drowning any words from her. He smiled at her smugly when she giggled.

She knew she wanted this to happen and that all along it was Kenshin whom she wanted to be with. She would forget about logic and rationality and allow herself to feel. She closed her mind to everything except him even though the phone kept ringing in the background. She knew she would probably not have any chance to be with him anyway so why not give in to her own desires even just for now.

"I don't really remember much," he murmured with his mouth pressed against hers.

"What?" she took in a deep breath and thought that Kenshin's mouth tastes so good and feels so warm and smells so sweet.

"What happened before," he continued, his hands rubbing circles on her arms.

"Really? Me too," and she laughed softly, like a gentle tinkling of bells. "I would like this one to be remembered."

And he grinned and pressed himself closer. He had gotten himself off of his pants.

"What about the socks?" she joked.

And he laughed and made love to her.

--

Kaoru let out a yawn. She doesn't really want to open her eyes yet but something was nagging her to wake up. She thought she heard something. She looked down on the pool of red hair on her breasts and suppressed a giggle. "Kenshin," she gently woke him up.

He opened an eye, smiled when he saw her and seized her mouth in his.

She was smiling just as she was trying to push him back, "I thought I heard something…"

"Hmm…what could it be?" and he feigned a curious look on his face but laughed and eventually pushed her down on the bed to kiss her.

"Silly," she allowed herself to giggle, "I just thought I heard—"

And then her doorbell buzzed.

Kaoru's eyes widened as realization hit her. She glanced at the digital clock beside her bed and saw that it was almost eleven. She almost let out a shriek when Kenshin quickly caught her mouth in his.

She pushed him back, "We forgot."

"Hn?" he asked lazily, nuzzling her neck.

"Kenshin!" she tried to lower her voice, "We forgot about Misao."

And Kenshin stumbled and felt like he was hit on the head. And the doorbell buzzed again. And her phone started ringing.

"What do we do?" Kenshin asked, sitting up.

"Get dressed," she instructed him while she quickly put on her robe. She had to go to the reunion without make up. She picked up the phone in the living room and warily said, "Who is it?" It was Misao.

--

Misao had been buzzing for almost half an hour now. She arrived at exactly ten in the morning at the train station, thought perhaps that Kaoru and his brother was just caught in some minor traffic along the way. She nevertheless tried to call Kaoru just to remind her. But the answering machine picked up and she thought that perhaps the two of them were already on the road.

Fifteen minutes later they weren't still there. By ten thirty the train arrived but they weren't still there. And Misao had grudgingly talked to the operator if maybe he could stall the train for at least ten minutes because she was fairly sure they'd be there soon. But they didn't arrive. And the train left them.

Misao tried calling Kenshin's cell phone but he didn't pick up too, her calls being rerouted to his voice mailbox. It was the same with Kaoru and she had begun to worry that probably they got caught in some accident. She had called Kenshin's office and was told there that he left early. And she worried. And that's when she decided to take a cab to Kaoru's apartment.

And she was frustrated because the super told her Kaoru hadn't yet left and was probably still upstairs. She kept calling her phone and she kept pressing the buzzer until her fingers ache. She had been doing it for the past half hour.

--

Kaoru panicked. "Here," she handed him his shirt. "Go around the verandah and down the fire exit." And she uncovered the receiver and said, "Misao, wait, I'm in the bathroom." And she returned the phone back in the cradle. She felt a little deaf from having a screaming and cursing Misao at the other end of the line.

"Okay…" Kenshin bit his lower lip.

"Where did you park?" she asked, cringing at the buzzing doorbell. Misao was at it again. She hurried to the verandah, opened the glass doors.

"At the back," he said.

"Good," and then, "Did you bring anything with you?"

He thought for a moment and then, "I brought sushi but I left it at the car."

"Good," and she beckoned to him, "Use the fire exit, then go get your car and park it in front. And then come back and use the front door. Don't forget to press the buzzer." And she cringed again as Misao buzzed again.

"I understand," and as he swung one leg down the fire exit he looked at her and said, "I need to kiss you."

"Kenshin," she frowned but nevertheless allowed herself to be pulled closer. She almost sank to the ground when she felt his mouth on hers but Misao pressed the buzzer again. "Okay, leave now."

--

Kaoru opened the door to find a red Misao. She was angry. Kaoru tried to smile apologetically.

"Where is my stupid brother?" she had stepped in even before Kaoru had fully opened the door and began opening the doors leading to her bedroom, to the guestroom and to the bathroom. Finding nothing she turned to Kaoru, "Where is that stupid slip of a brother?"

Kaoru frowned, "I don't know. I fell asleep while in the tub." She had managed to threw on a pair of clingy jeans and a plain fit shirt. With no makeup. She hadn't even combed her hair.

Misao glared at her and waited for her to say something more but when she didn't, Misao slumped on the couch and said with a sigh, "You don't think he got caught in some accident, do you?"

Kaoru felt guilty. Misao was worried. And she cursed herself for being a hormone-driven, selfish woman. "Don't worry…" she swallowed hard, getting Misao a glass of water, "Maybe he just had to do a stopover."

"I was trying to reach him. He didn't answer any of my calls." Misao was really getting worried.

Kaoru thought of something to say. She wished Kenshin would hurry and come. "Maybe he forgot it somewhere or maybe—"

"Right," Misao said finally smiling, "He forgets about things easily. He's stupid."

"Right," and Kaoru tried to laugh.

"Anyway," Misao stood up, "I think I should change my shirt. I got sweaty worrying and running. You don't mind if I borrow from you right?" And she started walking over to Kaoru's room.

Kaoru panicked and held her arm, "N-no, of course not."

Misao frowned but nevertheless said, "Good then let me—"

"Ah," Kaoru stepped in between the door and Misao, "I haven't had time to clean my room you know…with my hectic schedule so I—"

"I've seen it at its worst Kaoru."

Kaoru forced a laugh, "Right…But stay here. You know," she said, looking pathetic, "Inside is dangerous…you'd never tell what hit you…" and she had a hand between them as she slowly pushed the door open with a leg and slipped in. She grabbed a shirt from her cabinet, the shirt Misao usually borrows and slipped out quickly.

"That was fast," Misao gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah…ha…haha…" and she felt stupid. Where are you Kenshin?

--

Kenshin had buttoned his shirt properly in the elevator. He ran his fingers through his hair and was still feeling a bit shaky from the morning's activities when the elevator 'ping-ed' and he was already at Kaoru's floor. He took in a deep breath and buzzed.

He heard voices as the door suddenly opened revealing a scary Misao. She wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

--

"I had to go to the publishing house to oversee the printing of some of our advertisement materials," he swallowed, he had thought about his alibi. He glanced as Kaoru slipped into the back with Misao. He wanted to kiss her now. He had parked the car in front just as Kaoru instructed. But since the road was being repaired he had to endure the traffic.

Misao glared at him, "You couldn't have forgotten the time!"

"I lost track of it," and glanced at the rearview mirror from the shotgun to see Kaoru snickering at him. He had driven the car to the parking block inside Kaoru's building when they all got down, just to let Misao think that he had just arrive. And he hailed them a cab. He almost laughed, "And I was caught in traffic."

"I was trying to call you," Misao argued.

"Right, sorry. I left it at the trunk while I was moving my things," and that was the only true thing he told her.

Misao smirked and looked away.

"I really am. This was all my fault," Kenshin admitted and glanced at Kaoru who was also looking away and blushing.

"Good," and Misao reached over to hit him.

Kenshin cringed. At least the problem with Misao was already solved. And so was with Kaoru. If only he could just kiss her now.

"Anyway," Misao furrowed her brows, "Where is your necktie?"

Something in Kenshin snapped. He noticed the sudden tenseness in Kaoru's shoulders as she heard the word necktie. He remembered tossing it aside. He'd just have to get it. "It was hot at the publishing and I probably removed it."

"Get it back," Misao ordered, "That was my birthday present to you."

"Right," he grinned and the driver revved the engine. He sighed.

--

* * *

**A/n: **So there, short? frustrating? Tell me...

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

**Mornings After**

**By hye kyo**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **So sorry for the late update. Things were getting really heavy here…anyway, we are nearing the end and I hope I don't get writer's block soon so I would be able to put the next one up…Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

--

Chapter twenty nine: hiding

--

Misao stood up as the train stopped at the first terminal. "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru who seemed to want to go with Misao. He cleared his throat and said, "Ah, no…I'm not really hungry myself. How about you Kaoru?" and he arched a brow.

"Ah…" she swallowed hard. Misao leaving would mean a time with Kenshin alone and Kenshin was becoming a bit too dangerous for her, making her feel things she had no control over. But the opportunity was too good to pass so she said, "No, I had a heavy breakfast anyway." And she frowned at the pun she might've said. She hoped Kenshin would not get it.

But he did and he was smirking knowingly as Misao walked away. "Heavy breakfast eh?"

Kaoru blushed and stood up, "I'm going to the powder room."

Kenshin stood up too, "I'm going too."

And before she could protest Kenshin already had her hand in his and was leading her to the powder room. He glanced to see if there were people inside but seeing that it was unoccupied he quickly pulled her inside and dragged her to a cubicle. He locked the door.

"Hey," she hesitated.

"Hn," he muttered as he had her back against the wall. He grinned as he placed one hand beside her head and the other on her waist. "I'm going to kiss you."

"Kenshin," she panicked, suddenly trying to break free. "There are…people…Misao…she might…"

"Hn…" and he had his mouth against hers in a deep kiss.

She tried to stop him but in vain, her mind was protesting but her body was responding to him. And slowly she had her arms snaking about his shoulders, pulling him closer until she felt his hands creeping inside her shirt. "Kenshin…" she tried to push him away but his hands felt good.

"Are you saying something?" he grinned and he kissed her again.

Kaoru never imagined making out at the train station restroom. And never had she imagined making out with Kenshin in the first place. She was pushed against the wall, one leg trying to hold herself in place lest Kenshin decide to sprawl her on the bathroom floor. That morning had been a flurry even though it started innocent enough, with Kenshin suddenly arriving and telling her he is going to kiss her and coaxing her with his kisses to make love to him. And it was really good that no matter how hard she tried to make herself stop him she wasn't able to.

He felt the urge to get off the train, hail a cab and bring her with him to his apartment to make love to her. But well he knew she wouldn't allow that, especially since they already pissed Misao early that morning. He still couldn't believe he had made love to her that morning, when he hadn't even thought of doing so before coming over. Well, of course he had been wanting to kiss her and hold her and make love to her and he had been dreaming about doing those things to her many nights now but heck, who would've thought when the morning started innocently enough.

"Kenshin," she murmured, but Kenshin was busy kissing down her neck.

But no of course not he wasn't regretting what happened that morning. He was thankful for it. All they needed to do now was talk. And he would make sure that after the talk she would agree to be his and just his alone. Oh, he was getting possessive, but he doesn't mind.

"Kenshin," she murmured again, trying hard not to moan at the feel of his hand trying to unclasp her bra.

"Kaoru?" he asked as he caught her mouth in his again.

But she shook her head, feeling an ache building deep within her. Okay, she'd give in, allow him to make her feel. She doesn't give a damn if someone would come in and find them making out. She doesn't give a damn if that someone happens to be Misao. She reached out for his belt and started undoing his fly.

He almost laughed but felt something vibrating. He looked at her quizzically and Kaoru shook her head and told him to forget about it. She was becoming impatient.

Kaoru knew that they probably look like two hormone-driven, libido-gone-crazy derelicts making out there in that cramped cubicle. But she doesn't care as she tried to pull him closer. "Kiss me," she whispered just as the door to the bathroom creaked.

"We have company," Kenshin murmured, glancing behind.

"Don't care," she hissed and initiated a kiss which almost made Kenshin groan. She smirked smugly just as the vibrating started again.

"Pick it up," he whispered into her ear as his hands rested on her belly.

She pouted but nevertheless took her cell phone from her pocket. She almost gasped in horror as Misao's name registered on the screen, "It's Misao." Good thing the train was starting to move and it was getting noisy. Whoever was outside wouldn't be able to hear them now.

"Pick it up," Kenshin said.

And she did, "Misao?"

--

"I'm in the bathroom," Misao said as she checked herself in the mirror. "I thought you might be in here. I came back and found our seats empty."

"Ah," Kaoru panicked. Kenshin was trying to listen. Aside from the noises the train is making, another good thing was putting her cell phone in silent mode.

"Have you seen my brother?"

Kenshin tried hard not to grin as he heard Misao. That earned him a frown from Kaoru. "No, not really. Listen, I'm inside the cubicle."

"Really?" Misao glanced and knocked on the occupied cubicle. She ended the call. "Hey."

Kenshin gave her a questioning look when she admitted she was in the bathroom. But well, it was that or they all stay there. And Kaoru thought that telling her would be better. "Look, I'm kind of dizzy and feeling nauseous. Go ahead without me, Kenshin probably is just looking around." And she made Kenshin step on the cover of the toilet bowl, just in case Misao decide to peek under. Why are toilet doors so short anyway?

"Are you sure? Don't you need my help?" Misao asked worriedly which made Kaoru feel a little guilty.

"Yeah…do you mind getting me some anti-dizziness medicine from one of the train attendants. I think I probably should take one…" and faked a vomiting sound. She glared at Kenshin.

Kenshin only pouted.

"Okay sure. I'd just wait for you at our seats." Misao said and hurriedly went to the bathroom door and got out.

When Kaoru was certain Misao was out of hearing range she said to Kenshin, "Now get back there. Look at what mess you got us into," and she smoothened her shirt and buttoned her jeans.

Kenshin was smiling, "Right." And he did his fly and belt and closed the buttons of his shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I'd better get going. You too, you need to rest since you're not feeling well." And he smirked.

Kaoru hit him, "Yeah right." But she smiled and opened the door slightly to check. When she was certain the coast was clear she ushered Kenshin out.

--

They arrived at the onsen a couple of hours later. Kenshin kept glancing and smiling at her which made Kaoru queasy, the whole time checking on whether Misao was noticing them or nor. But whether Misao was trying not to notice or just naïve, Misao probably missed out on the whole thing.

They checked at the front desk and got led to a big room at the second floor. Kaoru checked her reflection at a mirror in the hallway, good thing she managed to put on gloss while in the train, albeit Kenshin's smoldering gazes.

Kenshin stepped in between Misao and Kaoru, opened the door and quickly had his arm around Kaoru's waist as he helped her in, actually going in didn't need much helping.

"Hey," she nudged him just as Aunt Misako came and stared at them.

Kenshin glanced up to see not just Aunt Misako but his father as well so he took quick measures and had his arm around Misao as soon as Kaoru got in. "There," Kenshin smiled at his sister who frowned at him.

Aunt Misako eventually smiled, "And I was thinking that you all aren't going to make it."

"His fault," Misao pointed to Kenshin.

"Yeah, my bad. Sorry," and he smiled.

"Anyway, your cousins are already at the bath." Aunt Misako said, "Have you eaten?"

"I did," Misao raised a hand. "I'm going to the bath." And she quickly rushed inside to change.

"You two must be hungry." Aunt Misako led them inside to the low table already filled with food.

"Very," Kenshin winked at Kaoru.

Kaoru sneered. "Auntie," she said, "Uncle Hojo's here too?"

"He couldn't make it. He has things to do at the farm he said."

"He's just lazy," Hiko sat down, placed a bowl in front of Kaoru and said, "Where's Soujiro?"

"Ah," she noticed Kenshin's slight frown at the mention of Soujiro's name, "He's busy even in weekends."

"Oh," Hiko snickered, "That boy, still clueless when it comes to love." And he laughed which made Kenshin frown even more.

"Ah," Kaoru said nervously, "Let's eat, shall we?"

--

Kenshin sneaked up on her just as she was changing. Kaoru almost let out a shriek. "What are you doing in here?" she quickly slipped on her yukata.

Kenshin sheepishly grinned, "I just want to surprise you."

She hit him, "This is not funny." And she opened the paper paneled doors and looked outside. No one was around.

"I want to kiss you," he murmured, grinning.

"Kenshin, not this time," she said, straining her ear to listen for footsteps.

"We are alone here," he said.

She stopped glancing at the door and turned to him, "Okay, just one kiss. And then leave."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled eagerly and took her in his arms, kissing her.

Kaoru almost felt her resolve collapsing, but she thought she heard footsteps so she quickly pushed him away and said, "There are people coming, go now."

He pouted but nevertheless said, "Okay." And he slipped in through the other door and disappeared.

The doors opened. It was Misao and one of their cousins, Omasu.

"Kaoru?" Omasu said, her face beaming, "Oh, it's been a long time!" and she tackled Kaoru into a hug.

"Where's Okon and the others?" Kaoru asked.

"Okon's waiting," Misao said, "Shiro and Kuro are at the men's baths. Where's my brother?"

"I don't know," which actually is the truth, "I left before he finished eating."

"Anyway, you look gorgeous. Is that how it is when you are in love?" Omasu giggled.

Kaoru blushed. Really? Her lips looked a bit swollen right now, not that she can tell but well, she could feel it anyway, so how does she managed to look gorgeous? Maybe it was all because of the red on her cheeks due to the adrenaline rush she's having since morning, thanks to Kenshin of course, which makes her look healthier.

"We were coming for you actually," Misao said, slipping one arm through Kaoru's, "Let's go."

--

She removed her yukata and was about to dip in the bath when Okon said, "Kaoru, what is that?"

Kaoru followed Okon's pointing finger to stare at the reddish mark just above her left breast.

Okon arched a brow and hissed, "Kiss mark?"

"Of course not," she flushed. _Damn, stupid Kenshin, I'll kill you_, she growled inwardly. "It's mosquito bite," she said the first thing that came to her mind, "I scratched it."

"I have an ointment for mosquito bites," Omasu said.

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief, good thing Omasu's a little gullible. "Thanks."

--

"Hey," Shiro waved as Kenshin arrived at the bath.

"Hey," Kenshin waved back and hurried. "Where's Kuro?" he asked as he joined him.

"Peeing," Shiro laughed, "How are you? Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been a while," Kenshin nodded, feeling the warm water enveloping him.

"I haven't seen Kaoru yet."

"She's probably with the girls right now."

"Yeah?" Shiro grinned, "I bet she looks prettier now."

Okay, so he knew Shiro had a crush on Kaoru once in middle school but eventually his infatuation with her disappeared, him being way younger than her and all. He arched a brow, "Don't' tell me…"

"No, it was just a crush and that was a long time ago," he laughed, "Besides, I have a girlfriend."

"Really?" Kenshin laughed. He sighed, that was good.

"How about you?" he asked, leaning against the stones trailing the edge of the spring.

Kenshin shrugged and smiled.

"I heard Tomoe's back. I am not so sure if I'm sensing a reconciliation."

"You're becoming nosy," he retorted, "No, there would be no reconciliation."

He frowned, "Why not? I thought…"

"She's getting married," he said nonchalantly. Thinking about it now, it doesn't seem to bother him anymore. He almost let out a chuckle.

"Oh, so you have someone new?"

Kenshin glanced around and leaned closer. With a finger shifting between pointing to Shiro and back to himself he said, "This is just between the two of us okay?"

"Yeah, I like secrets," Shiro said eagerly.

Kenshin cleared his throat, giggled like a schoolboy and whispered, "I actually have."

"Oh…" Shiro's eyes widened, "And who is the lucky girl? Someone we know?"

"Someone…" he laughed.

"When do we meet her?"

"Soon…" and he laughed again, trying hard not to blush.

--

Kaoru was walking past the springs and was looking up at the sky when Kenshin came. She still feels nervous every time he was around, even though she had known him almost all her life. So many things happened. On just a day. One whole day. And she still couldn't believe.

"Hey," he said, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Get away," she whispered.

"Why?" he purred.

She managed to push him away. "You're clingy aren't you?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "So what?" and he took another step to pull her into his arms.

But she was fast and she quickly took a step back.

"I want to get away from this place," he murmured.

"You're perverted," she blushed.

"I wasn't referring to anything perverted. Now who's perverted?" and he chuckled.

She smirked, hiding her blush, "Let's go back. I'm starving."

"I want to go somewhere private," he took her hand and leaned as he whispered, "And I was being perverted when I said that."

She hit him, "Pervert!" and she stomped off, "I'm going back in."

Kenshin could only grin as he hurriedly followed her.

--

She heard Misao tugged at her sleeve as she looked at the ceiling. "What?"

"Good you're still awake," Misao whispered. Okon and Omasu are already sleeping on their futons.

"What?" she repeated. Kaoru was having a hard time sleeping, always seeing Kenshin's face in her mind, always remembering the feel of his mouth against her, the feel of his hands touching her. Just thinking about it now makes her want him. She shook her head.

"Kenshin's acting weird lately eh?"

She frowned. Then realized what possibilities are present in Misao's questions. She began to sweat, "What do you mean Misao?" keeping her voice as low as possible.

"I don't know…I suddenly have this feeling that he's hiding something from me," she was looking up at the ceiling as well.

"Maybe you're just imagining it."

"Nope, call it…sister's intuition…"

"Is there such a thing?" Kaoru hoped Misao wouldn't detect the nervousness in her voice.

"Believe me," she turned to her, "I know my brother more than anyone else in the world. I know him more than our parents do. And when I say he's hiding something, he really is hiding something." She paused thoughtfully and continued, "Do you know something?"

"Me?" her voice almost sounded like a croak, "Of course not." And she faked a laugh, "How would I know something?"

"Maybe he tells you things. You seem to be a lot closer these days…"

She faked a frown. And then told herself, _if you only knew…much closer than you think…_And she almost laughed at herself.

"So?"

"I'm telling you, I know nothing," Kaoru stood up, "I need to pee."

Misao smirked at her.

--

Kenshin was grinning to himself remembering the events that happened earlier when he saw her coming. He stopped, waved and slipped his hands inside either pocket. "You can't sleep?"

"I can," she tilted her chin, trying to not meet his eyes, "I just need to use the bathroom."

"It's dark in there, want me to accompany you?"

She glanced at him and she regretted having done so for suddenly she felt a familiar ache build deep within her. She cleared her throat and said in a raspy voice, "I…I really don't…mind…"

Kenshin's smile grew wider as he quickly took hold of her hand and rushed to the storage shed.

Kaoru closed her eyes, urging him to kiss her but opened them once again when he did nothing. She asked, "W-what?" She suddenly felt a bit self-conscious.

"We need to talk," he murmured seriously.

She drew in a deep breath, "W-what about?"

"We have to talk about us," he whispered.

"We can't right now," she looked away, suddenly gaining back her senses. Why had she allowed him to bring her there suddenly when there was the possibility of getting caught?

"Why not?"

"Not here."

"But Kaoru—"

"After this…we'll talk after this…"

"As soon as we get back to Tokyo?" he held her.

"Y-yes…" and suddenly she felt unsure.

"Promise?" he looked like kid.

"Okay…promise…" and she drew in a deep breath.

He grinned and started pulling her for a kiss.

But she held a her hand up to stop him, his lips meeting the palm of her hand all of a sudden. "I changed my mind…I'm going to the bathroom…" and she freed herself from his hold.

"Hey," he was pouting.

"I remember Misao's still awake…and she's waiting for me," she whispered. She turned to face him and saw the dejected look on his face. She felt a little guilty for leading him and for being such a tease so she eventually took a step closer and gave him a kiss.

He grinned against her mouth.

"We'll settle this…everything…once we go back to Tokyo," and she pulled back and went away. Misao was probably still waiting for her.

--

**

* * *

**

A/n:

So there. I don't know when I would be able to put the next one up. Hope I'd be able to soon…

BTW, I haven't replied to most reviews yet…

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**Mornings After**

**By hye-kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **So I was late. Yeah, I know…If you noticed I have posted a couple of short fics here and there, to relieve my mind off stress…and I couldn't get to write this chapter down. But anyway, here it is, hope it's fine…I haven't time to read it again and edit it…just like with my other chapters.

So there…read and review!

* * *

**Chapter thirty-one: **towards the end

--

--

"I'm going to ride back with Kaoru," Misao told Hiko as they packed their things. Omasu and Okon have gone ahead.

"Where's Aunt Kurumi?" Kaoru asked upon entering.

"She's gone ahead with Omasu," Hiko answered. He then turned back to Misao, "Okay, just give me a ring once you've arrived to Tokyo."

"Sure," and Misao kept giving his father playful punches as he walked out of the room.

"What is he saying?" Kaoru asked, picking up the bags.

"I'm going with you."

"Huh?" Kaoru frowned and remembered Kenshin. He even called her secretly just to tell her they'll finally be alone on Sunday night since he would be getting his car from her building.

--

Kenshin was frowning as they got off the train. He was frowning even more as they hailed a cab to Kaoru's apartment.

"Why don't we turn around to Musashino and drop you off?" Kenshin said bitterly.

Kaoru tried hard not to chuckle.

"I told you already," Misao said, "I'm coming with you."

And Kenshin snickered, "I'm just going to get my car."

"Yeah, exactly." Misao sneered, "You're just going to get your car."

And he 'hmmped' and looked out through the window.

"Kenshin, you're just going to get your car, it's not as if Misao being there would matter, would it?" Kaoru joined in, wanting to tease him.

He glanced at her from the rearview mirror. He smirked and murmured, "It would…" when Misao gave him a questioning look he turned to her and said, "I'm not going to Musashino, I'm going to my apartment after getting the car."

"Great!" Misao clapped her hands, "I'd get to see your place finally!"

He groaned and buried his face in his hands. There was no use arguing further.

--

After getting the car from Kaoru's building, Kenshin drove to Musashino much to Misao's irritation. He told himself he'd put off talking to Kaoru until tomorrow and it wouldn't probably hurt that much. He'd stay at their house so that Misao wouldn't insist she see his apartment. Especially now, he and Kaoru need a secret hideout. It was a good thing he hadn't told anyone aside from Kaoru about the apartment's address yet.

He dialed Kaoru's number as soon as he plopped on the bed.

"Hey," Kaoru's voice came through the receiver.

"Hey yourself," he pouted, "You're such a trickster."

She laughed, "I'd see you tomorrow anyway."

"I'll pick you up early tomorrow morning," he suggested.

"Nope, Tae would be coming over to see me in the morning."

He frowned, "How about lunch time?"

"Have a lunch meeting with the rest of the team."

He drummed his fingers on his chest, "Okay, dinner?"

"Okay," she giggled, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Great, me too…" and then in a hushed voice he said, "I'm dying to see you…"

Kaoru only laughed, "Misao might be overhearing you."

"Don't care," he said nonchalantly, "It'd be better if she would know."

"Not yet," Kaoru quickly said.

"Why not?"

"We'll talk it over tomorrow."

"O-okay…" and he was puzzled.

--

Kaoru doesn't really know if what they are doing was okay. She just has to feel around first. If it would be okay with Misao then good. But if it won't, then Misao would just have to deal with it. Besides it wasn't as if she and Kenshin are in a hurry to make this relationship known to everybody. If Misao would show signs of disapproval over their relationship then Kaoru would just have to do something to make her approve of it. Even if it would be hard.

As for Tomoe, Kaoru would just give in to her selfishness. Tomoe had her time with Kenshin and she wasted it.

--

Kaoru's eyes widened as she found him leaning against the reception desk. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," and he took her in two long strides. He pulled her close.

"Stop," she said, looking around. The receptionist was staring. She pulled away from him, took in a deep breath and beckoned him to follow.

"Why?" he raced to catch up with her. Soon they were out of the glass doors.

"I have a lunch meeting right?" she said as soon as they were back at the parking lot.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see you," and he slipped his hands around her waist.

"Kenshin," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Just a couple of minutes. I was at the office trying to concentrate on what I have to do but everytime I just think of you."

She frowned, "You're so cheesy."

"Yeah, I think I've watched too many romance flicks these past days."

She laughed, looking around and allowing herself to be pulled closer.

"Kaoru," he whispered, he nibbled on her ear.

"Hn?" she closed her eyes, "You want to say anything cheesy?"

"Let's go somewhere else." And he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I can't. I have a meeting."

"Why don't you just call them and tell them you're not feeling well." He was acting like a little boy.

She laughed, "I can't."

"But Kaoru—"

"Okay, five minutes."

"Thirty?" he peered to watch her face.

"Ten."

"Twenty please."

She furrowed her brows, "Okay fifteen and that's that."

"Alright," and he pulled her into the car.

"What do you want to do in fifteen minutes?"

"Kiss you," he whispered as he locked the doors behind them.

--

"Where were you?" Tae asked as Kaoru came through the double doors.

"Sorry," she murmured as she took a seat. She skimmed a hand through her hair. She laughed nervously and when she lifted her face she met Soujiro's eyes. He was watching her. She looked away.

"You didn't even say you're going to be late? I was trying to call you for the past half hour but you weren't picking up."

"I'm sorry," she bit her lower lip. Inching closer she asked, "Did he look for me?"

"No." Tae arched a brow. But even though he didn't ask anything it was evident that he was looking for you.

She felt guilty.

"So where were you really?"

She slowly looked up to meet Tae's eyes. "Honestly?"

"Honestly Kaoru."

She swallowed back and then whispered, "I was with Kenshin."

"Kenshin?" Tae almost gasped out loud.

"Quiet," Kaoru murmured, meeting Soujiro's eyes again. "He came and I just…I just couldn't say no…"

"Don't tell me…"

"No…nothing like that Tae…" she reddened, though of course there had been too many kisses and too many caresses and too many sensations that would not qualify for the _nothing-like-that _excuse.

"So you mean…you mean—"

"Yes…this time…"

"Oh," and Tae giggled which earned them glances from everyone.

--

Kenshin came to pick her up. Finally Kaoru introduced hi to Tae. Tae seemed to have liked him instantly and that was a good sign.

"So…where do you want to eat?" Kenshin asked.

"Anywhere," she smiled, blushing, remembering the events earlier that day in his car.

"I have a better idea," he said grinning.

She reddened more, she doesn't know how to read minds but Kenshin's mind was so transparent it doesn't need a rocket scientist to read it. "Kenshin," she warned.

"What?" he grinned, "I was just about to suggest that we just have a takeaway or something and eat at my apartment."

"I can't sleep over."

Kenshin's grin faded instantly.

"Why not?"

"I have to be at the office early tomorrow morning."

"I'll drive you."

"I'm telling you I can't stay up all night." And she regretted ever saying it.

Kenshin furrowed his brows, "What are you thinking?"

Kaoru's mouth hung open as she tried to explain.

"I wasn't implying anything." And he laughed, "So you're expecting?"

"Shut up," and she looked away, blushing intensely.

Kenshin just laughed.

--

The following day Kenshin called to ask if they could meet for lunch. Kaoru agreed only to cancel it at the last minute. There was another lunch meeting and she couldn't afford to miss it, nor be late. Soujiro had been giving her the eye.

Kenshin felt devastated. He frowned all day and eventually called her again to ask if she was free for dinner.

"Nope," she responded. She twirled her pen. Oh, how she would love to see Kenshin right now.

"Why not?" he was frowning. Now that they're finally together they can't do anything but hide it. How ridiculous is that?

"Misao's coming over," she said in a hushed voice.

"But Kaoru—"

"Tomorrow. I just have to accommodate Misao."

"If I could just strangle her."

"Kenshin," Kaoru swallowed the urge to laugh, "Don't strangle her. She's your sister."

"But she's making this hard," he almost cursed. He wanted Kaoru right now.

"Yeah…" Kaoru felt bad. No, it wasn't Misao's fault. It was hers. If she wasn't all too fussy about that stupid feeling called love they'd be having the time of their lives now. But she wanted to make sure. She wanted to make sure Kenshin's really in love with her and not just getting carried away over this exciting feeling of hiding something. She just have to make him say it first. And then she'd tell everyone. God, she really wanted to tell everyone.

"I miss you already," he whispered.

"We were together yesterday," she smiled.

He pondered, "I couldn't explain. I miss you even if you're with me."

Kaoru laughed. "Yeah Kenshin. You better stop watching Misao's DVDs. They're bad for you. Listen to yourself now, you'd probably puke."

"Funny," and he smirked. "I want to kiss you."

"We just kissed yesterday," she teased. Of course she wanted to kiss him too.

"Kaoru," he stammered. "Couldn't I just come over?"

"Nope," she said.

"Why?"

"You just can't."

He narrowed his eyes as if she could see him, "Have you told him?"

"Him?" she knew who he was referring to.

"Seta…the Seta guy. He probably should know. Even if I don't really like him I don't want things to be unfair for him."

Kenshin was right. Really right. "I will. Don't worry."

"And I don't want him lurking around you."

"Yeah I know. You're getting possessive."

He laughed, "I can't help it."

She looked around, found the conference room getting cramped with the coming of people, "I'd better go. The meeting's starting soon."

"Alright," he almost growled. "I miss you."

She almost said it. She shook her head, "I miss you too."

--

Misao came over a little over seven. No of course not Kaoru wasn't a bad bestfriend. She loves having Misao around. It was just that she preferred having Kenshin tonight. Perhaps they could do something more than play monopoly, watch movies and drink beer which Kaoru and Misao were doing right now. Perhaps something more, something better.

She shook her head. She was becoming a little pervert. She stood up. Misao had started reading her notes.

"You have a test tomorrow?" Kaoru almost exclaimed.

"Yeah," Misao buried her face in her notes.

"Then why'd you come here? I mean you couldn't possibly study here…I mean we wasted time playing monopoly and—"

"I need to relieve my stress," Misao answered nonchalantly.

Kaoru frowned. She sat on the couch beside her. "Any problem?"

"Aoshi. He's becoming stoic."

Kaoru almost laugh but tried hard not to, "Stoic? Isn't he always?"

Misao glared at the joke, "I mean he's very busy…and he wouldn't…" she trailed off.

"Maybe he's just also very stressed with work." Alright, Kaoru wasn't really good at this.

"Everyone's very busy with work," Misao exclaimed, stood up and three her notes on the couch. "I'm taking a bath."

"Alright," Kaoru said quietly.

--

The phone rang while Misao was still in the bath. Kaoru picked it up thinking it was Kenshin.

"Hello," Kaoru said.

"Hello, may I please speak with Kamiya-san?" the voice wasn't Kenshin's. But it was definitely familiar. It was a female voice.

"Speaking, who is this?" she squinted her eyes.

"This is Tomoe," there was hesitation in her voice.

Ah, Tomoe…the ex-fiancé, Kaoru took in a deep breath, "Ah…Tomoe-san, why did you call all of a sudden?" Kaoru was being polite. There wasn't anything _wrong_ between them anyway.

There was a long pause.

"Tomoe-san?"

"Ah…have you told him?"

"Told?" she asked. Of course she knew what she meant.

"About the cancellation of my wedding." Her voice was stiff, something Kaoru had expected of Tomoe's voice. She sounded offhand when she talked about the cancellation.

"No," it was swift. Kaoru hadn't intended it to be that fast but rather she would want to drag it, make it sound elegant. Well, she wasn't just elegant perhaps.

"I see…" and another pause.

Kaoru waited, thinking of nothing to respond to her. When Tomoe didn't say anything Kaoru said, "And?"

"And?" there was soft laugh.

Kaoru was getting annoyed.

"I'll tell him."

And Kaoru fell silent.

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. I know he'd be back as soon as the words are out of my mouth."

Kaoru frowned. She sounded so sure of herself. "Well, let's just see." And there was a click. Before Kaoru knew it she had returned the phone back to its cradle.

--

* * *

**A/n: **So yay! A few more chappies to go and we're done! Haha, I'm really sorry if that was all I could come up with at this moment...I'm getting really stressed with my work...yeah...I'm working now...


	31. Chapter 31

**Mornings After**

**By hye-kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for the long wait. It was a serious case of writer's block compounded with a serious case of time management. It's like I already have the details in my mind and my mind was already on the part near the end and you know how it feels to get tired with writing something that you thought of long ago and besides when I already had the energy to write again, there were a lot of things that started happening. I didn't have the time to sit down, think and type. And then when finally I had the time, I just didn't have that much energy left in me. I just couldn't remember what I was supposed to write. So I made you guys wait. And I'm really sorry. I reread the whole story many times, yeah I know about the grammatical errors and all but that's beside the point. So after reading it a lot of times over and over again I finally found the energy to write again. So here it is, don't worry my so-called sabbatical leave didn't and wouldn't affect the plot. So there, sorry for rambling so much. And sorry for the super late update.

I hope this makes up for it. There's a cliffie. Oh my, I'm spoiling your reading already. So anyway, please do read and review. And thanks for waiting. I love you guys!

* * *

--

**Chapter thirty one: confession**

**--**

The fact that Tomoe called and told her about what she was planning to do was more than irritating. So was she threatening her? Kaoru doesn't feel in any way threatened. Or does she?

Of course she was worried. A bit. Okay, so maybe not that little. She was worried what that would give rise to. She was worried about how he would react. She was still worried about her status in his life.

She has to trust him. Of course. Of course she has to trust him and believe that whatever he chooses in the end he would be happy. She only wanted his happiness. Right? And hers too. But what if his happiness and hers were two different things?

She would just have to accept it.

Oh well, Kaoru sighed, turning the faucet on. She just has to wait and see, hasn't she?

---

It felt quite odd receiving a call from her. After all, their last meeting seemed to have occurred many many many years ago, thought it could only have been months but anyway. It seemed like a distant memory, so distant it was unbelievable.

But Tomoe called. And her calling was real.

Kenshin sank back into his seat. She called to ask if he could probably meet him for lunch because there were things she wanted to tell him. He wondered if he should say yes or refuse and lie because in fact he was free the entire day. But well, he was never a good liar and in the end, after a long debate with himself and after a promise of calling her back in the pretext of needing time to check his schedule, he said yes.

And he was now asking himself whether he should tell Kaoru or not. Because as far as he knew right now, the things between Tomoe and him were of Kaoru's concern.

But what if she would tell him to refuse? He already agreed to meet Tomoe and suddenly canceling the meeting would be rude. But maybe Kaoru wouldn't act like that though of course he doesn't mind her acting dominant some of the times. But anyway, does he have to tell her?

He took in a deep breath. The issue at hand was of Kaoru's concern. He would just have to assure her that no matter what everything would be alright. He was determined to be happy this time. And being happy meant having Kaoru happy. It was not that a hard task was it?

---

Kaoru hesitated picking up the phone for the nth time. She would just have to ask. Kenshin wouldn't probably tell her. But what if he gets the wrong idea? What if he starts thinking she was getting possessive? Oh no. She placed the phone back on its cradle.

But doesn't she have the right to know? Doesn't she have at least the right to ask? It wasn't as if she was going to tell him not to see Tomoe. Though she hoped she could. She couldn't. Because in the very first place her position in his life was still undefined. A bit hazy. No, make that really hazy. So it wasn't right to be possessive.

But she was just going to ask. There was nothing wrong about asking. Right? Heaving a sigh, she slowly picked up the phone and dialed his number. Crossing her fingers, she hoped for the best.

---

The minute he decided to dial her number the local line rang. Idly, he picked it up and asked, "Yes?" He was determined to say he was busy whoever it was and didn't really try to grasp the secretary's words until he heard Kaoru's name. "I'll take it," he quickly said and the call was transferred.

"Hey," he said, wondering why she called so suddenly.

"Hey," her voice was a little hoarse. "I…I was just wondering if you have something to do today…"

He smiled, "Well…what time do you need me?"

"Say…around 12…lunchtime?"

His smiled faded. Does she know about it? Of all the times she would be calling and of all the possible time she could ask for. He cleared his throat, "Ah…I have something important to do…"

"Oh," she seemed to be searching for the right words to say, "Is it that important? I mean…couldn't you cancel it? I haven't seen you in a long while…"

He would love to cancel. But he wasn't rude. He shifted in his seat and asked, "How about dinner? I could pick you up for dinner."

"Well…what is it that…what are you doing for lunchtime anyway?"

That caught him. Well, he liked it that Kaoru asked. "I have something very important to discuss with someone."

"From work?" there was a hint of something in her voice. Jealousy? He smiled to himself. Probably.

"Nope," he decided to tell the truth. He'd be telling her anyway.

"Ah" the remark was sudden, as if she was hurrying to have the word off her mouth lest she say anything _unnecessary_.

"Hmm…" he agreed wordlessly. Does he need to say something more? Perhaps she really was jealous.

"Ah…" there was a pause.

He knew there was probably something more. But he didn't dare ask anymore. "Don't worry—"

"I am not worried," she quickly interjected. Clearing her throat she quickly said, "So I'll just see you this evening." And she hung up.

Kenshin could just chuckle to himself. Perhaps Kaoru knew. Oh well. A jealous Kaoru was so adorable.

---

Kaoru was restless after the call. She knew of course what they would talk about. She kept mum about this the whole time and was regretting having done so. Perhaps she should've just told him. At least this suspense wouldn't be killing her.

By eleven thirty she had lunch, told Tae she'd leave early because she wasn't feeling well and by twelve thirty was on a cab to Kenshin's building. Perhaps he would scold her about worrying but well, she'd rather endure that than the suspense.

---

He found Kaoru sitting on a couch in the lobby when he arrived. He rounded the fountain, sneaking in behind her. "Hello," he murmured behind her ear, so close that he felt her jump a little.

"Don't do that again," she hissed and turned around. "Kenshin," she frowned, a little annoyed with being surprised.

He fought the urge to laugh. "Why are you here?"

The frown on her face was quickly replaced with a blush. "Ah…well, I just came to tell you I wouldn't make it tonight."

"Why didn't you just call me?" he asked, circling around the couch to stand beside her.

She looked away, seemingly in search of something to say. Eventually she said, "I left my phone at the office. I told Tae I wasn't feeling well and was on my way home when I remembered that I have forgotten to tell you so…I opted to go here instead…"

"Oh," he arched a brow and pulled her down with him, "You should've just waited for me upstairs."

"She," she pointed to the concierge, "Was telling me to. But I'd rather stay here, besides your office is really boring and Megumi isn't there."

"Well sorry for being boring," he stuck a tongue at her.

She smiled and then suddenly asked, "Why are you so early anyway? It's only five past one. I thought you have a date."

He looked at his own watch and said, "Well yeah."

She looked at him worriedly, turning to face him she asked, "So…how did it go?"

He knew they both knew what and who they were talking about, "Why do you want to know?"

She suddenly blushed furiously and turned away, "Well I apologize for asking."

He smiled, slid an arm around her waist and whispered, "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," she exclaimed, reddening. She noticed the looks people kept on giving them. She inched away, "And remove your hands off me."

"I'm not doing anything," he protested but he couldn't help the glint in his eyes.

She frowned, "I'm going home now." She made an attempt to sit up but Kenshin was quick to grab her down.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" he teased.

"I…I don't really care…" she murmured, looking away but allowing him to pull her closer.

"Don't worry."

"Yes," and she turned to him, "I'm going home now. I don't feel very well."

"Is that for show or are you really—"

She slapped him across the arm, "I said I'm going." And she stood up.

He laughed, "Wait." And he produced his mobile phone from his pocket and made a call.

She was memorizing his profile when she caught the words, "I'd be going" "record the calls" "I'll call you back" and "cancel my meetings", which meant he was going to slack off somewhere. She frowned at him when he ended the call. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, you said you weren't feeling well so I thought I should—"

"Nope you're staying here," she said sternly.

"Okay," thinking he said, "Why don't you just stay for a little while so we could talk about these things? Besides I haven't lunch yet."

"You haven't?" surprise written all over her face.

"Yeah and I'll tell you," he slipped an arm around her waist lest she decide to run away and ushered her to the elevator. "I'd have someone bring food from the cafeteria."

"I have already eaten."

"Then you'll eat again," he said with finality as the doors opened.

---

Kenshin locked the door just in case. The new secretary has a habit of suddenly popping in and out. Anyway, Megumi would be back in two months.

She sat, pouting, on the couch, watching him run through the papers left on his desk. After making sure nothing was urgent he sank in beside her. He smiled at Kaoru, and allowed his hands to move.

She swatted them away. "Your hands."

He laughed again, "Why not?" He quickly pulled her closer and kissed her.

She protested but eventually gave in, her palms resting flat against his chest and rising to snake around his nape.

He pulled back with a smug expression on his face, "I thought you don't want to—Ouch!" he earned a punch. "What was that for?"

"That," she pointed to his face, "Don't think you could have me with your kisses."

"Can't I?" he crooned, moving in closer.

She feigned annoyance, "You can't. So hands off." And she scooted away, glaring at him in the process.

"Kaoru," he stammered.

"I think I should be going."

He was just about to reason out that the food was already coming when the intercom rang. And he was right, the food just arrived. He went to the door, unlocked it and received a brown paper bag from his secretary who darted an eye to see Kaoru on the couch. He quickly locked the door close.

"They must be thinking we're doing something in here." She was blushing, her hands on her lap.

"So? Aren't we really doing something?" he went back to sit on the couch, placed the paper bag on the coffee table and said, "I wonder what she got me?"

"So…" she suddenly cleared her throat, "You haven't told me yet why you came early."

"Haven't I?" he teased, "I'll tell you if you give me a kiss."

"Kenshin stop being so silly." But she nevertheless kissed him, "So tell me now."

"I didn't see her." The words slipped out fluidly. He had been rehearsing this in his mind since he and Tomoe finished talking. He wondered if Kaoru would notice the pronoun that he slipped.

"You didn't?"

So she didn't notice. Kenshin almost smiled to himself. It meant that Kaoru knew who they were talking about. "I didn't."

"Oh…why?"

"I didn't know. She called and cancelled the meeting."

"Oh…" again she didn't notice the pronoun.

"Are you jealous?"

"I told you I am not."

"I was hoping you'd say you are." And he grinned before fishing a chicken sandwich from the bag. He unwrapped it and took a bite. He glanced up at her and noticed that she was smiling.

"Okay…maybe just a bit. But I don't really have to be jealous right? Or do I have to?" she gave him a threatening look.

"Of course not," he assured her, wanting to kiss her but remembering suddenly he was eating something. "Do you like chicken?"

She furrowed her brows but got the innuendo anyway, "I don't mind." And she smiled and pulled herself up against his chest to kiss him on the mouth.

---

Kaoru left after an hour more. He asked her if she could wait but she said she really was not feeling that well and insisted that she'd go ahead. He agreed after making her promise that she'd call back and after making her promise they would have dinner together tonight.

He hadn't told her what exactly happened. Besides, whatever Tomoe tells him he was keen on keeping Kaoru. He was not about to let anything and anyone ruin their relationship, especially now that it has gotten really interesting.

Tomoe told him she was not getting married anymore and that in fact she was still pining for him. He was surprised at the boldness but well, he knew Tomoe and he knew she had the knack for being unpredictable, no matter how predictable her façade may seem.

But well, he surprised even himself, especially with the swift and fluid way he dealt with it. He told Tomoe he was in love with someone else. He surprised himself at how happy he felt saying it. It felt the right-est decision he had ever made.

Looking back, he realized he could've changed everything. But he didn't. When Tomoe left him he could have followed her and bring her back. But he didn't. He could have pursued her and gain her back. But he didn't. It was as if everything and everyone, including himself unconsciously, were conspiring to lead to this moment. To lead him to Kaoru.

He smiled to himself. He'd better hurry up and finish his work. Dinner would be waiting. As well as Kaoru.

---

Misao dropped by at half past six, flopped on her bed and asked for an apple juice. Kaoru's head was aching so bad she hadn't the strength to ask her why she came, what she was doing there and could she just get her juice herself? So she lazily went for the kitchen, and finding no apple juice in her refrigerator or any other juice for that matter she shouted that she'd just drop by the super and ask for a fruit and come back quickly.

Misao made a wordless murmur as she closed the door behind her, jogged down the flight of stairs to her super and asked for some fruits. She wanted to race back up due to her aching head but the super was talkative, taking his sweet time chatting about some gossip he picked somewhere as he placed the fruits in a paper bag. Kaoru made a move for her purse but the super said no and waved her off with a smile.

Misao was standing by the doorway when she came back, apples in tow and a tired expression on her face. "Hey," she said to Misao, surprised at finding her there, "Are you going anywhere else?"

"I thought you were taking a really long time," she said. Something in her eyes seemed to say there was something she wanted to let out.

"I went downstairs for these," she pointed to the bag, "I'm having a really major headache."

"Let me have that," and Misao grabbed the bag and went to the kitchen. Kaoru followed and sat on a stool by the counter.

"I feel like my head is splitting in two," Kaoru held her head in one hand.

"I'll get you a Tylenol."

"I just took one," the pain flashed again and caused her to cringed.

"Do you have flu?"

"I might have or will have soon."

Misao turned the blender on, "Is it stress?"

"Possibly."

Misao laughed and turned to face her, "Work or love life?"

"Misao," she frowned. "Whatever."

"How are you and Soujiro doing?"

Right, she suddenly remembered. She hadn't spoken to Soujiro yet. She doesn't want to lead him on but things were just happening so fast and she couldn't handle them all at the same time. "We are just friends Misao."

Misao rolled her eyes, "Too showbiz-y Kaoru. Try some other line."

"Really."

"So any other guy you're dating? I mean, Enishi's clearly out of the picture and Soujiro…well you said you are just friends, so is there someone else you might want to tell me about?" there was doubt in her voice but Kaoru shook it off. She was just too cautious and too guilty.

"No, none at the moment Misao," she lied.

"But if there's someone else would you tell me?" there was a hushed tone in her voice.

"Of course," she cleared her throat.

"How about…" she paused and then turning to face her Misao raised a brow and asked, "My brother?"

"Who?"

"Onii…" she said with a little hint of suspicion in her voice that Kaoru might have noticed had her headache not been really bad.

"Of course not!" she said rather too quickly. She had tried so hard not to giggle at that.

"Oh well," Misao stopped the blender, "Anyway, I was craving for apple juice but I made a smoothie. How stupid."

Kaoru laughed and said, "Give me a glass too. I suddenly feel like craving for a smoothie."

---

Kaoru dialed Kenshin's number as soon as Misao left. She would not make it to dinner—her headache had gone worse.

"Kaoru," his voice came smooth and deep across the receiver.

"I can't make it to dinner tonight," she said, cradling her head with one hand. She had propped her pillows against the wall and was leaning against them.

"Why?" he sounded worried.

She looked at her watch. It was six in the evening already. She resisted a yawn, "I feel like I'm coming down with a flu."

"Alright," he said, "I'll be there in twenty."

"Are you sure?" she asked seriously, though she couldn't stop the excitement in her voice from showing.

"Of course." There was a shuffle of papers, "I'd just finish some stuff and I'll be at your doorstep in twenty. How's that?"

"If you have tons to do you don't have to—"

"And I'll bring dinner."

"Oh alright," she smiled, "Hurry up. I miss you already." She didn't want to say it and act mushy but it slipped out just like that.

"Really?"

She flushed despite herself, "Just…just get here."

"Yes Ma'am," he smiled to himself.

---

Kenshin has never been that punctual. He pressed the buzzer, feeling a little excited. It was as if he hadn't seen Kaoru in a really long time.

The door opened abruptly, a little too quickly perhaps like she had been beside the door all the time. "Hi," she said, a little breathless.

"Hi," he replied. He removed his shoes, slipped on a pair of slippers and followed after her. "I brought dinner."

"I don't feel like eating at all," she pouted, flopping on the couch.

"I brought rice porridge," Kenshin started emptying the contents of the paper bag onto the countertop.

"I have no appetite. I just want to sleep."

"Then go ahead, I'll wake you up later."

She stood up, went behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. "Hmm…you smell nice."

Kenshin laughed, "And you feel hot. I think you should go take a rest. I'll take your temperature in a little while. I'll just reheat these."

She pouted despite herself and stayed behind him, her hands coaxing him to face her.

"Hn?" he asked, turning around.

Kaoru slowly slipped his hands inside his shirt, "You're so warm."

He laughed, "Come on, I'll put you to bed."

She pouted. She felt hot, running a high fever. Perhaps she ought to listen to him. "Okay," but she didn't budge.

"Kaoru," he feigned exasperation.

"Okay," she said again, without budging.

"Kaoru," he brushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek and murmured, "You need to take a rest."

She released a long sigh and then removing her hands from his shirt she nodded and went off to her bedroom.

---

Kaoru opened her eyes and cast him a long look before closing them again and burying herself deeper into the quilts. Kenshin slipped beside her. She inched closer, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You sure are cuddly when you're sick," he teased and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah," she murmured, her voice muffled against his chest, "I feel like a little kid."

"I'll make you feel like a baby," and he chuckled to himself, "Don't you want to eat?"

"I don't feel like it."

He stroked her hair, "You couldn't take your medicine without eating something first."

She thought for a while, murmuring noises in the back of her throat as she pulled herself closer, "Oh, alright."

"I'll go get the porridge," and he kissed her eyes before slipping out.

---

Misao took in a deep breath. She was going to be okay with it. She was going to congratulate her, wish her good luck and treat her to dinner. But she wasn't going to. Anymore. She only needed her to tell her, to admit to her what was going on. But she didn't. If only she told her, Misao would be extremely happy. But she didn't. And Misao doesn't need liars.

Misao turned her head as the door abruptly opened. She stood up, smiled slightly at Megumi and beckoned her to sit down.

"You've been waiting?" she took a sip of water from a glass. The glass had started to percolate.

"Nope," she shook her head, "I didn't mind anyway."

Megumi returned her smile, "I'm sorry for being late. I had to wait for Sano, I couldn't just leave Ryo-chan you know—"

"Don't worry about it," Misao interrupted.

Megumi sighed and leaned against her seat.

She foraged for something in her bag and slowly pulled it out. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a tie." Megumi nodded. So what was Misao up to this time?

"Yes. It's my brother's." She looked at it, "It's the tie I gave him as a birthday present. And it's the tie I found in Kaoru's drawer."

---

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it? I hope that makes up for the really long wait. Long is an understatement of the real length of the wait isn't it? Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you won't get tired of this story. Read and review!

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

**Mornings After**

**By hye-kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **So it has been a long time. And I know most are really getting impatient. I know, I'd been updating other stuff and not this. This fic is beginning to get really hard to write. But I promise to update faster. I'm inferring until chapter 35. So you see, we're almost there. Please hang on with me…

Anyway, nothing much here, this is some sort of a transitional chapter...

Read and review!

* * *

---

Chapter thirty-two: Plan

**---**

She woke up to the smell of food cooking. Feeling famished she sat up, made a quick run of her fingers through the warm spot Kenshin had slept on and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She took a quick tour to the bathroom, rinsed her mouth and face and followed the smell of food.

What fascinated her was the domesticated scene in her kitchen. He was wearing an apron she got from a thrift shop, flipping a pancake and humming a tune. It was then that she decided she would like to marry the man.

"You hungry?" he asked when he finally noticed her by the bar.

She nodded, skipped towards him and murmured, "Smells good."

"And tastes good too. You don't know how to cook do you? I literally turned this place over and couldn't find anything fresh and raw. All I found are instant noodles."

"Well, I don't have patience. Besides I like instant noodles."

"I guess there's more reason for me to stick around don't you think?" he winked and he tossed the pancakes onto a plate. "Chow down, you didn't have much to eat yesterday."

"Thanks," Kaoru took a seat and grabbed a fork. "Do you have work today?"

"Yeah and I can't stay long," he kissed her cheek, sat down with a mug of coffee and wiped the crumbs off her chin. "But I'd drop by to see you later."

"Okay, I'd be busy today too. I have a deadline to meet," she furrowed her brows and suddenly said, "What is today's date anyway?"

He took a sip from his mug and said, "Today's the fifteenth. June fifteen."

"Oh," there were two things she realized. First that her deadline for the report was bound in three days and second that Kenshin's birthday was in five days time. She didn't know whether she should be more nervous about the second than the first.

"It's almost nine," he announced and he finished his mug, stood up, went to the sink and rinsed it. "I'd give you a call later. How are you feeling now?"

She cleared her throat, now that the fact set in she just doesn't know what to do. "Better. Thanks," her voice sounded strangled and he arched a brow. Unsure he placed a hand on her forehead and felt for her temperature.

"Don't forget to call me in case something happens."

"Like?" she arched a brow.

"Like if you get sick again, like if that Seta guy asks you out again, or Misao pesters you, you know those kinds of things."

"Yes Sir," and she tilted her head to ask for a kiss.

He smiled, held her still and bent low to press his mouth against hers. "Perhaps you should just move in with me. That way you wouldn't have to eat ramen most days."

"Yeah?" she tried not to smile too much and look so enthusiastic, "I'll think about it."

He feigned a frown, "Think about it? I mean look at all the perks of moving in with me."

"I said I'll think about it. But if you tell me you'll also do the laundry and the house cleaning, well that would probably tip the scale big time into your favor."

"Really?" he asked, though a little unsure, "Well...I guess I have to start practicing then, though I'm telling you I'm more adept in some other things." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Like?" she smiled slyly.

"If I tell you now you would probably decide to move in with me on the spot."

"Oh?" there was a hitch in her breath as his hands suddenly rounded her waist, and he pulled her up on her feet.

"So?"

"I'll think about it," she grinned, "But I suggest you give me a demo first."

"Hmm...a demo," a thoughtful look crossed his face momentarily and before she could even speak he had her against the wall, his mouth on hers and one hand on the small of her back, the other was fisting with the buttons on her shirt.

"I thought you have to go to work," she whispered, stopping his hand.

A pained groan escaped his mouth as he slowly pulled back, "Yeah, shit." Kenshin glanced at his watch and said, "I could opt not to go."

Kaoru laughed and then turned him around. Placing her palms flat on his back, she ushered him to the doorway and said, "Go to work. I'd just give you a call later."

"But," he turned around but she stopped him.

She unlocked the door and placed her hands on her hips, "Go now. I don't want to be the reason for your company's demise. Though of course I doubt that it'll happen. But just to be sure." And she gave him a laugh.

He frowned, "You trickster". Kenshin pulled her one last time for a kiss before heading to the elevator. "I'll see you later."

"Sure."

"And give me call."

"Of course," and she waved as he jogged towards the elevator.

---

She wasn't sure of many things. For one there was still Tomoe somewhere out there lurking in the background. Then there was Misao and her suspicions. And then there was the fact that whatever it was that's happening between them, it was unnamed, unlabeled, and uncertain.

What she was certain though was that Kenshin was the man she wanted to marry. She wasn't that much sure if he also felt the same. Sure he asked her to move in with him but it was different from getting married.

It might just be a physical need or something more profound but not as profound as love. She was certain that what she feels for him is love. She just couldn't say that is also the case for him.

What she has to do is ascertain some things. His feelings. His ideas about them. What he wants, what he needs. If he wants it to go beyond what they have now, say marriage, then that would be a big relief. But if not, well she would just have to settle with it, though of course she could always show him that she is the marriageable type and that she is totally his marriageable type.

The task at hand is great but she refused to falter. Oh well that's a bit too much. But when it comes to love, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

---

"What do you plan to do then?" Tae asked, her hands on her hair.

"I have a plan," Kaoru replied, frowning at the gloss she put on her mouth. "I don't think this suits me."

Tae patted her hair, finally secured it with a barrette and turned to Kaoru. "It does. You aren't just used to it."

"I'd just remove it," she wiped it off with a tissue.

"Just wear it. He'd later remove it anyway," Tae grinned cheekily.

"Tae!" she blushed.

"What's the plan?" Tae arched a brow.

"I don't want it jinxed."

"Oh really," and she pinched her. "Why don't you just tell Kenshin?"

"You know I'm no browbeater." Kaoru frowned, "I can't force him."

"But it will be easier that way. You have too many insecurities Kaoru."

"I know," she said and realized that indeed she has. Well, she can't help but be insecure with Tomoe. She was Tomoe after all, she was the first.

"Okay Kaoru. I think Kenshin feels the same way so you don't have to be uncertain about many things."

"Thanks," she smeared another coat of gloss on her mouth. Tae said Kenshin will remove it later anyway.

---

She brought some documents over to Soujiro two days after. She felt her stomach do some somersaults as she was allowed in. She still has to clear it between them. She has avoided him at all costs, rejecting his calls, not replying to most of his messages and mails and even asking some other colleagues to deliver the documents for her. But she couldn't avoid him forever.

"Kaoru," and he got the documents from her, stacked them neatly on a corner of his table and turned back to her. "I heard you got sick."

"Yeah but I'm better now." She looked away, Soujiro was holding her hand. Kenshin would be sure to throw a fit if he sees this.

"You should have given me a call," he lifted one hand to cup her cheek.

"Ah," she took a step back, too quick and abrupt. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Ah...actually..." she swallowed hard.

"Is this about him?" his tone was low and it hurt her to do this to him.

But nevertheless, "Y-yes...You see...Kenshin and I...we are..." she swallowed hard again.

"But he has someone else," Soujiro touched her hand tentatively.

"That was a long time ago," she sounded like a possessive child. She cleared her throat, "I mean...we finally came to realize that...that this...what we have...that what we have is...is special and something that—"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

"I see..." he swallowed mouthfuls of air.

"I'm sorry," she placed a hand on his arm, "You had been such a good friend."

He kept silent for a long while. "I don't know what to say...I mean...I had a feeling that, that you were going to...never mind." He took in a deep breath, "I am pathetic, am I not?"

"No you aren't," she smiled tentatively, "Cute yes but not pathetic."

He gave a laugh and then quieted down. "We could still be friends."

"Of course." She gave him a loose hug, "You're the best boss in the whole world."

"Suck up," he teased and returned the hug.

"You deserve someone else. You'll find her soon."

"Thanks," and he tightened the embrace.

---

What she wanted to do was something special, something out of the ordinary, something she had never done before. What she wanted to do was something that would surely make him realize what a special girl she is and what kind of a blessed opportunity she is to him. Of course asking him to marry her was already part of the plan but what she needed now is an inspiration, an idea of how to send him that message, that proposal, one that would definitely earn her a yes.

She stopped by the Chinese deli to get some food, for Kenshin called and told her he'd come around later this evening. She walked the remaining block to her building and was surprised to find him already there.

"When did I give you a duplicate?" she asked, slipping off her shoes.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Smells good, what did you get me?"

"Chinese," she said, frowning when she realized he wasn't pertaining to her about the good smell.

"How was work?" he asked, taking the paper bag and rummaging through the contents. "Some language center called earlier. Were you planning on learning French?"

She stood by the kitchen table, watching him. She realized how domesticated the scene was, only it seemed like she was playing the husband role and him the wife's. She almost chuckled. "Not really. I was bored once and that's the first thing I saw on the net. I just did some inquiring."

"I could teach you French," he said, a wink in his eye.

"You know French?" she asked, a brow shooting up, clearly unimpressed.

"Yeah and I'm very good at it," he said, moving closer.

"Really?" she furrowed her brows, "You didn't even tell me. I knew you studied German but French?"

"I thought I have shown you already," he asked, his hands on her waist.

"You never talked to me in French before."

"No I mean this," and his mouth was on hers, a coaxing, intense, moving her over to the sink to regain her balance.

"Kenshin," she pouted, a blush on her face, "What was that all about?"

"French. I was talking about the other French," and he grinned.

She tried to feign annoyance but the joke was so stupid she let out a laugh. "That was extremely funny."

"I could do some other things beside French you know."

"Yeah?" she flicked his forehead, "I'm not interested." She moved away, resumed unpacking the food and sat down on a stool. "The food's getting cold."

"You aren't interested?" he pouted like a schoolboy, "I'm a good teacher."

She laughed again, almost spilling her sauce. "I bet you are," and she laughed again.

"Kaoru," he caught her wrist and turned her around, their knees touching. "I'm serious."

"Oh," her brows both shot up. The moment she stared into his eyes she knew that something was up, something serious and extremely life-altering this time. She moved closer, almost too eagerly and wished that it was that something she had been praying for. Her mouth quivered slightly, blood rushing to her ears.

And the phone rang.

He stood up, "I'll get that." And just like that the moment was gone. Maybe he'd confess some other time. If he doesn't she'll just have to do the confessing.

---

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" he asked, a frown on his face.

"Nope," she stared into her computer screen, the cursor blinking, "And why are you still here anyway?"

"Because I said I'm sleeping over," he stood up, pulled a seat next to her and stared at the screen, "Work?"

"Yeah. I have a deadline to meet."

"Too bad and I'm giving away special lessons on a discounted price tonight."

"Pervert," she turned around and reprimanded him.

"Who's the pervert?" he arched a brow.

"Go to bed," she laughed, typing.

"I can't sleep. Come on Kaoru," he played with the ends of her hair. He kissed the back of her neck and started nibbling on her shoulder.

"Don't do that. I can't concentrate if you do that."

He just let out a laugh and slipped his hands in her shirt.

She shrieked, swatted his hands away and with a murderous look in her eyes she glared at him. "Stop that." She knew it was a joke, but well, there are things that she had decided they won't do until they're married, not that they haven't done it yet, but at least, refrain from it. She wanted it to still be special. Not until she becomes certain that he feels the same way. That whatever they have now wasn't just some sort of a distraction for him, especially with Tomoe around, and not just some I-want-to-do-something-new kind of activity. She knew he was bored with the redundancy of his life and that he was looking for some diversion. She doesn't want this to be just a diversion.

"You're so fun to tease Kaoru," another lazy tracing of his finger on her arms.

She almost shuddered. She so wanted to just turn her computer off and hop on to bed with him. She was quite certain there are a lot more things he could teach her, judging by the harried yet so wonderful first, ehem, second time.

"My birthday's coming you know," he suddenly said.

"Ah..." she blushed, the plan was slowly taking shape in her mind.

"Any plans?" he whispered in her ear, his arms thrown around her, one hand drumming lazily against her hip, another caressing her face.

"Ah...you'll see..." she turned slightly, feeling his mouth on her cheek. She turned a bit more, feeling him on the corner of her lips. She closed her eyes.

"I'll see?" he whispered against her skin, "Hmm...something grand?"

"Not really," she turned slightly again, his mouth had moved to touch her cheekbone. She almost groaned in dismay. She was waiting for him to put his mouth on hers but he seemed to be teasing her.

"So what is it?"

"Something simple," she felt a little impatient, she clutched at his sleeve and tugged. His eyes met hers and she frowned a little, her eyes moving from his to watch his mouth, beckoning him wordlessly to kiss her.

"Ah," he said and slowly gave her lips a fleeting kiss. He smiled as she frowned even more.

"Kenshin," she sounded impatient, pained almost and she tugged more firmly at his sleeve.

"Hn?" he smiled again, one hand tracing the neckline of her shirt.

She swallowed hard. Why can't she refuse him? How can he make her so inconsistent with herself? She told herself that she wouldn't allow herself to be carried away by his touches as long as things between them aren't clear. But right now she was faltering.

"Kaoru..." and a tentative kiss on the center of her throat.

"Kenshin?" she inquired with a hoarse voice. She felt herself being lifted slowly off her chair. She snaked her arms around his neck and let her mouth skim over the underside of his chin. She breathed in deeply, this was the scent that she loved. Sandalwood, pine, and a hint of his aftershave. She almost moaned.

He eased her down on the bed, his hand undoing the buttons on her shirt, his mouth trailing down her closed lids to her neck, down to her collarbones and the top of her lacy brassiere. He smiled. It was pink. She looked cute.

"Kenshin," she murmured, pulling him up to taste his mouth with her own. He smiled against the kiss, his hands touching her everywhere at once.

He concentrated on her bottom lip, a hushed whimper escaping her mouth as he let one hand ran down her dress to rest on her thigh. He hitched it up a little, making contact against her supple skin. He ran lazy circles, moving up, until he touched the garter of her undergarment. He ran a finger along the garter and slowly, gently started pulling it down.

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes fluttered open, one hand darting to stop his own. She caught his eyes and slowly eased away from him. She sat up, did the buttons on her dress and straightened her dishevelled dress. She can't do this. Not yet. Not until she's certain.

"Kaoru..."

She looked tentatively at him, and bit her lower lip. Suddenly thinking of an excuse she jerked her head up and nervously smiled, "I…I have my period."

"Ah…" he said though his eyes were still uncertain. He sighed after some time and cleared his throat, "Aren't you going to sleep yet?" his look on her was tentative, wary. He extended a hand to touch her arm and when she didn't flinch, his hold relaxed.

"I have a deadline to meet," she grinned, not meeting his eyes. She stood up, turned around slowly to face him and murmured an "I'm sorry."

He smiled, pulled her close and looked up to meet her eyes, "It happens. That was funny, don't you think?"

She eventually smiled. "Yeah…I'm going back to work."

"Okay," he pulled her back for a quick kiss. "Don't overwork yourself."

"Yes sir," she smiled, relieved. She'll not falter. Planning first and then execution and if it leads to positive results, then she'll willingly give whatever it is that he wants. But if it won't, she hasn't thought about it yet.

---

* * *

**A/n: **So how was it?

* * *


End file.
